The Sky Is Painted With Red
by IsisIvy
Summary: Seven billion people live on Earth. Only a small percentage know of the darkness beneath them. Those people are known as Human Donors. My name is Bella Swan, and I am a human donor. ExB, Vampward, short chaps w/ frequent updates, M for usual.
1. My Doe

**Human Donor :  
><strong>_A living human who is enslaved by a vampire, forced to allow their master to do whatever they please to them, including the spillage of their own blood._

May 14th 2010.  
>Deer Isle, Maine.<br>5:40 PM.

I walked along the sidewalk, my books close to my chest as a soft rain began to beat down against my skin. It was especially warm for it to be raining, I thought, but I eventually put my hood up and endured it as I passed the Deer Isle bridge, walking down the slope towards my home.

"Bella! Hey! Bella!" A voice called out and I turned around sharply, inhaling my breath as I looked for the voice who was calling my name. Lauren was behind me, a group of her friends rolling their eyes at her but murmuring goodbyes as they entered into their neighborhood. Lauren smiled at me, waving as she ran in my direction.

"Hi Lauren. I didn't see you at school today." I murmured, clutching my books tighter.

"Skipped." She laughed, "We had that Chem test. I was going to fail so I decided _fuck it_! I'll just do it on Monday." She grinned and I nodded slowly, biting at my lip. "So, I just wanted to invite you to my party. My parents are going out of town so I'm having everyone come over."

"Oh." I told her and she frowned already knowing what my answer would be. "I have to study for that English test on Monday, though."

"That's what Sunday is for Bella. Come on. You haven't been to one party yet." She sighed, stepping closer to grab my shoulders. "Please?"

"I have to study, Lauren."

"We both know you'll pass that test."

"My uncle doesn't know that." I shrugged.

"Screw your uncle!" She said and just when she did the tree lining into the woods shook slightly and I knew we were being watched.

"I can't, Lauren. I'm sorry." I told her sympathetically. "Next time okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." She sighed, rolling her eyes only to smile at me. "I'm holding you to it. See you later, Swan."

"Bye." I waved, smiling back at her as I turned around and headed home.

It didn't surprise me that the moment I walked into the house, Alec was there waiting by the arch into the dining room. I smiled at him weakly, knowing he knew everything that just transpired between Lauren and I.

"How was your day, _ma biche_?" Alec asked me, running his cold fingers through my hair.

"It was good." I told him honestly, grabbing his arm and giving it a gentle squeeze, watching as he smiled down at me.

"That's wonderful." He said, sitting down at the mahogany table next to me. "Tomorrow we will be attending a dinner party at my old friend's."

"An old friend?" I asked.

"Yes, his name is Aro. You met him once a long time ago. You probably don't remember, you were so young." He told me and I shook my head, the name familiar but not ringing a bell. "Well, no matter, he has invited us to his home in Italy."

"Italy?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Yes. I've already packed your bags and bought you a dress for the evening. We leave by dawn." He told me as I sat fidgeted in my seat. He noticed this, narrowing his eyes at me. "Do you have something to say, Isabella?"

"I know you heard Lauren." I whispered underneath my breath.

"She's having a party." He didn't question it confirming my suspicions that he was the one in the woods. His red eyes glowed under the chandelier light above us, two auras gleaming directly at me. "You _will _be going to a party tomorrow."

"But I want to go to the one… Here." I whispered so softly that no human would have been able to hear. Though, Alec could.

"You'd rather stay in Deer Isle then go to Italy?" He snickered under his breath, the smooth contours of his face not moving when he smiled. "You are an odd one, my doe. But you will be attending the dinner party with me. Another party will come I'm sure."

"You've never let me go to a party. By myself, at least." I told him, biting my tongue instantly. I was talking back and he glowered at me quickly. I knew Alec wouldn't hurt me, but that did not mean he couldn't punish me. "I'm sorry." I said, bowing my head.

Alec only smiled, moving his chair swiftly and in a blink of an eye he stared down at me, cupping my face, his skin so cold but soothing me instantly. I looked up at him with a forced smile, trying to reflect the one he was showing me himself but it only turned awkward and eventually faltered.

"You must understand Bella, that cruel world out there is no place for an innocent young girl such as yourself, _ma biche_." He told me sternly, but with a soft tenderness that convinced me he only did this because he cared. "You are too beautiful for your own good. And I made a promise to myself to keep you safe."

"What could happen at a high school party?"

"You'd be surprised." He grinned. "So many lions out there hunting you, my little doe. I can't always be by your side."

"Will you let me go next time? Honestly?" I asked softly. Alec's face went still, though his hands brought back strands of hair that dangled in front of my eyes.

"I can't say that I will. But I'll think about it." He smirked and I knew right then and there what my answer would be. "You will thank me one day, sweet one. Now go ahead and go get ready for bed. I'll be up in a moment to retrieve my dosage."

I nodded my head and left the table, heading up the stairs and into my room. It was nearing six in the evening and if we were leaving by dawn it was best for me to sleep now. I took a short bath, covering the water with rose pedals as I washed my hair, thinking of what I may be possibly missing tomorrow at Lauren's party.

It was probably odd that I'd rather hang around this small town then take a trip out to Italy, but I had been all over the world with Alec. We've been to England, South America, Germany, Russia, even France which is where Alec is from.

Sometimes, though, I just wanted to be normal.

There was no ounce of normalcy in my life. I was not allowed outside of this house unless it was school, or it was with Alec himself. It annoyed me at times but usually I had no problem with it. Alec has been with me since I can remember. He told me he found me at the age of six curled up on a rainy street in New York, next to my mother who had died from natural causes. I could never remember that part of my life. There will be times where I can see my mothers face as if a memory would pop up, throwing flags to make me remember but it would disperse quicker than it came. Alec took me in and became the father I never had, though to the people around us he was known as my uncle.

I was able to convince him to loosen my leash a little by letting me go to high school, but he drew the line at me going out and socializing with other kids. He always told me it was for the best, that he was all I needed. Of course I believe him.

But that doesn't douse the need to go do things myself.

After brushing out my hair and cleaning my teeth, I pulled on my sweats and a t-shirt and climbed into my bed, the canopy above me gently swaying in the wind from my open window. I could hear the shore of the ocean just a mile or so away and it soothed me straight underneath my covers. A few knocks echoed in my room and Alec was by my side, knelling against the bed with his silver box.

"You know, Italy is also apart of your birthday present." Alec mused as he opened the box. I had forgotten my birthday was tomorrow. "Did you not remember your birthday?" Alec chuckled and I blushed, nodding my head. "Oh, my doe. How could you forget such a wonderful day?" He asked, pressing his hand to my cheek. I shrugged, still blushing furiously as I felt a little foolish.

"What are we going to do?" I asked softly, watching as he tied a ribbing around my arm, a few inches above my elbow.

"Well, I am going to take you to a wonderful lunch in Rome. Of course we will sight-see. Last time you were in Italy, you were only nine. Do you remember that, _ma biche_? I bought you that pink sparkly pinwheel."

"I remember a little bit." I nodded. "I dropped it in a puddle and cried."

"You cried for hours." He chuckled. "I wouldn't stand for your sadness, though. I sent you to one of my old friends for a short time and then brought you back to the hotel. Do you remember what was there?" He asked, and I shook my head. "I filled the whole room with pinwheels. All an assortment of colors. You eyes lit right up." He grinned as he remembered the memory I had clearly forgotten, but I loved to see him smile.

"I bet I was happy."

"You were ecstatic." He smirked and I winced slightly, feeling the needle go into my arm. "Would you like me to hum?" He asked as I felt blood leaving my body. I nodded quickly, the smell of the air turning from ocean water to rust. Alec began to hum my favorite tune. Something about his voice – it was so melodic. It made me forget about what he was taking from my body.

I could feel myself slipping, yawning as his beautiful voice carried me away into a different world. I guess a few minutes had passed and the needle was pulled out, though I was already half way asleep. He hummed a few more notes and then kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, my little doe." He whispered before leaving me to my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ma biche - my doe<em>**

**frequent updates, short chapters.**

**hope you enjoyed the very first. **

_**ii**_


	2. Lioness

It was still dark when I felt something drop onto the end of my bed. I sat straight up, feeling dizzy as I reached for my head. Alec was by my side, holding me still as he told me not to move too fast for my body was still recovering from the blood he took.

I had fallen back asleep in his arms and when I opened my eyes again, I was on a plane. I shuffled loudly, forgetting where I was just before Alec grabbed my hand. I felt the coolness and then slowly sat back down into the leather seat as I let out a deep breath.

"We just got here. Try and get more rest. It will be a long plane ride." He whispered, stroking my hair. I nodded and fell back to sleep.

"_Ma biche_," Alec whispered in my ear. "We are here."

My eyes fluttered open to the cabin once again, my tongue wetting my lips as I stretched as much as I could in my seat. I turned to the window, seeing the clouds drift away as we descended to the airport.

Italy was breathtaking – even from up here.

There were vast amounts of green and gold.

The sun stood tall just beyond the mountains, glistening on small spots of water.

I felt myself awaken quickly and I bit at my lip, trying to contain my excitement.

"It's so pretty." I said out loud, bringing my fingers to my mouth. "Will we be able to see all of it?" I asked Alec.

"No, of course not." He chuckled. "Italy is too big to see in just two days. We will do what we can and then come back later." Before I could say something, Alec was taking off my seatbelt. We stood from our seats and grabbed our belongings before heading into the airport.

"Stay close to me, Bella." Alec said as he put a hand around my shoulder protectively as we picked up our bags. We walked outside, a man next to a black Jaguar waving at Alec who caught his immediate attention. The man was tall and thin with short brown hair, his eyes a red color that was all too familiar.

"Peter!" Alec called out with a smile, letting go of me but not letting me stray away.

"Alec, it's a pleasure to see you again." Peter said as he shook his hand, smiling down at me. "You must be Miss. Bella. Last time I saw you, you were just a little girl. You've grown beautifully."

I felt my cheeks rising with pink.

"Peter, we must go I am afraid we are…" Alec trailed off and began to speak lowly, so I wouldn't hear. I was too used to him blocking me out; making sure my human ears could not hear what he was saying. Peter didn't waste anytime and held the door out for me. I smiled at him; grabbing my bag and bringing it close as I slid into the back seat.

The two in the front talked lowly, once again for the protection of my ears but I stopped noticing after a couple of minutes. I looked out the window, watching as fields of orange and yellow passed me, green trees blooming flowers that I had never seen before like a painted picture. I was so mesmerized that I hadn't even noticed we had stopped.

"Edward will be late." Peter said to Alec, gaining my attention. _Edward_. The name rang so many bells, but I just couldn't place my finger on a face. I couldn't put it together. It was as if something was blocking me.

"Doesn't surprise me." Alec chuckled, jumping out of the car and opening my door.

"Edward?" I asked him as I stepped out. "I thought your friend was named Aro."

"Yes, we are meeting Aro later for the dinner. But we will be staying at Edward's house." Alec said, popping the trunk open and grabbing our bags.

"Do I know this Edward?" I asked Alec, watching as he quickly exchanged a glance to Peter who looked away.

"You met several times when you were young, _Ma biche_. You probably do not remember. Come on, let's get inside." And like that, the topic was dropped.

Edward's home was quite… exotic.

It was an old Victorian home, large and covered with vines. It was beautiful but had a very strange sense to it. Almost if I had been there before or had seen it in a magazine. There was a pond with a fountain out front and as we passed I dipped my hand into the glistening water, smiling as the fish inside swam about. We stepped up the large staircase and headed inside, a man in an all black suit opening the door for us.

The inside was just as incredible as the outside.

A long red rug ran from the door step and into the living room where old ivory furniture sat, the fire in the black pit crackling as a large mirror rested on top of it. A staircase was to my left and Alec was already at the top of it.

"Come, Bella. We must get this day started." I still looked around, enchanted by the sight in front of me and very slowly began up the stairs, finally reaching Alec who snapped at me to fasten my pace.

My room was all the way at the end of the hallway, my bed king sized with dark blood red satin covers, a balcony with French doors just to the right of the room that looked off to the endless fields. I was enamored with the room, finding myself just standing and staring at its beauty. Alec barked at me once again and left in anger leaving me to hurry with a warning.

After unpacking, I nearly ran out of my room knowing that Alec had thin patience's and as I hit the last step, I bounded across the corner, coming in contact with something hard. I fell back with a loud thud, groaning as I reached back and rubbed my tail bone.

I looked up to see a woman, glaring down at me with ice blue eyes.

And like a switch, she began screaming at me in Italian.

I didn't have to speak the language to know what she was saying.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I began, standing up quickly as my face flushed with fear.

She was not a vampire.

But she towered over me with long red hair and black stilettos.

"If you ever run into me ever again, I swear that will be the last thing you do, do you understand me?" The woman spat in a thick Italian accent and I nodded my head quickly feeling my nearly beat out of my chest.

"What is going on in here?" Alec hissed, now directly in front of me and protecting me from the young woman.

"Nothing that concerns you." The woman spit.

"I don't think that's any way to speak to your elders, now is it Victoria?" Alec growled, a rumble vibrating in his chest. "If you speak like that to Bella again I will make sure that's the last thing _you_ will do. Understand _me_?"

I watched from the side of him as this very human girl huffed, flicking her hair behind her where several white scars scattered over her neck. Actually, as I had taken notice in her very revealing attire, the scars were all over her arms and legs.

They almost looked like… Bite marks.

I hid back behind Alec as the girl walked away, fearing that maybe this isn't the safest place for a human. Alec turned back to me, a slight smile on his lips as he touched my chin, giving me a sense of hope that I would be okay.

"Sometimes, my doe, you have to watch out for those lionesses as well."


	3. Esme and Edward

I had never been so tired in my life.

Alec and I started off at a small café for lunch and made our way to different Churches and Museums as we immersed ourselves in the culture. The people, the places – it was all so astonishing.

I had wondered, though, if such a magical and beautiful place made such an impression to me now then why could I only remember bits and pieces from my first visit? They say when something intrigues you and captures your attention that you never forget it or at least you remember most of it.

Alec said we didn't see much last time we were here. And our visit was shortly after he had found me in that New York street and my mind was most likely blocking out the painful memories.

I didn't question him and only took in the scenery around me now knowing that I would always remember it.

Our last stop was at a small bakery where they designed a very beautiful ivory red velvet cupcake for me. They sang me happy birthday in Italian and I couldn't help but smile over at Alec who looked down at me proudly. I blew out the candle and made a wish to always have such a wonderful life as I do right now.

"Happy birthday, _ma biche_." Alec said, rubbing my shoulders as I took my first bite.

By the time we got back to the house, I was begging Alec for a short nap. I couldn't seem to keep my eyes open.

"No, Bella. You must get ready for the dinner. Your dress is hanging on the closet door. Up you go." He told me, pushing me gently towards the stairs. I sighed and huffed with every step, trying to contain my annoyance. Alec only laughed at me.

My dress was beyond magnificent.

I had no words for it.

I had wondered if Alec actually meant this one for me.

It was a soft shade of purple and it flowed gently and elegantly to the floor. I had noticed, it was quite revealing, shapes of vines covering most of me but leaving open room to reveal a few spots of my front and nearly all of my back.

It was so _different_. I had never worn anything like it and I had doubtful thoughts that Alec expected too much of me. What if it didn't look good?

And just as my fears had begun to overpower me a knock on my door set me back down onto the ground. A woman had stepped in, her smile brightened and sweet. Her skin was very pale, whiter than mine as her red eyes glowed kindly. Her caramel hair waved down the side of her as she stepped towards me, her green gown swaying across the floor as she moved.

"Bella." She only said as her smile widened. I stood straight up in front of her, my hands fidgeting by my side.

"Hello." I whispered.

"Oh you probably do not remember me. I met you when you were very little." She said, stepping closer. "I'm Esme."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I don't remember you."

"That's quite alright dear. Let me just take a look at you." She said, suddenly twisting me around. "Oh my, have you grown into such a pretty young woman."

"Thank you."

"Why are you not dressed yet, my dear? It is almost time for us to leave." She said, leaving me no time to answer as she ran her fingers through my hair as if deciding what to do with it. She helped me out of my clothing and into my purple dress and was very tender when she did my makeup, not putting too much on and just a light shade where it looked more natural. Within two minutes she had my hair curled and pinned back with soft curls hanging down on the side.

"Do I look okay?" I had finally asked her, feeling a bit awkward in such an elegant dress.

"Oh." She whispered, bringing her hands to her lips. "You look marvelous, darling. I'm sure the men will appreciate this very much." She smirked as my cheeks grew pink. "Come on now, dear, we must be heading out."

Esme grabbed a hold of my arm, the coolness not bothering me one bit. She helped me walk in my soft purple heels as we made our way to the stairs. Alec stood at the end of it in a dark gray suit, smiling broadly at me as I made my way down.

"Bella, _ma biche_. You look stunning." He said, cupping my face. "But it is missing something." He told me and swiftly pulled out a long black box. He opened it up in front of me and I gasped softly seeing the diamond bracelet. "For you, my doe. Happy seventeenth birthday." He told me, grabbing my wrist and gently putting the bracelet on. I smiled, feeling the tears make their way into my eyes.

"Alec! You are messing up her make up!" Esme scolded forcing a giggle out of me.

"I'm sorry." Alec grinned before reaching down and kissing my cheek.

Behind us a low voice cleared his throat, gaining just my attention as Alec and Esme already knew who it was.

I turned to see a man dressed in an all black suit, his copper hair in disarray on the top of his head as his red eyes stared directly at me. I felt my breathing hitch as my heart raced, his lips moving but I could hear nothing. He was undeniably beautiful but even more than that he looked so _familiar_.

"Bella, this is Edward Masen." Alec said behind me as I watched Edward's eyes travel up and down my body. Alec growled gently behind me as Edward continued to stare. He blinked a few times, as if lost in his own thoughts.

Edward stepped closer to me, every step quickening my heart race as he was now only an arm length away.

"_Isabella_." He said softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Masen." I said lowly, my voice quivering.

"To you as well." He nodded, stopping just a second to look down. "That dress suits you well." He said with a nod, as if he weren't very interested in it. Though only seconds ago it looked as if he were nearly drooling over me.

"Edward be nice, she is our guest." Esme said, putting an arm around me.

"Indeed she is." He said, looking away in distaste.

I felt as if I had been smacked across the face.

Alec reached down and rubbed my back as he brought me away from the man who damn nearly just insulted me.

"Remember, little one, lions come in all different shapes and sizes. Never forget that." He told me and I nodded my head, hearing a snarl behind us.


	4. Feast

By the time we reached Aro's home, the sun was gone and the full moon hung in the sky.

It was an ominous feeling as I stared at his home that rested upon a black mountain, people causally walking in and out of the front door as the lights inside were dark.

Alec tugged on my arm and brought me close to him.

"Do not worry tonight, _ma biche_. You just have fun." He nodded and I smiled weakly.

Edward walked past me, his form gone within a blink of an eye and into the front doors, as if he had no patience to wait for us.

Alec and Esme walked at my pace and when we reached the inside, I felt as if I had walked into a Romanian castle. It was covered with marble and stone, everything hard and cold just like the owner himself.

Though, I had to admit, it was quite beautiful.

Alec directed me to the ballroom, my eyes casting down to the amounts of bodies that danced and stood in the great hall a table filled with food just to my right. People laughed and talked, all minding their business as we came down the stairs to join them.

"Do I know any of these people?" I asked Alec.

"You've met some. You probably do not remember, though." He told me and he was right. Everyone who he had introduced me to commented on how beautifully I had grown, though I couldn't remember any of their faces.

After the tenth person Alec introduced me to, I started to zone out and stare at the people around me.

The place was a mixture of vampires and humans and they all mingled, staying close together. I had noticed that some humans, mainly the women, were dress provocatively sticking very close to the male vampires. Some other humans, though, looked worn out. They dragged their feet along the marble pavement and tried their hardest to keep their heads up.

It had not gone unnoticed to me that most of the humans in the room had visible bite marks scattered across their body.

My fear rose as I tried to stay as close to Alec as possible, who undoubtedly sensed my anxiousness.

"Its okay, my doe. They will not hurt you." He promised me as I nodded my head quickly, watching as he walked away to talk to someone.

A crowd of eruptions caught my attention as I saw Edward, standing in the middle of a circle of women. He had the slyest smile on his face as the women fawned over him, both vampire and human. I watched as the humans stuck their arms out for him but the red headed human, who I had met earlier, snapped at them, clinging onto his side as a blonde vampire decorated his other arm, holding onto it tightly as she kissed the side of his neck.

Edward raised the metal champagne glass to his lips, taking a long swing as he brought back down, his lips stained with blood as he continued to flirt. I noticed the blonde vampire held nothing back as her hand worked vigorously inside Edward's pants. My cheeks redden but I could not look away. Victoria whispered something in his ear, bringing her arm out and dangling in front of him. He wasted no time into sinking his teeth in the crease of her inner elbow, her blood dripping from the side of his mouth.

I gasped to myself, watching as his eyes flicked up to me.

I turned around and nearly tripped as I tried to find Alec.

It wasn't until I had seen Edward biting Victoria that I had noticed that it was happening all around me. Vampires were sucking the blood right out of the humans!

And most of the humans didn't seem to care!

In fact, some of the woman moaned in approval, feeling as their blood drained out. Not enough to kill them, but enough to make them feel weightless as they stumbled around as if they were drunk.

But I noticed, not all of the humans were enjoying this. The ones who I noticed earlier, the ones who looked tired and sad did the same thing as well, dangling their arms out in front of the red eyed creatures. When the vampires bit them they winced in pain, but tried to contain their screams. They're eyes widened as they teetered on the very line of life and death itself, the vampire pulling away in just enough time to keep them alive.

I felt the air leave my lungs.

What kind of place was this?

"Alec." I whispered out of fear, turning around to bump into a man behind me.

His eyes were dark with red, his hair long and black as he wore a suit similar to Edward's. But it was his smile that got me. His white teeth were stained with blood and I felt the bile rising up in my stomach.

"_Bella_." He said with a hiss that caused an immediate reaction out of Alec, who was now by my side.

"Aro." Alec said. "A pleasure, once again."

"Why yes it is." Aro said, not taking his eyes off of me. "My my my, _Bella_. Have you grown up. How old are you now?"

"Seventeen." Alec answered for me.

Aro glared up at Alec who went motionless next to me.

"Such a beautiful young woman…" He reached out, his chilling fingers touching the side of my cheek and causing me to flinch. "Your blood just as pure as when I first saw you."

"Bella, why don't you go find Esme?" Alec suggested. "She should be by the dinner table." Alec pushed me out of Aro's way, and directed me away from them. I turned around my shoulder only to see both Alec and Aro had disappeared. I felt my heart sink as I walked towards the table, feeling very vulnerable as the vampires around me continued to feast on the humans.

I felt sick to my stomach.

"Did you enjoy the show?" A voice said behind me and I quickly turned around to see Edward standing with the blonde vampire at his side.

"Show?" I asked quietly.

"We saw you staring, sweetheart." The blonde said with a full smirk. "Nothing to be ashamed of. We know you enjoyed it."

"I don't know what…"

"You can join us, human." The blonde said and Edward hissed in her ear, her lips pursing together as she ignored him.

"No thank you." I said with a quiver.

"She isn't very pretty, anyways." The blonde rolled her blood red eyes as Edward stood still, staring at me as I fidgeted, standing in front of them. "I guess we must settle with Victoria." She purred, her hand rubbing against his chest as she pulled away. "Let's go Edward."

Victoria walked up to the blonde, the two enveloping each other as they kissed passionately.

"You will be okay by yourself, yes?" Edward asked me gently.

He insulted me earlier, ignored me when we were walking in, and let his girlfriend insult me as well but is asking if I will be okay?

_This man made no sense. _

"I will be fine." I told him.

"Come, Edward! We have tons of things to do." The blonde giggled as she trailed her fingertip of Victoria's pink lips, smiling as she cupped her breast.

Edward was gone in an instant.


	5. Fine Line

I did not see Edward for the rest of the night.

Alec had told me he had retired to his room with the two women for the night.

I tried to play it off as if I did not care.

But I did. I cared and wondered why he acted so cold around me when I was _his_ guest. Yet, he would look at me sincerely as if he could _really _see me.

He was giving me whiplash.

So at the end of the night we were back at the Masen Manor and I had finally peeled out of my dress and got into my pajamas. Alec came in, opening the covers for me as he talked about one of his trips to Iceland a years before I came into his life.

"Alec?" I said softly under the covers, my fingers fidgeting against each other as my eyes casted down.

"What is it little doe?" He asked, running his fingers through my hair.

"At the party…" I stopped, second guessing myself as I inhaled a deep breath. "Your kind… They were… Doing things to the humans…"

Alec nodded his head.

He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"I'm not sure you want to know, innocent one." He smiled wirily but I did not reflect it. He exhaled loudly and sat down at the edge of my bed, reaching forward to tap my chin gently. "I've been hiding things from you, Bella."

"What things?"

"Things humans are not supposed to know. But because my kind is wretched creatures, _some_ humans know." He trailed off, his red eyes glancing up at me. "Do you know what a donor is, Bella?" He asked softly as I shook my head. "I'm not sure if you want to."

"I do." I said eagerly.

Alec pressed his lips together and nodded.

"A human donor is the other half of a vampire. It's what keeps them alive. It is kind of an unwritten rule to have one. Too many people were dying, too many innocent people. So they picked humans from off the street and the humans become their… Slaves. They need their blood. They drink enough to be satisfied, but stopping just before the humans die. After that they don't need to drink until a week later and by that time, the humans have created more blood."

"Do these humans…" I began, my voice trembling. "Do they… agree with it?"

"Some do. Some like the feeling of being bitten. There is a fine line between pleasure and pain, Bella. And some humans enjoy the mixture of both." He shrugged, rubbing my knee gently.

"And the people who don't like it?" I whispered.

"There are some humans who have no choice. They are chosen at random. But they can not do a thing about it. If they are chosen… they are chosen."

"And then they suffer being sucked on for the rest of their lives?"

"Either that, or die." He answered simply.

"I'd rather die."

Alec watched me, most likely judging my reaction to this news. His lips pursed together as he then looked away, as if he had something to say but couldn't.

"Do you ever wonder why I take blood from you?" I shook my head.

And now that I thought of it… _I didn't know_.

He had been doing it twice a week since as long as I can remember.

I never asked him why.

I thought it was normal.

"I drink it, my doe." He said softly, bowing his head. I gasped under my breath, feeling my body went cold. "_You_ are my donor."

I didn't say anything.

I couldn't.

Maybe I should have paid attention more. Maybe I should have asked. But it was so normal that he took blood that I didn't think anything of it. _I should have asked_. I should have at least said something about it.

"I know you're probably scared. You have every right to be. But you know I wouldn't hurt you, right?" Alec asked, watching as I slowly nodded my head. "All I want is to protect you."

"You don't bite me." I said quickly.

"No." He answered.

"Why not?"

"Because that is barbaric, Bella. Biting is someone's way of saying that they own you. I do not own you. You are your own person." He told me honestly, easing my anxiety. "I would never take away your freedom." He said tightly.

"You would take away someone else's?"

"I do what I can to survive. I've been doing well for the past eleven years." He smiled.

"Does a vampire keep the same donor?" I asked.

"No. They change usually every other year." He said.

"Always?"

"Not always. Some have kept the same donor until they died from old age. And of course, you have been with me since you were six." He said. "It depends on their preference."

"Did you ever want to leave me?" I choked.

"Never, _ma biche_. You were all I needed." He smiled, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "I know this is a lot for you to take in. I didn't want to tell you until I knew you could handle it."

"Victoria… Is she Edward's donor?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And what about the blonde woman who is always with him? The vampire?"

"That's Irina. She is kind of a… Bed warmer." Alec grinned and I flushed with white, regretting I had asked. "I know he has been meaning to change is donor, though."

"Oh."

"You are welcome to question me about anything else, Bella. But you must sleep first." He told me, grabbing my hand in his cold one and bringing it up to his lips. "We have a big day tomorrow before we leave."

"What are we doing?"

"More sight-seeing, little one."

"Okay." I yawned. Alec leaned down to kiss my forehead. I may have been tired but I could not sleep. My mind rattled with different thoughts.

Donors.

Vampires.

Blood.

Edward.

It wasn't until much later that I was able to sleep peacefully. 


	6. Offers

**Sorry about the confusion. Ffn was complete fail yesterday. Here's the newest chapter to those who have not seen it. Reuploading so everyone can get a notification. Thanks babes. **

_**ii**_

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to rise, just over the horizon.<p>

Half the sky pink and the other pitch black, the colors mixing in the middle.

I watched it, motionless, as I sat in the passenger seat of Peter's Jaguar.

He tried to engage in conversation, but I said nothing, my body still as I continued to watch the sky, the tips of Aro's castle just hovering above the mountain tops.

When we arrived, I stepped out of the car without a word.

I knew something was wrong. Something was going to happen that would alter my life and possibly others, including an innocent girl who still slept in her bed back at Edward Masen's home.

A young boy opened the front door for me, his eyes gleaming as I passed. He was new. I could tell by the way his breath was quick and his lips were salivated with venom.

I _smelled_ like human, given the circumstances that I was nearly beside one twenty four hours everyday. I looked at him pointedly and growled.

Whether she was here or not, I would tear his head off before he could finish the thought of her blood touching his tongue.

Jane, one of Aro's mistresses, led me to his dining room.

It did not surprise me in the least that Mr. Edward Masen himself was standing off to the side as Aro sipped on the goblet of blood in his hand. Edward glanced at me for a second, his eyes readable as I guessed that this news was going to be dire.

"Alec." Aro smiled acidly as he gestured to a chair. I sat down across the table, watching as a young woman lifted a silver platter with a goblet towards me.

"No thank you." I said coldly. She nodded and left my side.

"You don't want a sip?" He asked, gesturing to the blood. I shook my head. "Are you sure? It's rather… appetizing. Still warm with life. It's a woman…" He smacked his lips. "Seventeen or so…" He trailed off, baiting me.

"I've had my dosage today already." I said simply.

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask you about that." He inquired, raising a finger. "The girl has been with you for how long?"

"Eleven years."

"_Eleven_ years. And yet… Her scars do not show. Why is that?" He asked, setting his cup down to lace his fingers together. Edward watched us from the side. His hands hung low in his pockets as he tried to seem uninterested.

"I did not bite her when she was young. I took it out." I sighed, this conversation getting the better of me.

"Took it out?"

"With a needle. And as she grew up, I didn't see the use as to start biting. It would only confuse her." I shrugged.

"You do not have to explain yourself to a donor, Alec. There is no logic when it comes to them." Aro said lowly.

"Is there a point to this meeting? I have other things to attend to." I snarled.

"You may leave when I say so. Right now, I have news for you." He said.

"News?"

"Yes. There has been an offer for the girl." Aro said plainly, as if he knew I was to be affected by it. I stayed focused, my fingers only twitching to move towards him and snap his head off.

Edward still said nothing.

"She is not for sale." I hissed.

"I'm afraid that is not up to you. You see, Vladimir Netura," Aro began, glancing over to Vladimir who stood still on the side. I had noticed him when I first walked in, but had given him no thought until now, "…has offered me a deal I just cannot refuse. For the girl, I get more than fifty new donors in exchange. He seems to have a… liking to her. Her blood sings to him." Aro smiled widely.

"Any woman's blood _sings_ to that excuse of a man." Edward finally spoke up, emitting a snarl from Vladimir.

"That may be so, but I am running low on donors and the demands are high. I need anything I can get. So the trade will start tomorrow. He will get the girl and I will get the new donors. You can even be first pick." He smiled thinly at me.

"Bella is not for sale, Aro." I told him.

"It has been eleven years, Alec. Aren't you tired of her yet?" He chuckled, sending a surge of rage through me. "Surely her blood is not satisfying still?"

"It's not about the blood."

"It's _always_ about the blood, Alec. The blood is why we have them in the first place. It is how we survive." He growled, his fingers digging into the mahogany of the table. "I am afraid this is not up for negotiation. The trade will be tomorrow at dawn. Bring her presentable."

"Sir?" Jane stepped in, bowing her head. "Carlisle Cullen is here to see you."

"Oh, Carlisle! Bring him in, my dear Jane!" Aro said excitedly, dabbing his mouth with the napkin. Carlisle, a man I had seen numerous of times, walked in and greeted Aro with a shake and kiss of the hand.

I wondered for a moment, how I would get out of this.

Could I run with Bella?

Hide her until _he_ came and found us.

I side eyed Edward who sat still, watching Carlisle and Aro exchange words.

Aro would find us first. And he would kill us.

I was running out of hope.

"What brings you here, my dearest friend?"

"I have a bid." Carlisle said, setting down a sack of gold coins on the table.

"Oh, Carlisle, gold will not get you far in this world." Aro chuckled.

"This is only half. There is more. I have over forty new donors coming in from Spain."

"And what is so valuable that you would like in return?" Aro asked.

"Isabella Swan."

The two words made me fly up.

"She is not for sale!" I growled, snapping the table beneath me like a twig.

"Alec." Aro said flatly before directing his attention back to Carlisle. "She seems to be quite popular; I have an offer for her already."

"I will double it."

"The donors?" He asked.

"I'll have new ones coming in for the next few months. You will have the biggest share." Carlisle nodded. Aro gasped, rubbing his hands together.

"Marvelous!"

"I will double as well!" Vladimir stepped in protectively.

"Oh. I see we have some kind of competition." Aro smirked, "Edward, how would we settle this?"

Edward did not miss a beat.

"Death." He said.

"To the death." Aro nodded. "Whoever wins gets the girl."

The two men glared at each other until they both jumped. It wasn't long until Vladimir's limbs were scattered across the floor. Carlisle Cullen had won.

I would have to give up my doe.


	7. Slave

A shatter of glass and a shrill scream caused me to wake quickly.

"What on Earth are you doing here, Felix?" A voice… Esme's voice screeched as I heard loud footsteps and muffled talking.

It wasn't long until my door was thrown open, two pairs of red eyes glaring down at me. I felt my heart race as I jumped from my bed, backing away as the bodies were now gone and in the blink of an eye, next to my side.

I screamed, tugging away from the strong holds but their hands had kept me in place.

"What are you doing?" Esme cried out, trying to reach for me. A man blocked her path but she easily swept under his arm, her motions a blur as she grabbed me from the middle, pulling me to her chest. I clung onto her, my head under her chin as I felt the tears producing in my eyes. "Get out of my house!"

"We have orders to take Miss. Swan to the Mansion." His rough voice said, clearly annoyed with the disturbance.

"On whose orders?" Esme growled.

"Aro's." The man hissed, his red eyes blazing into mine as I turned my head, clinging onto Esme tighter. "Now if you will let go of the girl…"

"Bella…" Esme faltered but I shook my head. "Bella, sweetheart, you have to go with these men."

"Why?" I cried out, feeling her gently pull me from her arms as I tried to cling back on. She wiped my warm tears as they continued to spill down my lid, pushing me away.

"I know you're confused, but you need to go with them. They won't hurt you." She told me.

"I don't want to! Where is Alec?" I cried out, feeling as a cold hand wrapped around my wrist pulling me away from Esme. I reached out with my free hand, trying to grab her but she stood still, her hand covering her lips as if she were crying but no tears came out.

"You'll be okay!" She told me as the arms of the monsters held me to them, walking me out. At some point between my thrashing, I began calling out to Alec. I screamed his name over and over again until my throat was dry, but he did not come to my aid.

The sun hanging in the sky blinded me as they took me towards a car, one opening a door for me and despite my yelling, threw me in.

The doors locked before I even had a chance.

Not like any kind of chance would have help me.

I felt frozen in time as the car started moving, my tears falling down as I turned to the house. My eyes rested just a few stories up, a pair of red eyes staring down at me. His auburn hair was hard to miss and I felt myself inhaling sharply, more tears spilling as my palm went against the glass of the window as if in a message to him.

_Help me_.

-TSIPWR-

The icy hands grabbed me once again; picking me up and shoving me towards the large woodened door of the castle, two men standing out in the front staring at us as we passed. I choked back a sob as my feet were dragged across the floor, my tears staining my skin as they fell onto my lips forcing me to taste the saltiness of them.

We stopped in front of a large black door, the men who had carried me putting me on my feet. They stepped back and away, leaving me in front of the closed door. I took a step back but one had snarled, forcing my foot back to where they had placed me. My body began shaking, convulsing. I couldn't stop as the fear consumed every waking moment of me.

I jumped as the door began to creak, lifting and opening to reveal a large rounded room covered in marble. A red throne sat at the top of the room, the man with dark black hair looking at me in disgust.

"Come in, my dear." He hissed like a snake.

I was glued on spot.

I couldn't move my feet.

His face contorted into annoyance, his lips pressing into a hard line.

"Come." He said sternly. "Now."

My lips quivered and I very slowly put a foot in front of me and began to walk. I clutched my arms to my torso; the tears still free falling as I had made it into the middle of the room.

"You have exceedingly bended my patience, Miss. Swan. We have matters to attend to." Aro told me. "I had wished you could have been cleaned up." He clicked his tongue, eyeing me up and down at my attire. I was still in my sweats and tank top from the night before. "But I guess there has been minor set backs." He sighed, rolling his head towards my right. I turned to look, seeing Alec in the corner. I gasped, his eyes dark as his cheek had one large black crack in it, like a splinter in a board.

"Alec…" I stepped to him, but Aro hissed, forcing me back into my place.

"Miss. Swan, I do not have all day and because I am on my last bit of tolerance we are going to make this fast and quick." He told me. "You are being traded into the Cullen household."

"Traded?"

"Yes."

"I don't… Understand…" I trailed off.

"It means, Isabella, that you will no longer be living with Alec." He told me as I felt my heart drop heavy with sadness. "You were bought by Mr. Carlisle Cullen and he will be your new master."

"Master?"

"She doesn't understand, Aro!" Alec growled.

"What does she not understand? Her place in this life?" Aro asked, staring back between Alec and I.

"I told her what she was but I never treated her that way. I never made her a slave. She doesn't get the mechanics, she doesn't know any better!" Alec growled as I could tell he was trying his hardest not to move, obvious that some threat was holding him back.

"That is neither my problem nor my concern." Aro answered him sharply. "She is a donor. A slave. And she is no longer yours."

_A donor. _

_A slave._

I was imprisoned.

"No!" I cried out, moving from my spot and running to Alec. Aro stood quickly, watching carefully as I threw my arms around Alec, just like I had done to Esme, but this time with more strength. "Please don't let them take me!" Alec hugged me tightly, pulling me to his chest as he shushed my sobs. "Please I'll do anything! I'll do anything you want! Please! I don't want to go!"

"_Ma biche_…" He whispered, running his fingers through my hair. "It's okay. It will be okay. Look at me…" He said, grabbing my face. "You are going to be okay."

"Please I don't want to go…" I cried shaking my head.

"I know, I know you don't. But you have to, doe. You have to go." He nodded his head, wiping away my tears. I shook my head and clung onto him, shoving my face into his neck. I felt the vibrations of his growls and I knew someone was coming for me. "You'll be okay, Bella."

Someone grabbed my waist and I let out a piercing scream.

"No! Alec, please!" I cried, reaching out for him when the hands had completely pulled me away. "No! Please don't let them take me! Please!"

Alec hung his head, hiding his face as I was pulled farther away, out of the room as the doors slammed in my face, the body taking me farther and farther as I continually screamed out for Alec, screaming for him to save me, to take me back to Deer Isle, to go back to our normal lives.

But he did not come.

And I was now a human donor.

A slave.


	8. Chained

I covered my hands over my ears, trying to block out the screams.

They pierced through my head, sending sharp chills up my spine every time they bounced off the walls.

My eyes closed tight as I sat in the corner, gently rocking back and fourth.

They were not my screams.

Instead the screams belonged to a young girl who was a few cells down from me.

I didn't know exactly why she was screaming.

But it wasn't hard to guess.

The cells were all lined up one by one, each blocked from each other with metal bars. It stretched down farther than I could see, but from the voices that quietly talked and the shuffling of feet, there had to be more than a dozen of us down here.

They were donors.

Just like me.

The girl who was screaming was the only one that had someone else in her cell with her. It was a little girl, maybe a few years younger and most likely her sister considering they looked alike. The screaming girl lost it when a guard in a red cloak came down, taking the little girl with him with no courtesy to let them hug one final time.

I neared my door, holding onto the rusty metal bars as I watched the guard hold the girl by the back of her neck, forcing her to walk forward as her sister screamed her name over and over again. The little girl looked up to me as she passed; her bright green eyes had tears streaming down her face, her curly orange hair damp with dirt.

She was gone within seconds…

It had been an hour since the little girl was taken away and her sister was still crying out her name in hopes she would return. But she knew just as well as everyone else – her sister would not be coming back.

Bought.

Traded.

_A slave_.

The screams continued and I held my hands closer to my ears. My fingernails dug into the skin of my scalp as I tried my hardest not to cry. The pain was helping. It was distracting me. It was helping me forget.

It could have been minutes or hours but suddenly the girl had stopped screaming. She was crying, her voice hoarse and broken but her sobs were evident and when I heard her it tugged on my heart.

I felt her pain. Shared it.

I sat in my corner, bringing my knees up to my chest as my arms wrapped around them. My forehead rested against my kneecaps as I felt my body shudder from the coldness of the floor. I felt the tears spring to life in my eyes but I ignored them, knowing that there was no use to wiping them. More would just replace them eventually.

I wondered what Alec was doing.

Was he hurt?

I had never seen his cheek crack like that.

Were they hurting him?

I felt my heart accelerate as I tried to calm down, slowly rocking myself as I began biting at my fingernails.

What would I do without him?

He was all I ever knew. He raised me. My mother died when I was young and I barely remember her. Bits and pieces will come to me, but all together it was gone. The memory of her had faded and all I could see was Alec.

Would he find me?

Would he save me?

Would I save myself?

I left out a soft whimper, crying into the sleeve of my shirt, trying my hardest not to scream.

There had been enough screaming for one night.

I didn't bother to sleep on the small cot that was given to me and instead found myself lying on the cold floor, trying to find the courage to get myself through this.

I had found none.

-TSIPWR-

I didn't know how long I was asleep for.

No windows meant no knowledge to the time outside.

All we had in the means of light were a few candles lit on the walls where they flickered around us, allowing us to see each other's faces. No one looked at me sympathetically or out of kindness. I wondered for a moment why they didn't try and reach out to me, telling me it would be okay. Or comforting the young girl a few cells down who had just lost her sister. I realized, sadly, was because there was no point.

We were all heading in the same future.

There was no sugarcoating it.

No denying it.

It is what it is.

That made me feel empty.

Not sad.

Just… Empty.

Human emotions were shielded away from this place. They stripped everything we owned. Our freedom, our passions, ourselves. We had nothing.

I was sitting now, staring across from me and at the candle light that flickered on the wall. A small sound caught my attention and I turned to see the door opening from the top of a staircase, a man in a red cloak stepping down. As he came into the light, I noticed something trailing him and when I saw the sad deep blue eyes look at me, I felt my heart drop with a heavy weight.

He couldn't have even been five years old…

Trapped in a life of imprisonment as he was guided down the long hallway to his cell.

I put my head into my arms and tried to forget.

"Isabella Swan." A man's low voice grunted as the bar door slammed to one side jolting me awake from my corner. I looked up with lazily, the man in the red cloak staring down with his blood eyes. "Come."

I slowly stood up from my spot, finding that once again I could not move. The man let out a low warning growl as I plucked up all my courage and stepped forward, watching as he allowed me out. He walked next to me, making sure I stayed the course as we bounded up the stairs.

I turned back to see the long hallway of slaves, their bodies lingering in their cages as they began whispering my name…

-TSIPWR-

I was back in the middle of the grand room where Aro had told me where I ranked in this life, his body still in the chair but no one else was to be found. I had chains around my wrist like a criminal and I had wondered why they did that. I would not have been able to fight them. I may be spontaneous, but I am not stupid. One vampire had the strength of one hundred lions.

I would be dead in less than a second.

Maybe it was just there was to place me, to make me realize this is where I belonged.

In chains.

Slavery.

Bounded forever.

"I want to personally thank you, Isabella, for your value." Aro told me with a sharp tone, his eyes narrowing at me as I said nothing in response. "It seems that you have become very popular with the males." He smirked evilly, his fingers whipping around the air. "Carlisle Cullen has received your rights, though, and he shall be your new master."

"Will I ever see Alec again?" I asked suddenly, my own voice scaring me as it was cracked and high.

Aro laughed to himself, shaking his head.

"No."

There was nothing after that but a crisp wall of silence between us. I did not waver and I kept my stance still, hearing the door behind me open.

"Bella, meet your new master," Aro murmured in a soft and feathery voice. I turned my head to the side, seeing a man just a few feet taller than me with crisp blonde hair and decked in a black suit. But it wasn't the way he dressed or looked at me that puzzled my thoughts.

Rather than his eyes were not red.

They _were_ red.

But not the blood red.

Not the red that you saw in a vampire's eyes and knew that the blood of their victims swirled around their pupils as if to mock you… As if to tell you that you are next.

No his eyes were a soft and subtle red.

Like the red you see when the dawn breaks behind the clouds. It is the red you see around the rising of the sun and you know that today is a new day.

That anything is possible.

"This is Mr. Carlisle Cullen."

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the no update yesterday. busy with the family and probably will be tomorrow so i will update again on monday! <strong>**everyone who celebrates it, happy easter. and for those who don't, well just have a great fucking weekend. ;) **

_**ii**_


	9. Forks Welcomes You

_Good evening, passengers. This is your captain speaking and I want to wish you a safe stay in Seattle… _

I sat still on my plush chair, the jet we were in descending as I could feel vibrations beneath me as the tires came out. _Seattle_?

I was completely across the country of where I used to live.

Now that I truly thought about it, I would never go back to Deer Isle. It made my heart ache. It was a stupid little town. There was never anything to do. But it was my true home. It's where I grew up.

I jumped when the jet hit the ground, my lips pushing together as I tried not to cry. I couldn't stop thinking about Alec. About what he was doing and if was hurt. Would they let him go? Would he be alright without me?

We were thousands of miles away from each other.

I felt so alone.

I turned my head, seeing Mr. Cullen reading through a newspaper. He was on the opposite aisle from me, leaving me a whole row of seats to myself. He didn't talk much. In fact he paid little to no attention to me.

But that was probably for the best.

I didn't want to talk to him.

I didn't want to look at him.

I _hated_ him for taking me away.

I looked out the window seeing the airport just across from me, people busying themselves inside the building as they waited for their planes. We did not stop anywhere near the airport though, in fact the jet wheeled itself to the opposite side of the runway. Carlisle stood up, grabbing his briefcase.

"Come little one. We have a long ride ahead of us." He said, making his way down the aisle.

_Ride? Were we not staying in Seattle? _

I slowly stood up, my hands clutched at my side as I stepped out from the row of seats and walked down the aisle and to the door that opened outside, the stairs leading down to the pavement.

"I hope you enjoy your visit, Miss." The captain said to me, holding his hand out for me to grab.

"Come along Miss. Bella." Carlisle said from outside. I only smiled weakly at the man and shuffled my way down the steps and onto the ground. I followed Carlisle a few steps behind him, wondering if there was a way out. There was civilians in the airport, I could run for help…

"You won't get away fast enough." Carlisle said over his shoulder, realizing as I was lingering back. "I _will_ catch you."

The threat in his voice secured the promise that he was not lying to me. And I didn't have any doubts. I knew he would catch me. He would probably kill me as well. So I walked quicker, now directly behind him as we reached a black Mercedes. A man was putting our luggage in the trunk and Mr. Cullen pulled out a set of keys, pressing a button to make the car blink.

He opened the back door, stepping aside and motioning with his head for me to get in. I took in a deep breath, biting onto my whole bottom lip as I slid into the car. He shut the door and was instantly in the drivers seat, starting the car just as the trunk behind me shut.

"You may as well take a nap. We have a two hour drive ahead of us." He told me, staring back at me in the rearview mirror.

I didn't give it a second thought and rested my head against the window, feeling myself slowly falling asleep.

-TSIPWR-

I woke up in just enough time to see the _City Of Forks Welcomes You _sign.

I had no idea where we were. It was nighttime and rainy, the small town tucked away in their homes as the streets had no lives to it. I settled back into the leather seat, picking at my fingers as I tried not to cry.

"You will like Forks, little one." Carlisle spoke up from the drives seat. "There may not be much to do, but I hear you like to explore. Forks is filled with forests and woods as well as the coast."

I said nothing in return and just pressed my lips together.

"You'll also have friends here." He said with a nod. "My son and daughter are well beyond your years but their donors are around your age."

"Son and daughter?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. Jasper and Rosalie. They are twins." He said, looking back at me in the rearview mirror with kind eyes. "Alice, Jasper's donor, was thrilled to hear that you were her age. She is very excited to meet you."

I sunk back into my seat and stared out of the window.

Why would she want to meet me?

I'm just another donor like her.

I had wondered momentarily if Mr. Cullen kept the donors in the basement, much like Aro did.

I shuddered at the thought and rested my head against the window, hoping that that was not the case. That maybe he would be a bit more gracious and let me at least have windows to see the daylight.

About ten minutes or so later we pulled into a break in the woods, the car weaving in and out as nothing but green scenery surrounded us. I peaked up behind the passenger seat chair, seeing a hint of light as a full house came into view. It was large and wide and it seemed mostly made of glass, the windows huge and covering one side of the home. I sucked in a deep breath and laid back into my seat, feeling as Mr. Cullen came to a stop.

"Welcome to your new home, little one." Carlisle said, exiting the car and grabbing my things from the trunk. I touched the door handle, opening it up and stepping down onto the rocks underneath my feet.

When we entered into the home I felt my breathing hitch as I was surrounded by a soft light. The inside of the home was absolutely beautiful, the walls decked in ivory as the white staircase led up into the other floor with lit candles on the edge of the steps. Paintings decked the walls and a fireplace crackled in the corner.

"I'll go put your things in your room. Feel free to wander about." Carlisle was gone within an instant with my luggage leaving me alone in the living area. I bit on my lip and stepped to the side, slightly leaning over behind a wall to see the kitchen just beyond it. I stepped to it, marveling at the kitchen. The counters were marble, the cabinets looked as if they were made of pearls and everything was just so _white_.

I touched the smooth surface of the mahogany table in the dining room, looking up to the sparkling chandelier just above it. Everything was gorgeous, nothing like my home back in Deer Isle. We had a small home, nothing this grand on the scale. And for a moment it felt weird to think that this is where I would be living.

I stepped back into the kitchen, turning around just in time to bump into something large and hard.

I squealed and covered my mouth, feeling something drop and smatter on the tile floor. A very tall boy stood in front of me, his chest broad and eyes a smoldering hazel.

"I am so sorry." I told him, reaching down to realize that what he had dropped was a plate full of spaghetti.

"That was the last batch," He groaned genuinely upset and leaned down to help me clean it up. "Don't pick up the glass; you'll cut your hands."

"I am so sorry. I didn't see you…" I tried so hard not to cry.

"Well you _were_ walking backwards. Are you always so clumsy?" He laughed, his smile touching his cheeks as he brought down paper towels to clean up the red stains on the floor.

"Yeah… Sort of." I blushed, all hints of tears wiped away. We both picked up the spaghetti and then I helped him sweep the glass into a pan, dumping it into the trash. The boy looked to be about my age, maybe a few years older but he was built like a giant. He had to be over 6'3… I felt tiny compared to him, but I knew he was definitely human with the way his hazel eyes sparkled in the light.

"You must be, Bella." The boy reached out his hand and I took it feeling the warm roughness of it. "I'm Emmett."

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled and then felt my curiosity bubbling. "Are you a…" I trailed off, finding that my voice went silent as I tried to say the word.

"A donor?" He laughed and I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm Rose's donor."

"Ah, Emmett. It seems you met the newest one of the bunch." Carlisle bounded the corner, patting Emmett's shoulder. "And I also see there's been an accident." He judged at the pan and broom and sniffed the air.

"Midnight snack." Emmett rubbed his tummy. "But Bella seemed to think I preferred it on the floor." He laughed and I immediately felt scared. What if Carlisle was mad? I ruined one of his plates… Would I be punished?

But Carlisle only smiled and told Emmett to find something else.

"I'm surprised Alice is sleeping." Carlisle mused as he grabbed me a glass of water. Emmett was back in the fridge, pulling different condiments out to make a sandwich.

"She tried to stay up… You seemed to take longer than usual." Emmett said, glancing back at Carlisle who nodded.

"Yes there was a bit of a set-back. It's no matter now; she'll be able to meet Bella tomorrow." He said as I sipped on my glass of water. "Are you ready for bed now, Miss. Bella?" He asked me and I nodded quickly.

Emmett said goodnight to me with his mouth full of his sandwich and I smiled, waving at him as I headed up the stairs behind Carlisle. He opened my door, leading me into a bedroom that was surrounded in glass and looking out to the woods. The moon was high in the sky and it lit up to room. It had shelves and shelves of books and music, a burgundy bed with bars of rose pedals engraved onto it.

"Your bathroom is just right there," he said pointing to the door in the corner of the room next to the far glass wall. "If you need anything, little one, do not be afraid to come and get me. Alright?" He asked and I nodded my head. He smiled graciously and stepped out, closing the door behind him and leaving me alone.

I walked around the room, touching the bars of the bed and sitting myself down on the chair next to it. The shelves that were stock full of different assortments of things made me realize that someone probably lived in here before me.

Another donor?

I had chills from the thought.

Next to the other large glass walls, there was a white futon with yet another shelf of books. I looked around some more before finally deciding it was time for me to crawl into bed. With the lamp turned off I changed into a new pair of shorts and t-shirt and hallowed myself under the covers.

I wanted to cry.

Emmett seemed to be happy here.

But I couldn't dig deep enough to be happy.

I missed Alec. I missed my home.

And with those thoughts I stumbled into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Rosalie

Waking up was the hardest part.

The moment my eyes opened tears streaked down my cheeks and onto the pillow below me.

I didn't like how the bed felt. It wasn't my bed.

The smell of this house was different. It smelt of lavender and wet grass where I was used to cedar and pine needles.

And there was no Alec to come in and gently wake me up with a plate of steaming eggs.

Everything was different.

And I hated it.

I pulled off my covers and wiped at my tears, sniffling gently as I tried my hardest not to break down. After a while of laying and staring at the ceiling I sat up, immediately taken aback at the view in front of me.

Because it was dark when I arrived last night, I couldn't really see outside of the glass walls. But now as the sun shined, warming my skin and bed all I could see was green. I slid out from the covers and walked up to the window, hearing the birds call in the sky as fluffy clouds roamed above me. I turned to my right, seeing the glass wall next to the bathroom had handles on it. I walked up, touching the cold metal and pushing down on it, opening it up to a small balcony that looked out to the forest.

"Wow." I whispered, feeling the wind chilling my skin. Just below the balcony was a small creek that flowed into the woods, disappearing into the trees just a few feet ahead.

It wasn't home.

But it could have been word.

-TSIPWR-

I picked out the CD from the shelf, popping the case open and taking the disc, sliding it into the stereo system. I turned it slightly down and pressed play, feeling my body immediately relax as the soft piano flowed through the room.

Clair De Lune was always a favorite of mine. A song that Alec would keep on repeat to help me fall asleep at night. I sat back down onto my bed with my open suitcase and began taking out all of the items, separating my clothing into piles and once the piles were complete, putting them neatly in my drawers in the closet.

No one had come up to see me. I was grateful for them giving me time to adjust.

At the bottom of my suitcase were items I had brought to me to Italy. There wasn't much, a few pieces of jewelry and pictures of places I have been. I picked up the pictures, roaming through them as the music behind me continued to sway.

I set them down, grabbing a velvet box, the last that was in my bag. I opened up, seeing the diamond bracelet Alec gave me just a few nights ago. Everything was good then. I was happy then. I shut the box and set it on the bed side table wiping away more tears.

"Jasper!" A voice from outside squealed and giggled. I stood from my bed and walked to the open glass door that led out to the balcony. I glanced down seeing a slender man holding onto a young girl. She looked to be my age, her skin sun-kissed and her hair jet black short and spiky. The blonde haired man grabbed onto her waist, picking her up and carrying her over her shoulder as they made their way into the woods.

"Jasper, stop!" The girl laughed again. "Let go of me!" The man chuckled, setting her down as she jumped over the creek, his body gone within an instant and into the woods as she traveled behind him at a human pace.

"Hey wait up!" Emmett hollered, leaving the house and running into the woods. A blonde girl sauntered out as well, smiling as her curls bounced with every step she took. She ran passed Emmett with fast speed, revealing to me that this was Rosalie – the vampire daughter.

They all disappeared into the woods, their voices carrying until they were out too far.

I turned back and walked into my room, stopping just as my stomach began to growl. I bit onto my lip and sucked in my courage and opened my door, glancing out to the hallway seeing that it was empty. I opened the door all the way and stepped out, the floor creaking underneath me.

"Hello, little one." A voice said behind me, causing me to gasp and turn around. Carlisle stood behind me, smiling gently. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No that's okay…" I laughed weakly, running my hands through my hair.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked and I nodded. "That's good. The kids have stepped out for a bit, but they will be back shortly. I figured you could meet them all when you were ready."

I nodded my head slowly.

"Thank you." I told him.

"I have to go into my office and get some work down. If you need anything just call my cell phone from the house phone. The number is on a piece of paper that's hanging on the fridge."

"Okay."

"I'll see you soon." He told me, stepping aside and was gone in an instant.

I made my way downstairs and helped myself to glass of orange juice and as I heard voices carrying from the woods, I felt myself freeze up and I quickly took my glass and headed back up into my room, closing the door behind me.

-TSIPWR-

I hadn't left my room all day.

I sat near the wall on the futon, staring out to the setting sun and inhaling deep breaths. My stomach was growling louder and louder but when I heard people downstairs, I felt my nerves get the best of me.

So instead I sat around my room, looking through all the books in the room and picking out random CDs, listening to the songs and lingering my bed. By the time nightfall hit, I took a shower in my bathroom just to waste time.

I sat on my bed, brushing my wet hair out just when a knock came at my door. I felt my throat go dry as I set my brush down. The knocking stopped after a few seconds and then started up again.

"Bella?" A voice, a girl's voice, called out to me. "Bella, I have some dinner for you. I thought you may be hungry." She told me.

My stomach began growling again and I knew I couldn't resist. I stepped off of the bed and touched the door knob, taking in a deep breath and opening the door.

Rosalie stood before me, her long blonde hair shiny and curly and her sunset red eyes brightened as she took in my appearance.

"Hi." I said shyly. She was absolutely stunning. I had never met someone as beautiful as her and I got the sense that she knew that too. She smiled her white teeth as her smooth skin glinted under the lights of the hallway.

"Well it's nice to finally put a face to a name." She said with a sincere smile. "I'm Rosalie. You can call me Rose." Her voice was smooth as she held out the plate for me.

"Thank you. For this." I nodded towards the plate.

"You hadn't come down all day. I figured you'd be starving." She laughed.

"Yeah, I know… Sorry… I just…"

"You don't need to explain, Bella. I understand." She told me. "You're just trying to feel this place out. Just don't starve yourself next time, okay?"

"Okay." I nodded.

"And when you're ready to come down, I know Jasper and Alice want to meet you. Emmett said you ran into him yesterday. Literally." She laughed, covering her mouth as I felt my cheeks brighten with red.

"Yeah, that was embarrassing." I laughed, trailing off.

"Don't be embarrassed. Once you get to know Emmett better, you'll realize he embarrasses himself on a daily basis." She grinned, shaking her head. "He's used to it."

"Thank you." I nodded, feeling as my anxiety began to ease.

"No problem. Enjoy your dinner." She waved and stepped out, disappearing behind the wall. I sat on my bed and began eating my dinner, laying down and listening to the music that played on the stereo.

Maybe I wasn't comfortable here yet, but with a few weeks under my belt maybe I could be just as happy as everyone else.


	11. Vile of Blood

Three weeks had passed.

Three weeks and I was still hibernating in my room.

I'd watch the sun rise and fall day after day.

Rosalie would bring me food but she never lingered. She made small conversation and then would leave me be. She never brought up my absence, always telling me that I can come down whenever I please, whenever I was comfortable.

If it had been three weeks already, what if I was never comfortable?

I struggled to keep myself sane in this room. I'd find myself muttering words and gripping at my hair. I was frustrated. I wanted to go downstairs; I wanted to interact because there was no point in hiding up here all by myself, holed up in this room.

This was my new home.

I _have_ to get used to it.

But every time I would open my door, I would hear something. A laugh, a shuffle of feet, a tap of dishes, a sneeze... It would set me off. I would step right back into the room and shut the door. It was a reaction. I couldn't help it.

I didn't cry as much. I realized that if I was going to keep myself in this room I would not stress myself out. Tears were futile. I was not going back to Deer Isle. I had come to terms with that a few days after I had been here. If I felt like crying I would go to the bathroom and splash water on my face. It kept me distracted. It kept me focused.

By the second week, I wondered why my purpose wasn't being fulfilled. Mr. Cullen had not taken any blood from me. That was why I was here, wasn't it? To have my blood ready for him to drink so he could survive. A couple of days after me questioning it, a knock on my door made me regret ever thinking of it.

I slowly opened the door and saw Mr. Cullen with a briefcase. His smile was faint but genuine which gave me the slightest confidence to trust him.

"Hello Isabella." He said kindly, dipping his head forward. "May I come in?"

I felt a liquid freeze running down my spine as my nerves reacted to him stepping closer. I had no choice, though, and allow him in. I slowly opened the door, stepping aside and watching him walk in. He took a look around the room, noticing the door to the balcony wide open, my bed strewed with my sheets and most of the books and music on the shelves out of place.

I stood still near the door, hands in the front as my head bended down.

"Come here, sweet child." He told me and I looked up seeing him pat the bed. I slowly stepped forward and sat down on the edge of the mattress, watching as he brought a chair close to me, sitting down and setting his briefcase on the floor next to him. "You know your role, correct?"

_Role._

_Donor. _

_Slave. _

I nodded my head slowly.

Mr. Cullen reached for my hand, grabbing it gently with his cold fingers and inspected my pale arm. I felt my breathing hitch, my arm stiffen as I closed my eyes. My heart accelerated tenfold and my chest began to hurt as the anxiety washed over me.

"I see no bite marks." He murmured, grabbing my other arm. "I can only assume he took the blood out of you with a needle?" He asked me and I opened my eyes, nodding my head. "Just as I suspected." He said, grabbing his briefcase and opening it on his lap.

"Are you going to bite me?" The words came out suddenly, rolling off my tongue.

Mr. Cullen looked up at me from his briefcase with wonder.

"Would you like me to bite you?" He asked, raising a brow.

I quickly shook my head.

"Then I will not bite you." He said simply, pulling out a large needle and a clear vile nearly the size of my hand. Even if he weren't to bite me, I still felt myself shake with tension. I bit at my lip, feeling him put a cotton ball to the opposite side of my elbow, the antiseptic filling my nostrils.

"Relax, little one." He told me, rubbing my hand gently. "I will not hurt you." He said and I nodded my head, feeling threatening tears swim around my eyes.

I tried to be brave.

I found my backbone and dried my eyes, watching as the tip of the needle went into my arm. I looked away, feeling the blood leave my body. He was done within seconds and I turned to watch him empty my blood into the vile, it only half full. He grabbed my arm once again, cleaned it up and put a bandage over where small drops of blood dripped out.

He grabbed my other arm, cleaning it with antiseptic and stuck the needle in. I closed my eyes, feeling a bit lightheaded as he filled the needle, finishing and topping off the vile. He wiped the blood away from my arm, putting the bandage on and placing the vile in his brief case.

"That's all for now, child." He said. "You did well."

I looked up at him with a slight smile.

"I see you are enjoying the scenery." He said, looking out to the open door. I nodded my head in response. "It's okay to talk, Bella. You won't get in trouble."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen." I said quickly, hoping I did not offend him.

"No _Mr. Cullen_. Call me Carlisle." He said, touching my cheek. "I have to admit though; it's much more beautiful outside when you actually explore the woods." He chuckled. "Not so great from the balcony."

"I'm…" I gulped, feeling as my throat went dry. "I'm trying." I whispered, looking down.

"I know little one. And that is fine. Just know that this is your home for now. You might as well take pleasure in it. I'm very lenient when it comes to donors. As long as you promise not to run away." He said sternly, looking at me in the eyes.

"I wouldn't…" I whispered, shaking my head.

"I believe you. Emmett and Alice enjoy it here. I hope that one day you will too." He said with a final note, smiling and rubbing my knee before standing up and exiting the bedroom.

Carlisle's talk happened nearly a week ago and I had still yet to step out of this room. I felt guilty. The situation was nowhere near perfect, but I had to count my luck. If the odds were against me, I would still be in the basement back in Italy. But I was here in a heated bedroom with food and water and social activity literally handed to me.

I couldn't hide anymore.

I wanted to leave this room.

I wanted to be normal.

Or as normal as I could get.

I plucked up my bravery and stepped off my bed, opening my door as wide as it could go. I heard voices downstairs and I could feel myself shrinking back. But the voices were kind and I knew that these people would not hurt me.

And with that thought, I took my first steps.

* * *

><p><strong>Just want to thank you guys for the love so far. I know I may not have a shit-ton of reviews, but I see the stats and I know a bunch of you are reading. So thank you. and don't be afraid to leave me a review. I would love to hear from you.<strong>

**Edward will be coming in soon, just be patient little doe's. **

_**ii**_


	12. Mates

"Bella!" Alice yelled as she jumped from rock to rock across the creek, attempting to avoid the water as much as possible. "Come on!" She waved me down, a large wicker basket in her hand as I shut the back door of the house, trudging down the hill and towards the stream. I jumped across the rocks right behind her, squealing when I almost fell in to the water. Alice began laughing hysterically, my eyes narrowing at her.

"Shut up." I said, jumping onto the other side of the grass where the trees broke off and into the forest. She darted off and I followed her as we made our way into the woods.

It had been a little over a month since I stepped out of my room for the first time and I haven't regretted it since. Rosalie met me at the bottom of the stairs, sweet and nurturing as she introduced me to Alice and Jasper. I was taken aback a bit by Alice at first. She was a seventeen year old girl who acted like she was five.

Alice couldn't sit in one place for too long, she always had something to say and she loved to go outside and roam around the woods. She was a little girl at heart and I wouldn't have her any other way.

Jasper was quiet. He didn't say much, but that was his thing. He observed quietly and when spoken to he spoke like a gentleman. He was soft and tender, despite the soft red that swam in his eyes.

And in the past month I had fallen a bit in love with every single one of them. They treated me so well, like I was apart of their family. I had never been apart of a family or at least a big family like this. It was just Alec and I. No siblings, no aunts or uncles, no grandparents. Just us. This was a big change, but I was enjoying every moment of it.

I still missed Alec terribly. It was worse at night when I couldn't fall asleep. I would put on Clair De Lune, thinking he was by side me, training my body to make up some kind of figment of my imagination that he would be standing beside me, humming me to sleep but it just wouldn't work.

I didn't say a word about it to the Cullen family.

I didn't want them to think I was ungrateful.

Though, I think they sensed it, but did not approach the subject.

They gave me my space when I needed and allowed me to do the things that I wanted. Mr. Cullen said I was allowed to go anywhere. To town, to Seattle, out in the woods as long as I had someone with me. And if I didn't, I would have to be back at a certain time. If I didn't come back, there would be consequences.

I never asked what those consequences were.

I already knew.

So far, though, I had only traveled outside in the backyard. Alice, Emmett and I would usually venture off into the woods, finding something to do with our time while Rosalie, Jasper and Mr. Cullen hunted.

_Hunted_.

I learned rather quickly that if not drinking human blood, the three of them would be drinking animal blood. Rosalie told me that the blood of an animal doesn't even compare to blood from a human. It's like tofu and steak. You are never fully satisfied.

But the animal blood weighs lesser on the conscience mind. It's less barbaric, less violent and the animals don't cry for their lives.

But they still drink human blood. Of course we as the donors do not have to be hunted, but the Cullen's still find it to be immoral. They drink what they should in order to keep their eyes a certain color. If Aro found out that the donors were not being used properly he would take us away, sending us to someone who _would_ use us properly.

I wondered why that was such a big deal for awhile. Alec had said most vampires trade their donors once the blood starts to get dull. They constantly want something new and the donors get tossed away like scraps.

But with the subtle touches and kisses between the vampire and their donors here, I realized that this was more than just a regular donor relationship. Emmett and Alice did not have bite marks all over their bodies like Victoria did, or the people from the party at Aro's. Instead on the inside of Emmett's left wrist was a pale crescent scar. It looked deep which indicated that was where Rosalie fed off. Alice's was on her right shoulder, just above her collar bone.

It was not just a symbol of their feeding but it was also a symbol of their relationship. Rosalie said that even as a vampire, the scars of bites still show. This is how other vampires knew that this one belonged to someone – they were mated.

I asked if Aro knew that, and if he saw the mated scar would he send them away? Rosalie told me that Aro would never see Alice or Emmett. They never traveled to Italy with them, therefore only Jasper and Rosalie would have to keep up the charade with their eyes.

And eventually, Alice and Emmett would be turned into vampires themselves so they could live forever with their mates.

"Bel-la!" Alice yelled, grabbing my hand and running me into the forest. "Come on! I want to pick the flowers before it rains!" I clutched onto her hand and ran with her, laughing as we heard Emmett in the background, telling us to wait up.

We reached the colorful meadow just beyond the forest; the sun shining up until a few dark clouds hovered in front of it. Alice wanted to pick some of the lilies here for the center piece of Carlisle's dining room table. She hopped into the meadow, leaning down with her basket and gently pulling the flowers from the weeds in the ground.

"You should do this for a living, you know." I told her, knelling down to pull up some white lilies for her. Alice _loved_ to decorate. Anything she could get her hands on and alter in her style was perfect for her. She made candle holders out of sticks and leaves, weaving them together and perfectly placing the orange candles in the middle giving off a woodsy kind of scent. She always had bouquet of flowers in vases, baskets or mugs decorated all over the house.

She had an eye for beautiful things, constructing them to make them even more beautiful.

"I thought about it. Carlisle said he would let me go to college for designing, but I'm not very sure." She shrugged, pulling up more lilies.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I can only do it for so long, you know?" She shrugged. "Maybe a good twenty to thirty years. By that time I'll be immortal. And I think people will realize I'm not growing up."

"Oh." I said, biting at my lip. "But you can do it for a bit of time. Then maybe give it a couple of years and start somewhere new?"

"Yeah." She smiled, nodding her head. "That would be nice. I always wanted to be a wedding planner as well."

"You'd be good at that." I said.

"You think?" She asked.

"Well you're already good at decorating, planning and bossing people around." I laughed. Alice grinned, pushing my shoulder playfully and causing me to fall down.

"You're such a brat, Bella." Alice laughed, shaking her head as we continued to pick the flowers. Emmett came and helped us out as much as he could, but he pulled the flowers too roughly out of the ground, damaging the stems. Alice yelled at him and told him to just stand and watch.

"For such a small girl, you're actually pretty scary." Emmett smirked, sitting down across from us as he chewed on a piece of gum. "Jasper is even scared of you sometimes." He laughed.

"Jasper is _not _scared of me. I'm not that scary. Am I Bella?" She asked, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Well…" I trailed off.

"Bella!"

"You can get pretty intense when you get angry." I laugh, reaching and grabbing her shoulders to pull her into a hug. "I'm sure everyone here is scared of you just a tad bit. Except for Carlisle. He seems to be invincible." I laughed, pulling up another flower.

"That's not entirely true." Emmett murmured from the side.

"Everyone is afraid of something." Alice shrugs.

"Carlisle doesn't seem like it." I said.

"He doesn't show it very well. He tends to keep his emotions to himself. Which is fine," Emmett began, "but he is just as human as us. Even if he is immortal."

"What's he afraid of?" I asked. Alice and Emmett looked at each other for a second, and then back at me.

"His mate was taken away from him." Alice said, sitting on her bottom as she crossed her legs.

"Taken away from him?" I asked.

"Yeah. She was his donor. Carlisle changed her into a vampire. Somehow Aro found out. He sent people here and they took her when he was gone. She was still transforming so she was out cold for a few days. That usually happens when you get changed. So they caught her when she couldn't defend herself." Alice told me.

"That's horrible." I whispered.

"That's why Alice and I have to go off grid when we get changed. Aro doesn't like it when donors are changed and aren't under his surveillance. He doesn't approve of it. He's kind of one set minded. If he found out that we are going to be changed, he would rather us die. That's why we already have our deaths played out. Alice dies from pneumonia and I get attacked by a grizzly bear out in the woods." Emmett says.

"A grizzly bear?" I laughed.

"Hell yeah! If I'm going to die, I at least want to die a cool way." He says.

"And apparently being eaten alive by a grizzly bear is cool." Alice rolls her eyes, shaking her head. I laughed, biting my lip as a few raindrops fell above us.

"So what happened to Carlisle's mate?" I asked.

"She's still alive. That's all I know, though." Alice shrugged as the thunder rolled in above us. Heavy rain dropped down quickly and we all stood up, screaming and laughing as we ran all the way home.


	13. Auburn

Five months had flown by.

Carlisle was able to help me graduate as I had left just at the end of my senior year. I have been doing nothing but studying for the past month, trying extra hard to pass my GED. Alice helped me when she could, but the biggest tutor I had was Jasper.

"_I've been around for a couple of years_." He smirked inwardly.

I had found comfort in the Cullen's house even more than I had before. Carlisle treated me like Alice – like a daughter. Emmett put me in a headlock like a big brother and Rosalie always painted my nails or did my hair like an older sister would.

Today, Alice was on a mission to buy new clothes from the money Carlisle gave her for the floral set she did for his assistant at work. She dragged Emmett and I along with her, though we would have rather much preferred staying inside on this rainy Sunday.

"Come the fuck on Alice." Emmett groaned. "We have been following you around for hours."

"I'm ready to go home." I told her, rubbing my eyes.

"Ten more minutes. Let me go into Victoria Secret's… I need a new bra." She said.

"Didn't you buy one from the local shop just last week?" I asked dubiously. Alice's face flushed red and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"It broke…" She whispered.

"How did it break?" I laughed.

"It just broke, Bella." She shrugged.

Emmett had then made a noise that sounded an awful lot like a bed moving.

"_Eee Er Eee Er Eee Er Eee Er_."

"Emmett! Shut up!" Alice hissed, hitting his shoulder. "That's not funny you asshole!"

"You two have sex?" I blanched out with widened eyes.

"_Bella_! Tell the whole mall why don't you?" She gasped.

"I just can't…" I trailed off, stunned.

"Don't act so surprised. Emmett and Rosalie do it too!" She pointed at him but he just shrugged with a sly smirk on his face.

"Isn't that… Hard?"

_Bad choice of words. _

"I mean… Uh… How does…" I was losing my voice, my face turning red as I tried to laugh it off. "I'm sorry… I don't mean to pry."

"No, it's fine Bellie. You've got to understand its primal nature for Rose." He told me with an impish grin. "She can't resist my inner caveman."

"You are so full of yourself." Alice rolled her eyes as Emmett laughed loudly. "Go to a game store while Bella helps me shop." Alice said, dragging me by the arm and into the pink building. We had looked upon numerous and numerous of bras. I do not think I have seen so many half naked women in my life.

"How about this one?" Alice asked, putting the navy silk blue bra against her covered chest.

"I liked the purple one on you. It fits you more." I said with a shrug. Alice picked up the bedazzled purple one along with just a plain one as we headed for the line. "So… I mean… I know that…"

"Bella…" Alice laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry… I'm just… Confused."

Vampires are known as incredibly strong. One mere push could crush the bones right under my skin. And Jasper was no exception. I watched as him and Carlisle brought down fifty foot trees with their bare hands. So shouldn't Alice be afraid of that? Of the accidental slip of the fingers that can break her collarbone? Or the too powerful thrust that would shatter her hips?

"It's fine. We just started getting into it. It's not as wonderful as it may seem…" She paused, looking over to me. "I mean, don't get me wrong. It's good. _It's great_. And I love it. But I know he's holding back." She said with a shrug. "He doesn't want to hurt me."

"That's understandable, though."

"I know." She smiled. "I love every moment I have with him. Sometimes I just wish he would let go. But I know that would end up with my guts smeared across Carlisle's Egyptian cotton sheets." She said with an inward smile. I laughed nervously, biting at my lip. "You don't have to be worried for me."

"Worried? Who said I was worried?" I asked.

"I can see it in the way your hands are shaking. I'm fine. Jasper would never hurt me." She said.

"I know that, Alice… I just… I don't know. Just be careful." I said, feeling her arm go around my waist and hug me tightly.

"Thanks for being so concerned, _sis_."

After Alice paid for her bras we had finally gotten into our car and headed home. The whole time we sung old songs from the nineties that included Spice Girls, Nsync, Backstreet Boys and more. Emmett seemed to know the words more than Alice and I did and we laughed at him as sang every song word for word. Alice threatened to tell Rosalie, but Emmett said if she did he would get major payback. And you never want to have Emmett's payback dangling over your head.

As we pulled into our home, we noticed a black car in the driveway.

"Wonder who that is." Alice said, stepping out as we all headed in. Jasper immediately greeted Alice with a kiss and as we walked in further, I saw Rosalie sitting across from Carlisle, both immediately standing as we came through.

Rosalie greeted Emmett with a hug, holding him close to her.

"Whose here?" He asked but she did not say a word.

"Bella…" Carlisle looked at me, his voice still as he reserved me quietly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, stepping up to him. Carlisle said nothing and turned to look behind me, my eyes following him as I saw a familiar auburn haired man standing near the staircase, his piercing blood red eyes glaring at me.

_Edward_.

* * *

><p><strong>In this world, there is no mutant-half-bread-vampire-human babies. Just saying. So no condoms for Alice and Jasper. <strong>

**Sorry for not updating the past couple of days. Had people over and what not. Hope you all enjoyed your weekends!**

_**ii**_


	14. Hilo

"Bella, you remember Mr. Masen…" Carlisle says, gesturing to Edward who is as still as a statue. I slowly backed away, nodding my head as I stood next to Carlisle. Edward watched me carefully, his fingers clenching into his palms with every step back I took.

"What's going on, Carlisle?" Alice asked, trying to move towards me. Jasper held her firmly next to him, not letting her get close. She looked up to him but he only shook his head and I then knew that something was not right.

"Bella, can you sit down please?" Carlisle asked but I shook her head. He gave me a pointed look and I then sat down in the chair, my arms crossing over my torso. "Bella, it has been wonderful to have you here with us. I think I can speak for all of us when I say we have enjoyed your presence here…"

"Carlisle…" I cried, not wanting to hear the rest.

"But unfortunately…" He began with a sigh, "you have to leave little one." He finished as I felt the tears threatening their way out.

"Carlisle!" Alice gasped, covering her mouth.

"Edward will take good care of you." He told me, holding onto my cheeks as I began to shake my head. I didn't want this to happen again…

I just became happy…

"Please… I'm sorry… I'm sorry if I did anything wrong…" I cried shaking my head and grabbing onto his arms.

"You did nothing wrong, Isabella…" Carlisle said sternly.

"Please… I don't want to go." I sobbed.

"Carlisle, please!" Alice cried out, but Jasper covered her, whispering something into her ear.

"I'm on a time frame, Carlisle." Edward grounded out to the side of us. I clutched onto his jacket, pulling myself into his chest as he held me close, running his fingers through my hair.

"Please… I'll do anything… Don't make me leave." I was sure I was staining his jacket but he did not seem to care. He hushed me with sweet sounds and comforted me as much as he could. But I sensed that this was final and my pleading had no say in the situation.

"It's okay, little one. You will be okay." He pulled me away from him and this time I did not fight.

This was my life.

To be passed around from vampire to vampire.

Until I died.

_Until I was killed. _

I still cried. The tears streamed down my cheeks as Carlisle told me my things were already packed. I turned to Edward, who was only a few feet away, his posture tall and broad as he stared down at me.

I remember the last time I saw him. I was being taken away at his home in Italy. He watched me from the window and did nothing to help.

"Bella!" Alice cried out, latching onto me in a tight hug. I held onto her, frozen as I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" I shook my head, holding in the tears as my heart raced. She pulled away from me and kissed my cheek. Edward moved and I felt the need to move with him, towing behind him.

He was my master now.

Rosalie held me tightly, telling me it would be okay. At this point my tears had dried, the shock wore off, and I was now just a zombie. Jasper hugged me goodbye as well and Emmett tried his best to keep himself together. His hug was tight and forced. His face was red with anger, not at me but at the man who was taking me away. He told me he would see me soon.

But I wasn't so sure.

It all happened so fast.

I was in the backseat, staring at the place I had called home for the past few months.

I close my eyes and thought of Alec.

I hoped this was a dream.

I wanted to wake up in my bed back in Deer Isle.

I wanted this to be gone.

But I wasn't so lucky.

-TSIPWR-

_Hilo, Hawaii_

Straight from Seattle to Hilo was a big transition. The murky green and dark clouds had suddenly turned into pink hibiscus flowers and clear blue skies. The trip all together was nearly six hours and through it all Edward had not said a word to me.

It may not have helped that I was useless. I didn't move, I didn't talk and I was surprised I was still breathing. I walked when I had to and I tried my hardest to blend into darkness. I watched Edward though from the backseat of the new car as we drove through Hilo. He was still, his hands only moving with the wheel as his eyes watched the road.

His jaw was taut and firm, his lips pressed together as his hair was a mess, but it suits him well. I knew trusting him would more than likely never happen. He was the perfect example for a vampire.

They were designed beautiful.

But they were deadly.

I settled back into my seat and watched as we past a beach, the waves lapping onto the sand. I felt tears threatening again, but I stayed still and tried my hardest not to let them out. I did not want to be weak.

I looked back at Edward as rage consumed me.

_Why did he want me? _

Even if he didn't specifically ask Carlisle for me, he still had to have said yes if Carlisle offered. So even then, why was I so important? There were slaves upon slaves who he could have chosen from, I'm sure. One without masters. Yet he came all the way here to retrieve me. He took me away from the happiness that I had finally found after weeks of rejecting it.

"Where is Alec?" I asked quickly, the words startling me. Edward looked at me through his rear-view mirror, amused.

"He's around." He said simply.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"That is not your concern." He told me sharply, staring back at the road. I settled back into my seat. "I guess that now you are speaking, I should tell you the rules of my home. First of all, no disrespecting me or any of my house workers. Your solely here on my wing, do you understand? You will not go out by yourself and you will always refer to me as Edward. Not Mr. Masen."

I internally rolled my eyes.

"Break any of these rules and I won't be happy, Isabella."

"Bella." I corrected him.

He did not respond.

We pulled into a very large home just a few moments later. I got out quickly, not even admiring the jungle surrounding it. A man came out of the door, his body tall and lanky but he had soft brown eyes. He murmured a hello to me and I smiled.

"_Isabella_, this is Paul. He takes care of the house. His son, Peter, lives here as well." He told me. Paul grabbed my bags as I followed Edward into the house. He showed me around as I acted disinterested. He recited the rules once again and I found myself later in a small bedroom with a window that had a view of the beach in the backyard.

"Miss. Swan?" A knock on my door forced me up just as a young man walked through. He had sandy blonde hair and a sun kissed tan. His body was tall and built and his face resembled Paul's. I knew this was his son. He had piercing blue eyes and wore a white v-neck that allowed me view of his toned chest. "I have your bags. Where would you like them?"

"Um, I'll take them. That's fine. And just call me, Bella." I said, grabbing my bags and setting them on the floral bed.

"I'm Peter, by the way." He said, reaching forward to grab my hand. I shook it gently. "I'm glad you're here. I was getting sick of being the only kid around."

"There are more people?" I asked.

"Well there's me and my dad. And Chef Sam. He's the cook." He said. "Maggie is the maid, but she only comes in three times a week. You will like it here though. There is a lot to do." He told me with a genuine smile. "Maybe I can take you out to town tomorrow? Show you everything?"

"Yeah… Maybe." I nodded.

"Well… I'll let you sleep." He said, backing away. "Night, Bella."

"Goodnight." I told him, sitting down onto my bed once he was gone. I let out a loud sigh and rubbed my eyes. They were heavy with sleep and laid into my bed, not even bothering to change out of my clothes.

The tears did not fall. Once again, they were futile.

Things have changed.

I only wondered how long it would be until they changed again.


	15. Friend

**AllyC14: Emmett has created a plan to come and kidnap you!**

**SwanGirl7: Oh God… **

**AllyC14: I don't know I think it may work… **

**SwanGirl7: Okay let's here it**

**AllyC14: Okay I get Jasper to bring me to Hawaii. Emmett and Rose will join. You and loverboy go to town and we all break it for the water and paddle on home. **

**SwanGirl7: Paddle home? You guys are crazy. And Peter is NOT my loverboy. **

**AllyC14: I never said he was _your_ loverboy ;) **

**SwanGirl7: Can we all face the facts that I am stuck here? **

**AllyC14: You know if I could save you I would… **

**SwanGirl7: I know. **

**AllyC14: Carlisle hasn't said much to us since you left. I think he's upset.**

**SwanGirl7: I don't know why. **

**AllyC14: I know. Something is just different. I can't tell what though. How is it going over there?**

**SwanGirl7: It's fine. Edward hasn't said a word to me since we arrived last month. Then again he is always gone.**

**AllyC14: That's weird… **

**SwanGirl7: I guess it's better than being treated for what I really am.**

**AllyC14: Don't say that. You're not a slave. You're a person. **

**SwanGirl7: I'm not so sure anymore.**

-TSIPWR-

"Hey, Bella!" Peter called out to me. I turned away from the shore where I had dipped my feet in, smiling gently as he ran up to my side, decked in long cargo shorts and a typical floral Hawaiian shirt that clung to his toned body. "Got you something."

He pulled out a bracelet that was tied into small knots with brown leather and around it a small white shell. I smiled and looked up to Peter who had blushed immensely. His blue eyes soft and inviting which just proved how good of a guy he was. Even Edward trusted him enough to take me out to the towns, show me around the beaches and hang out with me.

As much as I despised Edward I rarely had to run into him. He was usually gone and I wondered why he even bothered with me if he didn't pay attention. Maybe not even that but he had yet to take blood from me. And when he was home, he wouldn't speak. He observed though, I had noticed. I caught him staring at me, his red eyes like two burning holes. And if I didn't see it, I felt it.

Where Edward lacked, Peter helped. He made me feel normal, just like Alice did. And despite not being able to talk to her instead through chatting online, I felt like I had a new friend here.

But I told myself not to get attached.

If this is the game they want to play, pawning me off to different people then I could not get emotionally attached to anyone. It led me nowhere. But it was so hard with Peter. He was so sincere, so nice that I couldn't help but be friends with him.

"Wow." I said, touching the shell. "This is beautiful. Did you buy it?"

"No. I made it." He said with a smile. "Just finished actually."

"You made this?" I asked, stunned. He nodded sheepishly. "This is… amazing. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it. I could teach you to do this. It's not hard." He shrugged with a smile.

"I'd like that." Peter reached for my hand and I felt my stomach roll with nerves. I smiled, feeling his fingers against mine, but once we heard the crunching of rocks, he let go. The black car rolled into the driveway and Edward was out in an instant but he was not alone.

Victoria sauntered out in a mini hot pink dress, her luscious red curls running down the side of her head as her green eyes glanced over to us. Edward looked at me pointedly for a moment and then walked away, Victoria right behind him.

"Hm." Peter scoffed as I turned to him.

"What is it?" I asked.

He turned away, the two of us walking towards the water, our feet dipping in as the waves lapped over our skin.

"He hasn't been here for days and when he comes back, he brings her." He shakes his head. "I wish he would leave his business elsewhere."

"Business?" I asked, reaching down to grab a rock from under the water.

"Yeah. I don't know. Sometimes I get the feeling that he brings back these women just to show off." He shrugged.

"Victoria isn't really something to show off." I laughed under my breath, looking to Peter who smirked inwardly.

"Your right, she isn't. Just a petty little human who has fallen into his trap." He said, staring out to the sunset. I cleared my throat, throwing the rock into the water before rubbing my arms. "She doesn't know what she's getting herself into."

"I don't think she cares much." I whispered.

"I think your right." He said, smiling down at me.

We stayed out for awhile, watching as the sun went down and the moon came up. We spotted some dolphins breaching way back and we ran out to the dock to get a closer look. We stayed on it for hours, just talking. It was nice to be this way with him. I was grateful to have at least one friend.

Around midnight we went back into the house and Peter told me he had to get up somewhat early to go out fishing with his father, so he needed to get some sleep. He took me to my room and kissed my cheek as he whispered me a sweet goodnight.

-TSIPWR-

By the time I woke up I was in a horrible mood.

I got little to no sleep, as I am sure the rest of the house did.

Edward and Victoria were up nearly all night, shaking the house with every movement they made with each other.

At one point I got up and left and sat outside on the beach, but my eyes were so heavy that I crawled back into bed. When I woke up, I had a splitting headache and made my way to the kitchen to take some Advil. Peter was already gone with his father and Maggie had just arrived to clean the house. I sat down with a glass of orange juice and took some medicine, rubbing my temple to make the pain go away.

Down the hall a door opened and a little red head skipped into the kitchen wearing nothing but Edward's shirt.

"Good morning." She said venomously, her eyes narrowing as her plump lips were even more swollen.

"Morning." I waved her off, ignoring as much as I could of her. Edward then came sauntering in, shirtless with his jeans hanging on low. I could see the V of his hip lines, his pale and rigid body toned and sculpted. I looked away and down at my juice, trying my hardest not to stare.

He wrapped is arms around Victoria's waist and kissed her cheek. She giggled and ran her fingers through his hair before turning to kiss his lips. I stepped off the chair and grabbed my glass, ready to leave but as I passed Victoria, I had noticed something.

Her whole body was covered in scars, I had known that.

But right near her left wrist, just a few inches under was a newly and fresh bite. It was still red and swollen, which gave me the indication that is just happened last night.

_He was drinking from her? _

Victoria had passed me and left but by this time I was frozen in spot; Edward though was staring at me, calculating as to what I may be thinking. I looked up to him and then away, walking towards the door.

But before I could step out, his cold hand gently grabbed my wrist. His smooth skin ran against mine and I felt my heart accelerate. He lifted my arm, glancing at my new bracelet that adorned my wrist.

"What is this?" He asked harshly.

"A present from a friend." I said, bringing my arm back.

Edward smiled faintly.

"_Friend_?" He asked and I nodded. "I wish we could be friends, Isabella."

I looked up to him through my lashes and I could see that for a split second, he was pained. He didn't like the bracelet, but I had wondered why. I didn't say anything to him about it.

"You are drinking her blood." I said curtly.

Edward was amused for a moment at my quick question.

"Yes." He said simply.

"But I am your donor." I trailed off.

Edward stepped closer to me, my breathing hitched as I looked to his toned chest. His hand went behind my neck, brushing the hair away as his fingers grazed my hot skin. I closed my eyes, sucking in my bottom lip as his coolness etched across me.

"Why would I spill such innocent blood?" He asked, forcing my eyes open. He looked down at me with soft eyes, my heart beating so fast that it began to hurt.

"That's what I am for, isn't it?" I asked him in a mere whisper. He paused for a moment, his fingers tracing down to my collarbone before he pulled away with a nod.

"That you are."

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for the love so far guys. it means a lot. if you are still reading but haven't reviewed, don't be afraid to speak up. i love to hear from all of you.<strong>

_**ii**_


	16. Dusk

"Bella!" Peter called out from the water, holding onto his surfing board. I sat up from my towel, seeing him waving me out. "Come on!" He shouted and I smiled, standing up quickly as my feet touched the hot sand, making my way down to the shore. The cold water drifted over my feet and for a second I hesitated. "Oh come on! Don't be a baby!" He laughed and I narrowed my eyes at him, pulling off my jean shorts and tank top to reveal my teal bikini. I stepped in cautiously, the crystal clear water allowing me to see straight down to the sand.

I had finally pushed through the waves, the water warming around me as I got used to its temperature. I turned around, looking back to the beach to see how far I had gone. The water was up to my chin, and I turned around just as I heard a splash.

"Peter?" He was no where in sight, his board floating alone towards the shore. "Peter, this isn't funny. I'm about to go back up." I challenged.

I dropped instantly into the water, something pulling me by the ankle and down. I couldn't scream fast enough, my legs kicking as I hit the surface. Peter breached in front of me, laughing as his sandy blonde hair dripped in his face.

"That's not funny!" I screamed, splashing him in the face.

"The hell it was." He laughed, smiling as he came closer to me. I jumped forward, my arms coming down on his head to dunk him under. As he went under the water, he grabbed my waist, causing me to squeal. He pushed me up and threw me nearly a couple of feet away. I hit the water and laughed, feeling his arms grab me again.

"Stop!" I giggled, his body turning me around and around. "Peter your going to make me sick to my stomach!" He stopped abruptly and laughed pulling me away.

"I think this is the first time I ever got you out in the ocean." He told me with a raised brow. "That's sad, Bell. You live in Hawaii."

"I'm not a big swimmer." I challenged, splashing water in his face.

"That's no excuse." He snorted.

"Well I'm here now." I said and he smirked.

"That you are." He went under and before I could swim away he grabbed me again, throwing me towards the shore. We continued this for a good hour, laughing and playing just like we always did.

It had been over a month since I had last seen Edward and during that time he gave me mixed signals. I never knew what to expect with him. He was either harsh and cold or tender and comforting. It made me uneasy to be around him; therefore I spent as much time as I possibly could outside when he was around.

And it wasn't very difficult considering I was always outside with Peter who did nothing but spend his time on the beach or in the forests. He always told me if he could live in the water, he would and I didn't doubt him for a second. He was either surfing, scuba diving, swimming or just looking through the reefs. He may be young, but he knew a lot and I always loved to explore with him just to hear his words of wisdom.

By the time we got out of the water it was nearing dusk, the most dangerous time you could possibly be in the ocean, he had once told me.

"Sharks feed right on the sand bar." He told me as we hit the shore. "If you're out there past six, prepare to get bitten." He said, causing me to shudder. I grabbed my things, hearing as storm clouds rolled out from the bays. With his surfboard in one hand and the umbrella in the other, we headed to the shed, sliding the door open and setting our things inside. Before I stepped out, though, Peter had closed the door, smirking as he turned on the small gas lamp that hung from the hook.

He grabbed a hold of my waist, bringing me closer to him as I felt my breathing hitch.

It had been a little over two weeks since I lost my virginity to Peter.

It wasn't planned. He didn't come on to me. We had been sitting on the beach one night, staring at the stars. He was telling me about his mom who had passed when he was six, his voice quivering whenever he said her name. I turned to him, running my fingers up and down his arm to help soothe him.

I initiated it.

I kissed him.

I took off his shirt.

I let him take off mine.

It wasn't perfect by far. Of course, it was my first time. It was expected to hurt. But Peter was slow and tender. That made it better for me. He didn't send me off into my room after we were done on the beach either. He snuck me into his room and we took a shower together before falling asleep in each others arms.

It was a good night.

I figured that if I was forced to be a donor, I might as well enjoy what I can.

"Peter…" I laughed, feeling him kiss and bite my neck. "Seriously? In the shed?"

"Why not? It's secluded. We are alone." I felt his warm hand go down my front, pressing against my covered hot center. I let out a throaty moan and gave into him.

He propped me up onto the metal table, gently pushing my bikini bottoms down. He touched all over, causing me to cling onto him as I felt him enter me. It hurt at first, but the faster he went, the faster the pain dissipated into pleasure.

He kissed me tightly, thrusting in again and again as I moaned out his name, my nails digging into his skin. He came first and then helps me to mine afterwards. I bit my lip, feeling salted and sated as he helped me off the metal table, dressing me up back into my bikini. I pulled on my shorts and tank top and grabbed his hand, smiling as I reached up on my tip toes to kiss his lips.

We walked into the back door and into the kitchen, nuzzling each other just before Paul called out to Peter.

"Peter, we have company tonight." Paul said, obviously frustrated, handing Peter a plate of calamari. Peter was stunned for a moment but he had picked up his posture.

"I thought that was tomorrow?" He asked as I sat back.

"Well apparently Miss. Victoria decided to reschedule for tonight and Chef Sam won't be back in town till tomorrow. Please take these out to the table. I had to whip this out as fast as I could. Then go make yourself presentable." I looked to Peter who was still in nothing but his surf shorts and before he left, I grabbed the plate from him.

"Go ahead and go get dressed. I'll take this out." I told him and he smiled at me sincerely, murmuring a thank you. I nodded and turned around, stepping into the dining area.

The room was flooded with people. People I did not know. They were all humans, all sitting around the table as Victoria sat at the edge of it, laughing at some tall dark-skinned man who touched the sequins of her silver dress, just above her breasts.

I had suddenly felt very underdressed.

I weaved through people who looked at me hesitantly and set the plate of calamari on the table. A gasp caught my attention and I looked up to see Victoria covering her mouth, glaring down at me and my outfit. I stepped back, noticing a pair of red eyes staring at me from across the room. He sat in a chair near the fireplace, a blue eyed blonde sitting on his lap as he his lips skimmed her shoulder, but his eyes were on me.

Edward said nothing and I stepped out, walking into the kitchen.

I knew I had minutes to flee before Victoria came in after me and I quickly ducked behind the table, heading for the stairs.

"Oh no, you don't…" Victoria came from the other side door, quickly blocking my exit. I stepped back, feeling as my heart stuttered. "How dare you come out and serve my guests like _that_. Looking thoroughly fucked."

I felt my cheeks go red and I wondered how she had known.

"Maybe next time you ought to be a quieter, you little slut." She shrugged with a smirk. "I'm almost positive Edward did not bring you here to fuck his house keeper's son."

"Victoria, I let her out it was my…" Paul was interrupted by Victoria's hand.

"Who do you think you are?" She growled, stepping closer to me.

"Do not touch me." I warned under my breath, prepared to fight back if I had to.

"I can do whatever I please to you. You are nothing but the dirt below my feet. You are just a donor. _A little pathetic slave_." She hissed out as all the blood rushed to my head. I snapped, pushing her forward and back against the wall. Victoria's eyes widened as her hands reached out, scratching at my cheek. I smelt the blood before I felt it and I quickly pushed her down against the stairs where her head hit the railing.

"You bitch!" She screamed just as Peter came down the stairs, eyes widened. He distracted me, Victoria up with claws out. I covered my eyes, waiting for the hit but nothing came. "No… Please… Stop…" She called out and I opened my eyes to see her in the corner, a body in front of her and holding her wrists.

I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was whispering. And he was not happy.

He let go of her wrist, the clear bruises staining her skin from his grip as she limped away. Peter came to me, grabbing my face to inspect the cut but I was staring at Edward who looked to me with harsh eyes.

"Peter." Edward said lowly. Peter turned to him, hesitantly grabbing my arm. "Go." He said and Peter looked back to me with saddened eyes. I nodded my head to him and he reluctantly left out to the back door.

"Sir… I am so sorry… This is all my fault." Paul said, but Edward shushed him, ordering him away as well.

I stood alone in the kitchen with the monster, my eyes on the floor as I felt his presence now directly in front of me. I looked up, seeing his red eyes dilating as he stared at my cheek. He touched it, the redness of my blood staining the tips of my fingers. He looked down to me; his face soft as I felt is cold hand against my arm, tenderly rubbing it.

"Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>To answer some questions... No Victoria is not Edward's mate. The mating scars will be explained more in future chapters. Hoped you all enjoyed. Sorry for not updating yesterday, had a pretty busy day. Go ahead a leave some love, tell me what you think so far. <strong>

_**ii**_


	17. Innocent

I hissed as I felt the cold marble on my bare thighs, quickly bringing my shorts down to cover my skin. I sat on the counter top of Edward's bathroom, glancing around, everything seemingly normal except for the very fact that he was a vampire and he didn't need to use a bathroom.

_It's probably for his female companions_.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the open door. His bedroom was particularly normal too. There was a great large bed and a desk just across from it scattered with books. The window was shut with a dark black curtain to keep out the sun and a black crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling.

Of course, I couldn't miss all the women's clothing thrown around the room, most in shreds.

I heard the door to the bedroom open and I quickly looked away, seeing my cheek in the mirror behind me. It was welting now and I reached up, skimming it gently. The blood had dried but it was becoming red around the cut and I new it would become infected if it was not taken care of.

I turned around, shrieking when Edward appeared in front of me.

"Do you have to do that?" I asked breathlessly as I held my hand over my racing heart. He smirked impishly and set down a white box next to me, opening it up to reveal a first aid kit. I watched him pull out a black bottle of antiseptic as well as a butterfly bandage.

"You really know how to stir Victoria up." He said nonchalantly, dabbing a clean cloth with the antiseptic.

"I didn't mean to." I shrugged.

"You gave her quite a number though. The corner of the step cut the back of her head pretty deep." He said, his voice hollow. I felt my heart beat faster, pressing my lips together.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"She is fine." He mused. "Unfortunately."

He glanced up at me with a striking smile, white teeth and all. I felt myself blush, my fingers playing together in my lap as I tried not to smile back

"I'm sorry I pushed her." I whispered.

"No your not." He told me. "If I were you I would have done a lot more."

"If you don't like her so much, why do you put up with her?" I asked quickly and Edward looked at me, amused once again by my questions. He leaned his left hip against the counter I was sitting on, staring down at me with burning red eyes.

"Victoria, is rough around the edges but she's a wonderful bed warmer." He said, causing a poking feeling in my stomach. I didn't like it. "She may get on my nerves, but as a human she has lived around vampires her whole life. She knows how to… Interest me." He trailed off suggestively and I looked down at my bare legs.

"I've been around vampires my whole life." I had said, looking up to him.

"What are you insinuating, Isabella?" He smirked, reaching out to skim the inside of my elbow with his cold fingers. I shrugged, not really knowing why I had mentioned it.

"You drink her blood." I said. "Not mine."

"Would you like me to drink your blood, Isabella?" He asked, raising a brow. I shook my head. "Then why are you questioning it?"

"Because… I'm a donor… You paid for me… To drink my blood…" I trailed off.

"Who said I paid for you?" He asked.

"You didn't?"

"It was a fair trade." He simply said before going back to the first aid kit.

"Trade?" I asked but he ignored me, lifting the cloth to my cheek.

"This will sting." He warned and I closed my eyes, feeling the cold cloth against my cheek. He dabbed at it and I felt the pain radiate through my skin. I didn't cry out and just took the ache, grabbing a hold of the marble underneath me and squeezing. After he lifted the now bloody cloth, he waited for it to simmer, blowing cool air from his mouth onto it.

"So strong…" He whispered under his breath. I looked to see him staring at me, his fingers under my chin. It was almost as if he was looking into me, opening me up and dissecting every little part. He studied over my face, as if this was the first time he had ever seen me and his fingers stroked against my pale cheek, tucking back pieces of hair the hung over my eyes.

"Does Victoria satisfy you?" I asked breathlessly. He smiled.

"What a serious question for such a little girl." He told me.

"I'm not a little girl." I said.

"Yes you are." He told me. He grabbed the bandage and opened it up, gently setting it against my cut.

"If you do not want to drink from me, then why did you take me away?" I asked. Edward looked up to me, taking in a deep breath. "I was happy there." I whispered.

"Are you not happy here?" He wondered.

"It's… Different." I said.

"You sounded happy with Peter in the shed." He told me, his eyes darkening with hatred. I felt my cheeks blush and I looked away. "I cannot give you all the answers, Bella. You're just too innocent."

"Not anymore, I'm not." I said sternly.

"Just because your virginity has been broken, does not mean your soul has as well. Be oblivious. You do not need to know everything. Just know that here you are safe." He told me, running the back of his cold fingers against my cheek. "Here you are protected. I will not let anyone hurt you."

"Who wants to hurt me?" I asked. Edward only shook his head and leaned forward, pressing a cold kiss against my forehead. Just then the door to the bedroom opened and a very naked Victoria waltz in, making her way into the bed. Edward watched her, a grin rising in his lips.

I felt a bad burning feeling in the pit of my stomach.

It swirled and stabbed me as I watched her slide under the stain sheets, gesturing with her index finger for him to come to her. The burning feeling stirred more and I felt as if I were going to be sick.

I did not like this one bit.

Edward turned back to me, seeing my glare.

"Do not be jealous." He told me, playing with the ends of my hair. "She has nothing compared to you."

"Edward…" Victoria's voice was low and sultry.

"I'm not jealous." My voice told him I was lying. It was weak and cracked and Edward only smiled, kissing me once again but this time over my bandaged cheek. He grabbed my hand and led me to the bedroom door. Victoria still beckoned for him and I could see his eyes darkening with lust.

But he was not looking at her, he was looking at me. And with that, he had closed the door, leaving me out in the hallway alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the love guys! So far, you are all asking great questions. I can't answer all. But they will be answered. I can tell you this is a EdwardxBella story. So do not worry about that. Just be patient, little does. You will all understand. Much love all your ways. <strong>

_**ii**_


	18. Sinking

To: Alice Cullen  
>From: Isabella Swan<br>Subject: You there?  
>September 12th 2010<br>10:05 PM

_Alice,_

_You haven't been on recently. Probably busy with other things. I guess I just wanted to check in. Things are okay here. There was a fight between me and Victoria a couple of weeks ago. I'm okay, just a minor scratch. Things have been… Different lately. I don't know what. Everything just feels weird. Not in a bad way, I think… Just in a way I don't I understand quite yet. I wish you were here. I need someone to talk to._

_- B_

-TSIPWR-

_September 13th  
><em>_6:30 AM_

Sleeping was out of the question.

I had tossed and turned all night never finding a moment where I could just close my eyes and fall to sleep. I made myself a glass of warm milk around midnight, even listened to Clair de Lune on my ipod at around three in the morning, but nothing seemed to work.

I sat on the beach, watching the waves lap in onto the shore. Dolphins played out on the sand bar as the sun rose behind me, the wind shooting my hair in different directions until I was forced to put it up. Today was not just a normal day.

Today was my eighteenth birthday.

I did not say a word about it to anyone, not even Peter. Celebrating my birthday was always enjoyable, but that was when I was in a stable home. It was when I had no idea who I was, or what I was. It was when I was oblivious to the world surrounding me and I had no one but Alec.

_Alec_.

He always made my birthdays special. He never overplayed it, never made it bigger than it was. If I had school, he'd always let me skip and he would take me out to an art museum or a carnival. It would just be him and I, like always. When we would get home I would open my gift from him and I would eat the cake he home made baked for me. It was always Butter Pecan, straight from scratch.

It was so much easier then. Everything was easier. Everything was better.

And even though I was not treated as a slave here, I was still considered one.

I would be taken from vampire to vampire. No one would settle. I would never see Alec again or even the Cullen's. And when Edward gets tired of me, he will send me off to someone else.

I would be passed down the ladder, until I hit the bottom.

I felt myself tearing up, my lips pursing together as I tried my hardest not to cry.

I hadn't cried in so long. _I was not about to start now_.

I stood up quickly and ran to the water, trudging past the waves that tried to kick me back. The tears were falling and I was trying to escape. I went farther, farther than I should have and suddenly the water was up to my chin. I looked back, the shore so far away.

No one would notice if I slipped under.

No one would notice if I never came back up.

Suddenly, on my own accord, I fell down into the water until my calves touched the sand.

It was peaceful, tranquil.

I floated, my hands feeling around for nothing as I allowed the waves to take me wherever they pleased.

It was so quiet.

Like I was the only one here.

I opened my eyes and looked up, seeing the sun's rays in the sky moving with each wave. My chest began to hurt, the need for air becoming grave. I ignored the feeling and just listened to nothing, keeping myself floating in the water as I felt my mind going black.

-TSIPWR-

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Peter yelled at me as he sat me down onto the dock. "You could have fucking died, Bella! I've taught you better than to go out in the water at dawn!" He rambled on, though I paid no attention. "The tide is most powerful in the morning! You are lucky you didn't get washed into the middle of the ocean! Were you trying to kill yourself?"

_Was_ I trying to kill myself?

No.

I knew that was for certain. I wasn't trying. Though had it happened, I probably wouldn't have minded. I wasn't exactly sure what I was trying to do out there. Maybe wash the sorrows away or just help me think. Peter yelled at me some more, until his face turned red. I said I was sorry, that I wasn't thinking, that I just wanted to take a swim.

He yelled in my face some more, telling me I should be lucky he saw me in the water through his window. I thanked him, feeling him bring me into a huge hug. He clung on and whispered sweet nothings in my ear.

Everything after that was a blur.

He took me into the shower, getting all of the sand off of me before leaving me to myself to change. After I washed my face and brushed my teeth, I felt the heaviness of my emotions wear off. I had figured from the lack of sleep and the meaning of today's date that I had overworked myself emotionally.

The rest of the day, I was normal.

Peter never spoke of the incident and no one wished me a happy birthday.

He took me to town where we just gazed and walked, hitting up a seafood restaurant for lunch. When we returned back to the house I had fallen asleep in his bed next to him, curled under his arm. I woke some time later with a note from him, telling me that he had gone fishing with some of his friends.

I sat up from the bed, my teeth chattering from the chill in the air. I rubbed my arms and walked to Peter's closet, hoping to find a sweatshirt or a sweater to pull on. I slid the door open, grabbing the first sweatshirt I could find. As I put it on, I had noticed something just in the corner of his closet, shining red and gray.

A fishing rod.

_His_ fishing rod, to be exact.

Yet, he had left to gone fishing.

I stared at it for a moment before closing the closet, heading out of his room. Chef Sam made me lasagna for dinner and I poked around at it until I apologized to him for not being hungry.

"That is okay, Miss. Bella." He told me with a sincere smile. I smiled back weakly and headed up the stairs, my eyes still heavy with sleep. I walked down the hallway and towards my door just before I heard something click open behind me.

"Isabella…" A soft voice said in the hallway. I turned around to see Edward leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom. He was dressed in a white button shirt, the first few buttons undone to show his tone chest and to match a pair of black pants, a small smile playing at his lips. "Care to join me for a moment?"

I let out a deep breath and nodded, walking towards him.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable." He told me but I felt chills down my spine. Last time I was here, I was leaving him with a naked Victoria waiting for him in his bed. I cleared my throat, trying to distract myself from the mental images as I sat down on the velvet chair, across from the bed.

I watched as Edward had disappeared for a moment, only to reappearing in front of me on the bed, sitting at the edge of it, his knees just skimming mine.

"I hear that you had a bit of a… Morning today." He said, trailing off as his red eyes bore into me. "What were you trying to accomplish?"

"Accomplish?" I asked, shaking my head. "Nothing… I just… I didn't mean… I…" I trailed off, biting at my lip as I wondered how he had found out.

"It's okay." He whispered, reaching for me as he grabbed my hand in his own. "I am not upset with you." His hand was cold but soft, almost like marble, skimming around my warm hand. He watched as our fingers touched and I felt my breathing hitch. "You are unhappy here." He murmured, still staring down at our hands. I quickly shook my head.

"No." I told him.

"But you wish you were somewhere else?" He asked, looking up to me. I felt my heart accelerating, my breathing shallow as I felt him lean in closer. "Open yourself to me, Isabella. Tell me what I am doing wrong."

"I like it here." I told him with a nod. "I just… I'm still not used to it yet."

"It's been almost two months since you have been here." He told me, his voice hard yet effortlessly clear. "I know my absence may take part in this and why you may not be comfortable here yet, but I want you to know that this is your new home."

"But for how long?" I ask.

"How long?" He chuckled. "Until forever."

"But you switch donors, don't you? Once you get bored?" I asked, feeling his hand bring mine up to kiss my fingers.

"I do not think I could ever get bored of you, Bella." He said with a smirk, reaching forward to skim my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"You're never around me. You're always with…" I trailed off, rolling my eyes as I sat back in my seat.

"Are you jealous?" He laughed and I shook my head quickly.

"Why would I be jealous? I barely know you." I scoffed, my voice feigning the truth that hides deep under me.

"I would like for you to know me." He whispered. I looked back at him, seeing as he was closer than ever. I could feel his cold breath against my chin. "Bella, I want you to be happy here. I want you to be happy when you see me."

"Why?" I asked.

"What do you mean why?" He said.

"I'm a donor. A slave. My feelings towards you should not matter. They matter to know one." I told him, standing up from my chair. He was quickly in front of me, holding me gently at the waist.

"They matter to me." He whispered.

I felt air leave my lungs.

He was so close to me.

And I was so confused.

He was hot and cold, switching every time I saw him that I had no idea what to think anymore. He was giving me whiplash and I did not enjoy it. But every time I saw him, I couldn't deny the feelings deep inside of me. I wasn't quite sure what they were, but it was something strange. Something that sparked every moment he smiled at me.

"I have something for you." He whispered, pulling out a black velvet box. "Happy birthday, Isabella." I stared down at the box, biting at my lip as I reached my fingers forward, skimming against the velvet. I grabbed it from his hands and slowly opened it up to see a necklace with a thin silver chain, and at the very end of it a small silver replica of a pinwheel.

I felt my breathing hitch as I bit down onto my lip, attempting not to cry.

"Is it…" I trailed off, touching the pinwheel.

"He passed this on for me to give to you." Edward whispered, grabbing the necklace from the box as he gently places it on my neck, reaching around to clasp in the lock. The tears stung my eyes, but this time I let them fall. "He misses you as well." He told me, touching the tears the fell down my cheek.

I was breathless, the words not catching up in my mouth. So instead I reached forward and hugged Edward tightly, feeling the small silver pinwheel between his chest and mine.

It was the best birthday present I could ever ask for.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for my absence this past couple of days. Been pretty busy. This chapter is more lengthier than others, so I hope that makes up for it. Also sorry for the angst. Eh, it had to be done eventually, right? Love to all of you. <strong>

_**ii**_


	19. Monster

_To: Isabella Swan  
><em>_From: Alice Cullen  
><em>_September 14th 2010  
><em>_8:46 AM_

Bella I am SOOOOOO sorry! Jasper surprised me with a trip to the Bahamas! I've been gone for the past two weeks and I didn't bring my computer with me! You and Victoria got INTO it? Did she slap you? I wouldn't be opposed to come down there and kick some bitches, you know that right? Say the word, Swan. What things have been different? Is Edward doing something? Please email me back ASAP. Love you.

-TSIPWR-

_September 25th  
><em>_11:57 AM_

The Newton's Bait Shop wasn't the most glamorous job, but at least it gave me chance to get out of the house everyday. My boss was a sixty some year old woman who took after the shop when her husband passed, it originally being his. Her only son moved away, not even lifting a finger to help her keep the shop together. Luckily she was able to hire a slew of people, me being one of them.

I ran the cashier and cleaned up the floor and by the time I got home I smelled like worms and rubber. But I wouldn't trade it for the world. When Edward said I was able to get a job, I jumped at the chance. I was so used to either going to school or doing some after school activity that when I get stuck up in the house, I nearly go crazy.

I interacted with other humans, nicer ones that I have encountered before and I was able to really smile. It took my mind off of a lot of things, one being Peter.

I knew he was sleeping around with other women. It wasn't very hard to figure out. When he came home that night that Edward had given me the pinwheel necklace from Alec, I had asked Peter why he left his fishing rod here at home. His face turned red and he gave me some excuse that he forgot it and his friend let him borrow his. The excuse was lame and when he said it, Edward had been passing by his head rolling over towards me as he raised his brows. Edward knew he was lying just as much as I did.

Peter would also say he would be going fishing with his friends about two times a week during the day. He always remembered to take his fishing rod, but what he forgot was that I worked in a bait shop and his friends always came into Newton's, the only thing that was missing was Peter.

As much as it should have hurt me, it really didn't. In fact I couldn't care less. Maybe it was because Peter and I were never exclusive. We never said we were dating, therefore he can see whoever he liked just like I was able to see whoever I liked.

Though, I stopped kissing him. I stopped hugging him and sleeping in his bed with him. He got the picture eventually, and though we never talked about it we knew where we stood. Just friends.

He brought girls home and I would meet them, acting as if Peter and I had no past together. It made it easier that way. If we never talked about it, never hinted to it and we were fine.

"Bella." Mrs. Newton snapped her wrinkly fingers in front of me, snapping me out of my daze. "Sweetheart, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing." I laughed, shaking my head. "I'm just thinking. That's all."

"Well why don't you head off? It's almost noon." She said, glancing down at her watch.

"Yeah, alright." I nodded, pulling off my green apron and hanging it on the coat hanger before stepping down off the register pad. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked and she smiled with a nod.

"Yes. Now go." She waved me off and I grinned, walking out of the shop and into the cloudy Hawaiian day. I passed the streets and walked into the grass, dipping under a rusty fence, heading into the tree line taking the short cut through the forest that led straight to the house.

I held my bag close to me, jumping over the old branches that had fallen off the trees. The small raindrops fell down over me, misting my hair and my skin as I could see the halfway mark I made just last week on the old Acacia Koa tree.

"_Sweet little girl…_"

The voice stopped me in my tracks. It was a mere whisper, rustling with the trees as the wind blew by. I turned behind me, seeing that no one was there. I felt my breathing hitch, my heart beating faster as I moved with more purpose towards the trees.

This time it was a chuckle that stopped me.

Someone was following me.

_Something_ was watching me.

I began to run, whipping by the bushes that were in my way, feeling the rain hit harder against my face. I heard something behind me, felt something run across my back and I let out a loud whimper, running faster than I could.

I turned behind me, seeing a pair of dark red eyes just in time before they disappeared. I turned back around, hitting something hard in front of me and nearly falling back.

Edward had grabbed my shoulders, picking me up with ease and suddenly everything around me was a blur. It took seconds for me to realize we had stopped and were now in the back of the house, the sounds of waves lapping onto the shore filling my ears.

Edward set me down onto the beach, watching me with hard eyes.

"How long have you been going through the woods?" He asked me, sternly.

"Who was that?" I asked breathlessly.

"How long Isabella? Answer me, now." He was angry. I watched as his jaw tightened and his fists balled together, though I didn't know why he was getting so worked up.

"I don't know… A couple of days…" I trailed off and he laughed humorlessly, shaking his head and disappeared from in front of me. Something broke behind me and I turned to see a tree split straight in the middle, cracked and ragged now from Edward's angry hands. "What is going on? Why was someone out there?"

"The woods are not safe for you." He told me, now standing just a foot away. "There are things out there that are dangerous. Things that will hurt you. Monsters, Bella."

"Like you?" I asked, my voice clipped.

Edward swallowed hard, glaring down at me.

"Exactly like me. But their intentions are not to keep you safe." He hissed. "If I weren't near by, you would be dead right now."

I felt a liquid chill run down my spine as my mouth ran dry.

"Why do they want to kill me?" I whispered, feeling as my hands began to shake. I balled them up together and tried not to show my weakness, but I noticed Edward's eyes soften. He knew I was scared.

"The same reason why they would kill any human, Bella. If you are unarmed with no one protecting you, they will kill you simply because they have nothing else to do. The creatures that are like me are cruel and unforgiving. They won't give you a reason as to why they do things. That's why you need to be careful." He told me, reaching forward for my hand. I gave it to him, allowing him to hold it in his own. "Promise me you will be more safe. No more going into the woods."

"But I - "

"No, Bella. I'm serious. Against my better judgment I allowed you to get a job because I knew you did not like being in the house all day. Do not make me regret that decision by you leaving me, am I clear?" He asked and I could see the sorrow wafting in his eyes. I nodded my head, sucking in my bottom lip. "You're too important to me. But I'm not always going to be here. So I need you to look after yourself as well. Stop being so reckless."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." I whispered. Edward nodded his head, bringing my hand up to press his cold lips against my palm, and then to my wrist that beat with my pulse underneath it.

"He was a fool to treat you like he did." Edward said with a stern voice. I didn't have to ask who he was talking about; I knew he was referring to Peter. "If you were mine…" His cold fingers slid down my arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. "I would treat you everyday like the beautiful woman that you are."

"You can't…" I gulped, feeling something stir in the pit of my stomach. "You can't say things like that to me."

"Why?" He chuckled. "Am I exciting you?" He asked, the innuendo clear. I didn't say anything in return. He brought me close, holding onto my wrist as he kissed down my soft skin. "You deserve the best. Yet – I can't seem to stay away from you."

"Then don't." The words tumbled out before I even had a chance to react. Edward stared down at me, bringing my hand down. He reached forward, his fingers skimming the tiny silver pinwheel that sat against my chest.

"You deserve far better than me, Bella." He whispered, bowing his head. I felt my heart strings being tugged and I wanted to grab him, wanted to hold him and tell him he _is_ enough for me. But even I didn't know if that was exactly true. Yet, something inside of me wanted to comfort him. But before I could, before I could bring him close to me… He was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys did not get the pinwheel significance in the last chapter, go back and re-read chapter one. Some questioned it's meaning. Thank you so much for the love and support. Much love going your way.<strong>

_**ii**_


	20. Gone

I hadn't seen Victoria in awhile.

I only saw her once after our fight in the kitchen, but no one else seemed to notice her absence. Maggie, Paul, Sam and even Peter moved on with their lives as if she hadn't existed in the first place.

I wondered what happened, if she was fed up with me, with Edward, with the lifestyle. Or even if she were just bored. That's what I like to think what happened, but I knew it was more rooted than that. Edward must have said something, must have done something to make her leave. He was angry when she confronted me in the kitchen and maybe banishment was her punishment.

I wondered for days, but just like everyone else I soon found myself forgetting all about her.

It was lighter here, like a cloud had lifted from the house. We weren't walking on eggshells anymore, worrying about running into her. For such a little human, she had quite an impact on all of us.

Edward wasn't around much anymore either, but that wasn't abnormal. I hadn't seen him in weeks. Peter says that Edward would sometimes leave for months and would only return back for a day before leaving again. He was flighty, he did not like being in one spot for too long.

Peter and I had got close again, but this time as friends. It turned out, even though he had brought multiple girls home, he was truly only with one. Her name is Emily. They dated when his mom was still alive and they broke up when he moved to Hawaii. He finally had enough money saved up to bring her here to visit. She was sweet and shy, but I could tell she loved him with the way she looked into his eyes. And he felt the same.

We went fishing, swimming and even hiking together on the marked trails. I felt like I had my very own group of friends here.

"I still think he is an asshole." Alice said over the receiver, her lips smacking with the indication that she was eating. I sat on my bed, staring at my wall as my curtains blew with the wind from the open window.

"Let it go, Al. We weren't dating. And it's not like I told him to keep it in his pants." I said with a shrug.

"So what? It shouldn't have to be told, he should just know." She scoffed. "He's lucky I'm not there, I would have handed his ballsack to him gift wrapped personally by myself."

"Alice…" I laughed, shaking my head. "Thank you for the visual."

"Your welcome, darling." She giggled, her laugh forcing me to smile. It was so high pitched and off tone that I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"I miss you so much." I told her, my heart dropping instantly. "I wish I was with you guys."

"In Forks?" She gasped, laughing again. "You are complaining about not being in Forks when you are currently living in paradise? There is something wrong with you, Bella."

"It's not paradise." I told her, shaking my head.

"Whatever." She laughed. "Well for the record, we miss you too. But you aren't missing much over here. Everything is the exact same when you had left."

I didn't know why, but her comment had made me sad. _When you had left._ It reminds me of my abrupt departure, and it reminds me that it can happen again when I least expect it. It does not matter if I am happy or content in a certain placement; it is not up to me to decide where I go. It's my masters.

I choked back the tears.

"Maybe I can come and visit sometime with Jasper!" Alice said excitedly and I smiled, biting onto my lip.

"Yeah. Maybe." I shrugged, still feeling a bit empty.

"Oh, stop being so down. You know it's a possibility." She told me. "Talk to Edward about it."

"If I ever see him again." I said with an exasperated sigh.

"True. Well listen, I have to get off of here, but I will call you tomorrow okay?" She said and I murmured my reply. "Cheer up, Swan. Things will get better. Night." The phone disconnected and I felt the tears well up again.

-TSIPWR-

"_Oh, fuck!_"

_THUD_.

"_Shit!_"

_CRASH_.

I rubbed my eyes at the sleep, turning to see my clock flashed three in the morning at my face. I groaned inwardly, hearing something crash again, glass shattering on the floor. I sat up quickly, bringing the blankets to my mouth as I bit onto my lip.

Then there was a groan.

And then a moan.

And another crash.

And a bang.

And a scream.

Edward was back.

And he was not alone.

She was human. I could tell by the way she sounded. Her moans sounded almost as if she were surprised by his strength. She didn't know. She would be lucky if she is still alive by morning.

More moans.

More crashes.

I felt my breathing deepen, my heart race accelerate.

A piercing scream echoed through the house.

I covered my ears quickly, knowing this wasn't a scream of pleasure.

Then….

It was dead silent.

I stood from my bed and opened my window, climbing through and jumping down onto the ground. I ran as far away from the house as I possibly could, going faster and faster until I felt my legs buckle and my knees drop to the sand.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, long time no see. Sorry about the silence this past few weeks. I had a problem with the cableinternet company but all is well again and regular updates will start up shortly. Thank you for being patient with me, little does. **

_**ii **_


	21. Switch

My bed was warm and cozy as my dug myself close to it, snuggling into the sheets. There was a light breeze in my room, the wind blowing in and covering a light coat of coolness to the air. I had never been more comfortable – more at ease and alleviated in my life. I buried myself more into my bed, suddenly taking in the scent of something foreign.

It had a rusty smell to it and it quickly assaulted my senses, causing my stomach to turn hazardously. It was then I felt small, warm droplets fall onto my bare shoulder, a pressure in my bed falling down next to me.

My eyes casted open and I turned to see a pair of red eyes staring down at me, widened and waiting as blood ran down this monsters chin. I felt my mouth open but nothing came out and when my body wouldn't move, Edward came at me with a look in his eyes that told me I would not see the morning light.

-TSIPWR-

I gasped loudly, my body jolting awake as my heart accelerated ten fold. My surroundings were blurry and I could only hear the caws of seagulls around me. It finally began to register that my feet were wet as water every so often would touch my skin.

"Miss…?" The voice was low and fuzzy as I stared up at the darkness above me, sunlight just to the right of me. "Miss, are you okay?"

Hovering above me now was a boy who seemed to be my age. He was big and broad and not to mention shirtless, dripping with a light sheen of sweat that I noticed when my vision became clear. His dark brown eyes reflected my own, showing worry and confusion.

I looked away from him, staring to the side of me as my eyes squinted. I could see the beach and as I leaned up, it was in front of me as well, though we were blocked from the sun.

"Don't rush…" He told me gently, setting his hand lightly onto my back. "Are you okay? Do you know how you got here?"

I didn't say anything, looking to him as I began wiping sand off of me. I shook the sand out of my hair seeing that I was still in my pajamas which consisted of a white tank-top and a pair of black shorts. I felt my cheeks rush with blood, trying to remember how I got here.

It wasn't hard to remember her scream though. I remember I jumped out of my bed without hesitation and ran so far away until my legs couldn't take me any farther.

"I guess I uh… I fell asleep here last night…" I told him, though the sun-kissed tan boy didn't seem to believe me. He shrugged his shoulders and looked up to the boardwalk that was above us.

"You're lucky you fell asleep under here. Or you would have a mad sunburn right now." He laughed deeply, grabbing a hold of my hand and helping me up. I brushed the sand off the back of my legs, before turning back to him, trying my hardest to cool down my face from turning red.

"Thank you for seeing if I was okay…" I trailed off awkwardly, not really knowing how to approach this situation. The boy, though, seemed just about awkward as I was as he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck and shrugged.

"For a second I was worried you were dead… That would have just put a really bad dent in my day." He said with a low chuckle, flexing his arm muscles as he moved.

"Well I'm glad I didn't impose on your day too much…" I scoffed under my breath, stepping back.

"Oh, no!" He said, shaking his head and growling at himself in frustration. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean it like that… I was just… I... I was trying to be funny. Obviously it wasn't a good joke." He said and I smirked inwardly, pressing my lips together.

"Well… Thanks again… I have to head home…" I said to him, stepping backwards and away. He seemed confused at first, tilting his head as I could tell he was contemplating on saying something else. I turned around and began to head back, hoping he wouldn't follow me.

"Hey! Wait up!" He called out as cursed under my breath, seeing him move in front of me. "I didn't catch your name…"

"That's because we didn't say our names…." I said.

"Well I'm Jacob…" He said as I walked past him, "You're supposed to tell me your name… At least give me that…" He said, jogging up next to me.

"Bella." I told him.

"Why haven't I seen you around here, Bella?" He asked me. "You new?"

"Sort of." I told him, finally realizing that I was walking senselessly. I had no idea where I was at, or what direction I was heading in.

"You lost?" He smirked impishly. I nodded. "Where you headed?"

"Newton's bait shop?" I said.

"It's in the other direction," He smirked, tilting his head behind us. "About ten miles."

_Ten miles?_

I sat there in my own thoughts, wondering how I could ever walk so far in the dead of night. I bit on my lip, hoping that I wasn't in trouble. Was Edward mad? Would I be punished for this? Did he think I ran away?

I couldn't face him. Not after that girl. Not after I heard her scream.

I know what happened.

I felt anxiety creeping up.

"Do you want a ride? My car is just up the hill. I'll take you there." I really didn't have much of a choice. It was either walk the ten miles or get their faster. I nodded my head and Jacob took me to his car, where he drove me down to the Newton's Bait Shop.

I was usually against getting into cars with people I didn't know, but I had faced worse things before. The car ride was filled with questions from Jacob like where I lived, who I lived with, when I got here, if I liked it here and so on. I was vague with each answer. Jacob was a nice, but I didn't know how Edward would take it if I became friends with a local.

As we pulled into the bait shop, I inhaled a small breath getting out of the car and knowing I could make it to the house from here.

"Thanks Jake." I told him, waving as I stepped back.

"Can I see you again, Bella?" He asked me and I felt my cheeks redden once again as I bit on my lip. I didn't want to put him in any kind of danger, but he looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Maybe." I said with a shrug, leaving him with that.

I ran back to the house after Jacob was out of sight, taking the roads instead of the woods and ten minutes later I ended up in the drive way, leaning down with my hands on my knees trying to take in a deep breath to recover from the run.

"Bella!" Maggie shouted, jumping out of the house and towards me. "Where have you been? Do you know how worried we have all been? Paul is in town right now looking for you!"

"I'm sorry… I can't…" I trailed off, my breathing erratic. Maggie took me inside and gave me a glass of water. She pointed out my knees that were all cut up from the sand and rocks on the beach that dug into my skin. She cleaned them up for me and sent me to the shower where I scrubbed myself to get all of the sand off.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me as I walked to the sink, looking into the foggy mirror. I wiped at it vigorously, seeing my reflection come through. But something behind me was moving and I rubbed the mirror even more, to see a pair of red eyes staring right at me.

I shrieked, turning around and pressing my back into the sink as Edward stood against the wall, watching me dangerously.

"You reek of someone I don't know." He said lowly.

"What are you doing in here?" I gasped, making sure my towel was fastened around me tightly.

"Where did you go last night, Isabella?" He asked, bringing himself off the wall and stepping closer to me.

"I… I…" I trailed off, finding the words stuck in my throat.

"You broke one of my rules, do you realize that? Do you know the consequences of not following my orders Isabella?" He hissed, stepping towards me again as he leaned his head in to sniff at my shoulder. "Who were you with?"

"I… I fell asleep on the beach…" My voice was small and weak as I looked up at him, feeling miniscule and pathetic. "This boy… He was just making sure I was okay."

"You were with him for a long time." He observed.

"He drove me to the bait shop… I got lost…" I told him, my voice shaky. He paused for a moment, glancing over me as his body relaxed.

"Why did you leave last night?" He asked, reaching out to grab a strand of my hair, pushing it back gently, tenderly. It was a far cry from how he was acting just moments ago.

"I was scared." I whispered.

"Of me?" He asked and I nodded. "Of what I did?" I nodded again.

"Is… Is she okay?" I murmured, already knowing the answer before Edward even looked into my eyes. I felt my breathing tremble, my eyes cast down but I felt his hand on my chin, lifting it up.

"She was a hooker, Bella. She resorted to drugs and alcohol; there was no hope for her." He told me, his cool fingers touching my cheeks.

"That does not make it okay." I whispered. "And it does not make it okay for you to leave for weeks only to come back to kill a woman in your own bed! With humans in the same house! How do Paul and Sam and Peter even deal with it?"

"They are used to it. You will get used to it too." He says.

"No. I will not." My voice was hard through my teeth.

"Last time I checked, Isabella, you are the donor. I am your master. Whatever I do, you may not question it." He told me with a pointed look, but I couldn't let this go down without a fight.

"I'd rather die than listen to that again." I said to him, hitting his chest.

"Do not say things you truly do not believe." He told me with a thick underlying tone, his red eyes sparkling with a hint of dread behind it.

"You cannot kill on your own accord. It's against what Aro says. That's why your kind has donors, right? So you don't have to kill innocent people?" I said, trying to hit him back with the things that I did know.

"That woman was far from innocent. And Aro and I have our own deal." He says. "Stop treading in black waters, Bella. You will only drown."

"Why don't you just kill me?" I ask. "Just tear my heart out and kill me. I'd rather be dead than be here." For a moment, Edward was taken aback – looking genuinely hurt. But his eyes flashed with anger as he grabbed onto my wrist, holding it tightly in his palm.

"Once again, you're saying things you do not truly mean. What if I were to kill you? Then what? That would not accomplish a thing except put yet another human on my plate. You ask all these questions, Isabella, but really don't you think that you already know the answer to them?" He whispers, his face so close that the tips of our noses touching.

"What do you mean?" I whisper.

"Think." He tells me, gently letting go of my wrist to bring me close to him. "Remember…"

I took in his scent… Honey and musky. I felt as if I were drowning in it, coming closer and closer to the edge. I felt my towel loosen by its own accord and I had let go, feeling it fall from me and around my feet. Edward let out a low growl, his eyes casting down and at my bare body, then glancing up at me with darkened eyes.

"Black waters, Isabella…" He whispered as I felt his fingers skim the side of my breast, my arms chilling with goosebumps. "I cannot control myself around you."

"Then let go…" It was as if my body was now in control of my mind, as if when we were like this something clicked on and I was instantly drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Edward growled louder, his palm coming in contact with the wall beside me creating a large hole.

"I can't…" His teeth grinded as he took in my scent once again. "Put your towel back on, Bella." He stepped away and the switch had turned off. My cheeks reddened quickly and I leaned down to put my towel around my body, watching as Edward studied me carefully. "You are prone to danger, aren't you? Do you realize what would have happened if I let myself cave in?" He asked, causing me to shake my head. "You would be dead right now."

A chill ran up my spine as I felt a slap of rejection hit me in the face. He realized this, stepping closer as the switch turned on again just in his close presence.

"You are too tempting for me, Bella. If I did anything to hurt you…" He trailed off, closing his eyes as if he was stopping himself from saying something. "Get dressed. I need to go… Cool off."

Edward left me standing in the corner, the bathroom now crackling with a new kind of energy around me. I felt it in my very core, my breath shallow and low as I bit onto my lip. Everything about him excited me, even if he went against everything I believed in. I wanted to be consumed by him and the feeling of that scared me. He scared me.

But I knew I would not be able to resist it.


	22. Storm

Storm clouds rolled in from the north, sparks of lightning lighting up the gray with white and yellow as the waves moved harshly onto the shore. The rain drops were big and loud as they hit the ocean water and I lay on the rope hammock, covered by the large leaves of the palm trees, shielding me from the droplets.

My eyes were closed, my mouth taking in deep breaths of the cool ocean air as I felt at ease. My hands lifted, up and down like a plane as the wind brushed past my skin, my laced white tank top lifting up as the breeze tickled my stomach.

"Miss. Bella?" A voice from the side said and I turned my head to see Maggie leaning against the open door, rag in her hands. "That storm will whisk you away like the little twig that you are." She smirked inwardly, nodding her head towards the dark clouds that have become closer.

"I'll come in soon." I promised, watching as she went back inside. The thunder was more prominent, the wind kicking up as the rain fell faster down against my skin as it slipped between the large green leaves. I rested for another five minutes, until Maggie came out, yelling at me to get inside before I was electrocuted.

I ran to the door, but even by the time I made it I was soaked with rain water. She handed me a towel and told me to go change. When I was dry, I ate dinner with Peter and his girlfriend Emily.

She was a native here in Hawaii, with dark brown eyes and tan skin. Her hair was naturally curly, but pulled back into a messy bun with a few strand curls hanging out. She had a shell necklace around her neck and the tail of her tribal humpback whale tattoo just peaking out underneath the dip of her shirt.

She was a sweet girl, shy but determined and was much better suited for Peter than I was.

"Maybe tomorrow we can go out fishing?" Peter asked the both of us. Emily stuck her tongue out in disgust and I just laughed, shrugging my shoulders as I picked at my salad. "The tide will be up and more fish will come out."

"Or we can go dolphin watching." Emily shrugged.

"I have to work tomorrow, guys." I said.

"You are always working. Take a fucking break, Bella." Peter shot me a glare and I just smiled, leaning back into my chair.

"I like to work." I told him.

"We can go on the boat after your shift?" Emily asked. "You're off at two right? Well we can go then. The dolphins will be out all day. It's supposed to be nice."

"As long as I can fish, I'm cool with whatever we do." Peter said, stuffing his last piece of steak into his mouth. The thunder clapped above us, the house vibrating with life as the lights went out. "Well fucking great!" Peter said, spitting out his chewed out steak.

"Ew, babe. Wipe your face." Emily laughed handing him the napkin.

"Alright, alright. Let me light some candles." Maggie sighed, striking the matches and setting them to the small candles around the kitchen.

"So much for watching a movie." He said, wiping at his mouth.

"I'm beat anyways. I got open tomorrow, so I better head to bed." I told them, standing from the chair. I said my goodnights to everyone, placing my dirty dishes in the sink and headed up the stairs and to my bedroom. The darkness called for me and I tiredly took off my tank top and shorts, pulling on just a large shirt that came down to my mid thighs as I climbed into my bed, feeling the sleep gently coat over me like a large blanket.

-TSIPWR-

I had no recollection of time.

The power was still out, but the moon was high in the sky, the only part that wasn't clouded over by the darkness of the storm.

I felt something crackling in my skin, a electric current that set me on fire. It started from my heels, all the way to the tips of my fingers. I have only felt this handful of times, all of which I was close to someone significant. Just like last week, in the bathroom.

I lifted my body up, glancing around the darkness before settling on the pair of red eyes that looked back at me with a burning intensity.

I inhaled a sharp breath, bringing myself to sit up more straightly, watching as the eyes looked over me again and again, and a soft growl erupting in the room. Not as a warning, but as a sign to tell me that he is here.

I looked away, laying back down into my bed, covering the blankets to my shoulder as my back faced him. I couldn't hear it, but I knew he had moved directly behind me now. I felt his fingers tracing the blankets that covered me; I could feel his breath against my neck.

I turned around, seeing the red eyes only an inch from me.

His face was lit up by the moon and I reached out to trace his cheek.

His chest vibrated with a soft purr, his face moving into my touch.

I smiled when he kissed my thumb, his hand coming up to wrap around my wrist, kissing his lips just to the pulse of my beating heart.

"Will you hold me?" I whispered, watching as he glanced up at me with fevered eyes. The lump grew in his throat and he stood up slightly, gently coaxing me to move. He swiftly got into the bed but his arms did not move, as if he didn't know what he was doing. I turned around, my back pressing into his chest as I grabbed his hand, bringing it around so his arm enclosed my waist.

He was as hard as marble and as cold as a winter's frost, but here in his arms I felt as if everything in the world was right, that even if this could end terribly wrong – here in this moment I was as happy as ever.

-TSIPWR-

I woke alone the next morning, the spot beside me cold.

I walked downstairs, the power back on but a missing black car in the driveway.

Paul claims Edward was not home, that he hasn't been home for a week.

But I could still feel his strong arms around me.

I went to work, opened the shop and worked my shift. When I got off Peter and Emily picked me up and we rode out on the boat into the clear ocean. We swam for awhile, sunbathed on the deck as Peter fished but yet I still could not get my mind off of last night.

Peter says he didn't see Edward either, and for a few minutes I began to think I may have dreamt it.

But it felt so real.

Too real.

I knew I couldn't have.

As the sunset we headed back for shore and made our way to Emily's house where we dropped her off. We headed out home and when we arrived a black car was settled in the driveway. I smiled to myself, feeling my insides turn nervously as we got out of the car.

When we reached inside, there were bags packed by the door and I felt my heart stop for a slight second when I recognized one of the bags to be mine.

"What's going on dad?" Peter asked Paul as he came to the living room.

"Mr. Masen has… Company …" He said, glancing back to the hallway. "We are staying in the guest home for the weekend."

"Guest home?" I asked.

"Yes. It is not very far. A few miles, still right on the beach." He said.

"Well, who is here?" I sighed, hoping that Victoria had not decided to return.

No, it was much worse.

Because rounding the corner was Edward and he was not alone.

He was surrounded.

Women.

Vampires.

They touched his chest, grabbed his hair, kissed his cheeks. There were five of them, there were undoubtedly beautiful, _they were his_. He laughed as one tugged on his pants but he moved her hand away, whispering in her ear. They were going outside, most of them in their bikini tops as they moved their way out the back door.

I felt my heart shattering inside my chest.

I felt like I could scream.

_I am so stupid._

He glanced over to me, no emotions attached on his face. He was detached, he wasn't the same. He was putting distance between us and I hated him for it. He said something to Paul, but I wasn't listening – I was seeing red and my stomach felt as if it were dropping a million miles per hour.

He threw Paul a key and said something to Peter, to which Peter ignored.

He said nothing to me.

He didn't even look at me as he walked away.

I knew this was over before it even began.


	23. Not Safe

I felt my body lift from the bed, my heart pounding underneath my skin as I was coated with a light sheet of sweat. I closed my eyes tightly, the balls of my hands rubbing into my eyelids until it began to burn. I pulled the blankets off of me, my throat dry and parched as I set my feet onto the hard floor.

I glanced around, realizing I was still at the cottage just down the road from home. I remember getting kicked out along with Paul and Peter and being sent here so Edward could have his way with his female companions. My blood was boiling with irritation but my nightmare only let me feel half of the anger I felt towards him.

I hated these nightmares.

I hated waking up like this.

I wanted to go home.

Not to Edward's, not to Carlisle's.

But to Deer Isle.

I felt the tears weltering up and I stood, making my way to the bathroom, closing my door behind me. I turned on the cold faucet, cupping my hands and letting the water fill it. I splashed the water onto my face and then up and down my arms. I wet the small strands of hair back and looked up into the mirror.

The pinwheel necklace glinted from the small light that hung on the ceiling and I touched the smooth surface of it, closing my eyes as I took in a deep breath. I walked to the kitchen grabbing a glass of water to soothe my parched throat and headed back to my room.

I stopped at the end of the hallway, my feet pressing harder into the rug as I felt my heart skip a beat, my hand coming up to rub my chest. My mouth went dry again as I stared at the door of my room, wide open.

I thought I shut it.

I always shut my door when I leave my room.

The hallway was becoming darker, everything was quieter and I felt my breathing become heavier as I slowly began making my way to my room. I reached the opening, glancing in to see that it was perfectly normal, nothing was changed.

My shoulders relaxed but I had felt stupid, scolding myself for getting so worked up. I had obviously forgotten to shut the door, something that could have happened to anyone. I took a step in, grabbing my doorknob to close it shut.

I gasped, bringing my hand back as I realized something sticky was on my doorknob. I looked down to my hand, it too dark to see the color but a scent assaulted my nose and I felt my stomach stir with sickness.

Iron.

Blood.

I turned quickly, seeing someone out my window, a dark figure passing quickly as if they had been watching me the whole time. My breathing hitched, my fingers letting go of the glass of water in my hand and just a second later it shattered on the floor, water and glass pricking my bare feet. I jolted out of my room, stumbling over the rug as I fell to my knees and at this point, Peter and Paul were out of their rooms, turning on the hall light.

"Bella!" Peter called out, knelling down beside me to help me up. "Jesus, you're bleeding. What happened?" He said, touching my arm as he looked at my hand that was coated in blood.

"It's not mine." I told him, shaking my head, staring at my open room.

"What do you mean it isn't yours?" He said as Paul came down, inspecting for wounds.

"It was on my doorknob! Someone was in my room when I went to the bathroom! They were watching me from the window!" I cried, feeling as I began to hyperventilate.

"Are you certain?" Paul asked.

"Yes! I saw someone out my window!" I began shaking. Peter wrapped his arms around shoulders, hugging me tightly to calm me down. He was saying something to Paul, but I couldn't understand it, everything was a blur. I grabbed my pinwheel that sat against my neck, holding it tightly as I tried to calm my nerves.

Suddenly, we all turned to a wall; on the other side of it came a loud noise that sounded a lot like something crashing, glass shattering and metal churning.

"Peter…" Paul said, grabbing his sons shoulder as they stood up, bringing me with them. Peter grabbed a metal bat and the three of us walked out the front door and to the side of the house. It wasn't hard finding out what broke, sitting on the side driveway was Paul's car – the window shattered and a large dent straight in the middle, all the way to the ground. It looked totaled and I stuck close behind Peter, seeing four long marks down the side of it, almost as if they were scratch marks.

-TSIPWR-

"No, no. She's fine." Paul said as he stood at the corded phone, holding it to his ear. "Yeah, just a bit shaken up."

Peter sat down next to me, pulling a blanket over my shoulders and handing me a mug of hot chocolate. I still felt sick. After spending nearly fifteen minutes in the bathroom scrubbing the blood off of my hands, I still couldn't let go of the sense of disgust. Even when the blood was wiped off, I still scrubbed. I couldn't get the image out of my head; I couldn't get the smell away from me.

"Drink the hot chocolate, Bella. You need to warm up." He said, helping me bring the glass of hot chocolate to my lips.

"I don't think you need to come over, she looks to be fine. She just needs to get some sleep." Paul said, presumably talking to Edward. "Yes, Sir. We will have to call the car insurance company tomorrow."

"Bella…" Peter whispered next to me as I stared out into nothing. "You gotta drink this, babe."

"Yes. I've checked the house twice as well has Peter. Whoever it was, is now gone." Paul said.

I drank it all up with his help, my eyes heavy with sleep. Paul hung up with Edward and asked me where I preferred to sleep. I opted for the couch, not wanting to go back into that room. Paul said his goodnights, leaving Peter and I. I laid on the couch and he brought more blankets over me, covering me and setting a pillow underneath my head.

"You want me to stay out here with you?" He asked. I shook my head. "Are you sure."

"I'll be okay." I told him with a half smile.

"Okay." He said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the top of my head. "Yell if you need me, okay?" He whispered and I nodded my head. "You're a strong girl, Bella." He said, leaving me in the darkness of the living room.

I turned my face towards the couch, curling up in ball as I tried to be strong. I had no idea whose blood was on my doorknob, or who was out my window. Paul thought maybe it was just some teenage boys trying to be funny. Peter and I knew differently. My gut told me differently.

This wasn't random. This wasn't some boys trying to play a prank. It was someone who was trying to get me. Someone who knew exactly what they were doing.

Sleep was useless.

I was restless.

And I knew I wasn't safe.


	24. Crossing Boundaries

The wick of the candle burned with a small light, it swaying gently in the soft breeze through the window moving the shadows that played on my desk from left to right. Time seemed frozen. I was frozen. I heard the girls outside the window, water splashing as they laughed together, though I sat in my chair, my fingers running across the tip of the flame.

I felt nothing.

I sat back, glaring over to the clock. Five till midnight.

Another day starting.

There was no new horizon, no silver lining. It would be the same as yesterday. And the day before that, and even the day before that. It would be the same exactly a week ago, or even the year before.

I was stuck. I was immobilized.

I was never going to move forward.

"Edward." Irina purred. I looked up, her body naked and glorified by the soft light of the candle. Her pale skin was dripping with wet droplets from the ocean, her long blonde hair damp and pulled to the side. "You are wallowing again."

"There is nothing to do in this life but to wallow, Irina. Have you not figured that out yet?" I asked her.

"Such a child," She grinned, sitting across my lap, begging me to touch her. I refused, looking away. "Stop denying what you want."

"I am not denying anything." I argued, looking back to her. "I just do not want you."

"Your lips say one, but your body says another." She smirked, grabbing my hand and bringing it to her breast. "You always look at the wrong side of this life, Edward. I like you better when you overcome with your lust by me."

"That wore out some time ago." I told her.

"It did not seem like it last night." She smiled, pressing her finger to my lips. "Come out and take a swim with us. I promise you will not regret it."

"I am sure I wouldn't. But I am not in the mood tonight. Perhaps tomorrow." I waved her off, giving her the small hope that she would have her way with me. She smiled and kissed my lips, gone within an instant.

Irina was a lovely bed warmer, but she sickened me to my very core.

She enjoyed this life. She thought that there was nothing more but this. Being immortal, to her, was the biggest achievement you could reach. She did not think into the future. Though, she had only been alive for merely over seventy years. She was young compared to most, compared to me. I was nearing my two hundredth birthday.

There was nothing in this life.

It was empty and shallow.

You watch humans die.

You watch the Earth die.

Everything moves on.

Except for you.

Irina didn't understand why I thought these kinds of things. She would tell me that there has to be one thing that makes me smile. One thing that gives me hope. I would tell her there was no such thought, no such thing that could bring me to feel even the slightest bit of hope.

But that was a lie.

There was a light of hope.

Maybe not for me, but I felt it in the depths of where my soul had once rested. The light was disguised as a young girl with dark brown sugar curls and deep hazel eyes. She was beautiful. She was my hope.

I'd do anything for her.

I stood from my chair, watching out the window at the young females who swam together. I only knew of Irina, the other four were a mystery to me. One of them by the name of Heidi swears she has been intimate with me before. I didn't deny the possibility, I had slept with over countless of women. Their faces blurred together.

Only one stood out to me now.

I sighed, looking away from the women and out the distance.

The air began the change, the wind picking up in a different direction.

My head tilted up towards the sky, the girls in the ocean going silent.

Something was unusual.

Something was off.

Something wasn't right.

The hair on my arms stood up as the girls began to hiss, my eyes dilating as I felt threatened. I jumped through the open window, hitting the ground as the girls came up from out of the water, the four of them hiding behind Irina.

"Get inside." I sneered.

"You cannot take it by yourself." Irina told me as she directed the younger females in the house.

"It is just one. A juvenile. I can smell the new blood." I told her, hissing between my teeth. Irina did not argue, following the women inside of the house. I rounded the corner, checking the perimeters. I could still smell it. It was close, but it was not moving.

It was staying in one place.

As if it was stalking something.

I looked down to my left, the street dark and empty. That is where the smell was coming from. That is where it was. And just down this road, was the small cottage – the same one where the only good thing in this wretched world was resting peacefully.

I felt my mouth salivate with venom, rage filling my veins where blood used to travel as my growls vibrated through my chest. It was too close to her, too close for my liking.

I didn't give it a second thought and ran.

Something shattered and a scream filled the air once I had reached to cottage. My eyes resting on a teenaged boy with bright yellow eyes just outside her window. He smelled me, swinging around and snarling in anger as he transformed, his clothes shredding like strips of paper as a black coat of fur covered his body, his arms turning into front legs, and his giant paws setting onto the grass as his sharp teeth glinted in the half crescent moonlight.

I growled my dominance and he returned it.

Quickly he came at me, our bodies clashing like rocks as I tried to grab around him. He snapped his jaws, twisting and rolling in an attempt to throw me off. I pushed him into the ground, his body coming right back up as he grabbed my arm, sinking his teeth in, throwing me into a car. His claws came up, scratching down the side of the door before I was able to grab his back leg, snapping it in half. He cried out, backing away. I tried to sit up but my arm was nearly completely severed where he had bit me.

I heard the front door open, the wolf already limping off and into the woods.

I had no power to go after him, too weak as it was. I stood from the scrap of metal, disappearing out of sight.

-TSIPWR-

She must hate me.

The way her eyebrows knitted together while she slept, forming a V between her eyes gave me the indication that she was not resting peacefully. I knew she was haunted. I knew she hated it here. And why wouldn't she?

She looked uncomfortable on the couch, but she was afraid to go back into her room. She felt violated. Someone was watching her. Someone was trying to kill her. The wolf was still unidentified, but I knew I had to be more alert. I couldn't leave all the time. I needed to stay here and protect her.

She would wonder why. She is so used to me being gone.

I was used to being gone.

She _must_ hate me.

Just a few days ago I was a gentleman. I was affectionate. I liked it. I liked making her happy.

Then I brought home those women and kicked her out.

She has to hate me.

I was a wreck.

_I am a wreck._

I didn't know what I wanted to do.

My fingers stroked across her cheek and her face relaxed. I smiled and touched the corner of her lips, taking in her scent. It was intoxicating. It made me feel high. I was drunk off of the smell of her and I loved every moment of it.

My mouth was watering. I could hear her heart beating. _Her poor innocent heart. _

She didn't deserve any of this.

If I was able to give her the world and place it on her feet, I would.

I would give her anything.

I touched the pinwheel resting against her neck. I felt her breathing against my fingers, her chest rising and falling. My fingers slipped from the pinwheel and down to her chest, the thin white cotton shirt showing the peach of her skin. My fingers traveled along the mounds of her breasts and I felt myself having to pull away.

She was too much for me.

I wanted her more than I ever wanted anything.

The sun was rising, but I was too attached to her to leave now.

I was confusing her. I didn't know what was right or wrong. I wanted to tell her everything but I do not want to corrupt her. I do not want to take away any of the pureness that rested with her beautiful soul. I was a selfish man, but then I was careful. She had no idea of her importance to me.

She stirred in her sleep and I stood quickly, backing away and into the shadows of the corner of the room. Her eyes fluttered open and she immediately looked at me. I was hidden in the darkness, but my eyes burned into hers. She blinked a few times before closing her eyes once again, stumbling back into sleep.

I knelled back next to her, cupping her cheek. I swallowed hard, knowing I was crossing boundaries.

Boundaries that were left for me so I could not cross them.

But I was always one to bend the rules.


	25. Feral

"You have to cut them in thin slices," Chef Sam said, gently bumping me on the side as he took the knife, cutting the red peppers finely. "It's not about the size but the texture. It will taste better this way."

"You cannot change the taste of something by the way its cut." I told him, placing my hands onto my hips. He chuckled at me, shaking his head as he continued to cut the peppers.

"It's a cooking method, Bella. If you really want to learn just sit down and watch me." He said just as the front door opened. We both turned our heads, hearing the clicks of heels one right after another on the hardwood floor. Irina passed the entryway of the kitchen, going down the hall and up the stairs. I looked to Chef Sam who looked at me, rolling his eyes. I smiled and set my arms onto the counter and continued to watch him slice the peppers.

It had been two weeks since the incident at the cottage. The police were called the morning after and when they arrived they invested the scene. They said what I saw was most likely a bear or a mountain lion that may have escaped from a local animal facility considering both are not indigenous to Hawaii.

I knew differently. Paul and Peter knew differently. This wasn't a mountain lion or even a bear. I knew I saw someone staring out my window and no normal animal could make such a dent in a car like that.

However, we let it go. The rest of the weeks following seemed to be vastly uninteresting given the weekend we had – though something was strange. Edward had not left the house. Not once, or at least that I had seen. He only came out of his room a handful of times, mostly to tell us the new set of rules we had to abide now. We weren't allowed out past midnight. If we were going somewhere, we were not allowed to go alone. And if we were to leave, we have to be back a certain time.

It seemed foolish to give rules to Paul, Peter, Sam and Maggie, but they did not disagree. They even encouraged these rules. I felt restricted, forced to get less hours at work because of it. I found myself bored at the house most of the time, watching as Irina came in and out of Edward's bedroom.

I was wasting away and I hated every moment of it.

After helping Chef Sam cook, I headed upstairs sitting onto my bed and pulling my laptop onto my legs.

**AllyC14: Did you figure out what happened? **

**SwanGirl7: No, no one will talk about it. It's like it never happened.**

**AllyC14: That's freakishly weird. **

**SwanGirl7: We have all these rules too. We all have curfews and have to do the buddy system if we do leave.**

**AllyC14: What in the actual fuck?**

**SwanGirl7: I know. **

**AllyC14: So I guess partying it up with the local tail is out of the question? ;) **

**SwanGirl7: Jacob is just a FRIEND.**

**AllyC14: You said the same thing about Peter.**

**SwanGirl7: Yeah and guess what we are? Friends. **

**AllyC14: Okay baby. Whatever you say. **

**SwanGirl7: Gotta run. I'll talk to you when I get up.**

**AllyC14: Love you babes. **

**SwanGirl7: You too. **

_**SwanGirl7 Has Signed Off. **_

-TSIPWR-

I sat behind the counter at Newton's bait shop, the end of my black pen in my mouth as I chewed on the cap. It was a slow and hot day, the back of my neck drenched in sweat as a small fan in the corner of the desk blew lukewarm air on me. I flipped through the local newspaper, reading the comics in the back, laughing to myself as I turned the page once more.

I couldn't miss the black bold letters that spelled out Gruesome Animal Attacks just as my heart skipped a beat. I stopped and turned to the front page, noticing that this was in fact today's paper. I turned back, leaning into my chair as I gently read to myself.

_Late Monday afternoon, deputies discovered three bodies along a road in the Rainbow Falls Trails. The identity of the bodies is still unknown. This marks the fourth attack this month from unknown land animals. The bodies were found decapitated and mauled with their stomachs ripped open…_

"Hey, Bella."

I shrieked loudly, jumping in my spot and hitting the desk, the newspaper and fan falling down and onto the ground. I looked up to see Jacob, his eyes widened and his lips forming downward. I covered my heart taking in a deep breath as I began to recover.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you were so easily scared." He laughed with a bright smile.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked, not easily amused. He continued to smirk, raising his hands in surrender. I noticed his right arm was in a white brace and he brought it down, just before sliding two full lines for a fishing rod over the counter.

"Just these please." He says, pulling out his wallet. I felt him staring but I grabbed the lines, scanning them into the computer as I avoided his eye contact. "So I haven't seen you for awhile. Still waking up under docks, I take it?" '

"Fourteen dollars." I said simply.

"Come on, you know I'm just teasing." He smirked, leaning against the counter. "If I remember correctly, you said that we could see each other again."

"I said maybe." I told him.

"Don't be so mean." He smiled.

"What did you do to your arm?" I asked, nodding over to it. He looked down at his brace and then back up at me.

"I wrestled a shark." He said and I rolled my eyes. "I was fishing on the docks. I got onto those big rocks on the side of them and slipped. Fell right on it."

"Ouch." I winced.

"Yeah, hurt like a bitch but I'm sure I'll have some awesome scars to make up for it." He said with a smile. "Come on, Bella. What time do you get off of work?"

"I have a curfew." I told him.

"A curfew, how old are you?" He asked as I pointedly glared at him.

"Come on. Just for an hour." He smiled. "I'll make it worth your while." He said and I smiled this time, shaking my head.

"I doubt that. Maybe tomorrow." I said.

"I won't be here tomorrow." He frowned.

"That's not my problem." I shrugged with another smirk.

"You are a tease, you know that?" He asked and I nodded. "Next week. I'll come back here. This time. And after your shift we will hang out." He said as I handed him his change. "Okay?"

"Okay." I said with flushed cheeks. He smiled and grabbed his bag, waving at me with his bad arm and walking out of the store.

-TSIPWR-

The rain was loud against the roof of the house and I was half asleep. With a book in my arms and my head on the pillow, I knew I would be out soon.

A jolt of lightning out my window, though, forced me awake and I turned to see the hard rain hitting the ocean. I blinked the sleep away, noticing that there was a figure standing at the shore watching the waves crash in on his feet.

Edward was motionless, the thunder rumbling around him as the rain poured and drenched his clothes. I stood from my bed and grabbed my jacket, tip toeing out of the house and to the back. The hammock swung back and fourth, the rain hitting my arms as I stepped out of the safety of the door. I brought my jacket close, walking up to Edward who was still motionless.

"Go back inside." He told me, still staring out to the ocean.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, the rain hitting around my face. He didn't respond. His back was arched slightly as he watched the waves that now began to touch my feet. I watched as his face stared out into the open ocean, his eyes not red but dark and black. "Are you okay?"

He did not respond.

"Edward." I grounded out, seeing his head move just slightly. "Edward, are you okay?"

He then turned to me, his eyes as dark as an eclipse as I felt my breathing hitch just in my throat. He has not eaten. He is starving. I know those eyes. Alec had gone out of town for a week and by the time had had returned, without my blood his eyes were onyx.

"You need to eat." I told him. He just huffed, looking away. "You're going to starve!"

"Then let me." He said.

"No." I told him. "I won't let you."

He didn't move. I had no chance of moving him myself. So instead I turned around and walked into the house. I didn't know everything about Vampires but I knew enough. Blood is their fuel and without it is like humans without water and food. They will starve. They will die.

_I will not let him die. _

I ran into the kitchen and opened the drawer of knives. I stared down at them, my heart skipping beats as I inhaled a deep breath. I reached for one, the sharpest one and brought it up to view.

I brought the point to the middle of my arm and exhaled sharply, digging it in and sliding it down. The blood was there instantly, the cut minor but effective. The knife dropped to the counter and drops of blood fell to the floor. Something rumbled behind me and I turned around to see Edward, feral and hungry.


	26. Euphoric

I've never given much thought to how I would die.

But as I felt the warm trickle of blood flowing down my arm, I had a pretty good idea. Black eyes stared me down, calculating my every move, waiting for a perfect moment. I stepped back, he stepped forward. I moved to the side, he would follow. He was the hunter and I was his prey. I was afraid.

But I will not let him die.

I stepped forward and he, surprisingly, stepped back. He watched me, eyeing down at my arm and then back to my eyes. His beast was gone and he was sincere. He grabbed the kitchen towel that hung from the hook and reached me in two steps. He grabbed my bloody arm, stiffly and coldly as he wrapped the towel around the wound.

"You do not know what you are doing." He told me.

"You need this, Edward." I responded.

"I haven't had a meal in two weeks." He said, looking down to me. His face serious. "I won't stop." He warned.

"I'm not going to let you starve, Edward." I shook my head. "I want you to take it." I untied the towel, letting it fall to the ground as my arm dripped with blood once again. Edward was motionless, confused as I could tell he was faltering. "Use me for my purpose."

"Purpose?" He asked.

"I'm your donor. You _need_ my blood." I whispered. He looked down at me, his hand reaching up as he cupped my neck. I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply as his honeysuckle scent filled me. "Please, Edward." I asked as my eyes opened, my voice wavering. "I don't want to see you die." He stopped, rubbing his thumb across my cheekbone as tears filled my eyes.

"This will make you happy?" He asked as I reached up, holding his hand to my cheek and nodded my head. He let out a deep breath, but didn't break eye contact.

Then, we were moving. He placed his hand on my back and moved me out of the kitchen and to the stairs. Within moments we were in his bedroom and I felt my breath catch in my throat. He looked down at me, giving me a chance to run but I did not falter. I grabbed his hand, feeling him gently tug and lead me to the satin bed. He laid me down, stroking my cheek and kissing my forehead just before disappearing.

My heart was hammering beneath my chest and I couldn't stop my hands from shaking. No one has ever drank from me before. It was always ejected first from a needle. I tried to rationalize, telling myself this happens everyday with other donors. If they can do it, then so can I.

Edward entered the room again, this time with a bowel and a white box. He began to clean my wound and as I began to object just before he shushed me, placing a pad and gauze around the cut. My arm reached over, my hand touching the pad as I looked up to him.

"You are very brave, Isabella." He told me. I gulped down hard, glancing away for a moment. "I know this is new to you. I don't want you to do this is you think you can't."

"I can do this." I told him pointedly. He nodded his head slightly, reaching down to brush the hair behind my ear. I relaxed at his touch, leaning into it as I touched his arm. "I'm ready." I whispered.

And it was if time stopped, as if the world stopped turning. Everything was still but him and I. My heart was relaxed, I was no longer afraid when he was touching me. I trusted him. Despite everything telling me I shouldn't, I did. I knew he would protect me. He would take what he needed and keep me alive. His dark black eyes reassured me, even if he wasn't so sure himself. He was touching my cheek, his fingers lingering down to my neck. He felt my heart, skimming just above it as my head fell farther into the pillow.

He watched me, countered my reaction to him. He knew I was ready. He took in a deep breath and leaned down, pressing a kiss to my ear just before whispering.

"You are my savior." He told me, moving just slightly so that we were staring. Our noses were touching, our eyes boring into one another as his hands touched my sides. My instinct was to purse my lips but instead he kissed my nose. "Close your eyes." He told me and I felt them fluttering shut.

His hand was at my neck, gently skimming and touching. He played with the pinwheel necklace and touched my collarbone. He was testing and waiting for me to step out. I was too deep in this now – I didn't want out. I gave him a sweet smile and I could hear him chuckle as he touched my jaw line. I bit my tongue, feeling his lips on my cheek and skimming down and down. He kissed across my neck, sprinkling them down to my jugular as he stopped just in the crease of my neck and shoulder.

He paused there.

It felt like hours.

He continually kissed it over and over again.

He was making sure it was right.

I felt my breathing hitch as his teeth scraped across my skin.

I grabbed his hand, lacing our fingers together as I took in a deep breath. I squeezed his fingers, telling him I was ready. And with that small gesture his teeth broke skin, my eyes squeezing tighter at the initial sting.

I felt euphoric.

I was walking on air.

Weightless like a feather.

The blood was draining but I was on cloud nine.

I heard a moan.

I wasn't sure if it was from him or me.

I squeezed his hand tighter, arching my back just slightly as a wave of ecstasy washed over me. He brought our intertwined hands to the middle, just over my heart. The back of his cold hand rested on my chest as he felt my heartbeat inside over and over again. It went on for minutes and the feeling never left me. It was constant, never faltering.

The suction lessened, his head lifting just slightly as his teeth retracted and I let out a soft moan of appraisal. I felt his tongue against the wound and then his lips. I was so tired.

When he brought his head up, his eyes were blazing with my blood. Deep red and hot, I knew that he was satisfied. He brought my hand to his lips, kissing my fingers just before unlacing them. His lips touched my wrist, and down to my elbow as my arm went around his neck. He felt warm to me as my fingers raked through his hair. I smiled and giggled as he kissed my upper arm to my ear lobe, feeling him grinning against my skin.

"I missed you so much." He told me softly, looking down to me. I just smiled, my eyes growing heavier with weariness. He stroked my cheek and gently brushed our noses together. "Sleep for me, Bella."

My eyes closed easily.

-TSIPWR-

When I woke I was alone in Edward's bed.

The window was closed, but the sun did not leak through. I lifted myself from the bed and looked around me. I touched my stomach, looking down to see I was in a silky white night dress. I touched the fabric and then my skin as I looked to my arm. The pad and gauze were gone and the only thing that was left was an almost healed cut.

_How long was I asleep?_

I stood from the bed, my legs lifting me as I made my way to the bathroom. I opened the door quickly only for it to crack. I shrieked, covering my mouth as I realized I had almost taken the door off of the hinges. I sat there in shock as I leaned against the doorframe. I looked down at my hands, turning them over but seeing nothing different. I grabbed and touched the crack in the middle of the white wood just before stepping back and away onto the middle of the bathroom.

I cupped water in my hands, splashing it onto my face. My head was a bit dizzy and I leaned against the counter just before looking to the mirror when I noticed that my eyes were lighter and tinted with red.

I gasped, stepping back and hitting the shower, covering my mouth once again. I heard the bedroom door open and within seconds Edward was standing in the doorway.

"It will go away, Isabella." He smiled and stepped forward to me.

"Am I'm…" I trailed off.

"No. You just have some of the attributes." He said, walking to the counter to tuck my hair behind me. "Some of my venom is still in your system. It will linger for a few more hours. It will be gone by daylight."

_Some of my venom. _

How could I have forgotten what happened? I looked into the mirror and at the mark that adorned my skin just in the crease of my neck and shoulder. I touched it, feeling its coldness. It was deep and white with rigid bumps from his teeth. I looked over to see him watching me as I blushed.

"Do you feel alright?" He asked and I nodded.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked.

"Just over four days." He told me. "It was a little longer than it should have been, but you are new to this." He told me as my cheeks flushed. "You will get the hang of it."

I then remembered the feeling. It was a bit fuzzy, but I could not forget how he made feel. Goosebumps rose on my skin as I bit my lip in anticipation.

"Will you need blood from me soon?" I asked hopefully. Edward smirked, touching my arm as his cold fingers stroked down my skin leaving more goosebumps in its wake.

"No, Isabella." He chuckled. "Not for another week or so."

His lips pursed and he stepped forward. I turned towards him, inhaling a deep breath as he stood before me, staring down into my eyes as his fingers touched my face. I felt him all over, his scent overflowing me as leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"Were you…Satisfied?" I asked him bravely, looking up into his eyes as he was quite surprised I had said something. He smiled and tucked more hair back, touching my temple.

"That is an understatement." He said to me. "You do not know how much I appreciate you, Bella." He whispered, leaning down to kiss my forehead. He began to pull away but my hand went to the back of his neck. I felt empowered and maybe even a little fearless. Edward froze, staring down at me with such intensity that it washed over my very core. "You are playing with fire, Bella." He told me.

"Are you saying you want me to go?" I asked.

"No." He said, taking my arm away from him. "I'm saying test the waters before you jump in." I growled, the noise shocking both him and me. He then smirked and grabbed my hand kissing in gently before laughing. "You're stepping farther then you should. It's the venom. It makes you courageous. We will take this slow."

"This?" I whispered.

"Us." He corrected.

"Us." I nodded, liking the word. He smiled and kissed my open palm before closing it shut. I leaned in, pressing myself into his chest as I felt him hold onto me. I felt a great sense of relief wash over me and for the first time in a long time… I felt like I was home.

* * *

><p><strong>Question for my readers... Should I get a twitter? I see authors having twitters to post sneak peaks, when chapters will be updated and what not. I didn't want to get one if I will only have a few followers. I'm not very big on social networks, but if a lot of you would join or follow me I'll consider getting one to update you guys on chapters or what not. What should I do? <strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thank you for the support so far! It is overwhelming but amazing!**

_**ii**_


	27. Jealousy

I was walking along the bridge of Deer Isle. If I had looked close enough in the distance, I could see just the small light of my house in the woods. I knew Alec was there, waiting for me to come home. I continued along the edge, staring down at the blue water that sloshed against the metal of the bridge, the mist hitting my face in soft sprays.

I took in a deep breath of the fresh air, smiling as I stopped to lean against the metal line. The sun was hidden by grey clouds, my home in the distance lighting brighter. I jumped from the edge onto the road, watching as the light grew brighter and brighter. My feet went quicker against the pavement as I smiled all the way home.

Though, I had stopped suddenly as I felt a burning sensation at my neck. My hand raised, feeling the spot between my neck and shoulder, rubbing it gently.

I felt my body jolt upwards, my hand on my neck as I stared at a dark ceiling.

I was not in Deer Isle.

I was still in Hilo.

And my neck was burning.

It was a subtle burn, it wasn't painful but enough to irritate me. My fingers touched the bite mark, where the heat was radiating from, and I rubbed it gently trying to soothe it. Suddenly, though, cold hands touched my arms. A soft voice hushed me as he took my hand away from my neck, his lips kissing the mark and cooling it efficiently.

My bed shifted, a body now next to me and a face in the moonlight. The bite had heated up once again, but this time I didn't notice. I watched as Edward moved my hair behind my ear, his black eyes watching me carefully.

I knew what he was here for.

I was ready.

He smiled and rubbed my cheeks, my hands coming up to cover his. He stared at me deeply, intensely and I shivered at his touch. He came forward, kissing my nose and the corner of my lips as his fingers trailed down the side of my breast, goosebumps covering my arms.

"Nothing compares to you." He whispered to me, my hands coming up to run through his hair. He kissed my cheek, running his icy lips down my neck as my hips came up to meet his involuntarily. He moved from my side and over top of me, kissing the skin of my neck harder.

"Edward…" I moaned, my hands coming down his back and gripping tightly. I felt him push his hips into me, my core raging hot as I groaned my appreciation. He growled against my skin, my t-shirt ripping easily in his grip.

"Kiss me." I begged as he kissed more of my neck. I wanted to yell at him. I wanted him to kiss my lips. But before I could tell him, his teeth were digging into the same mark, reopening the wound as all my senses closed in on him.

I was on air again.

I felt like my whole being was lit.

I felt amazing.

He took what he needed and my eyes were suddenly heavy with sleep. He whispered sweet nothings in my ear, kissing my wound and holding me close to him as I floated gently like a feather back to Earth.

My home was all but forgotten.

-TSIPWR-

I only slept for a day and a half this time. When I woke, I had broken the alarm clock next to my table by slamming the snooze button. I cleaned the millions of pieces left of the clock into the trash before going to the bathroom to clean up. My shirt was ripped on the side, Edward's fingers shredding it to ribbons. I cleaned myself up, brushing my teeth before getting dressed and heading downstairs.

Chef Sam had my dinner ready for me just as I hit the last step. I sat Indian style on my chair, stuffing my face with the fried chicken and mashed potatoes. I sat back on my chair, reading through the newspaper wondering if I would come across any other articles on the animal attacks, ignoring Chef Sam's comments on how I had never read the newspaper before.

The side door to the kitchen swung open, heels clicking against the floor as Irina came through in dazzling satin red dress. Crystals decorated the bust, it plunging to show the curves of her breasts as a slit showed her slender legs. She hooked on a diamond bracelet as Maggie trailed behind her, handing her the small white clutch. Irina pushed back a curl, effortlessly repining it in her hair perfectly with the rest of them.

"Darling, you are going to make us late!" Irina said just as Edward came through the door in a handsome black suit, a silver bowtie to complete the attire. "I swear, you do this every time."

"I have been waiting for you,_ sweetheart_." He smiled acidly, obviously annoyed. I snorted behind the newspaper, watching as Irina turned her icy glare to me. She then looked back to him, brushing off his shoulders.

"You look dashing, my love." She smiled and I internally rolled my eyes, setting the paper down loudly. She looked back to me, glinting her teeth in warning just before her face had froze, her eyes glaring not at my face but at my neck. She looked back to Edward but he did not say a word.

She had seen the bite mark.

But what was it to her?

I was, after all, his donor.

It obviously meant a great deal, for she had grabbed Edward's face and kissed him hard. I felt my body steaming in anger, the mark burning as well. Edward was not surprised but he had kissed her back, with just as much intensity as he set his hand to the small of her back, bringing her close. Maggie and Chef Sam had left, feeling awkward and unwanted.

I was raging with jealousy and Irina knew it just before she pulled away, smiling proudly.

"I can't wait to have my way with you tonight." She said to him, the innuendo thick and heavy. Edward had simply smiled before turning her away, whispering something in her ear to make her squeal excitedly and skip out of the room.

Edward turned to me but I was already staring down at the newspaper, waiting for it to burst into flames by the way I was glaring at it.

"I won't bring her back tonight." He told me, now at my side and crouching to my level. "We will go to her place."

"Thanks." I spat sarcastically, but still did not look at him.

"You are angry with me." He didn't question. I turned to him quickly, staring down into his red eyes, watching as my blood swirled around.

"I don't care what you do, Edward. Or whom you do. Just don't drag me along for a ride." I grabbed my newspaper and stood from the chair and made my way up the stairs and to my room, locking the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Short update, hope you enjoyed it. <strong>

_**ii**_


	28. Infused

I slammed my door. Hard.

I was afraid for a moment that any lingering venom had fueled my actions, but the door was still intact. I locked it quickly, turning to cover my arms as goosebumps rose across my skin as a cold front brushed across me. I noticed my window was open, the soft sprinkle of rain floating in and covering my bed.

I jumped over, the sheets slightly damp as I closed the window, locking the top of it. I grabbed an oversized sweater from my dresser, shoving it on as I began to warm.

It did not take me long, my blood already running hot from anger.

I fell down onto the floor, sitting against the post of my bed as I covered my arms over my chest, watching as a shadow moved from side to side on the other side of my door. He knew I saw him. He was waiting for me to say something, but I had noting to say. I looked away from the door and stood up from my spot, grabbing a towel I had used earlier to try and soak up the small droplets of mist on my bed.

When I was able to do as much as I could, I set the towel on the bed post to dry, looking back over to see that the shadow was still there, still waiting.

_Wait all you want…_

I grabbed my book, setting onto the bed as I pretended to read, my eyes casually looking to the crack under the door.

I thought I was more to him. I thought I was more than just something he could toy with. And it made me wonder… How long has he been playing this game? Was there really an _Us_? Why did he act like he wanted me, but still goes out with Irina while she rubs it in my face? What good could come of that?

But most importantly, why did I care?

I grew up around vampires. And even though Alec kept his guests to a minimum, I knew he had women over. They weren't hard to miss with their red eyes and glossy hair. Vampires are not only after just one thing. Yes, they crave for blood… But they are sex addicts. All of them. And I guess, that came with the territory. If they were damned, then no harm no foul. Nothing to worry about.

Yet, to play with me like that?

He didn't have to string me along like a puppet.

I looked up, noticing the shadow was gone and for a moment I felt my heart drop. I set my book down, halfway off the bed as I heard the front door open and close. I walked to my door, opening up to peak out into the empty hall. I walked down it quickly and into the living room, bringing the curtains back to see Edward's black car taillights, going farther down the driveway.

I made a little noise of disappointment, feeling my heart ache just slightly. I stepped away from the window and did not shed one tear, but felt like I could cry millions of them.

I didn't know why I cared.

I didn't know why he was so important.

He would always be this way.

And I have to learn not to fall into him again.

I had to detach myself from Edward Masen.

I walked around the corner, Chef Sam and Maggie putting away the leftovers as the shamelessly flirted with each other. I smiled with them, moving back away from the corner and heading down the hall.

"Bella?" Paul asked, coming out of his room as I stepped into mine. "You okay?"

I turned to him with a smile and nodded my head.

"Yes, I am. Why?" I asked curiously, lying through my teeth and wondering if he could tell.

"You look a little bit flushed." He pointed out with a shrug. "You're probably just overly tired." He told me and I nodded. "Well, I'm going down to the store to stock up. You want to join me?" He asked and I shook my head, stepping further into my bedroom.

"I'm a little bit worn out. I'm just going to relax for the rest of the night, thank you though." I said and he smiled, waving me off as he walked away. I closed my bedroom door shut, locking it before grabbing a new pair of jeans to put on, keeping the hoodie on me as I slid on my converses.

I was suffocating in here. I needed out.

I jumped onto my bed, unlocking and opening my window just before jumping down, hitting the sand. I closed my window and avoided Paul in the front and ran down the slope to the beach, walking my way down and down.

-TSIPWR-

I was miles down from the house, entering into territory that wasn't fuzzy to me anymore. The rain had stopped and just ahead was a dock, the very same one that I had fallen asleep under just a few weeks ago. Just behind it was a harbor, a boat in particular lighten up with different assortments of lights, people on the docks and on the boat as they laughed and drank, a familiar dark face wrapping his arm around a girls shoulders, whispering into her ear.

_Jacob. _

I trekked through the sand, jogging up to the dock just before slowly heading down the harbor, people scattered about, some lying on the woodened dock, drinking their beers as they laughed at nonsense. Jacob had disappeared and no one had noticed me, too busy in their alcohol infused world to care. I stepped over a girl who laid on her tummy, moaning as a guy next to her touched her.

I stepped down onto the boat, being noticed by a group of boys who sat on lawn chairs, drinking their cans of beer as they whistled at me. I rolled my eyes and walked around the front of the boat, seeing Jake leaning down and in one of the coolers, grabbing a couple of beers. He stood up, turning around and hissing once he saw me, stepping back and dropping the cans. They busted on the floor, beer spraying out of the cracks and hitting both of us as we screamed.

My hoodie was soaked, the ends of my hair drenched in beer as we both looked at each other in complete shock just before busting out laughing. Jake's spiky black hair was glazed with beer, his grey shirt stains as we continued to cackle at each other, nearly doubling over from laughter.

"Are you okay?" He asked me with the brightest smile, walking over to help me wipe down my hoodie.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry…" I stopped to laugh. "I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"No… It's fine." He laughed, shaking his head as he grabbed a hold of my hand. "Let me take you down to my room, I'll get you an extra shirt." He told me, leading me inside and down a set of stairs. Plain white lights decorated the walls, pictures Slipknot and Linkin Park covering the door as his bed was unkempt as the bass of the music shook the walls.

"Sorry for the mess." He told me, walking to his closet as he pulled off his shirt. I felt my cheeks blush and I quickly turned, looking the other direction.

"It's uh…. It's fine…" I said awkwardly, smiling back over to him as he was looking me, pulling on a black v-neck.

"Here you go…" He threw me a gray Ed-Hardy t-shirt and I gave him a dubious look. He shrugged with a sly smile. "My parents spoiled me."

"I can tell." I laughed, glancing around his fairly large boat home.

"Yeah. I… Oh… Sorry…" He said, turning around allowing me my privacy as I change. I pulled my sweater off, along with my tank top underneath. I pulled the shirt on, it coming down to my mid-thighs and hanging on me like an extra large blanket. "Can I turn around?" He asked and I hummed my approval, watching as he turned and laugh.

"You're the one who picked it out!" I laughed, bringing my wet hair back into a messy bun.

"Nah, you look cute in my shirt no matter how ridiculously large it is." He chuckled, a sincere smile on his lips. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I was out for a walk…" I told him honestly.

"At ten at night?" He asked dubiously with an impish smirk.

"Seriously!" I laughed. "I just happened to cross by and I saw you. Thought I'd come crash your party." I smiled.

"Well thank god." He laughed, leaning down and into his fridge as he grabbed two beers, handing one to me. "I've been having a shit time."

I stared down at the beer, looking at it awkwardly just before opening it, smelling it briefly and wincing at the stench. Jacob hadn't seen me, too busy drinking his own. I had never drank beer before in my life, and I had a feeling I wasn't about to start now, but I didn't want to seem rude. So against my better judgment I drank some, bitterly swallowing it down.

"Were you not…" I stopped, coughing my disgust as Jacob laughed at me. "…Were you not having fun?"

"Eh. People come here to get drunk. Mainly. Which isn't a problem unless they can't hold their beer down. I've already had to clean up after three people. Four including us!" He laughed, shaking his head.

Something above us crashed, both of us looking up to hear people shouting. Jacob rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together as he took me up the stairs. Two boys happened to be gunning for the same girl, resulting in a fist fight and a broken glass table now shattered across the boat. Jacob started yelling, kicking both of them up as the drunkenly walked away, one falling onto the dock as the other actually made it to the beach.

I help Jake clean up the mess just before he brought out a woodened table, both of us sitting at it as other people joined. Everyone was pretty drunk, and I was still working on my first beer, sipping at it occasionally and spilling some onto the floor when Jake wasn't looking.

We ended up playing poker, which turned into strip poker (which I had then dropped out), then into plain stripping. Two of Jake's friends got a lap dance and I was now on my second beer, instead of dumping it, now chugging it. Jake and I laughed as his friend, Embry slid across the boat, falling straight onto his bottom followed by his girlfriend, Makenna. We all started laughing, more beer passing around as my brain became fuzzy.

Next thing I knew, I was shirtless in Jake's bed.

I knew what I was doing.

I felt his hands hot against my stomach.

I wanted this.

I wanted this so badly.

The alcohol infused my passion, our lips colliding as I pulled off his jeans. He touched my breasts, rubbing my nipples as I felt them harden, his center running into my core as I moaned loudly.

He was so warm.

He was opposite of what I wanted.

He was what I needed.

"Make me forget…" I slurred in his ear, now directly underneath him, naked and bare.

The first thrust was hard, my body shaking as it felt violated. But he eased at my tension, the blurry face of a red eyed monster slowly slipped away as the pleasure built up into my core. He pushed me, over and over again.

I wanted to forget.

I wanted him gone from my memory.

I wanted… Edward…

I opened my eyes, seeing Jacob as I hissed at his warm touch.

It felt so good… But it wasn't right.

He wasn't right…

I moaned and played along, but suddenly I felt nothing except my stomach twisting in sickness.

I wanted cold fingers.

I wanted kisses against my jaw.

I wanted to feel his weight against me.

I wanted his teeth in my skin.

My bite mark was burning and I was on edge, touching it to feel the warmth of it.

It was calling for him.

He was calling for me.

"_Isabella…_"

His voice was smooth like velvet, but he was nowhere to be found.

Jacob thrusts became harder and I imagined nothing but Edward, letting it slip me off into the edge of darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you guys are frustrated with certain people *glares over at Vampward* but I promise, good things come to those who wait. You will be pleased soon, little does. <strong>

_**ii**_


	29. Need

Waking up was the hardest.

The pressure of my head was nearly unbearable as I was suck between the wall and Jacob. I was _too _warm.

Jacob's arms were wrapped around my waist, his chest pressed against my back as he radiated nothing but heat. It was foreign to my skin and I could feel the perspiration down the back of my neck. I grabbed his arm, rubbing it gently to slowly pull it from my waist. As I did this he moaned slightly, turning away from me.

I sighed in relief but then suddenly I was yanked to the side, Jacob bringing me to him so that I would lay my head on his chest. I rolled my eyes, laying my head down and feeling his heat on the side of my face, instantly hot again.

He snored lightly and I tried to loosen his grip from my side but he had a firm grasp, leaving me no choice but to wait it out.

He smelt of beer and grass, which was odd considering he was living on a boat, I thought. I closed my eyes, hoping to fall asleep through this but my head was pounding with pain. I opened my eyes, glancing around the room, the morning light shining in from the stairs and the window in the corner. My clothes were strewn across the room, my pants on the floor along with my underwear, my bra hanging over his laptop on his desk as my sweatshirt hung over the dresser.

I was thinking of the easiest way out of this mistake.

My eyes traveled over the room again, but stopped at a darkened corner.

Red eyes were staring at me.

Staring at Jacob.

My throat dried. my body tensing up as the man stood from the corner, stepping forward and into the light.

Edward's face was stone cold, wiped without any sorts of emotion. I tried to move out of Jacob's arms, but he was too strong, his grip holding me against him. Edward stepped closer, now glaring at Jacob, his fists balled and his eyes showing the murderous thoughts that were playing in his head.

He was closer now, _too close_. Too close to Jacob.

I shook my head, knowing what he wanted to do.

Knowing that if he wanted to do it badly enough, he would.

"No…" I whispered, shaking my head faster as I tried not to wake Jacob up. Edward ignored me, a low rumble creating his chest. "Please…" I cried through a murmur, seeing Edward blink, his stance faltering.

"Edward… Please… Don't." I told him, watching as he looked back to me, his anger fading and his expressions softening. He looked at my bare body, his resentment rising again. But this time he stepped back, watching me just before disappearing.

"Jacob… Jacob!" I rattled him, "Wake up!" I nearly screamed in his ear, Jacob up and rising with a shout of confusion. The moment he let go, I jumped from the bed.

"What? What's going on?" He looked around as I hit the floor, quickly grabbing my clothes and dressing myself. "What's wrong babe? Where are you going?"

"I uh…" I stopped, pulling a pant leg through. "I have to be somewhere… I'm late." I told him buttoning my jeans.

"Oh. Sss'kay." He mumbled sleepily, resting back against his pillow as I hooked my bra on, slipping my hoodie over my head that still smelt of beer. "Can I see you again sometime? Tomorrow?" He asked.

"I'm busy tomorrow. Uh, I'll swing by at some point." I told him with a smile, lying straight through my teeth. I knelled down next to him, kissing his cheek. "Thanks for the party. I'll talk to you soon."

And with that single goodbye, I ran up the stairs, jumping off the boat and onto the dock and headed home.

-TSIPWR-

When I walked through the front door, the house was seemingly normal. There was no destruction, not a single thing out of place, nothing that gave me the indication that an angry, jealous vampire had been here. I walked into the kitchen, Chef Sam starting up breakfast as he told me good morning. I smiled at him and walked up the stairs, running into Peter on my way up.

"Jesus, Bella!" Peter said, plugging his nose. "You reek of beer! Have you been drinking?" He asked.

"Is Edward here?" I asked quickly, breathlessly.

"Uh, I haven't seen him since last night when he came home." Peter shrugged.

_Came home?_

"He came home last night?" I asked.

"Yeah, about an hour or two after he left." Peter said. "What's going on Bella? Why are you freaking out?" Peter asked, grabbing my shoulders. "Is something going on? Did someone hurt you?"

"No…" I shook my head, touching my lips.

"Well I'm going to the pier with Emily. Wanna come?" He asked and I shook my head. He said something else, but I ignored him, walking away and towards my room. I looked at my door, wide open knowing that I had locked it last night and climbed out through my window.

If Edward came home last night… Especially an hour after he left… He didn't go with Irina. He came home. For me?

I shook my head quickly as I sat down on my bed, feeling tears threatening my eyes.

_Did_ he come home for me?

Knowing I hated it when he was with other women like that?

I brought my legs to my chest, setting my chin to my knees - a lone tear streamed down my cheek as I waited.

-TSIPWR-

I stood under the shower cap, letting the water stream down my body, washing away all traces of alcohol, washing away Jacob's scent and washing away the tears that stained my cheeks. I took my time, spending nearly hours in the shower, hoping, waiting… By the time I got out my fingers were pruny like raisins. I wrapped a towel around my chest, brushing my teeth as I splashed water on my face, ridding myself of the fresh tears.

I dressed in my tank top and sleep shorts, walking myself back to my bedroom. It was nearing midnight and Edward will still gone. I had wondered how long it would be this time…

-TSIPWR-

**2 Weeks Later. **

I sat at the kitchen table with Peter and Paul. They ate and talked about the nice week we would have, a great opportunity to go out sailing. I told them I would join them, knowing that it would be good for me to get out. I looked out the window as they continued to talk, sighing as I watched the wave's crash onto the beach.

It's been two weeks since the last incident.

Edward still wasn't home.

Every night was sleepless. I was worried for him.

My bite mark burned intensely and I knew he needed me.

But he wouldn't come home.

Paul said he called nearly a week ago, saying he'd be gone for awhile longer.

That was when the mark began to burn.

I could feel his pain, his hunger.

He wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

But he was angry. He was angry with me, with my actions. And some part of me was still angry with him. I stood from the table and hung out with Emily on the beach for awhile, talking to her about her and Peter and her new job down at the mall selling perfume. After we had soaked up enough sun, I went inside and into my room, sitting down onto my bed and writing an email to Alice who was gone with Jasper to England for a week.

_Alice,_

_I hope you're having fun. I miss you. Call me when you can._

_- B_

She didn't know what happened. She didn't even know about Edward drinking my blood. It was personal to me, something I wasn't ready to share just quite yet. I didn't have to say anything to Peter or Paul or any of the workers here. They knew by my bite mark on my neck. They never brought it up.

I shut my laptop down, staring up at my ceiling as I took in a deep breath, trying to find the balance of my emotions.

There wasn't one.

-TSIPWR-

I felt something skimming my jaw line, cold hands grabbing at my arms and bringing them over my head. The cold lips touched my neck, the burning mark just at the beginning of my shoulder.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw him for the first time in two weeks.

"Edward…" I whispered, watching as he brought his head up to look at me with his dark black eyes. I smiled lightly, pressing my hand to his cheek.

"I missed you." He told me as tears filled my eyes.

"I missed you." I said, his smile wide and broad, filling my stomach with butterflies. He kissed my neck again, his hips moving into mine as I moaned softly, grabbing his wild auburn hair.

"Don't ever leave me again…" He told me, kissing my collarbone as he brought my shirt down.

"I've been here… Waiting for you…" I told him, his body instantly up as he stared down at me, shaking his head.

"You left me that night." He growled, indicating the night I went to Jacob's.

"You left me, too." I cried.

"I came back for you." He challenged.

"I know." I was ashamed, nodding my head. "I know you did. I'm sorry I wasn't here." I told him honestly, because I was sorry. I was sorry I acted out. I was sorry I left to go to Jacob's. "But… I was angry… You made me so mad." I told him.

"I know." He said, leaning down to kiss the tip of my nose. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm sorry too." I told him, cradling his cold face.

"Irina is nothing compared to you, Isabella. She means nothing to me." He whispered, kissing the corner of my lips and down to my neck. "You are everything. You are all I need."

I wanted to cry. I wanted to kiss him hard on the lips and tell him how I really felt – how these emotions of him are so built up inside of me. But I didn't want to overstep, I didn't want to ruin this. So I let him lead. I let him tell me everything. I let him whisper how much he needed me, how much he's always wanted me, how much he will do anything for me.

It could be just words. But I felt the emotion behind it. I heard the intensity. I didn't doubt him for a second.

"I need you." I told him with a nod, my mark burning as his lips got close to it. He lifted his head and I skimmed under his eyes with my thumb, the purple bruises telling me he was nearly starving. "You need to eat."

"I just want to hold you." He said.

I shook my head.

"No. Edward… Please…" I told him. "You are going to die if you don't. You need this." I looked at him, rubbing his cheeks as he nodded his head. He leaned down, kissing my forehead before lifting me into his arms. He sat down and bringing me on top, my legs hooking around his waist as his arms went around me, bringing me close.

I moaned slightly, trying to feel any kind of friction I could. Edward ripped my tee off, leaving me shirtless as he kissed the mounds of my breasts, cupping them gently as his lips trailed up to my neck, dangerously close to the bite mark.

He kissed my chin and I looked down to him, kissing his temple as my arms wrapped around his neck. His hand stayed on my cheek, wiping away a stray tear. He was so close to me, leaning up as my breathing hitched. His lips hovered just underneath mine before he lifted once more, placing them hard against each other as his hand tucked behind my neck.

His lips were cold against mine, but we matched perfectly. He groaned against my mouth, his free hand cupping my breast, his thumb circling around my nipple as his lips were soft against mine. I opened my mouth, feeling his tongue invading my own but I eased and allowed him to me, my body tingling in excitement.

He was pure bliss, everything about him. He held me close, protected me in his arms as his kiss was filled with so much emotion. I wanted to cry. He made me feel things I have never felt. I wanted everything from him.

He pulled away, pecking my lips just a few more times as he skimmed down to my neck, kissing over my burning bite mark.

His mouth opened, his teeth hard against my skin as it ripped open the mark, a loud moan escaping my lips as I gripped onto his shoulders, one hand reaching up and my fingers running through his hair.

My head was cloudy with pleasure as he took my blood along with my heart.


	30. Black And White

The blood red satin sheets slipped through my fingers easily as the tips of them circled around the fabric, drawing invisible pictures on them. My hair was a tangled mess on the matching pillows, my cheek rubbing into the softness of them. The room was dark, but it was well over noon. Edward liked it most when his room was dark.

I laid in the bed a little while longer, lingering in his scent and wishing he were here next to me. I touched his side of the bed, running my fingers along the crease of where is body laid, it still fresh with indentations. He had only left moments ago, with a kiss on my forehead and a whispering promise that he will be back.

My body still tingled from his presence and I closed my eyes, remembering his touch. His fingers are cool against my warm skin, pale compared to the rosy color of my blush. He smiled impishly, kissing my neck just over his mark as he whispered something sweet in my ear.

I slid myself from the bed, biting my lip and bringing my fingers to my mouth, trying to contain my smile. It had been days since Edward laid me on my bed and kissed me on my lips for the very first time. No matter what I did, no matter how much time ticked away, my mind would always retract back to it. Even if he were kissing me again, I would think of the very first time.

It lit me up.

My body felt like a firework on the fourth of July.

I was dazzling and crackling.

He made me feel lifted, as if I were soaring. No one has ever done that. Not Peter, not Jacob. It was something inside of me that stirred when Edward was around. I didn't know how to describe it. These emotions were foreign and intense leaving me breathless at times. He treated me so well. He treated me like I was the only woman on this planet which was a far cry from how he was weeks ago.

Though, he would kiss me only every so often, living them chaste. He was still very gentle, as if I were a glass vase. One small touch, I could crash. It was odd, to see the difference in him. When Victoria had been around he was rougher. He held her tighter and kissed her harder. He fucked her.

I have had nothing but forehead kisses and light pecks on the lips.

He was very careful.

And I was _very_ annoyed.

But I did not say a word. I bit my tongue and took would I could get because I was thankful for at least that.

But he did other things. Things I assumed he did not let Victoria do. He always wanted me in his room. If I wasn't busy with other things, I was to be in his bedroom either with him or without him. He has said he enjoys me sleeping there. He would speak to me for hours, asking me about my life, telling me about his. He had mentioned a few things that he said he hadn't even told Paul about.

So even if he was too gentle, or even if I felt like Victoria had more than I did, she did not have this. She did not get to see this side of him. And that means something more.

I walked out of the room, rubbing my eyes as I made my way downstairs. Chef Sam was in the kitchen, cooking up some lunch for Paul and Peter who sat at the table, Paul reading the newspaper and Peter on his cell phone, Maggie behind them sweeping the floor.

"Good morning, Miss. Bella. Would you like a Chicken salad for lunch today?" Chef Sam had asked.

"Yes, please." I smiled sweetly, grabbing the chair of the table and sitting across from Peter who watched me intensely, his eyebrows raised. "What?" I laughed, lifting my shoulders.

"You're being weird." Peter says just as Sam sets down a cold glass of sweet tea for me.

"How?" I asked.

"You're usually not this…" He waved his hands around. "This… Smiley."

"So what?" I shrugged.

"It's weird." Peter says.

"Leave her alone, boy. This is the happiest I've seen her since she's been here." Paul shrugs from behind his newspaper, turning the page.

"She was bitten." Maggie says from the side, my body freezing instantly as I brought my hand up to my neck, slyly covering the mark. "By the love bug!" She laughs, reaching over at me and grabbing my shoulders. Peter rolls his eyes and I laugh weakly, bringing my hand down as my face covered in a red blush. "No woman smiles like that unless she's in love."

"Is it that Jacob guy?" Peter asks, tilting his chin up.

"How do you know about him?" I ask, my eyebrows rising at him.

"Hilo is big, but it's not that big. Things get around." Peter said. "And I'm friends with his friends. So I heard. You better be careful. That kid is a major playboy."

"Sound familiar?" I asked, smirking.

"I'm just warning you." He raised his hands in defense, going back to his cell phone.

"Well I think it's wonderful." Maggie says, kissing the side of my head before going back to clean. Nothing else was said of the topic and we all ate talking of about upcoming plans for Thanksgiving. Everyone wanted to leave, travel back home to their families and celebrate. Paul and Peter would go back to New York, Sam back to Maine and Maggie to Colorado.

I sat silently, picking at my food. The conversation hitting me sourly but I smiled to keep the emotions at bay. I had no family to go home to. No one to celebrate with. The only person I could think of was the one I was not allowed to see. I touched the pinwheel necklace on my neck, rubbing it softly as I let out a deep breath.

After everyone was finished they all went about their business and I made my way outside, sitting on the beach as I tried to collect myself. I thought of Alec, wondered what he was doing – if he was thinking of me. I hoped he was alright and happy and when I closed my eyes, a gust of wind blew pass me.

-TSIPWR-

"Tell me why you are sad." Edward whispered as his fingers ran down my arm. My back was to him, my eyes staring at the wall as I gripped the pinwheel on my neck. He kissed my neck up to my ear, rubbing my sides gently.

"I'm okay." I told him.

"You're not a very good liar." He said as I turned onto my back, watching as he hovered above me. "What is on your mind?" He asked, rubbing his thumb underneath my eye.

"Will I ever be able to see Alec again?" I asked suddenly, Edward raising a brow as if he were surprised. He moved away, sliding off the bed effortlessly.

"Are you unhappy here, Bella?" He asked and I sat up on my knees quickly, shaking my head.

"No! Of course not!" I told him. "I just… Everyone is talking about their Thanksgiving plans and going home to their family and I…" I trailed off, shrugging my shoulders as my voice weakened. "I just… I just miss him."

Edward moved back towards me, grabbing my hands and lacing our fingers together. He was cold and it felt great against my warmth, my eyes traveling up to see him staring down at me with such an intensity that it stole my breath away.

"Allowing you to see him… It would be dangerous." He told me.

"Dangerous?" I asked.

"It's suspicious. For all Aro knows, Alec gave you up. What message would that be sending if you two were to see each other again?" He asked me and I shrugged. "He wouldn't like it. Aro is very… Black and white, you see. Once a master is done with his donor, then that should be that. Nothing else."

"Why is it like that?" I asked.

"Why does the Earth rotate, Bella? Why do good people die each and every day? It's just… How it is." He told me, bringing his hand to my cheek, rubbing the side of it.

"It's not fair." I told him.

"I know." He whispered, kissing me softly on the tip of my nose. "It could… Be worse." He trailed off, his blood red eyes staring into me. I felt a lump go down my throat as I gripped onto his shoulders, staring away from him for just a moment. "You could be with someone who does not care for you the way I do. Someone who would use you for their purpose… Fully."

"Fully?" I whispered.

"There are much worse things donors do, Isabella. I would never use you the way most of my kind do. _Never_." He tells me, brushing my hair behind my ears. "I know you want to see Alec. But I can only give you me. Is that not enough?" He asked. I looked up to him, my ears blinking back the tears as I nodded my head. Edward huffed.

"It's enough." I nodded.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"You are enough for me." I said, bringing my arms up to wrap around his neck. Because he was right, it could be so much worse. Something not even my nightmares could touch. And as much as I miss Alec, as much as I hated it here at first and as much as I have been through, it could be so much worse. Edward would protect me, I knew that. He would be with me, he would take care of me… And maybe one day he would love me.

Or maybe he already has.

He smiled and kissed me gently on the lips, but this time I did not want gentle. I wanted him. As much as I could get. I put my hand to the back of his neck, kissing him hard, feeling his hands on my sides. He smiled against my lips, laying me down onto the bed as he covered me. My fingers etched under his shirt, feeling to cool ridges of his body.

His tongue swept over mine, fire and ice. It sent chills to my bones, my hands all the way up his shirt, my fingernails raking down his back leaving no marks. He kissed me harder, touching my jaw and pushing his hips into mine.

He made me feel weightless.

I was in the air.

I was at his mercy.

But he stopped, the kiss dying but the sparks still there. His lips skimmed mine, his hands at the side of my face, cradling it.

"You mean so much to me. Do you know that?" He asked and I didn't respond, only letting my hands smooth over his back. "Being here… With you. I've never been happier." He told me and I smiled, feeling the blush over my cheeks. He smiled, kissing the rosy color on both sides. "You are happy with me? As well?"

I smiled and nodded my head, one hand falling to brush away the auburn hair away from his face.

"I can't put it into words…" I shook my head, leaning up to kiss his lips. He nodded his head, leaning his forehead down against my own and rubbing my sides. We stayed like that for an hour, just holding each other before I had fallen asleep gently in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all I want to apologize for the two weeks I have been absent. We were affected by those nasty storms and our power was out for almost a week and a half. After it came back on I was attempting to catch up with work and I had a lot of stuff to do. Everything is back to normal and updates should go back to weekly again. Thank you all for being patient and I hope all of you were safe during those storms that passed by if you live in those areas.<strong>

**See you all soon.**

_**ii**_


	31. Ache

I watched from the corner of the living room as Paul and Peter went through their bag check one last time. I bit at my thumb, trying to keep from laughing as Paul ran around the house for the tenth time looking for the tickets he seemed to always misplace. By the time they had everything ready, he set the tickets in his pocket so he would not forget them.

"Bell, you sure you don't want to go?" Peter asked, stepping towards me. He has been offering for me to go to New York with him and Paul for the past week, though I always denied. I knew they felt sorry for me, sorry that I didn't have a family to go home to, that I didn't have a family to spend time with. I didn't mind though, and even if I would miss them all when they were gone, I would be better off here then surrounded by their family.

It would only be a constant reminder that I did not have my own.

"I'm okay." I said with a smile, nodding my head. "You guys enjoy yourself."

Peter looked unsure. He was worried to leave me alone with Edward, which was another reason he was so insistent on me going with them. I had to comfort him, tell him I would be okay.

"Okay. You'll call me if you need anything?" He asked and I nodded. "I swear it. I'll be on the next flight back."

"_Okay_." I laughed, standing up and hugging him tightly. Paul hugged me afterwards and they both waved as they got into the car, heading down the driveway and to the airport.

I was alone now. Maggie and Sam had both left yesterday morning and Edward has been gone since this afternoon but assured me he would be back before night fall. I walked into the kitchen, grabbing myself a peach from the fruit basket and heading out the back, the sun setting behind me as the ocean glistened and sparkled.

-TSIPWR-

I gasped out loudly, my body shaking in the hammock I had fallen asleep in. The sun was well gone, the moon high in the sky as my fingers touched between my neck and my shoulder. The bite mark burned in my skin, hot to the touch as it pulsed with every breath I took.

This time – It was different. There was the stirring I felt in the pit of my stomach, the ache in my legs and the loss of breath that made me feel odd. It wasn't painful… It made me feel… Good.

I let out a soft moan, touching the mark as if I was trying to rub it closer into my skin. I bit at my lip, my vision blurry as I tried to stand from the hammock. As I put the weight on my legs they almost buckled but something hard held me up and I knew Edward was pressed against me.

His chest was rumbling behind me, his lips to my ear as his hands pressed into my stomach. I bit at my lip, his hips pushing into my back side as I let out yet another small moan.

"I missed you." I purred, feeling his arms wrap around my waist. He did not say a thing and instead turned me around in his arms, grabbing my face as I looked up to him. His eyes were black, purple rings underneath them in his skin but I could see that they were hooded… It was not just affecting me, this feeling, he was feeling it as well.

"Oh Isabella…" He whispered, his fingers going across the bite mark. He looked down, his eyes resting on the dip of my tank top showing the mounds of my breasts as his fingers ran down my arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him close to me as I kissed his lips softly. He growled against me, vibrating my body as his hands went down to grab the back of my thighs, effortlessly bringing me up and into his arms.

The next thing I knew I was falling down onto satin sheets, Edward's hips pressed into mine and my core vibrating every single fiber in my being. Though we were still clothed, it felt as if it was skin to skin, I felt as if I were melting into him. He kissed my neck sweetly, his hands still careful around me as if not to break me.

I grabbed his arms, leading him to my breasts, feeling him cup them in his cold palms, his lips now on mine as I bit at his lip. He laughed deeply, one hand falling up to the back of my neck, tipping it back as his icy tongue ran against my warm one. Fire and ice, fire and ice. It made me feel alive, it made my hips move upwards into his, the friction forcing me to moan and purr.

"My mate…" He whispered in my ear, his hips hugging against mine. "Be mine… Be my mate." He said over and over again. I felt weightless, I nodded. I wanted to be his. I wanted him to be mine. I wanted him forever.

He kissed me so softly then, down my neck and to the mark. His teeth settled in and I let out a loud gasp, gripping the back of his shirt and fisting it in my hands as he took my blood.

I was in air again but the feeling was still there.

He made me so happy.

I was drifting.

He was growling.

I was molding into him, trying to get closer.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

I was drifting.

I could feel myself falling.

_I don't want to wake up from this tonight. _

-TSIPWR-

I woke up with a smile on my face the morning. Edward was next to me, kissing the side of my head and down to my shoulders. He was always touching me, his hands always on my own, or my hips, my sides, my arms… He never wanted to lose contact.

"Good morning, sweet girl." He whispered, kissing my lips.

"Morning…" I yawn pressing farther into my pillow. He smiled and touched my cheek, leaning over to kiss my nose. "How long was I asleep for?"

"Just a couple of hours, not long at all." He told me, pushing my hair behind my ears. "You are getting very good at this." He said.

I thought back to last night. To waking up with the feeling of wanton need, his body pressed against mine, his lips against mine… My stomach did flips and my cheeks turned red. Edward noticed this immediately and smirked.

"What is it?" He chuckled.

"Last night…" I whispered, pressing the tips of my fingers to my lips. "What was that?"

"Your body was reacting to the venom that was still lingering in the bite mark. That was your body calling out to me… To mark you. To make you my mate." He said, brushing the hair out of my face once again. I remembered his words, his teeth against mine. _Mate_. My eyes widened slightly and Edward watched me cautiously.

"Are we…" I trailed off, looking up to him.

"No." He said.

"No?" I asked, slightly disappointed.

"Are you upset?" He smiled, touching my chin.

"No." _Lie_.

"I wanted to, Bella." He told me, kissing my chin. "I wanted to mate with you. Leave _that_ mark. It's too… Complicated right now."

"Is there someone else?" I asked, my eyes welling up slightly like a little teenage girl.

"What?" He whispered, shaking his head. "Of course not. I'm just being cautious. It's not normal for a vampire and his donor to mate." I rose my brows, my lips quivering.

"You slept with Victoria when she was your donor." I whispered, a lone tear falling down the side of my face caught his attention. He smiled and wiped it away, kissing me just underneath my eyes.

"I'm not talking about sex, though, Isabella. I'm talking about being a mate. It's different. The mark you hold now is like a license, a collar. It shows you are my donor. A mating mark… It's different. It would still be right there…" He says, touching the mark, "But it would feel different. You feel attached to me now because the connection is strong. Imagine that feeling and times it by a million. That is mating. You are bound to that person. Forever."

"I want to be with you… Forever." I sighed, bringing my face to the crook of his neck. I could feel him smiling, his arms sliding around me waist.

"Soon, my Bella. Just be patient." He told me, holding me close.

-TSIPWR-

"Bella," A cold finger ran down the exposed skin of my arm, gently coaxing me out of my deep sleep. His lips were near my ear, whispering to me to wake. My eyes blinked open, the night sky out of the airplane window just above a lit up city that twinkled from this height. I rubbed my eyes with the tips of my fingers, blinking back the sleep as I leaned in closer to the window.

"Where are we?" I asked, turning to see Edward leaning back into his chair with a newspaper in his hands as a small smile reached to the corner of his lips.

"Ireland." He said, my eyes widening slightly as I looked back and out the window. Ireland? Had I been asleep for so long? I could have sworn we were still in Hawaii… Just yesterday Edward surprised me with a trip – though he did not reveal where we were going.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him but Edward only continued to smile at the corner of his lips, bringing his newspaper back up to read the headlines. "What are you up to?" I asked but he turned to look at me, said nothing but only grabbed my hand and laced our fingers. He set our hands onto his lap and I squinted my eyes at him, knowing he was hiding something but getting things out of Edward was like trying to move a brick wall. I looked back out to the window just as the captain informed we would be landing and seatbelts would be necessary. I clipped mine on, watching as Edward ignored the orders and continued to read.

I looked out the window, setting my chin into my palm as I watched as we descended into the night sky, the lights flicker slightly as the wheels hit the pavement of the ground. We were off the plane in minutes, out in the freshly cold bit air. Edward wrapped his wool coat around me, arm over my shoulder as he directed me into a large black car that rested near the curb of the airport. We slid in, our bags securely in the back as we headed off to wherever we were going.

"I don't know how comfortable I am, not knowing where I will be staying this weekend." I told him, curling into his arm. He smiled a pleasantly small smile as he pressed his cold lips to my forehead.

"I'm sure you will enjoy yourself." He murmured, grabbing my hand to lace our fingers together. His skin was cold, just like the frosty air outside the car, but I didn't mind it. It was Edward and I wanted to be near him as much as I could, despite his temperature.

"How do you know?" I asked in challenge, raising a brow.

"I'm almost a hundred percent sure. Stop trying to ruin the surprise by prodding, Isabella." He told me sternly though his eyes were bright with red.

"Fine." I scoffed, maybe a little over dramatically and pushed my forehead onto his shoulder, trying to warm myself underneath the large coat he had given me. The ride was almost an hour long and a few times I found myself drifting. Others, I was talking to Edward, listening as he educated me about the town we were staying at.

The road became a dirt path, a small but cozy cabin just at the top of a hill as the ocean was off the cliff in the distance, and fog dancing across the wet grass as the rising sun was hidden behind the clouds in the sky. We reached the top, the men in the front of the car jumping out to retrieve our stuff in the back. I stayed close to Edward as he pulled us from the car, my eyes watching carefully as I felt a bit out of my environment.

I heard a creaking of a door, my eyes turning to the cabin just across from the car. The door had opened, a man standing in front of it that made my heart clench. His eyes were not hard to miss, my fingers reaching to grab the pinwheel necklace that rested against my neck as I could feel the tears rising in my eyes.

My feet were moving instinctively, my cheeks flushed red as tears ran down my cold cheeks. I have never ran so fast in my life but I moved harder towards him, calling out his name over and over again his arms opened for me. I crashed into his hard chest, sobbing uncontrollably as he lifted me in his grasp.

"_Ma biche_…" He whispered, kissing the top of my head.

_Alec._

* * *

><p><strong>First off I want to start off by apologizing for any mistakes. I didn't have a lot of time to re-read and check so I skimmed. Secondly, thank you so much for the people who were worried about me with the storms! Everything is good, the house is one piece no one was harmed. Thank you for your kindness. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, remember to leave me your thoughts. They are greatly appreciated.<strong>

**Until next time my little does.**

_**ii**_


	32. Sewing The Pieces

I watched from afar.

I kept my distance.

Pale little hands gripped onto a shirt, bringing them tighter together as sobs racked through the brisk Ireland air. Tears fell over rosy cheeks and for a moment I doubted my decision.

But these were not sad tears.

She was happy.

And I knew I could not regret this. Not even for a moment.

Of course we were being watched.

We always were. We had to be careful where we stepped, where we make our next move. If anything is out of place, if they catch on even for a second everything could collapse in itself. But here and now, I knew we lost track of them. I knew they weren't worried, supposing we went off to celebrate the Holidays. Just skeptical. Always skeptical.

Alec brought Bella closer to him, shielding her from the cold wind as he kissed the top of her head. If he could cry his cheeks would be wet. His smile was unmistakable and I knew both of them were sewing the pieces in their hearts that have been gone for so long.

I remember when she asked me that night in the bedroom, when she asked if she would ever see him again. Not if she could see him. But if she ever will. She wasn't demanding and she wasn't angry. When I told her there was no possible way she of course was sad, but she moved on.

She said I was enough.

But I knew that was a lie.

And I wasn't upset by that. Alec was the closest thing to a father she has ever had. Her blood father, she never met. Alec tended to her and for all intent and purposes he raised her to be the woman she is now. I had been jealous of his time with her, with the connection they made. But now I was thankful.

Alec looked back to me, his cheek to the top of her head as he mouthed the words _thank you_. I nodded in acknowledgment. He took her inside and I stayed out, helping the human man with the bags.

"Would you like us to bring it in for you, sir?" The red headed man asked.

"That won't be necessary. Go ahead and take off." I told him. He drove off in the car as I headed to the side door with the bags, giving Alec and Bella their privacy. I set her things onto the large bed in the back, unpacking her clothes in the drawers and closets.

"Are you being treated right, Ma biche?" Alec asked Bella from the living room. I tried not to listen – I tried to ignore it but I felt the need to know. I wanted to hear her answer. She did not give one except she moved slightly, as if her chin nodded, her hair whisping behind her back. "You are happy?" He asked.

"I wasn't." She began, my body freezing as I stared out the window and to the rising sun. "For awhile, I was scared. Even at Carlisle's. I just wanted to be back home."

"What about now?" He asked and I knew she was hesitant. She knew I was listening.

"I'm happy." The answer was firm, but it lingered. She had more to say. Something that would undoubtedly hurt me, or she thinks would hurt me. "But I miss it. I miss Deer Isle."

"The house isn't the same without you, my little doe." He told her. "But you are happy in Hilo?"

"Yes. I'm very happy there." She told him and I could hear her smile. It eased me and I blocked out their conversation, trying to give them as much privacy as I possibly could. They talked for hours and at some point I left to take a walk down to the beach and by the time I got back, Bella had fallen asleep. Her head was in Alec's lap as he sat on the couch, her body covered with a wool blanket as her brown sugar hair ran down in waves over the couch.

Alec moved his legs, just enough to get a pillow underneath her head as she dug herself deeper into the couch. I followed him into the loft, the large glass window casting off towards the edge of the cliff, just underneath it the water of the ocean.

"She seems to be doing well." He told me, hands in his pocket as he nodded every so slightly.

"I told you I would take care of her." I told him sternly, as if I were offended by his assumption.

"I had no doubt in my mind that you wouldn't." He told me, staring off into the fog. "Of course I'm always going to wonder. Just because she is that important to me." He said but I did not respond, only looking out to the view. We stayed silent for a few minutes, just watching as the cold ocean lapped up. "Would it be too comical for me to interrogate you? Just as a father would if his daughter brings home a boy?" He asked, a slight smirk on his lips. I laughed, shaking my head.

"I would like to think we are past that talk, Alec." I told him.

"She loves you." He said. "I can tell in the way she speaks of you. Or when her eyes sparkle when she says your name." I tried not to smile, but it was breaking its way through me. "You have not mated her." He said simply, though a bit surprised.

"No." I said quickly, shaking my head. "It's too dangerous right now."

"_This_ is too dangerous, Edward." Alec sighed.

"It's a little too late to back out now." I told him with a slight smirk but Alec only shook his head.

"If they even catch a whiff. If they even suspect…" He began but I had cut him off.

"They already suspect, it's nothing new. Aro has always been that way. Always thinking someone is trying to deceive him." I say with a tone, glancing away.

"Isn't that exactly what we are doing?" Alec asked as I shrugged. "If they find out you are not using her the way they want you too… If they find out you plan on mating with her… They will take her. They will give her to someone worse. And they will kill you and me. And Carlisle and his family. You're already under scrutiny because of what happened back…"

"I do not need a history lesson, Alec." I growled. "Are you trying to talk me out of this?" I asked, raising a brow.

"No. I know where your heart is. I'm just warning you." He said. "She is fragile. She won't be able to take being a real donor, that's not how she was raised. She doesn't understand how… Hideous it can be."

"I won't let anything happen to her." I told him sternly.

"That better be a fact. Because if Aro does not get to you, then I surely will." He bared his teeth but I only laughed. "I'm trying to be as fatherly as I can with her."

"Well you're doing a good job by threatening me." I smiled, shaking my head. "Everything will be okay. I have a plan." We went silent.

"She will want to be changed." He told me, looking at me for a reaction. I didn't know how I felt about this. Of course she would want to be changed. Of course when I did mate with her, when I left my mating mark, she would want to be changed. I did not doubt this for a second.

But could I give that to her knowing that outcome?

That one day it was possible that she could hate me, just as I hated my creator for damning me to this eternal life? I didn't enjoy being this way and if I could turn human for her, have a normal life with her, have children with her, grow old with her… Nothing would stop me.

But I do not have that choice. And if I want her forever, I would have to do this. I knew I was selfish. But was I that selfish? _Yes._

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." I told him, watching as he gauged my reaction. He only walked to me, patting me on the back before leaving to somewhere I didn't know. Bella stirred in her sleep and I was at her side instantly, scooping her up into my arms as I took her to the bedroom.

The white bed was covered by a giant canopy, lace racing down the side of it as the gas lamp next to the wall shined our shadows with the flicker of its light. I set her underneath the covers, kissing the side of her head as I let her sleep.

-TSIPWR-

She woke up gently that afternoon, a smile on her lips that made me smile in return. I was the first thing she saw, the first thing she grabbed and brought closer as we could kiss. She made me feel raw emotions – something I hadn't felt in all eternity. I was an open book for her. She was the only one who made me feel this way.

She grabbed the back of my neck, playing with the hair at the nape of it as she rested her forehead against mine.

"Thank you." She whispered, bringing me closer to her. She was not nearly strong enough and I smiled and brought myself to her, kissing her cheek that was now wet with tears. I looked at her in concern but she only shook her head. "I'm just really, _really_ happy."

"I just want you to be happy." I said with a nod. She smiled and tugged me to come closer. I laid beside her, wrapping my arms around her waist as our hips touched, her leg coming up to hitch around my waist.

"I thought you said it was dangerous seeing Alec?" She asked, curiously.

"We side stepped the danger. I think we are okay for now." I told her honestly.

"For now?" She blanched.

"Don't let this worry you." I said, tucking the stray hairs behind her ear. "I want you to be nothing but happy during this trip. Let me be the worried one." I said with a smile, leaning forward to kiss her nose.

"Where is Alec? Does he know about us?" She asked, now suddenly feeling very self-conscious. As if her father had walked in on her and her boyfriend in a provocative position on the couch.

"I think he has a good guess." I grinned. "He's out. He'll be back." I told her as she settled down deeper into the pillows. "I think you will enjoy this Thanksgiving."

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Yeah." I smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead. She had no idea of the things Alec and I had up our sleeves, but that was the part of surprising her. We lay around in bed for awhile longer, speaking little and kissing more.

I wanted nothing but her.

Every time we kissed.

I wanted more.

_More._

And more.

I remember just a few nights ago. I was on my way home from Wainaku. It was the last time I would talk to Alec before going onto the trip to Ireland. And I was not stupid. I knew Aro had someone tap into the phone system in the house. He knew I knew. He was being cautious. I was being cautious. I made the trip to use a random phone booth. On the way back, though, I remember being so close… And then it hit me.

She was calling for me. Like she was moaning my name over and over again. I could hear her in my head, feel her in my body.

I broke quite a few laws that night, trying to get home.

When I arrived, my senses took over me, I was on overload.

I wanted nothing but to mate with her that night. Mentally and physically.

I had even asked her and she had said yes. But a light of sense had brightened just before I did anything. I hated myself. I hated for coming to my senses when I wanted to do nothing but be with her in the way I've wanted to for years. But the dangers were lurking. She wasn't ready yet. I held off and just fed. I don't know how, but I did.

I think about it everyday.

I think of when her body was aching for me.

I wonder when it will happen again.

She will keep doing it until she is mated.

That is how her body is reacting to the venom. No matter how little goes in when I feed, she will always react.

I kiss her hard, our tongues warm and cold. She makes me feel so alive and before I rip her clothes off we get up after awhile and I start her a bath and she begs me to join. I knew I was not ready for that. I declined regretfully and wait for her in the living room. We make our way to town that evening and I take her to a pub. She drinks down cheap Irish beer and hates every bit of it. I drink one for show, it doing nothing to my system but making my thirst for her blood clench tighter. I knew I would have to feed tonight.

We walked to the shops and I bought her a claddagh ring. She asked to borrow some money and disappeared for a few minutes only to bring me back a matching one. We laughed and kissed, enjoying the time together. When we reached back to the house, Alec was waiting with open arms. I gladly handed her over to him, knowing that they wanted to soak up every moment they could with each other.

Alec noticed her pinwheel necklace and she told him she never takes it off, it helping her through rough times when she needs it. They talked for hours. Not of how they were doing with out each other, but of their memories together, back in Deer Isle, back traveling together. They laughed and she cried and he hugged her till she was dry from the tears. He kissed her cheek and her forehead, speaking to her in Italian.

_You will always be my little doe. _

She hugged him tighter and he told her he had to leave but would be back first thing in the morning with a surprise. She hugged him again, as if she couldn't get enough and he left.

I laid her down in the bed that night, kissing and nipping. She enjoyed it when I nipped at her skin. She was hot under me and I wanted nothing more but to shed our clothes. I knew it was not time and instead I took the blood from her neck, watching as she writhed under me, calling out my name as her body tried to cling onto me tighter.

When I let go she ran her fingers through my hair, drifting back down to Earth with a smile on her face.


	33. Bambi

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY POORLY BETA-D BY YOURS TRULY. heh. **

**There is a big storm coming through and I literally skimmed through this whole thing. Don't know the outcome of this storm, they are saying its bad so I wanted to put this chapter up before or if I lose power for who knows how long (please, please, please let it just pass through!) anyways, it's extra long so that should make up for the un-beta ness!**

* * *

><p>It was a rainy Tuesday during my Sophomore year of High School when my biology class went out into the woods behind our school, writing notes on the plant life. As my friend Jessica and I went out further than we were supposed we found a mother-less white tailed fawn huddle by a tree, protecting itself from the rain. I immediately went and got our teacher, Mr. Banner who came with his coat, wrapping the baby fawn up in his leather jacket.<p>

I followed him all the way back to the High School, even when the bell had rung for the end of the day. The fawn was shaking, his white spotted coat glistening from the rain. He was scared, nervous and every time Mr. Banner touched him he flinched. The fawn made scared little noises that broke my heart as I watched Mr. Banner dry him off.

We then realized that he was actually a she.

"_What should we name her?_" Mr. Banner asked.

I didn't miss a beat.

"_Bambi._" I smiled inwardly and Mr. Banner laughed. It wasn't original by any means but it was appropriate.

For the next two weeks I woke up extra early and stayed extra late, caring for Bambi with Mr. Banner at the school. He taught me how to feed her and groom her and once she had grown used to us, she became playful and blissful. She jumped and hopped around the class room and every morning when I came to feed her she made a little noise as if to tell me good morning and that she had missed me.

She was growing fast and before I knew it her head was up to my waist. It was then that school had warned Mr. Banner that even though she has been educational for the students, she was too big for the classroom.

I cried when he informed me we were releasing her into the wild. I didn't think she was ready. She was too young, too inexperienced. She would get hurt out there.

"_She will know what to do_." He told me, nodding his head. He said that her instincts will kick in. She will find a group and join them and she will be happier out in the wild then stuck in this classroom. That still did not stop the tears.

I went with him to the woods that next day, taking Bambi to the very same place we found her in. Not far was a herd of her kind, feeding on the grass in the meadow beyond the trees. Their ears were perked, some of them shifting away as if we were a threat. Bambi was cautious, sniffing around the area.

She had then, let out a joyful noise and hopped around the woods. She ate the grass on the ground and ran into the meadow, the other deer watching her carefully but allowing her to feed with them.

We watched her for awhile and suddenly I felt the warm tears down my cheeks. And then I realized, I wasn't crying because I was sad. But because I was so filled with happiness that I couldn't contain the tears in.

Three years later, I was crying happy tears for a different reason.

Seeing Alec was like seeing Bambi running in the meadow with her kind, but so much better. I held onto him tight, hoping he wasn't a figment of my imagination that he was really here. He held me back and it seemed as if my heart could burst with so much joy. We talked and talked and talked until the run went down. I told him how much I missed him, how much I miss our home, but how happy I am in Hilo. He smiled and hugged me, telling me he's missed me more than anything in the world. I did not doubt him for a second.

When he left the second night, I thanked Edward again and again, kissing and holding him until he pressed his teeth into the crease of my neck and shoulder. I fell asleep right after, not waking until the sun rose high in the sky.

Edward was next to me, touching my face as my eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Happy Thanksgiving." I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. He smirked and kissed my lips gently, brushing my hair behind my neck.

"Happy Thanksgiving, to you too. What are you thankful for this year?" He asked me, a playful eyebrow raising as he skimmed his fingers down my sides.

"You. Everything. Everything about you." I sighed contently, digging myself into his chest as I snuggled my head under his chin. "I'm thankful for how good you are to me. How happy I am with you."

"That's a lot to be thankful for." He said, running his fingers down my spine. He leaned his head down, his lips at the top of my head as he whispered into my hair.

"I'm thankful for you." He said, bringing me closer to him. We laid like that for awhile, holding and kissing until Edward had paused, his body frozen as I looked up to him.

"What is it?" I asked, my heart stopping for just a mere second as if something was wrong. He had then proceeded to smile, looking down at me as he kissed my chin. Just then, the front door had knocked and I sat up slightly, looking down to him.

"I think you should go and answer that." He told me with a sly smile. I squinted my eyes at him as if to tell him _what are you up to_? He shrugged and pushed me off the bed, watching as I walked out to the living room.

I walked to the front door, opening it just slightly to be face to face with a small girl with jet black hair and big hazel eyes. And if my heart couldn't take anymore happiness, this would be the end of me. Both Alice and I screamed as we knocked into each other, hugging so tightly as tears streamed down my eyes.

We pulled away, both of us speaking at the same time at a million miles per hour. We laughed and hugged again, holding tightly.

"There's my girl!" Emmett hollered as he wrapped his arms around both Alice and I, all three of us in a group hug. I was crying so hard now, so overjoyed and happy that I felt like it was only a dream.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, the three of us letting go.

"Spending Thanksgiving with you, of course!" Alice squealed as Jasper walked up behind her, passing her by to scoop me into a hug.

"It's so good to see you, Bella." He held on tightly, but not too tight. I cried some more, telling him how happy I was to see him. Rosalie was next, kissing my cheeks and wiping away my tears.

"No tears tonight." She told me with a smile.

"I'm just so happy to see you guys." I laughed, feeling her cold fingers over my cheeks again.

"Edward." Rosalie nodded her head behind me and I turned to see Edward who was leaning against the leather couch, watching with a smile on his face. He nodded to her and I broke my stance and ran to him, allowing him to catch me. He pulled me away with a smile, his arms still around my waist.

"You are the absolute best." I told him, planting a huge kiss onto his lips. He pulled away from me, smugly as he shrugged his shoulders. "Thank you." I whispered, the tears still falling. He wiped them away, kissing my forehead.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, running to me as she waiting for Edward to let me go. He gave her my hand, the two exchanging a smile as my heart swelled even more. "Do you realize how long the trip was to here? Nearly ten hours. Ten hours! I was on the plane for nine of that!"

"Alice, I've missed you." I laughed, jumping on her again for a hug.

"Edward!" A woman shouted and I turned to see the last person I was expecting to see. Esme was curled up in a scarf, hugging Edward tightly. He looked to me, smiling as they pulled away, whispering something to each other. She then turned to look at me, a smile on her lips as I ran to her, enveloping myself in her arms.

"Bella… Always the hugger." She laughed, her voice cracking as if she were crying.

"I can't believe you are here!" I told her, pulling away. She wiped more of my tears, ones I didn't even know I was crying again.

"I wouldn't miss this gathering." She smiled just as Carlisle came through the door. The air in my lungs left my chest immediately and he walked up to Esme, his arm around her waist as his hand came out to shake mine. I smirked and grabbing his hand, pushing past and wrapping my arms around his middle. He laughed and held onto me, patting my back as he kissed the top of my head.

"It's good to see you too, Bella." He chuckled as I pulled away, watching as he kissed Esme at the top of her head. I wondered for a moment, turning to see Alice and Emmett smiling at me.

_"His mate was taken away from him." _

"_She was his donor. Carlisle changed her into a vampire. Somehow Aro found out. He sent people here and they took her when he was gone. She was still transforming so she was out cold for a few days. That usually happens when you get changed. So they caught her when she couldn't defend herself." _

_"She's still alive. That's all I know, though."_

Esme was Carlisle's mate?

I looked back to them, Carlisle now greeting Edward as they shook hands. My eyes were widened, my jaw slack as Alice came over to me, her arms going over my shoulders.

"You should see your face." She laughed, shaking her head. I blushed, wondering momentarily how this worked. How Carlisle and Esme pieced together and if Edward were involved between it at all. It was something, I realized, I would have to ask later.

Alec came in last with bags in his hand, handing them to Rosalie. I ran to him, hugging around his waist and thanked him.

"For what _ma biche_?" He asked me, running his fingers through my hair.

"Everything." I smiled into his shirt, holding onto him tightly.

We all settled in, everyone and their partners getting their own rooms. I helped Alice unpack, rolling my eyes at her for the three bags she brought just for herself. She justified it with the fact that she didn't know what we were going to do out here. She had to bring a outfit for every occasion. I didn't mind though, not even when I pulled out the short hot pink sparkly dress. She smirked and shrugged her shoulders and I hugged her again, the two hundredth time in the same hour. Emmett came in and helped us and for a moment I stopped to look at the three of us, Alice and I on the floor, folding her clothes into her dresser and Emmett on the edge of the bed watching us.

The three humans.

Intentionally donors.

But now something more.

I smiled to myself, listening as Alice spoke of her trip with Jasper to England, though I had already heard all the stories. Emmett and Rosalie went to Africa where Emmett got to ride an elephant and feed a baby tiger by the bottle. They visited the kids in the villages, the ones without mothers and fathers and trying to help save their younger siblings by scavenging for food.

"It was the most… Gut wrenching thing I ever saw, Bella." Emmett said sentimentally. He was always a big guy, always one to keep his emotions at bay because that is what is expected of him. But I could see his walls breaking and for once I saw tears swimming behind his eyes. "Rose and I brought a shit ton of food… And they were so grateful. For a can of green beans. Shit we buy at the store for seventy-nine cents! They acted as if someone had just handed them a million dollars!" He shook his head as Alice sat in the corner, watching him as she bit her thumb. "It put a lot of things in perspective to me."

"Are you going to go back?" I ask him and he nods instantly.

"As soon as we can." He said.

And just like a snap of the fingers, Emmett was back to his normal self. Asking me how Hawaii is and if I surf the waves like I should. I tell him no and he makes a face at me. Alice squeals and asks if I have ever seen a shark and I tell her from the dock I could but I saw none while I was in the water.

After awhile of talking to my friends, Emmett sticks his nose up in the air.

"Do you smell that?" He asks and I take a whiff, freshly baked bread filling my nostrils. We walk out of the room to Esme in the kitchen, the counters covered dirty pans.

"What's this?" I ask as Esme looks up to me.

"Just making the thanksgiving dinner!" She smiles and I returned it, helping her out as much as I could. Alice and Emmett helped as well, but we eventually sent Emmett out for he continued to pick at the food.

Esme gutted and stuffed the large Turkey that was twice to big for only three people. Alice and I watched in horror as she stuck her hand all the way up the slit, gagging slightly as she turned to smile at us.

Everyone else was outside, enjoying the view of the cliffs I presumed. I looked out the window to Carlisle, Jasper, Alec and Edward leaning over the cliffs and down at the water. They laughed and patted each others backs as Emmett and Rosalie walked down the path of the beach, disappearing beyond the cliff.

After awhile dinner was finished and everyone came inside and sat at the large mahogany table. Emmett dug in instantly and Esme scolded him for not saying grace, something all Edward and Carlisle and Jasper rolled their eyes at. Emmett murmured a soft prayer and within seconds was digging in again. Rosalie watched him in disgust, scoffing as she looked away muttering something about his blood tasting extra salty later.

All the Vampires had silver wine glasses and the way their lips stained red from taking a drink, I knew exactly what it was. Maybe it should have disgusted me while I sat and ate my Thanksgiving feast, but it didn't. To me – it was normal.

"Should we play that game? The one where everyone says what they are thankful for?" Alice piped up as Emmett groaned, pieces of mashed potatoes flying out of his mouth.

"Emmett… Manners." Esme scolded him as Rose threw a napkin at his face. After swallowing his food and taking a big gulp of his cider he threw his cup down onto the table.

"I'm thankful for this food. And I'm thankful that we live in a country where starvation isn't as much as a problem. And I'm also thankful for my trip to Africa… And my dick. Yeah… I'm thankful for that too." He nodded his head as everyone laughed as Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Oh, Rose, don't act like you aren't thankful for that as well." He said smugly as I nearly choked on the piece of stuffing.

"I'm thankful I have the power to withstand the stupid comments you make." She smiles and he looks at her as if he couldn't love her anymore.

"I love you too baby." He said.

Everyone went around speaking of what they are grateful for. When it reached to me I felt like I was in a spotlight, everyone staring as I set down my fork.

"I'm thankful…" I trailed off, biting at my lip. "I'm thankful for being alive." I nodded watching as everyone's face softened. "There was a period of my life where I thought my time was being limited. Now I know that's not true." I said softly, looking over to Edward who reached under the table and set his hand onto my thigh.

"Very well said, Bella." Carlisle nodded, Alec smiling next to him.

We finished dinner with smiles and laughs and it did not take long till the sleepiness hit the three of us, Emmett already passed out on the couch. Rosalie dragged him into their room and Jasper cradled Alice in his arms, kissing the side of her head as he took her away. Esme and Carlisle left awhile ago to explore the town and Alec was holding me in his arms, kissing the top of my head.

"Are you leaving?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I'll be back tomorrow." He told me.

"You promise?" I asked and he smiled with a nod.

"Bright and early. Get some rest." He whispered, kissing my forehead. He left moments after that, leaving me with Edward who wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Would you like to go lay down?" He asked and I nodded into his shirt, leaning up to kiss his neck. He smiled and walked me to our room. I leaned up and kissed his lips, hearing him groan against me as I hooked my arms behind his neck. The back of my knees hit the mattress and we crawled back onto the sheets, his body on top of mine as he kissed me sweetly, our tongues tangling as my fingers gripped onto his hair.

"I'm thankful for you." I whispered, pulling away just a moment to looking into his eyes. He was smiling and I leaned forward, kissing his lips once again. He pulled away, cradling my face in his hands as he pecked me all over my face, causing me to giggle.

"And I'm thankful for you, Bella. You have brought a light into my life that I thought diminished a long time ago." He whispered, kissing the corner of my lips. I sighed contently, holding him close to me.

"Will you tell me about Carlisle and Esme?" I asked and nodded his head, the back of his fingers on the back of my cheek.

"It was some time ago, Bella. The early nineteen hundreds. Carlisle and I were walking in the town of Kassel, Germany. It was a new time. Aro had just passed the laws for donors not even eight months before. We came across Argil, a man, a vampire. He was cruel and ruthless and he hated the very fact of human donors. He liked to kill casually. But he was under watch."

"By you two?" I asked.

"Yes. Aro sent us to keep an eye on him." He nodded. "His human donor was an eighteen year old girl named Esiesme. She was from Romania and one of the few Aro had chosen from that country. He had her locked up on a picket, chained like an animal. I was unaffected." He sighed, looking down to my neck as he touched my mark. "I didn't care for the idea of human donors either, but I went along… It was a dark time for me, Bella… But Carlisle… he took a liking to her. I stopped him several times when we would watch Argil hit her at the post, knocking her head against the wall. It was a wonder she survived. She stuck it threw. She cried every night. I could see Carlisle's walls breaking, I knew he would do something."

I watched as Edward looked up to me, leaning down to kiss my lips so very softly.

"He did…" He said. "I was gone for only two minutes, checking on another Vampire who was under Aro's surveillance. _Two minutes_. By the time I returned Argil was dead and both Esiesme and Carlisle had disappeared. They were gone for three years. Off the grid. Nowhere to be found. I hadn't even heard from him…" He stopped for a moment, as if to think before continuing. "I was in Aro's place when they brought in a girl. She was screaming, convulsing… She was transforming. Esiesme or_ Esme_, fully turned into a vampire a day later. Aro informed me it was Carlisle who did it. Aro must know of all changes. He must know of all Vampires. To him, this was Carlisle's death sentence. Carlisle, was a dear friend of mine… I talked Aro out of it. Told him I would watch over Esme. She would live with me in my home…" He stopped, sighing as he brought his head down, kissing my chin.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to move so he could see me.

"Enough stories for tonight, Isabella." He said sternly, leaning up to kiss my lips. "It's time for you to sleep."

"But…" I began but he cut me off with one of his fingers, shushing me silently.

"Sleep." He told me, leaning down and kiss my cheek. I didn't argue with him and instead, turned away. He didn't like it, growling as he grabbed my body and turned me towards him. "Do not shut me out like that." He said, his voice pained. I leaned up and kissed him lips, wrapping my arms around his waist as I curled into him, sleep coming fast and taking me under.


	34. Ignorance

**Quick little tiny authors note. The storm was bad, but we kept power (Thank fuck!) But I wanted to say thank you to those who were concerned! I would also like to mention that I have in fact succumbed to peer pressure. I got myself a twitter. **

**If you like Robert Pattinson, dirty things or just want to chat then you should definitely be following me. Same username as the one here. /Isisivy. Hope to see you guys over there. Enjoy this short chapter.**

_**ii**_

* * *

><p>Alice and I walked along the cold beach just off the cliff. It was scattered with rocks and the fog was rolling high, making it difficult to see very far. But we found smooth thin skipping rocks on the shore, throwing them onto the water before we made our way to the flat rock, sitting at the edge as the small frigid waves ran onto the sand.<p>

It was our last night here in town and we all would go our separate ways tomorrow, The Cullens back to Forks, Alec to Deer Isle and Edward and I to Hilo. It seemed so far away from each other and I couldn't help but feel the deep pit in my stomach, pressing my lips together every time I thought of it.

"Is this different then in Hilo?" Alice smirked, bumping my shoulder mentioning the beach.

"Polar opposites." I laughed weakly. Her eyebrows furrowed, a small V created just between her eyes as she watched me.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, wrapped her tiny arm around my shoulder. I shrugged and looked at her, moving closer as I played with my fingers in my lap.

"I'm just really going to miss you." I said honestly, looking up as I tried not to cry.

"Miss me?" Alice choked out a laugh. "Baby, we talk every single day!"

"It's not the same." I blanched. "You know it's not."

"I know. But at least you're going back to Hilo happily, right? It could be worse." She told me, eyebrow raised.

She was right. My first months with Edward were rocky at its best. He was different then, standoffish. I was in turmoil, wondering why he would take me from a place where I had found peace, just to not want anything to do with me. But it seems that with Edward there is more than meets the eye. He was different, he changed. We became something together.

"I remember you calling me nearly in tears every night." She laughed and I smirked, hitting her arm with my elbow.

"Can you blame me?" I scoffed.

"No." She smirked. "I'm glad your happy, now, Bella. If anyone deserves it… It's you."

"Thank you." I smiled, feeling her kiss my cheek sloppily as I laughed, wiping it off. We watched the waves for a moment as the wind picked up, prickling my cheeks. I had thought back to Edward and mine's conversation last night. About Carlisle and Esme, and it made me wonder. I looked to Alice who pointed to a boat just off the coast and I turned to look at it, just as it drove off.

"Alice can I ask you something?" I murmured, watching as she nodded her head, picking at the seashells she had laid on her lap. "Edward told me about Carlisle and Esme… About their story… And it made me think of you and Emmett. Of what you guys were doing before you were with Rosalie and Jasper." I said to her and she froze momentarily, looking up to me with sad eyes.

"It's not much of a story, Bella." She said.

"It's not?" I asked.

"I mean… It is. It's a… Hard thing to talk about. No one really asks me I just…" She stopped, a staggering breath quietly ripping through her.

"I'm sorry… I didn't… You don't have to say anything, Alice." I told her, shaking my head as I wrapped my arm around the back of her. We were quiet for some time. Alice wasn't crying, just silent as she watched the ocean. Her nose turned red from the cold as her hand gripped mine. She looked over to me with sad eyes, though they stayed dry, her lips pressing together as if she were contemplating her words.

"I was thirteen." She told me, looking down to my lap. "I was living in Florida with my dad and my sister. In this cute little house in the suburbs," She smiled, biting at her lip. "We had a little wiener dog named Pixie and she and I would always sleep in the tree house my dad made for me when I was little." It was then the tears swam around her eyes, never falling, for she was holding onto them tightly.

"A bunch of my friends wanted to go to the beach on the weekend. It was a bonfire for the end of the school year. I begged and begged and begged for my dad to let me go. He said no." She shrugged, looking away. "I snuck out that night, through my window. When I got to the beach with my friend Lauren the pit was still there… It was still on fire… But no one was there."

She paused, moving slightly on the rock as she looked back to me. Her face was pale, her hazel eyes glinting as she swallowed hard.

"We went down farther in the beach… There was blood on the sand… And I remember seeing the bodies… I remember seeing them, in a pile. Like they were animals. Just piled and piled on each other." She choked, shaking her head. "We tried to run… I was crying but they got Lauren before I even had a chance to save her. It wasn't long after that that they got me too. We were both taken to Italy after that. I never saw my dad or my sister again."

"Alice…"

"They usually don't kill," She interrupted me, looking away. "But they were scouting for donors. And they picked a girl up at that bonfire. Someone saw them and they all started screaming. That's why they died. Because there can't be any witnesses. People were calling it a massacre but it was so much worse than that." She sniffed as I watching her rub her cheeks, the tears finally falling. "I was locked up in Italy for five months. I went crazy, Bella… Stuck behind those bars… I pulled my own hair out." She shuddered at the memory, turning back to me. "Vampires came down everyday. Picking and choosing from everyone behind the bars. Like we were on display… Like some sick twisted pet shop." She cried.

"A little later Jasper showed up. I was the last one he saw. And he knew immediately. And maybe I did too. Of course I was scared… But when I saw him… The way he kissed my hand when they unlocked the gates… He promised he would take care of me. And from then on… I was happy again." She smiled weakly as she finally looked into my eyes. I was silent, her story feeling like it had stabbed me in the chest.

_How could anyone be so cruel? Taking children from their homes…_

"Emmett is a different story… He was born in Italy but his parents gave him up." She said to me.

"Gave him up?" I asked. "Like to an orphanage?"

"No, Bella. They gave him up. To Aro. For money." She said, drawing invisible shapes on the rocks underneath us.

"People do that?" I asked, bewildered.

"All the time. They give their children to Aro in exchange of whatever they want. The children grow up his castle until they are of age to be with a master. Emmett was there until he was fifteen until Rosalie found him. Around the same time Jasper found me." She said, looking up to me. "Our stories… They are unfortunate. But I wouldn't trade it. I miss my family, but I love Jasper." She told me. "Would you trade your old life for Edward? Before Alec?" She asked me sincerely but I only shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't remember my life before Alec." I told her honestly.

"Nothing?" She asked, surprised.

"I remember my mother, just bits and pieces. Like the way she looked. Her blue eyes… But that's all. Alec found me when I was six. My mother was dead." I told her but Alice looked dubious.

"And Aro let Alec keep you?" She asked.

"I suppose so." I told her.

"That's…Odd." She thought to herself for a moment and then finally had hopped up from the rock, very Alice-like with a sincere grin on her lips. "Let's forget about this. Forget about what I said to you. It's our last night here and we ought to have fun!"

I knew she was hiding something. Something that maybe Edward had hid from me last night. I could see it in her eyes, see it in the way she tried to divert the subject. Maybe to protect me, to protect my feelings. I ignored it, knowing that it was our last night here in Ireland and who knew when it would be until I could see her again. So instead of pestering, like I would normally do, I stood up and grabbed her hand the two of us walking off the beach and back to the house.

They say ignorance is bliss.

But I wasn't so sure anymore.


	35. Three Words

**It's late, I know. But it is pretty lengthy. Also, I had received a shit ton of new readers. To whoever has been pimping me out, thank you. And for those new readers, I hope you are enjoying and I fucking love you. All of you.**

Leaving was always the hardest.

I tried my best not to cry, especially when Alice and her family left right as the sun peaked from the ocean. I watched from the window as they all began packing their things in the car, most of it Alice's luggage. She came in with her mouth turned downwards, encircling me in a tight hug. She was the first one to cry, her tears staining the fabric of my shirt.

"Please don't cry." I laughed, the tears already threatening their way out. She pulled away and giggled, wiping her pale cheeks as she leaned forward to kiss my cheek.

"We will see each other soon." She promised me, grabbing my hands. I nodded and hugged her once more before we pulled away. Our fingers were laced together as we walk out to the car, Carlisle shaking Alec's hand as Esme hugged Edward.

"Well, I guess this is it Bells." Emmett said, picking me up in his arms. I groaned as he lifted me from the ground, my arms wrapping around his neck as I hugged him just as tightly. He set me back down with a wide grin and touched my chin. "Until next time baby."

"Bye." I smiled, a tear escaping down my cheek. Rosalie replaced him, wiping it away as she gave me a stern look.

"What did I say about crying?" She said as I smirked inwardly. She smiled back and pulled me in her arms. Jasper was next, kissing my forehead as he told me to be safe. Esme gripped me so tightly I had to tell her to loosen up. She apologized and smiled, kissing me on the cheek. Carlisle was last, after everyone had piled up in the car. He brushed my hair behind my ear and pulled me into a hug. He didn't say anything, though nothing needed to be said. He smiled and pulled away, making his way to the large SUV.

I stepped back, watching the car twist around, the back window reeling down as Alice's tiny body stuck half way out the window.

"I love you Isabella Marie!" She shouted as I laughed, my smile wide with all teeth showing as I waved, the car disappearing down the hill. When they were gone I turned around to Alec and Edward who waited for me by the doorstep, talking amongst themselves. Alec was the first to look at me, stepping down the porch as he came to my side.

"Are you leaving?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Not just yet. Would you like to take a walk with me, Bella?" He asked and I nodded. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, taking me towards the path that lead down to the beach. We walked silently at first, the waves heavier today then yesterday due from the storm that came through last night. I stepped onto the rocks as we made our way into the sand, jumping from one to the other.

"Isabella, do you remember when I brought you here to Ireland?" He asked and I stopped on a jagged rock, looking up to him and shaking my head. "You were seven. We stayed for the week and went all over. I took you to a parade downtown. You loved every moment of it."

"I don't remember." I sighed, looking up to him with saddened eyes.

"I suppose you wouldn't… You were still young… Still trying to get used to your new life with me." He said, grabbing my hand to help me jump off a slippery rock. "I was trying to become closer to you. It had been over a year since I found you, yet you still were hesitant. But it was that trip that made you trust me."

"Really?" I asked.

"You were walking on a dock in the morning with a little boy you had met just down the street from where we were staying. He was a little bugger. He made fun of your accent and pushed you on the ground. You cut your knee and came running to me, covered in dirt and tears. I had asked you what happened and you told me the boy pushed you. After I had scared him back home to his mother, I cleaned you up and washed you off." He said as I walked along next to him in the sand. "Do you know what you said to me?" He asked I shook my head.

"_Boys are jerks_." He laughed. "You said you hated every single boy in the _whole infinite universe_ except for one." He said, holding up his pointer finger. "Me." I smiled and felt his arm around my shoulder bringing me close to him. "It was then I knew I was making an impression. I was making a difference in your life. You had at least admitted you liked me. And after that, it was as if everything fell into place. You became very attached to me."

"You see, Isabella, the point of this story is that no matter what happens… No matter how far apart we are… I will always be that one boy in the whole infinite universe that loves you more than anything in the world." He said to me, stopping us as he gripped my shoulders. "After we leave here… After we are apart… I want you to be happy. And I know you said that you are, but you were hesitant. I don't want you to be afraid to move on."

"Why are you saying this?" I asked, my voice choked up a little. "I will see you again, right?"

"I don't know what the future has in store. No one knows, Bella. I just want you to be able to survive without me. To know that one day, we might not see each other ever again." He said. "I'm not saying that this is now. I just… Want you to be able to live your life without the thought of me interrupting."

"Please…" I said, the tears threatening.

"Ma biche… There is no need to get upset. Know that I love you. No matter what happens in the future," He wiped my tears and smiled brightly. "Okay?" He asked and I nodded, feeling his bringing me into his arms.

We stood there for awhile until we headed back up the trail. As we reached the top, a car was parked in the gravel, a man in a black suit nodding to Alec who nodded back. He looked down to me, smiling as he brought me into another hug. I knew this was his car, taking him back to Deer Isle. I sniffled against his jacket, his cold fingers forcing my face to look up at him. He kissed my forehead and whispered he loved me until he handed me to Edward who was just behind him. I felt his hand grip onto mine and I looked up at my Edward who smiled, calming my nerves.

I watched as Alec walked to his car, his shaking hands with his driver before he stepped in and filtered away, down the hill.

-TSIPWR-

The trip back home was long and I was worn out. I found that I couldn't sleep, not even on the ten hour plane ride, my head too filled to even consider closing my eyes. It was a particularly rainy evening in Hilo as the wheels of the airplane hit the ground. Coming off of the steps, a man handed Edward an open umbrella as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, keeping me close as we walked to the car waiting for us near the entrance of the gate.

I curled up on the leather seat next to him, my arms around his middle as my head tucked into his neck. I could feel him smiling as he kissed the top of my head, his fingers etching around my side as they found my skin underneath the fabric of my shirt and I felt myself drifting, farther and farther.

"Bella…" Edward gently nudged me, kissing all over my face. My eyes fluttered open, my lips pressing together as the rain still came down hard, hitting the windshield of the car that was being driven by one of Edward's drivers. We slowed, pulling into a familiar driveway.

"We're home?" I asked my voice scratchy with sleep.

"We're home." He whispered, kissing the side of my head.

He opened the door just as Maggie ran out, holding an old newspaper over her head. They exchanged hellos as he opened the umbrella, handing it to her. He stepped out, grabbing my hand and giving me to Maggie.

"Hello baby." She smiled, touching my cheeks.

"Hi." I smiled, my voice slurring from sleep.

"Let's get you inside and to bed, okay?" She asked and I nodded, feeling her arm around mine as she walked me into the house. I was shivering once we stepped in the house, Paul greeting me with a smile and a wave as he sat on the couch. I muttered a hello and walked into the kitchen to say hello to Sam who was cutting vegetables for dinner. I gripped him hard, hugging him tightly from behind as he laughed, patting my hands.

"Nice to see you too, Miss. Bella." He smiled.

"You're so warm." I sighed as the heat that radiated from his body warmed my skin, the droplets of rain left on me soaking into his shirt. He turned around, hugging onto my shoulders just before prying my arms away from him.

"You are obviously sleep deprived." He smirked inwardly and patted my shoulders sending me off as Maggie wrapped her arm around me. We headed down the hallway but everything was a blur. Maggie had stripped me down and put me in pajamas and set me into bed. I was covered in the cotton sheets and asleep before I even had time to tell her goodnight…..

It was storming when I woke sometime in the middle of the night. I was sticky and sweating as I peeled the covers off of me. My tank had hiked up, my shorts sticking to my thighs as I ran my fingers through my hair. My room lit up with lightening, a crash of thunder shaking the house as I could hear the waves violently hitting the shore outside. I blinked a few times, turning to my clock that read three in the morning. My arms stretched and my body was too warm.

Up until I felt freezing hands touch my sides. I gasped as lips kissed the expose skin of my stomach, just below my navel. I moaned softly, looking down just as a bolt of lightening brightened my room, black eyes staring up at me with need.

He joined me at my level, kissing my lips as my mark burned and sizzled in my skin, my lips producing a slight groan of pain as I touched the mark. He grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together as he kissed me harder, his upper body nude and pressing against mine as it cooled me efficiently.

He kissed my mark, up to my jaw bone his lips skimming down to the mounds of my breast, just above the fabric. I could feel his hand lifting my shirt higher, his hand ducking underneath as he palmed at my breast. I moaned and writhed underneath him, his cold fingertips pinching my nipple. I let out a loud grunt, his mouth covering mine to silence me.

"Please…" I pleaded, my voice coated with need. He growled his hunger and my head tilted to the side. I wanted so much more as my legs parted, feeling his grind against me, both of us fully clothed.

But I took what I could.

His teeth sunk in my skin.

And I was walking on air.

-TSIPWR-

I felt something smooth running from the tip of my nose, just between my eyebrows. It was light and soft, over and over again until I felt my nose twitch with a sneeze. I turned and pushed the object away and covered myself with the blankets. They slightly shimmied down after a few seconds, the soft object circling around my ear lobe and then into my ear. I gasped and sat up, pushing whatever it was out of my way.

A large thump hit the ground and a loud cackle filtered in the room. I rubbed my eyes and groaned, not even having to look to know it was Peter.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, bringing my hands down as he sat on his bottom at the floor, grinning like an idiot, a feather pinched between his fingers. He let it fall to his palm and he sat up, blowing it away and towards me. My hands swatted it away and I glared at him, bringing my blankets up closer to me.

"A week was not enough time away from you." I said dryly, laying back down. Peter chuckled and got onto the bed, lying down next to me.

"Don't deny you've missed me." He said pointedly. I turned in the bed, staring at him with his lazy smile. "You've been asleep all night and day! It's time to get up."

"I don't need to do anything." I told him, lowering my chin. It was then when I had looked past him at the room I was in. I looked down to the blankets, cotton instead of satin and I had realized I was in my own room. Not Edward's.

"He left." Peter said.

"Where did he go?" I asked, bringing myself up to rest my back against the wall.

"Out of the country, I think. Somewhere in Europe. He didn't want to wake you, said he would call tonight. Though he has already called three times already." Peter rolled his eyes as I stood from the bed, walking to my jacket that hung on my doorknob to dry. In the pocket was my cell phone, a brand new one Edward had bought me just a few weeks before leaving for Ireland. Several missed calls and a text message.

_Heading off to Italy. I will not be back until the end of the week. Nothing but business, I promise. Call me when you wake. E._

I could feel the pit of my stomach twisting. He said nothing was wrong, but my mind told me otherwise. Why would he just fly off to Italy after returning from Ireland? I looked back at Peter who sat on the bed, knees up as his arms rest against them. He watched me as I turned, pressing Edward's name and setting the phone to my ear.

"Bella…" He answered immediately.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, my heart pounding in anticipation.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" His voice was smooth and collected, something he was able to pull off even if there was something wrong.

"You just left… Without even saying goodbye." I told him, my body leaning against the door, my voice a whisper though I knew he could hear me.

"Isabella, that's not true. Do you not remember last night?" He asked me and I reached my fingers up to touch my mark.

"That wasn't a goodbye." I murmured.

"That was my kind of goodbye." I could hear his smirk… "Aro just wants to check up. That's all."

"Shouldn't I be with you?" I asked, my voice a little pitiful.

"No. You should be exactly where you are." He said.

"You said you won't be back until later this week." I whispered, my biting at the tip of my thumb.

"Yes, Aro wants me to stay longer. It's normal, Bella, I promise you." He told me, easing the nerves that were high with electricity. "I'll be back before you can even start to miss me."

"I already miss you." I said, groaning inwardly at how pathetic I may sound. I knew I could make it own my own without him. Before we were even together there were times I wouldn't see him for weeks at a time. This would be no different.

"I miss you – I'll be back soon. I'll call you tomorrow." He said just before we said our goodbyes and hung up. I set my phone onto my computer desk and looked back to Peter who was keeping the feather up in mid air by blowing, his cheeks large and round as he sucked in deep and quick breaths. I walked up to him, grabbing the feather and watching it drift to the ground.

"So since Romeo is gone for the week, looks like you're stuck with me." He made a face with a smirk and I rolled my eyes, sitting down next to him. "You have fun?"

"I did." I nodded with a smile, looking over to him. "How about you?"

"Same old boring shit with my family. Kids running around everywhere and my Grandma Agnus yelling at my Grandpa to get off his ass and actually do something for a change. Nothing's different. I was so ready to come back." He said, stretching out his legs. "Then there was seeing my ex step-mom. That was a whole fucking shit storm as it was."

"Why?" I asked.

"Her and dad cannot stand being in the same room as each other." Peter groaned, rubbing his chin. "But that's what happens when people get divorced because your step-mom cheated on your father and is with the same guy she cheated on him with."

"Wow." I stifled a laughed, covering my mouth.

"No, you can laugh. We are a really fucked up bunch, it's actually comical." He snorted and I smiled. "You're lucky you don't have any family to deal with like that." He said, hitting a sore spot. I knew he didn't mean it, considering he was still laughing. I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck, bringing my legs in closer.

Was I so lucky?

I wasn't sure.

"You want to go out with Emily and I?" He asked, turning the subject. "We're gonna grab a bite before she leaves for Honolulu." I nodded my head and stood with him. He left me to get ready and as we walked out to the car I realized that the sun was setting. We met with her at the local seafood joint, the three of us at a booth as we stuffed our faces. Emily was leaving for Honolulu for a week to celebrate thanksgiving, her family always waiting a week after the actual date for lower plane tickets and less crowds.

I watched as the two of them sat across from me, hands always on each other, lips kissing every so once in awhile. It made me miss Edward. I wanted him to be next to me. But we were so far away now. I smiled and talked, telling them of my time with Alec and Alice and everyone else I loved. I told them of the food I ate and the places I visited. We ended the night at the edge of the street where the car was parked.

"Be safe. But have fun." I told Emily, bringing her into a hug.

"Trust me, I'll be with my overbearing mother. I'll be nothing but safe." She smiled, hugging onto me tightly. When we pulled away I stepped into the car, giving the two of them their privacy to say goodbye, but I could not help but watch.

They whispered to each other, Emily's arm coming up and wrapping around Peter's neck. She was dark against him, her native colors coming through as her wavy black hair went down her back. She was naturally beautiful, with the personality to match. Peter wiped the tear away from her face as she pushed her face into his neck. There was no denying they would miss each other, especially since Peter was just gone for a week.

I watched as he touched her chin, kissing her gently before whispering those three little words.

_I love you._

They said it so easily. So effortlessly. That was how you knew it was true, when they could speak those words without hesitation. And I had wondered for a moment if Edward had ever told me those words while I was sleeping, or tried to when we were together. There were several times the emotions hung over me, wanting to break from my lips but I had always caught them in my throat.

I was nervous.

Scared.

What if I said them but he did not feel the same way?

Would he ever feel that way?

Peter took Emily to her car, kissing her once more before shutting her door. She waved at me goodbye, her eyes glassy and her cheeks puffy. I smiled weakly and waved, watching as Peter came into the car on the drivers side.

"You okay?" I asked him silently. He nodded his head and looked over at me. His eyes were slightly red. As if he were going to cry, but he never did. I knew he was terribly in love with her, he would miss her and he didn't want her to go.

I knew exactly how he felt. The emotions were too much at times. The words, catching up with you. I knew what it felt like to see someone leave and what it was like to kiss them goodbye. I was beginning to miss Edward terribly and it was only the first day. The clouds hovered over and it rain once again, but I knew that as I sat in this car that I could not hide what I wanted so much.

Despite our background, despite what happened between us or what it was before we were together… I knew something that vibrated in my bones, something that overwhelmed me every time I looked at him, every time he came to me and put his teeth on his mark, every time he kissed me… There was no other way around this. I was in too deep. I love Edward with everything that was in me.

And I could not deny it any longer.


	36. Auction

"Ah, Edward. It has been some time." Aro smiled thinly, standing from his seat as I walked through the large open doors. The servants at the side bowed their heads, though I had paid no attention to them. "Won't you join me for dinner?" He asked. I tilted my head, grabbing the seat across the table just a young girl came in from the side door. She had a large silver plate, two goblets of blood on them.

She could have only been eleven…

I watched as she set one of the goblets down in front of me, bowing her head as her blue eyes casted down and away.

"Do you like her, Edward?" Aro asked, snapping me from the little girl. "She will be available when she is thirteen." He watched me carefully, his laced fingers dipping under his chin. "I would make an early exception with you, but your track record with young girls proves to me otherwise that you are rather… Incapable."

I did not say a word.

I lifted my goblet and took a sip, letting the blood trickle down my throat as if I thoroughly enjoyed it. As a matter of fact – it was repugnant. It was stale and bitter as if it came from an elder being. Not like Bella's. Bella's was light but heavy – sweet but salty. Young and fresh. Her blood was nothing but magnificent, the only thing that I would ever enjoy from now on.

"How is your donor doing?" He asked as he took a large gulp, a trickle of blood running down his chin just as his tongue swiped out to catch it.

"She is fine." My voice was hard.

"No problems? Not sick of her just yet, Edward?" Aro smirked.

"Not just yet." I tempted.

"Carlisle Cullen's new stock will be coming in. I will surely provide you with a new one. You can trade Victoria in if you would like." He said, setting the goblet down as his long fingernails raked against the unused plates at the table.

"I'm still satisfied with Victoria, at the current moment…" I trailed off. "Perhaps when another stock comes in?"

"Very well." He nodded.

_Victoria. _

I had not seen her for two months. Not since the night she tried to hurt Bella. Not since I had threatened her with death and handed her a stack of cash to get out of my sight. I had talked to her once last month. She had run out of money and she was somewhere in Florida. I sent her more, nearly half of a million. That should get her through several years. Years I would not have to see her. Years I would not have to worry about her coming to Aro.

I had hoped.

Only a handful of people knew of Bella's presence in my home. Aro was not one of them.

I was careful who I told. Irina would not say a word for she had no use to tell Aro. My full trust was in my workers. The only one I needed to worry about was Victoria. It would be known as blackmail for her. She would see it as a way to get back at me, but she has luckily not figured that out yet.

Another part of it is her fear. She knows what will happen if she says. I have of course threatened this to her multiple times.

If she says a word, she is dead.

I would hunt her down.

Kill her.

Slowly.

I would not give her the mercy that she would beg for.

Maybe it was risky. Maybe I should have ended her when I had the chance. But even I wasn't that heartless. If she keeps her lips tight, we will not have a problem. Aro was still hopelessly blind. He may have his men tracking Alec, or tapping into my home phone but for now he knew nothing. To him, I was still with Victoria. And Bella was still at the Cullen's.

"I hear you went to Ireland this past weekend." He murmured, running his fingers along the silk of his robe. "Did you know Alec De Luca was there as well?"

"I had ran into him, yes." I said with a nod, letting nothing slip through the cracks.

"He is being watched, you know." He told me.

"I know." I said with a nod.

"My men lost him in Romania. It wasn't until yesterday I found out he was in Ireland. So strange that you two were there at the same weekend, isn't it?" He asked, his eyebrow raising. He was baiting me. I knew this. It was something Aro did.

"I went with Victoria. Her roots are from Ireland. We were visiting her great grandmother's house for Thanksgiving. What Mr. De Luca does with his time, is not my problem." I had shrugged.

"It is just strange, is all." He said, but then let it go. "How is my dear Esme?"

Another lie.

"She is fine." I nodded, my answers short. He did not know that Esme was not in Hilo with me. He had no idea I had reunited her with Carlisle, something that was forbidden. Something that was worthy of death in Aro's eyes.

"Edward you seem to not be taken with the blood." He noticed as the goblet sat untouched. "Is it not enough for you?"

"It is rather trite." I said, standing from my seat. "If you don't mind, I have a call to make. May we finish this conversation tomorrow before the meeting?"

I knew I was being interrogated. He was attempting to pull me apart and dissect me. He knew nothing about Bella, nothing about Victoria, nothing about Esme, but he had suspicions. Aro always has suspicions. But I've come to learn he never acts unless he is a hundred percent sure. He watched me carefully but had nodded his head, waving me off with his thin white hand. I stepped away from the table but caught a glance back to the little girl who stood near the door. She watched me for a moment, our eyes meeting, until she looked back down in shame.

-TSIPWR-

"What is he checking up on?" Bella asked as I walked down the empty street. My phone was to my ear and I could hear her doing something. Cleaning, perhaps? I heard the running of water in the background and I had realized that it was the tub.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm about to take a bath, why?" She asked.

"Are you naked?" I smirked.

"Are you seriously asking me that over the phone?" She said, but I heard the playfulness in her tone.

"Yes."

"I haven't undressed… Yet." She trailed off.

"I wish I were there." I told her honestly, leaning against an old home. The fog was rolling in through the alleys, the moon setting down as the sun peaked just over the horizon.

"Come home." She whispered.

"Not just yet." I sighed. "Soon. Very soon, though."

"Why do you have to stay for the week? What is so important?" She asked as I could hear the sadness in her voice. It made me smile slightly, knowing she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. That she missed me…

"We have a meeting… A new set of donors are coming in. He likes me to be here. Things can get out of hand rather quickly with a room full of humans." I told her honestly. She was quiet for a moment, I could hear her biting her nails. "Bella? If I had a choice I would leave. But if I did, it would be suspicious."

"What is he so suspicious about? Me? About us? We will put on a show. He can come and see…"

"No, Bella. That is something neither you nor I am ready for." I told her sternly. She scoffed as I heard her running her hand through the water, feeling for the warmth, my chest aching as I wish I could be there with her.

"I am ready." She said.

But she wasn't.

Because she didn't know.

She only thought Aro was suspicious. She had no idea that he didn't know that she was living with me, sleeping with me, kissing me… That I wanted to mate with her. He had no idea because I gave him no indication.

If he knew…

If he found out…

We would be dead within twenty four hours. It was something I had hid from her, something I had lied about. I was not proud of it. In fact, I hated it. But I was protecting her. I knew what she would do if she knew. She would worry, she would fear. I didn't want her to be afraid.

"Bella, you are treading into dark waters. _Again_. I'll be home soon. And I won't have to leave again for quite some time." I promised, leaning from the building as I went up the ladder, now at the edge of the roof, watching as the sun rose into the sky.

"Don't be gone for too long." She whispered. She was worried about my hunger. The sip of blood in the goblet did nothing for me as my mouth salivated. I wasn't too hungry, having just left her a few days ago after feeding. But the farther I was from her, made it a little more unbearable.

"I'll be back before you know it." I said. "Take your bath. I'll call you tomorrow."

"I miss you." She piped just before we ended the conversation. I smiled and knew she was smiling too, undoubtedly biting her lip.

"I miss you more." I said.

"Not true." She said sternly.

"I miss you infinitely more, sweetheart. Trust me." I laughed.

"Not even possible." She was incredibly cute even over the phone when she tried to argue with me.

"Goodnight Isabella." I said, just before hanging up. There was an ache in my chest and I missed her terribly. I was so attached to her, hung up on her scent, consumed by every heartbeat. She had me in her little hands and I hoped she never let me go.

-TSIPWR-

"Quarter of a million!" Roman stood up, Stefan hissing from the side as they fought over a bid war over the young black haired girl Marcus held by the back of her neck.

"Money is useless!" Stefan hissed, throwing a chair against the wall as the group of humans screamed, crowding around each other for protection. I rolled my eyes, looking to Aro who was enjoying the dispute. The men went after each other, snarling and snapping, pushing and grabbing. Roman came out on top, Stefan losing an arm in the battle as he backed away.

It was gruesome and vile.

It was normal for me.

It was a Donor Auction.

The human girls cried on the stage, the men watching in horror as the voices began carrying through the room. Roman came up to the young girl who hid back behind Marcus. He cursed under his breath, grabbing her shirt and yanking her forward, ripping the fabric in the process. She was bra-less, her breasts showing as the men in the audience began hissing, riling up at the sight of a mortal woman.

Roman growled, the rest reacting.

"Silence!" Aro shouted, all vampires staring up to him on the podium. "Next, please." He said in annoyance, waving his hands.

A young boy, around fifteen with bright green eyes was next up. Marcus grabbed his arm, yanking him forward, the chains scratching along the stage as Marcus grabbed the bracelet on his wrist, reading off his name.

"Tyler Benson." Marcus said. Sasha, a female vampire, rubbed her tongue along her teeth. She stood tall, her brown hair waving behind he shoulders as no other takers stood. She was next to him in an instant, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she kissed the side of his neck. The boy was confused; he did not know whether to be aroused or scared.

She took him off, the two leaving within an instant.

Up next was a young girl. She was tiny, only eight it had seemed. She was African American, her skin a slight shade of brown. Her name would be place with a master, but she would not be able to go until she is of age. Unless whoever wants her, persuades Aro. But the way she moved, the way she looked… She reminded me of someone… Of a time… Her dark hair was matted around her head, her big brown eyes bright and wet. Her lips trembled and I watched in horror as Marcus grabbed her wrist.

"_Isabella Swan…" _

_I wanted her before I even saw her. _

_She was pure beauty. _

_She was angelic. _

_She was only four, but I wanted her. _

_I wanted her so badly. _

_Her scent overwhelmed me, her big brown eyes calling out for me to help. I stood from my seat, watching as the young girl with curly brown hair cried soft tears. She brought her thumb into her mouth, sniffling as Marcus dropped her arm, the chains moving as she took a small step to the side. _

_Men stood. _

_They growled at each other. _

_I would not let them have her. _

I blinked back into reality, watching as Simon and Michael showed their dominance. They both wanted her, only one could have her. And not until she was old enough. The girl cried as the men went after each other, marble skin breaking as teeth severed limbs. The fight lasted no longer than thirty seconds as Simon crushed Michael's skull. The humans were crying in fear and I watched as Simon pleaded to Aro.

"I will get a new stock. New humans." He begged. He wanted this little girl, for something other than love. He wanted her blood. He would kill her. I had no say. I was only an observant. Aro looked to me, but I was motionless. He smiled and looked back to Simon who was on his knees, his mouth salivating with venom.

"A new stock by the end of next month, then you may have her." Aro nodded, Simon grinning acidly as he looked back to the girl. She had no idea what to expect, but Felix came in, grabbing her by the waist and taking her to the basement, where she would be locked in for a month, until Simon could get her.

She was still small. He wouldn't know what to do. He would be too powerful. He wouldn't be able to stop. Her blood is too fresh. He would drink her dry.

She would be dead before the next morning.

And no one would stop it.

* * *

><p><strong>So yes, we have learned several things in this chapter. Aro does not know that Bella is Edward's donor, and there is obviously more to E and B's past then we thought. I know you may be confused, and that is okay. If you have questions, ask! But I can only give you so much without spoiling. <strong>

**Until next time little does. **

_**ii**_


	37. Silver and Black

I screamed before the water even hit my face, the suds landing on my cheeks as I glowered at Peter. I reached down into the sink, grabbing a handful of bubbles and shoving them in his face. He laughed and bumped me with his elbow splashing more water towards my direction.

"Would you two just finish the dishes!" Sam bellowed from the table, picking up his sandwich while he read the newspaper.

"Any mess you make, you clean it up." Maggie said from the other end, sipping on her soup as she read her romance novel. I bit at my lip, wiping the suds off with the sleeve of my shirt, looking to Peter who handed me another plate to dry off.

"I didn't even want to do this in the first place." Peter groaned like a child, scrubbing off the dried up food on one of the plates. He stuck his tongue out in disgust, squeezing the liquid soap and producing a whole other moutain of bubbles.

"Stop being such a baby." I laughed, taking the plate from him and rinsing it off with the faucet. I dried it off with the towel and set it on the rack, turning just in time to see him holding the sink hose in his hand, pointed directly at me. I didn't move, my eyes turning slightly to see both Maggie and Sam enjoying their dinner.

_Don't you dare. _

I mouthed to him but he only smirked and pressed the button, the water spray straight to my face, drenching the hair that hung on the side. I screamed, gaining the attention of Sam who stood from the table.

"Peter!" He growled just as Peter had dropped the hose and ran off into the other room. I was still in shock, spitting water into the sink as Sam came up to me with a small towel. "Here you go Miss. Bella."

"Thank you." I laughed, dabbing my face with the towel.

"You'd think that one day he would grow up, yeah?" He asked me and I smiled inwardly, looking to Maggie who was still immersed in her book.

"It won't happen for awhile." I rolled my eyes. "But he did manage to finish the dishes off with me." I said, setting the last of the cups into the rack.

"Thank you for that." Sam said, grabbing the hose and snaking it back into place. "Don't feel obligated to do this stuff, Miss. Bella. This is what I'm paid to do." He said with a smile, patting my shoulders.

"I know, I just… Wanted to help out." I shrugged.

"Well, that will be enough helping for tonight. Go ahead and take off." He said, swatting my back as I walked out of the room. I walked past Peter's room, swinging the door open to see him on the phone. He turned and smirked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him just as he flipped me the bird.

I shook my head and walked out, reaching my room. I tugged off my wet shirt, throwing it in the hamper as I grabbed my cell phone that sat down onto my bed, smiling at the first thing I saw.

_I can't stop thinking about you. _

I quickly wrote my response.

_Come home to me. _

_Soon. Very soon. _

I set my phone down and pulled on another long sleeve shirt, sitting down on my bed as I plugged in my ear phones to my ipod. I dug my head into my pillow and listened to my music, feeling as my body was vibrating, my eyes falling as I could feel the sleep drifting over me…..

It was nighttime when I woke, the house quiet as the waves rolled onto the sand just outside. I stood from my bed, my ipod shutting off from low battery. I rolled my earphones up and stood up from my bed. I opened the door, stepping out into the hallway. It was dark, the lights were off and when I reached the living room I looked the old mahogany grandfather clock it chiming just as the hand reached midnight.

It was only midnight?

Peter was never asleep this early. I walked back to his room, opening the door to find it empty. I knew Paul was gone on a fishing trip and I had wondered if Emily came home, if that is where he had gone.

I pulled his door shut and turned around, my eyes landing on a person in front of me as I gasped, staring up into blood red eyes. Before I could scream my body was on the ground, my elbows pressing into the carpet as I began backwards, watching as the Vampire circled around me in a blur, like a shark preying on a school of fish.

He stopped and I saw him, his tangly blonde hair back in a pony tail, scruff covering his jaw. He watched me as if he knew me, as if I were a puzzle putting me together. He smiled and brought out his tongue, wiping it over his bottom lip.

"Bella…." He hissed and I stood, running down the hall until he was in front of me. I stopped and stepped back, feeling his cold hand grab my arm, bringing me to him as his lips skimmed my cheek.

"Let go!" I cried, pressing against his chest as I shook my head. He dropped me instantly, his body gone as my heart was pounding. I pressed myself against the wall, a frame falling to the floor as I made my way to the kitchen, heading for the back door.

"Where are you going?" He whispered in my ear, bringing me back by my hair as I screamed. My hip ran into the table, my hands pushing me off as I stepped back, clutching my hip where I knew I was bruising.

I felt the wall against my back, a soft breath of a gasp leaving me as my chest began heaving and pumping. The red eyes stared at me across the room with anticipation – waiting.

Suddenly he had jumped from the floor to the island in the middle of the kitchen, causing me to squeal as I slid against the wall, inching closer to the doorway. He was kneeling like a lion stalking his prey, smiling viciously as he suddenly stood in a blur, his foot kicking the faucet of the sink, the metal ripping off like paper, dodging itself in the wall just next to my head. I cried out, a fountain of water forming from the broken pipe, as the water began spurting onto the floor.

My eyes turned to the backdoor, wide open and waiting for me. The man looked back where my eyes had traveled, his lips turning into a smirk as he shook his head as if to warn me to not even try. I knew deep down I shouldn't. I wouldn't make to the middle of the room until he would grab me. My hand skimmed the wall, hitting the crease to the entry way of the kitchen and living room. I looked up at him, his eyes studying me as if he were calculating my next move.

Very suddenly I had darted off, not where he had expected me to go, but around the open doorway and to the living room just as I came in contact with something hot and hard.

"Sam!" I cried out in relief but also in grief. _He would die because of me_. His jaw was taut and his stance was frozen. "Sam?" I asked, his eyes not looking at me but to the doorway of the kitchen. He pulled me behind him, his touch hot and sizzling. I hissed slightly, pulling away as I stared at the back of his head. "Sam, we have to go!" I sobbed, tugging on his shirt and avoiding his skin.

"_You_ need to get out of here. Head straight for the woods." He told me, his voice low with a growl.

"_What?_ No! I'm not leaving you!" I cried, my fists hitting his back. He began shaking, a form appearing at the entryway as the red-eyed man hissed and leaned down. My eyes widened, hiding my face from him as I felt the tears roll over my cheek.

"Bella, do as you're told…" His words were tight, his teeth were clenched and his body was vibrating. The man across the room snarled and I stepped back, Sam turning his head just in time to look at me. His eyes were widening, the pupils getting bigger as veins began to pop from his neck.

"Sam…" I choked, stepping back.

"Run." He whispered just as he turned back, his body tilting back completely, his back cracking as I screamed, covering my mouth and falling back, tripping over myself as I hit the couch. A loud and ferocious growl erupted in the room, clothes shredding as well as skin as a silver grey coat covered Sam's body. His legs grew longer, claws at the end as his teeth sharpened, his eyes transforming and the paws of the wolf hitting the ground.

I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

He tripled in size of a normal wolf, taller than any bear I had ever seen and much more ferocious. He emitted a snarl, his white teeth glinting as the vampire hissed. My eyes were widened, my hands covering my mouth to contain the screams just as the wolf charged forward, the vampire taking off as well until they crashed into each other.

The wolf, Sam, flew back, my body leaping instinctively out of the way as the couch broke underneath the weight of him. The red-eyed man had turned to me, sprawled out over the rug from leaping, his body lifting into the air just in time when Sam came at him, jaws unhinged and biting down onto his neck.

The vampire was strong, maneuvering underneath him to grip him in a bear hug. Something cracked and Sam yelped, his body being flung into the wall just over me, the glass of the window shattering with the drywall. The man looked to me, in front of me within an instant.

Suddenly the air was constricted in my throat, the man holding me by the jugular as he growled, his red eyes glinting but then – I was thrown in the air. The wolf came charging back, hitting into him as my body rolled into the kitchen. I turned my head, Sam on his back as the man's knees crushed into his ribs, the two quickly rolling over and towards the kitchen.

I stood up but only slid against the slippery tile, trying to stand to keep my footing. _Suddenly_ – the kitchen wall was knocked down, my body on the floor as I covered my head, debris coming at me like drops of rain.

Sam was up instantly, jumping over me and back at the man who gripped him by his jaw. Sam cried and I instinctively stood and grabbed the kitchen chair, throwing it at the man who only seemed annoyed, but distracted for only a second. Enough for Sam to get out of his grips and start shaking him like a ragdoll.

But it wasn't long until the man was back on top of Sam now, the two rolling and growling, my flight or fight instincts kicking in as I slipped my way to the back door. I gripped the knob, my arms covering my head as I heard them coming near me. The glass door shattered as they rolled into the sand, my body leaping over the gaping hole in the wall and heading straight into the woods.

I didn't look back, even when a roar ripped through the air like a bullet in the wind. I ran harder and faster, my legs crying out in protest. I felt the tears staining my cheeks, my lips running dry as I moved faster, over the logs and broken branches, tripping only a handful of times.

_Run._

_Run._

_Run._

_Run._

It wasn't until minutes later that I had stopped to catch my breath, my heart pounding wildly underneath my chest. I let out a rippling sob, the owls hooting around me as I dropped to my knees.

_What happened? _

Everything moved like a blur, my surroundings fuzzy as I felt the dirt underneath my palms. I choked on my cries, my knees weak with pain as I tried my damndest to get up.

It felt as if my world was crashing down. It was sitting on my shoulders, each second that ticked by it pressing against me harder and harder. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. I was happy again. Why was this happening?

I was chained, forced to watch my world turn upside down again and again and again. With nothing to do but sit and wait it out – hope that maybe this time it wouldn't be so bad.

I had fallen down on my side, turning so that I was staring up at the stars, half glowing in the vast of darkness, half blocked by the branches that crowded the view. I lay for moments, my heart trying to catch up with every other part of me. I was crying, loudly, I knew I was. I tried to stop, but it was futile.

I have to get up.

I need to get up.

I need to keep moving.

_But I'm so tired._

I cried out once again, covering my mouth with my sleeve as I turned my body, my elbows digging into the mud as I forced myself against an old dying tree. I had to start walking.

I gasped when I stood, my knees creaking and cracking, my thighs radiating with the pain. I bit at my lip to control my screams and clutched the tree, digging my nails to it. I rested all my weight against the tree, my feet slipping underneath as I heard something snap behind me. I froze, countered the sound and waited.

There was a heavy breathing behind me, another snap of a twig.

I gulped down dryly.

I slowly turned and saw a pair of yellow eyes staring right back at me, the body hidden beyond the woods. The tears fell, my lips cracking as my back hugged against the safety of the tree. The person stepped closer, but it was not a person at all.

The wolf stood on all fours, watching me with his ears pointed.

"S-Sam?" My voice was soft but cracked and the wolf's ears pointed down, his lip curving over his teeth as I had realized his coat was not silver… But black. "Oh, God…" I whispered, shaking my head as the wolf stepped closer, his tail swishing in the leaves.

He moved, his growl low and vibrating, his paws stepping towards me with purpose, his eyes staring as if in any moment he would jump. I moved closer to the tree, closing my eyes and readying myself for the attack.

But before he stepped any closer he stopped, one paw coming up as his nose lifted in the air. A howl from another echoed through the trees in the darkness, I looked up at the wind swaying the branches, the howl carrying off with it. The black wolf backed off with a low growl producing from his throat. He moved back into the woods, disappearing all together.

I was gasping for air, sliding back against the tree onto the ground. I brought my legs up to my chest and shoved my head in as I let out a soft cry. I closed them tightly, whispering under my breath, nearly rocking myself.

_I want to be home._

_I want to go home. _

_Take me home. _

A wolf howled at the night, my head coming up as I turned around the tree. I stood quickly, the howl growing louder with each second. I didn't know if it was Sam, I didn't know if it was the other wolf. I couldn't wait. I stepped away from the tree and ran in the other direction despite the burn that clenched my bones.

I was weak, stumbling over my own feet and once falling onto my knees. I stood up quickly and kept going, nearly limping through the woods as the leaves dragged with me. I turned my chin over my shoulder as another howl pounded through the air. I choked down a sob and continued.

I looked back, a log just a foot in front of me before I toppled over it, landing on my stomach. A twig stabbed my arm, piercing right through the fabric of my shirt as it cut through my skin, blood staining quickly. I pulled my sleeve down to assess the wound, knowing it was deep by the excessive bleeding.

I bunched my sleeve, pressing it against it as I tried to stand, only to fall back down onto my side. I huddled by a bush, pressing against the wound as it began to sting. I bit at my lip, tightly closing my eyes as the howl had grown faint.

-TSIPWR-

The sun was high in the sky when I woke. I was hidden under the protection of a bush, my eyes opening to a cricket jumping pass one small branch to the other. Birds chirped in the trees as I sat up from the ground, pulling out random pieces of leaves from my hair. I rubbed my eyes and blinked, the tiredness slipping away as I realized I was completely consumed with forest.

Nothing but forest.

Not a sign of civilization.

I turned behind me to see the same, looking back to my arm to look at my wound. I pulled my sleeve down, crying out as I had realized that the fabric of my shirt was sticking to the bloody scab. I ripped it off quickly, hissing at the sting as the redness around the wound was unmistakable. It was infected and sore, something I should not ignore for a long time.

I had then lifted my shirt, noticing a very large purple and yellow bruise just above my hip. It was sore now, along with the rest of my body and when I only skimmed my fingertips over it I gasped, holding back my cries as I brought my shirt down.

I stood from my spot, biting my lip at the tenderness of my legs. I began limping my way down a steep hill of grass, making it to a stream. I knelled down and cupped water in my hands, splashing my face and taking a sip, avoiding water entering into my wound.

I stood from the stream and headed down the way it flowed, knowing I would hit the ocean at some point. Where there is an ocean, there is a beach and with a beach there are people. I walked along the stream, my arms tight around my waist as I shivered. It was exceptionally cold, the wind hard in the woods as tiny branches fell to the ground.

The stream was getting wider, the water noisier as it flushed down the rocks and I knew I was getting close.

A splash behind me caused me to jump, my body turning as I saw nothing behind me, the stream a little disturbed as a large group of bushes moved. I turned back around, picking up my pace as the noise started again.

I was running, a growl erupting behind me as I didn't look back. I kept going, a break in the woods just at the end. I could hear the ocean. I was getting closer and closer. Heavy breathing was just behind me, whispering down my neck. I was so close…

"Bella!" A voice echoed in the woods. I stopped, the sound behind me stopped. I looked to the side, the empty woods reverberating with his voice.

"Edward?" I whispered, limping my way in the opposite direction. He called out again and I screamed. "Edward!" I was running again, over the small hill.

"Edward!" I cried, seeing him appear between the trees not too far away. His hair was chaotic, as if he had been running his fingers through it. His white button up shirt was torn just at his hip, it all covered with dirt. I ran to him, though he was at me instantly, my arms wrapping around his neck as I let out a racking sob. He gripped me tightly, pulling me in his arms as he hushed me gently, running his fingers through my hair.

"Its okay, your okay." He whispered, continuously stroking the skin at the back of my neck.

"Are you okay?" I cried, pulling away to see his face. He smiled weakly and nodded, wiping my tears.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He whispered and I brought him back into a hug.

"Peter?" I choked out, his name coming out before it even registered in my mind.

"He's okay." He gripped me a little tighter and I suppressed a groan, but he heard it, looking down to my arm. He lifted my sleeve and touched around the redness, his cooling touch relaxing the burn. He then touched too close and I gasped, feeling him pull my sleeve back down. I I heard paws against the ground my body convulsing as I grabbed onto him tighter. "It's okay, baby. It's just Sam."

I turned my head, my cheek against his shoulder as I could see the silver wolf coming up by the tree line, patches of his grey matted with dry blood. He looked at me with the tilt of his head, his yellow eyes glowing as he whined.

"Thank you." I whispered and Sam whined again. I turned my face back into the crook of Edward's neck and felt us moving, a pair of paws running just along with us. He gripped me tightly and whispered as we moved, telling me I was alright, that I was safe, that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me.

The next part, I had thought I dreamed it. But I was awake. I knew I was awake. I felt the wind on my skin, my hair flowing with every step Edward took. I felt his strong hands on me, his cold lips touching my temple. And above all, I heard those words. Those three little words that I swore I would tell him when he came home. I swore to myself I would tell him, even if his answer would break me. Even if he didn't feel it back. But he did. He was here and he was whispering in my ear. He said it over and over like a prayer, holding me tighter every time he did.

_I love you. _

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiration for this specific chapter - "The Lightning Strike" by Snow Patrol.<br>**

**Leave me your thoughts. Until next time little doe's.**

_**ii**  
><em>


	38. Rocks and Dust

**June 8th 2011**  
><strong>Jackson, Wyoming<strong>  
><strong>11:34 PM<strong>

_But upon an unfortunate series of events, I saw those dreams dashed and divided like a million stars in the night sky that I wished on over and over again. Sparkling and broken. _

Within an hour I had counted seven shooting stars.

They were quick, and if you blinked you would have missed it. But if you were privileged enough, you would see the fire ball of rocks and dust light up a string of the sky for just the milliseconds it graces the Earth's atmosphere. It was quite a beautiful thing – something that was taken for granted. Most humans live in lightened areas, where sometimes even just the stars are hard to see.

How unlucky for them, I thought.

Even Forks didn't have this much of a view.

This was something I did almost every night. I would head for the mountains and just in between I would park and lay down a blanket in the bed of my truck. I would stay like this for hours, covered in blankets with hot tea or coffee, because I had nothing else better to do. But I didn't mind, this was something most people missed, something most people didn't have the time for.

Well, I had all the time in the world.

The air had a bite to it even though we were reaching mid June but I enjoyed it, in fact I welcomed the coldness that prickled my skin and raised bumps that forced me awake. I love the feeling of it. The wind whipped, my hair flying everywhere and sticking to my lips that were covered in a coat of chapstick as I sipped on my tea.

I loved being here, being in my spot. I loved the quiet, the mountains, the stars, the moon, the coyotes that howled in the distance. I loved the wind that accompanied me and sometimes the rain that covered me. I loved everything about this.

I looked to the stars and wondered what was beyond it, who was beyond it. I wondered about others like us, ones who may feel like we do. Do they see, love, hurt, cry? Do they fear being alone or fear death? Are they like us or are they different? I wondered for a moment if there was a world reflected exactly like our own, but the complete opposite.

Another shooting star, straight across the sky.

My mind couldn't help but wonder. I knew why I asked myself questions about other universes, about things that I didn't understand myself. It was to drift away from Earth. I didn't want to think about things – mainly a certain Vampire. But I couldn't help it. I wondered what he was doing. He always entered my mine when I least expected it. I wondered if he was okay, if he was happy. And as if something had stung me, I stood from my spot, gathering my blanket and cups and jumped out of the bed. I needed a new distraction.

My fingers were tight on the steering wheel as I drove my truck up the deserted hill. Music was blaring to keep me away though my eyes were restless, my body aching from the lack of proper care. My house was tucked just in the corner by the mountains and the sight of it made me sigh in relief. The porch light was on, just as I had left it earlier today and I noticed that the red convertible was gone from the driveway. As I pulled into my spot I turned the ignition off and opened my door.

I grabbed my things and I nearly dragged myself inside and once I made it, I leaned against the door, rubbing my eyes as I shrugged off my coat and hung it on the hook. I shuffled to the kitchen, grabbing my teapot and filling it with water. I turned on the stove and set the pot on top of it, turning the side to see a note folded on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

I picked it up, unfolded it and recognized the hand writing immediately.

_This came for you today. Call me when you can. _

_xo R_

Just underneath her note was an envelope. I picked it up and read the front, the name different than my own.

_Suzanna Ruth_

It was my fake name, one I had to become accustomed to in this town. It was a secret identity, a lie. It was a name to protect me from harm. And I hated it. But the letter gave me a sense of hope. It had been sometime since I have received one, though I knew exactly who it was from. I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter, unfolding it upwards.

_I, _

_I have just returned to the United States from Italy which is why it has taken me so long to reply. Forgive me. To answer your question – yes, it may be just a little while longer. I'm not sure when. I have heard that Aro has been informed of the incident but he still has no idea you were involved. A rogue vampire attack is not uncommon, so it was not very interesting news to him. I am on a right track with Victoria, I am almost certain she is heading in the direction of the east coast, with the accompany of Riley, which is why it is harder to pinpoint where she is going. _

_How are you doing? I hear Rosalie squeezed you a new job in Jackson. That was very considerate of her. I know you still feel helpless. I want you to know you are helping both of us out by staying hidden. It would be much harder to protect you if you were out in the open. I promise things will get better; you just have to trust us. I know you feel left out and hurt, but understand that this is what needs to happen. _

_You need to relax. He can feel your anxiety. Even with the distance between you two. That is how powerful the bite is. He is restless. Just breathe, Ma biche. He did, however, ask me to pass on some words for you. He misses you. Terribly. But you need to learn how to hold yourself up. Be that brave girl I know you to be. _

_All my love,_

_Alec_

I set the paper down and slid it towards the middle. I felt my eyes watering, my throat going dry as an emptiness in my heart made itself known, over and over again. It was six months ago the attack in Hilo had happened. Six months since I had seen Edward. Six months since I have heard from him.

My heart hurt. It ached with the pain of him being absent. All I wanted was him. And all I could think of is him. It had got easier in time. The farther we are apart, the more it is to distract myself. With some help, I did score me a job waitressing at a local bar downtown. I was unsure at first but I had realized it helped the time tick faster. Just six months ago when the attack happened and Edward had found me in the woods afterwards, he took me back to the cottage that was in shambles.

He cleaned up my cuts and told me what had to happen. He told me we couldn't see each other, we couldn't be near each other. Word would get back to Aro and he would have to clean up damage. We would have to go a long time with out each other.

"_I don't want to do this." He told me._

"_Then why are you?" I cried._

I made him feel guilty. I made him hurt. I yelled at him, screamed, I asked him why he was leaving me, why he wanted this to happen. He yelled back, telling me that I wasn't safe, that someone he didn't know was after me. He told me that he didn't want it but it had to be done. I didn't understand then. And I wasn't sure I understood now, but I gave up the fight.

He let me stay for another night. He took me to the extra cottage just down the road. He kissed me and told me he loved me. I told him I loved him. It was the first time I said it. He smiled and kissed me some more and I held onto him, hoping this wasn't the end. He promised he would come back to me. He promised he wouldn't leave me behind. He promised he would find a way for us to work.

Six months later and we have personally not spoken. He doesn't call, he doesn't write and that was the agreement he made. Everything he says to me is told through Alec and even then it is cryptic. He disconnected all communication for my safety if Aro were to find out about us, or if Victoria were to find my location. Yes – Victoria. They had found out within a month of the attack that Victoria had set up the ambush.

Victoria was out to kill me, out for revenge for Edward leaving her for me. My attacker, Riley, is what Alec likes to call a _rogue_. He does not abide by Aro's rules and kills on his own accountant. It is still unknown if Victoria is his donor, or what exactly she still has planned.

Before I left, I had no idea where I was going and I was sick of the thought of starting over. But I didn't start over entirely. A new identity was nerve racking, but they sent along a companion. Rosalie was the first willing to be with me. Actually, before her, was Alice, but Alec and Carlisle agreed that I needed a vampire. Someone who could take on danger if it were to happen. Rosalie was the first to agree.

She wasn't Edward, but she made me feel safe. A chunk of me was missing, but she helped me scab over the wound. I had felt bad, at first, taking her away from Emmett who was not allowed to come with. I knew she missed him, and their being apart was because of me. But she did leave every other weekend to visit him, only when she knew I was perfectly safe. I on the other hand was not allowed to leave Jackson, Wyoming until further notice.

The tea pot had startled me with hissing and I turned quickly to turn the knob of the stove off. I poured water into my cup along with the tea bag and let it cool while I re-read the letter over and over.

_He misses you. Terribly._

I knew he missed me. I could feel it at nights when I woke from the burning sensation at my neck. One night, it had gotten so bad that I was writhing on the floor. I couldn't even make it to the bathroom to splash cold water onto it. It was his hunger. It was his need. It was the only connection I had to him. How he was dosing his hunger was beyond me. I had assumed he had another woman at his side, one to pose as a donor.

The burning would only happen once every month. I never knew when. But I knew it meant he held off his hunger as long as he could. I wish he didn't, I wish he fed whenever he pleased but I knew this was his way to connect with me. I knew he did it to give me some shed of hope.

There were other times – it has only happened twice. Once at home and the other the first week of my new job. I was bringing a tray of food out to costumers, music blaring as others played a mixture of pool, darts and foosball. The bar was busy and I was nearly at the table when I felt a pang in my stomach. I stopped, collecting myself as I held my hand over my navel. I continued to walk but before I reached the table another pang hit me.

The tray of food dropped and a woman was instantly by my side. She asked me over and over again if I was okay but I couldn't help but ignore her. My coworkers were near me and like a flash of a light; I was in the bathroom by myself. I couldn't remember walking there but I locked the door and stumbled to the sink. I cupped water in my hands and splashed it down my skin, chilling myself as the pang went away.

I looked to the mirror, my face abnormally red, blushing even. And like being hit with a hammer, another pang hit me, this time even lower. I cried out, falling back onto the floor. I bit at my lip as the pang grew on, growing and growing as I cried out.

But I realized soon that I was not crying in pain – but in pleasure.

The thought shocked me, my hands clenching my stomach as I felt as if I were going mad. Another wave rocked through me and I moaned in approval, gripping onto the wall as if it were going to hold me down. The music outside was still blaring, my cheeks reddening as I tilted my head back feeling the pleasure shoot through me like a rocket.

I was aching to be touched and I knew I felt this feeling before. I remember waking in the hammock in Hilo, I remember him growling behind me his approval. I remember the feeling of him, the weight of him pressing into me. I wanted him so badly.

Without a second thought I reached my hand down to my black jeans. I unbuttoned them quickly, feeling my body sweat as my fingers touched my aching center. It wasn't enough. I could remember moaning and spinning my fingertips in circles, over and over again. It didn't douse the feeling, but it helped. The pleasure grew, like a rubber band stretching and stretching. I was nearly screaming, not giving a second thought to who heard me.

I entered my fingers inside, pumping in and out as my free hand clenched at my knee. The rubber band was stretched to capacity, I could feel myself coiling and with another pang jolting to me the rubber band snapped and I let myself go.

I was so confused, even embarrassed. But I didn't regret it.

Laying on the bathroom floor, heaving as I tried to recuperate, I knew it was him calling to me and I responded. I wondered if he could feel it too. I wondered how he may have released… And within moments I shed tears because I knew his release was more than likely with a woman.

Later that night when I got home from work, I reluctantly asked Rosalie about it. She told me that even though he and I were not mated, we were still bonded by my mark. I was confused, considering the mark he left on me was not a mating mark.

"_It does not matter. The mark of a Vampire is intentional. Always. A vampire can mark a human as a donor or a mate. But either way, that vampire can control exactly how you feel.. He can make you feel whatever you want because it is his mark. Even if it isn't a mating mark. It's normal for you to feel this way because he wants you to feel it." She explained to me that night. _

"_But… Why? Why does he want me to feel it when we are thousands of miles away from each other?" I asked as slow tears stained my cheeks. She took a moment, her smile faint but I saw it. _

"_It is his connection to you, Bella. He wants you to know that he misses you just as much as you miss him. And sometimes, he cannot control his urges. Maybe he remembered something, something that aroused him. Something of you. It's normal in this world. Sex is a big part of being a vampire because it is one of the only things that is still enjoyable to us." She laughed as I felt my cheeks redden. "Don't be embarrassed about it. I'm sure he isn't." _

"_How do you think he… Released?" I asked, feeling my throat go dry. Rosalie burrowed her eyebrows. She knew what I was thinking. _

"_Don't bother yourself with those questions, Bella. I know what is on your mind. Whatever he did – it does not matter." She said sternly. _

"_Why?" I asked._

"_Because when he did it he was thinking of you. That's why it was so strong. That's why you felt it. Because whatever he was doing, he was making sure you felt it to because he wants you to know that he is still here. He is still yours." She said before leaving me alone in my thoughts. _

Whatever Edward did that day, was something I forgot about. I didn't want to know what he did. All I needed to know was his message. And I heard it loud and clear.

I tucked the letter under my arm and grabbed my cup of tea. I turned all my lights off and headed up stairs to my bedroom, opening my door and turning on my TV that played a station simply dedicated to ocean sounds. I immediately felt at ease, sipping on my tea as I opened the drawer of my bed side table. I tucked in the letter, just with the rest of them and closed it up safely.

I curled into my bed, taking in a deep breath as the sounds of waves take me back to Hilo. I tried to remember satin sheets and a cold body. I tried to remember everything that was recently taken away from me. The smells of Sam cooking, the laugh of Peter and the touch of Edward. Within moments I fell into a deep slumber, something that was long over due.

* * *

><p>Thank you again lovelies for understanding the hiatus. And thanks for all your loving support! I'm going to leave the authors note on so if you had commented on it, you are allowed to comment on this one. Thanks again you amazing, amazing beings. I'm in total love with you all. See you soon.<p>

_ii _


	39. Intruder

**June 10th 2011  
><strong>**9:15 AM**

Music was blaring into my ears, my heart pumping hard as sweat fell down my forehead, my breathing heavy but paced. My legs moved faster as I pushed myself harder, passing the marked tree on my trail knowing that I would hit the house soon. I didn't slow, I didn't falter – I kept going, harder and harder. A flock of birds that picked at the ground flew in the wind when they heard me coming around the corner, the wind heavy today as the cool sixty seven degree weather pushed against my skin. I welcomed the feeling, it rejuvenating my skin quickly.

My home was tucked just beyond the small wooded area where I was running. I came to a stop and brought my hands to my knees, heaving as I managed to press the stop button on my timer. An hour and thirty one minutes I have been running, my longest time yet. I stood from my position and jogged to the mailbox.

I had stopped my hand on the knob as I prepared myself for yet another hopeless empty mailbox and when I plucked up the courage to open, there set three letters. My heart raced – even faster than when I had been running and I brought them to me gingerly, sucking in my lip.

Bill…

Bill…

Letter from John Brown, a hopeful candidate to be the next major of Jackson.

A little part of me crumbled, but I knew that there wouldn't be anything from Alec. His letters were becoming farther and farther apart and I didn't quite know how to take that. Should I be worried? Was he sending less letters because someone was onto him? This was the downfall of being out of the loop. I knew nothing and when I was told something it was very miniscule. They kept everything away from me, and I knew it too. They claim it is to protect me and maybe it is – it still doesn't lessen the fact of how horrible it feels to be the only one who knows nothing of a situation that you are mostly involved in.

I let it go, huffing my way to the front porch as I ripped up the paper from John Brown. I stepped up onto the porch and out of my peripheral vision I saw something move from the window of my house. Quickly I stepped down a step, realizing that nothing was there, though I had thought I saw something. I looked back to the driveway and the only car there was mine. Rosalie was still not home from Emmett's and I had made sure I locked my door.

I felt my heart begin to quicken and very slowly I took in a deep breath. I didn't want to jump to conclusions. The door was locked and if anyone or anything got in, I would notice. I unlocked my door and closed it behind me, turning off the alarm as I headed into the kitchen. I opened my bills and grabbed a glass of water as I began to read through them.

After some time I dragged myself upstairs and stripped myself for a shower. The hot water relaxed my aching bones and muscles, and my mind was at once at ease. My radio played in the corner of the bathroom and as I had finished I reached for my towel and wrapped it around my body as I stepped onto the floor. I wiped away the steam from the mirror and as I began brushing my teeth, my eyes had traveled to the small window in the corner. Outside had turned grey, a storm was heading in and just beyond a small hill was a figure standing, watching in the direction of my home.

I sucked in a deep breath, watching as the person just stood there. Too far away to make out the gender, I felt my stomach pinch just a bit, my lips pressing together as I realized he was closer to the neighbors than to my home, which our houses were separated by a couple of acres. I had come to the conclusion, that maybe it was just one of them.

I closed the curtains and finished brushing my teeth, pulling on my shorts and a tank top as I walked into my bedroom and as I turned to my window, I noticed that on the same hill, the person was now gone. I felt goosebumps rise on my skin and I headed downstairs, checking that everything was locked up.

-TSIPWR-

My dreams consisted of Edward tonight. I could feel him next to me; feel his fingers skimming down my arm as he whispered in my ear. He was warm tonight, though I didn't seem to mind. I smiled, pushing into his chest as he kissed just underneath my ear. I bit at my lip, grabbing his arm and wrapping it around my waist. He continued to kiss down my neck, his tongue sliding as well. I felt shivers down my spine, and very slowly he reached my mark. He waited there for a moment as I was waiting for his teeth – but it did not come.

Instead he smiled against it.

"_Bella!_" A voice carried in my dream, jolting me awake. I shot up, rubbing my eyes as the bed dipped down deeper. I had realized that Rosalie was now sitting in front of me, her hands all over me, as if she were inspecting me.

"What? What's going on?" My voice was groggy, my eyes barely open as she continued looking at me, checking my arms and tugging down my blankets to check my legs. "Rose! What are you doing?" I finally choked but she did not respond, she brought her nose to my neck, just against my mark. I did not push her away, though I knew I physically could not even if I had tried. Instead I waited and when she pulled away, I saw the worry in her eyes.

"Someone was here." She told me. I felt my throat go dry, my body frozen in shock. _Someone was here? In my house?_ Rosalie lifted from the bed and headed out the door. I jumped from my covers, following her down the stairs.

"What do you mean someone was here? How do you know?" I asked as we reached the kitchen. She touched certain things, the opened bills on the counter, my stop watch that hung on a hook near the cabinets so I wouldn't misplace it. She touched the curtains of the windows over the sink and in the living room she began touching the books on the coffee table that were spread across each other.

"I can smell them…" She stopped, standing up straight.

"A vampire?" I asked softly.

"No…" She shook her head, looking at me. "A shape shifter."

"Shape shifter?" I blanched.

"It's like what Sam is. They shape shift into wolves. It's in their blood… Someone was here… They were looking for something…" She said.

"For me?" I asked.

"They certainly found you Bella…" She paused, her blonde hair drifting behind her back. "I could smell them all over you." She told me as my eyes widened, my hands wrapping around my stomach in uneasiness. "I can smell them on your neck… Was there someone here that you invited over?"

"No! I wouldn't… I wouldn't do that to Edward!" I cried out in anger as my eyes began to water.

"Then someone broke in…" She said and as she continued to look around my mind snapped back to my dream. I could remember Edward… I could remember him touching me and he felt… Warm. He wasn't the ice I knew, but because it was Edward I didn't care whether he was cold or hot. Now looking back – it was odd. I could remember him kissing me down my neck… I could remember him smiling against my mark.

And within an instant I felt bile rising up and I quickly ran to the trash can, knelling down as I vomited all the contents in my stomach. Rosalie was instantly behind me, holding my hair back as I heaved into the trash can, my eyes watering from the pressure of it.

Someone was in my bed with me… And I didn't wake up and instead subconsciously pegged him as Edward… Someone touched me, kissed me. Someone violated my space and I wondered what would have happened had I woken up. I heaved some more until there was nothing but water left. I slumped against the wall as Rosalie stroked my head, telling me everything was going to be alright.

"Do we have to leave?" I asked her after sitting for a few silent minutes.

"No. Whoever was here… They are gone now. They may have smelt me from when I was here last… They could have just been checking it out…" I watched her, her face unmoving. I knew she didn't even believe herself when she said it. "There is no point in leaving when someone could follow us. I'll get in contact with Carlisle."

She picked me up and put me onto the couch and draped me with an extra blanket. My mind was wondering, falling – I felt physically violated in the worst way and all I wanted was Edward. Slowly I felt myself slipping, deeper and deeper into sleep.

"I have no idea." I heard Rosalie say. "I came home and I smelt them all over the house. All over Bella too…" She stopped talking and I heard her heels clicking on the floor. "The window. Definitely the window." She said sternly. "No, I really don't… Fine." After a few moments of silence, I heard a faint voice over the phone. "She's fine. She's okay. I think she's just shocked." Rosalie said. "No, you don't. If you don't think its safe then stay where you are, she will be okay." I felt myself coming out farther from slumber. "She's waking up… Okay… I'll let you know. Bye."

"Rosalie…" I called out. She was there instantly with a cup of steaming tea. I sat up against the couch, rubbing my eyes just before reaching for the cup. "Was that Edward?" I asked. She hesitated for the smallest second but then nodded.

"It was Carlisle and Edward." She said, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "I was just letting them know what happened."

"Is Edward okay?" I asked and she nodded with a smile.

"He is fine." She told me. "Drink your tea. I'll make you something to eat." She got up and headed for the kitchen as I sat motionless on the couch. I sucked in my lip to hold in my tears and I distracted myself with my drink. After sometime Rosalie came by with a bowl of chicken noodle soup and some crackers. I ate only a few bites, but that was enough for her.

"Why is everyone trying to kill me?" I had asked suddenly, staring off to the wall. Rosalie wasn't affected by my question and instead she took my half full bowl away from me, setting it on the coffee table.

"A lot of things are going on right now Bella. You just need to know that you are safe here." She told me. "You don't need to worry about anything anymore. I won't leave you unsafe again."

Her comment struck me hard and I watched as she smiled sincerely, grabbing my bowl and headed into the kitchen. She felt bad. I knew it by her tone. She felt guilty for leaving me when clearly someone was out to get me here. She had promised people, Edward and Carlisle, she would keep me safe. And she misjudged, she left when she shouldn't have.

My heart ached for her. I hoped she wasn't feeling guilty. I wasn't hurt. I was alive, I was healthy. She came home just in time. And now because of her mistake – she will punish herself. She won't leave me now. She will follow me to work and wait in the shadows. Her life, until time being, will revolve around me. And because of it, she will not see Emmett.

And I hated myself for being the wall between them. I turned and watched Rose clean the dishes, her long curly blonde hair tied lowly behind her as her face was etched with sadness. And even when she looked up at me to smile, I could sense it. Everything was crumbling; everything was so, so wrong. When did it get this bad?

After awhile I headed up to my bedroom, tea in hand as I reached my bed. It felt off to me, everything was wrong. Someone, who I didn't know, was in this bed. I shivered, setting my tea down as I stripped off the covers and sheets as I opened my window throwing them to the ground. I slammed my window shut and walked to the hallway to the closet, grabbing extra sheets and a cover. I made my bed and sank into it, finding it very hard to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed this short chapter. Thanks for all the support for far bbys. I love you too fucking much. If you aren't already, you should be following me on twitter! Same name as this one! IsisIvy!<p>

Until next time my little doe's

_ii_


	40. Paradise

It was still dark when I felt something hit my feet at the end of the bed. I woke violently, my body jolting upwards as my arms came out in protection, trying to reach whatever was touching me. I felt coldness against my hands, my eyes adjusting to the dark room, the only light coming from the hall. Rosalie was blur moving back and fourth between my bed and my dresser, folding my clothes nicely into the bag at my feet. Her blonde hair cascaded over her face, but when I caught glimpses she held no emotion.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice cracked from sleep. She ignored me for a moment, disappearing into the bathroom, returning within an instant with all my toiletries.

"We have to leave." She said to me, zipping up the side of my bag. "Here are some clothes for you. Our plane leaves in an hour." Before I had a chance to respond, she was gone, clothes now in my lap as the door slightly swung from her departure. I sat in my bed, my blankets hugging around my waist as I tried to play catch up. My clock on my nightstand read four in the morning and my mind was trying to comprehend what just happened. Though, the feeling was not unfamiliar. My heart sunk at the sight of the bag and I brought my hand up to touch the small pinwheel pendant that lay against my neck.

I didn't want to anger Rosalie, so instead of finding and questioning her I stood up and changed. I threw my hair up and packed a few extra things that she missed. I went to my bedside table, opening the drawer to all of the letters I had received over the past several months from Alec and tied them together with a rubber band, setting them into my suitcase. I heard the door opening and closing downstairs, the car starting up and I knew it was time to leave. I pulled on my sneakers and grabbed my bag, heading for the door but stopping midway to look back at my room.

I felt a twinge of pain in the pit of my stomach, gulping down a dry breath. I didn't decorate it much while I lived here. Only a few paintings on the wall and a lamp, but even so I found it hard to leave, like every time I packed up to move it always made me feel nauseous. I looked away, leaving the room and headed down the stairs. Everything was cleared, there was nothing left behind. Either tossed or burned, I didn't ask questions. Rosalie came back in, watching me as I looked around our home. She smiled slightly but urged me towards the door.

"Where are your bags?" I asked her curiously as we stepped outside.

"I'll be updating my wardrobe." She said simply, my eyes fixating on her as she walked down the porch. She threw my bag into the trunk of the red convertible, the doors unlocking so I could get in, giving one last look to my truck.

"That thing was a death sentence, anyways." Rosalie said, appearing in the driver's side just as my door shut. I stayed silent, bringing my legs up as we pulled out of the drive way, the Wyoming sky still lit up with stars though the house was casted with an eerie darkness as if no one had even lived there at all.

-TSIPWR-

The car ride was short and quiet. I never asked Rosalie where we were going or even why. I kept my mouth shut, my knees to my chest until we arrived at the airport, a small jet waiting for only the two of us. As we made our way out of the car, Rosalie grabbed a small back pack from behind, handing it to me.

"Reading material. It's going to be a long trip." She said. I groaned softly, grabbing the bag and hoisting it over my shoulder as she disappeared to the back of the car. "Yes." I heard her say from the trunk. "We are at the airport now." She paused, closing the trunk and glancing over to me. She turned around, silent for a moment until she slid her phone into her pocket. "Ready?" She asked. I nodded, feeling her free arm come around my waist, walking me towards the jet.

"What about the convertible?" I asked.

"Someone with good taste will pick it up." She smiled, her heels clicking against the pavement as the stairs of the jet hit the ground. A man stepped out to the side, grabbing my suitcase from Rosalie as she reached for my hand. The coldness of her skin was a relief against the pressure and heat that was built up inside of me from the nerves of moving somewhere new. She smiled and rubbed my shoulder, leading me up the first step. Moving around was something I was used to, from New York to Deer Isle to Forks and all the way to Hilo then to Jackson. But even if I was used to it, it never lessen the anxiety of leaving somewhere I had just grown comfortable with.

The stewardess met us at the door, welcoming us on the plane. I stepped between the curtains and was taken aback slightly by the sight. There was no doubt a pretty penny was spent on this, the small jet decked in white ivory and gold. Recliner chairs with their own set of flat screen TV, a large tan leather couch just across from the recliners, a vase of black and yellow roses on the side table that was decked with a wine bottle in a case of ice, a bowl of candies and crystal glasses.

"Make yourself at home we will be lifting off to the Philippines in five minutes." The stewardess said behind me. My head whipped around, my mouth slightly gaping as Rosalie's smile faded.

"_The Philippines_?" I hissed.

"Just get comfortable, Bella. It's going to be a long ride." Rosalie said as she stepped to the side. I was frozen, speechless. Something was wrong, something had to have happened. All the moving I had done in the past was across the US. Not across the world.

"Miss? Can I get you something to drink?" The stewardess asked me. My mouth was dry but I was able to shake my head before moving to my seat. My bag fell to the floor, my fingers gripped the pinwheel charm on my neck and I watched as the sun came up in the distance. Minutes passed, but they didn't register to me. The jet was moving and I watched as we lifted up from the ground and into the clouds.

"_Welcome aboard, this is your captain speaking. We will be arriving to the Philippines nearing nine pm their time with a quick stop in Berlin for a fuel._" The Captain said over the speaker, it clicking off as the flat screens flickered to life. I turned my head towards the window, the clouds a soft shade of pink and orange as the sun rose higher in the sky. My eyes were wet with tears, though I tried to escape them by taking deep breaths. They disappeared within seconds, my body aching with sleep as I brought the blind down over the window, casting deep into darkness.

-TSIPWR-

I woke with a soft stroking on my shoulder, my lips parting as my eyes blinked open and turning to see Rosalie in the recliner next to me, smiling subtly as she rubbed my back. The windows were lit with light, the screens playing an old black and white movie as a soft melody floated through the air.

"Bella, you've been asleep for ten hours." Rosalie told me. "Aren't you the least bit hungry?" She asked nicely, but her tone did not lessen my anger towards the situation. I looked away, a blanket falling into my lap as my stomach growled it's contentment towards her statement. I nodded my head and within seconds she had a tray and plate in front of me filled with mushroom ravioli and a side salad. My stomach growled even louder at the smell and Rosalie snickered, handing me my fork and knife.

"I'm still mad." I reassured her as I lifted a fork full of mushrooms into my mouth.

"I know." She told me, pulling my hair back behind my shoulders. "But you know these are not my plans. I only do what I am told."

"Then I'm mad at him." I told her, taking a sip of the Evian water. Rosalie smiled and tilted her head away from me.

"Join the club." Her voice did not falter, but I knew that came with practice. Suddenly, I felt silly for being angry at Rosalie in the first place. It was not her fault, rather than Edward's. If she would have her choice, I'm sure she would want to be in Forks with Emmett. The thought plummeted my heart and I knew I was still that wall divided between the two of them. I set down my fork and looked over to her.

"I'm sorry you have to be my babysitter." I told her. She looked back to me, her eyebrows furrowing as she sat farther back into the recliner. "I know you'd rather be with Emmett and trust me, I hate being the reason why you can't see him."

"Bella, I do not blame you for that." She told me.

"Do you blame Edward?" I asked. She shifted in her seat, her beautiful golden curls falling over her shoulders as she shook her head.

"I owe him a debt." She said.

"A debt?"

"It was only a few years ago. I was in a very bad place in my life. And Edward helped me find something special." She said and I felt my breathing hitch and for a moment I had wondered that if this had occurred before Emmett. Rosalie laughed, as if she could read my mind. "Do not even cross that line. Edward and I have been nothing but friends." She told me and I felt my shoulders relax, but my cheeks redden with embarrassment. "I was in Italy for a visit with my friend. Aro was angry that I hadn't replaced my last donor who had died…" She paused, flickering her eyes to me. "When I went to pick out my donor at the auction, I realized how disinterested I was in it. It was like herding cows… It was cruel and malicious. But I knew I couldn't leave empty handed…"

She paused as the music stopped, playing into another melody before she continued.

"I was going to slip out without Aro noticing… But that's when I saw Emmett. He was fifteen. And he had almost thirty bidders. All female. All _very_ interested. But the worst of them all was Ana. She was far older than me… She had more power, more resources. She offered Aro nearly a hundred new stocks of humans while I had nothing." She paused. "It's very unusual for a vampire to want to be with a human in a way other than their blood… But Emmett was different. Just as you are to Edward and Alice is to Jasper. We can't explain it… Our whole lives are spread in darkness because of what we are. And these specific humans… They are like lights, leading us home. It's a feeling I cannot describe. But I knew when I saw him I loved him."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Ana won. And I knew what his ending would be. She would use him for sex and blood. She would kill him within a week. And I knew I could not let that happen. I went to Edward… Because I knew he and Carlisle were good friends. He seemed to have a soft spot for my story…" She said, glancing over to me with a smile. "He agreed to help with nothing but a handshake and a promise that if he needed help in the future, I would be there."

"What happened to Ana?" I asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Edward disappeared that night and when he returned the next morning, Emmett was back on the market. He convinced Aro to give Emmett to me, though Aro was not happy about it granted he had just lost the promise of a hundred new stocks, but he agreed. And I took Emmett back to America with me the next day." She said, her eyes drifting off into thought. "He has grown into quite a man since we have been together. But he also has helped me grow into quite a woman. I don't know where I would be without him…" She sighed. "So when Edward called me… I knew I had to leave."

"I wish you didn't have to leave him." I told her, reaching for her hand. She gripped onto me, smiling proudly.

"Edward helped me more than I could ever imagine. I was honored to return the favor. So do not feel as if I am angry with you… Or him. I know Emmett is waiting for me. And when all of this is over, I will return to him. That helps me through my days." She said, leaning forward to press a kiss to my temple. "Edward loves you very much, Bella. He would not fly you across the world just to anger you."

"I know that." I told her.

"Do you?" She asked. "He wants you to be safe. That's all."

"I know." I nodded. She smiled and patted my hand, pulling away as she drifted back to her own seat. I leaned back into my chair, picking at my plate as I felt a weight on my chest. Edward had done so good by Rosalie and I wondered momentarily why he would do such a thing without even knowing that she would help him in the future. The thought of him… The thought of such a good person he truly is made me miss him even more.

I settled back into my chair and watched the silent movie as the ache in my heart made itself even more prominent than before.

Later, when we stopped in Berlin, we did not go very far. The refueling was quick and fast and I was only able to visit a gift shop. I stumbled upon a gold ring, black markings of North, East, South and West circled around it. Next to it was a similar ring, but in a smaller form and instead of the markings of a compass, etched the words '_We are split in two, but are never far.' _I made no hesitation to buy the matching pair, the pudgy woman at the counter smiling kindly at me as I handed her my Euros.

Back on the plane, I showed them to Rosalie who touched them with care, running her fingers over the markings.

"I think it means that our souls are split in half." I told her. "And no matter how far apart we are, we are never _that_ far. We will always find each other." I said with a soft shrug,

"I think that is exactly what it means." She smiled as I slid my ring onto my ringer finger, sighing, rubbing the larger one.

"Will you send it to him?" I asked her. "I… I don't know when I'm going to see him next and… I don't want there to be any trail back to me. In case someone is watching us." I told her, my voice heavy with ache. Rosalie nodded her head, but did not take the ring from me.

The rest of the plane ride was spent reading and card playing, though I lost most of the times with Rosalie, but the hours seemed to fly by and before I knew it, I was glancing out the window over Cebu, Philippines. The city was brightened with lights, the moon high in the sky as the ocean crashed upon waves. When we landed, I was quick to my feet, though Rosalie was at my side. We gathered our things and headed out the door.

A man met us with a black car, my bags being packing into the trunk as we welcomed us to Cebu. The smell of fresh air sent my head whirling, my lips pressing together as I rubbed the ring that settled on my finger. The drive was long, though the scenery was beautiful. Exotic like Hawaii, Cebu was even better. The forests here were alive with animals sounds and lights of the moon. I let my window down, the air sticky with heat but refreshing with the rain drops that casted down my skin.

Nearly an hour later the car slowed to a stop and I could hear waves crashing down to the sand. It did not surprise me that our new home was on the beach, Edward seemed to be keen on a tropical home but the house was gorgeous. Smaller than Hilo, but just the right size for Rosalie and I together, the beach house was perfect. Rosalie tipped the man and grabbed my bag as I walked towards our new home, sand sprinkled across the stairs as we headed inside.

It smelled of vanilla and lavender, a soft cream color adorning the home as a spiral staircase sat in the middle of the room.

"Your bedroom is upstairs, to the right." She said, handing me my bag. "I'll start on your dinner. Go make yourself at home." She told me. I walked to the staircase, touching the metal bar as I headed up in a spiral, reaching the top as a long hallway went down to two doors, one on the right and one of the left. I opened the right door and felt as if my breath had been knocked out of me. A king size bed was low near the ground, a mosquito net covering the white covers as the window opened to the beach. The glossy woodened floor glinted in the moonlight as soft orange lamps casted a soft brown glow in the room.

I dropped my bag and walked towards the door that led into the connected bathroom. A large Jacuzzi tub filled the corner, a glass wall showing the beach with no neighbors for miles, a deck leading out to a small sitting area. I bit at my lip and wondered what I would do with such a big bedroom all to myself.

I turned back to my room and walked to my bag, unzipping and bringing my clothes to my mahogany dresser. I spent an hour or so unpacking before drifting down the stairs. Rosalie was finishing with dinner, placing the utensils at the table.

"This is… incredible." I told her.

"Not so angry now, are you?" She asked with a smile. I laughed and tucked my hair behind my ears as I sat at the table. It did not take me long to eat my dinner before I felt a wall hit me. The tiredness rubbed at my eyes, enticing and nudging. Rosalie knew immediately and helped me from the chair. My jet legged kicked in and even though I tried to protest, Rosalie would not hear it. She tucked me into my new bed, the feeling of it foreign but not unpleasant as she kissed the top of my forehead.

"Goodnight, sweet girl." She told me before standing.

"Rose?" I called out to her. She sat back down, tucking my hair behind me. "Thank you. For everything." I told her and she grinned, nodding her head before disappearing all together.

-TSIPWR-

I had no recollection of time, my dreams were of the ocean and of the waves that flowed so effortlessly on the sand but they were interrupted by a soft hum of energy, almost something electric. I moved in my sleep, turning to reach the hum but it only drifted over me in constant lapses. Suddenly, it was next to me and I could feel it on my cheeks, whispering my name like the soft wind that blew outside.

_Isabella._

The voice was soothing and gentle. My body reacted quickly as my eyes fluttered open. I looked up to see the netting surround me and then my eyes casted down to the pair of golden eyes that watched me just on the opposite table.

My heart lifted readily and his smile brought tears to my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, hoping that this wasn't a dream. He was cold and hard, just as I remembered him and he was chuckling in my ear, whispering my name over and over again like a prayer. My cheeks were wet, his hands pulling me away to wipe the tears. We rolled together, my body now on top of him as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming," I breathed, my thumb rubbing across his cheek. "Tell me your really here." He watched me for a moment, wiping at my own cheeks as his smile was small but pure.

"It's me. I'm really here." He swore.

"I've… Missed you." I choked, his lips casting downwards at my evident pain. He hushed me quickly, picking me up and setting me onto my back. My legs came up hoisting around his hips as he kissed at my cheeks, taking away the tears.

"I've missed you." He told me against my skin. "So much." His fingers tangled in my hair as our foreheads touched, his golden eyes looking deep into my own brown. I touched his lids, wondering the color but did not ask. He smiled and kissed my nose, his lips cold as ice that melted against my warm skin. "Please stop crying." He pleaded.

"I can't help it." I smiled and shook my head.

"I've waited for this moment… For months now. And now that I am here, I still can't believe it." He grinned. "I never want to go through that again." He said, kissing my forehead. I nodded with him and touched his jaw, gripping his chin and bringing myself towards him. "I love you." He told me. I smiled as our noses touched, my tears subsiding as my arm went around his neck.

"I love you." I whispered, feeling his lips gently skim mine. I pushed my chest up against his, our lips colliding as I opened my mouth instantly and granted him inside. He moaned against me, fire and ice rubbing and feeling and smelling and grabbing… It all felt new again. My heart soared and leaped and was suddenly covered my ice as his palm touched my chest. I whimpered against his mouth, gripping his shirt tightly.

"I want to be close to you." I told him.

"You are so close to me already, Bella." He said but I slowly shook my head.

"I want all of you… I need all of you… I've missed you so much." I told him. He groaned against the skin of my neck, kissing just along my bite mark. "Edward… _Please_. Take me." I cried breathlessly as I ached for him.

"I can't…" He groaned. "_Not like that_… Not tonight." He paused at my whimpering, his fingers touching along my breasts. I turned to look at him and suddenly his eyes were no longer gold, but black. "I need to feed."

"Yes…" I moaned my approval, feeling his icy hand on the small of my back. He lifted me, laying me back down against my pillows. He touched me everywhere, my hips my legs, my waist and my breasts. He moved along the exposed mounds, kissing over the fabric of my shirt where my nipples were hardened. I moaned loudly, biting my lip as he reached for my neck.

"I love you. So much. I'm never going to leave you again. _You are mine_." He whispered possessively. I nodded my head, gripping the back of his hair as his teeth skimmed my mark. I yelled his name and suddenly the wound was open again, my body lifting in pleasure as I drifted into paradise.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait, loves. Hope this makes it up.<strong>

_ii_


	41. Insatiable

My skin felt as if it were on fire, a dulling kind of pain. It lasted while I slept, creeping into my dreams like a thief in the night but the pain subsided with every stroke of a cold hand, against my cheek or my arm, my thigh. The pain grew sullen and weak, my skin tingling and crackling and when I opened my eyes I could hear the rolling thunder in the distance, my body under the covers though I could smell the soft mist of the ocean that was a mile away from my window.

I blinked towards the ceiling, the soft dust specks flowing just beyond the mosquito netting. It was so fine and nearly clear, that I wondered how I could see it. My eyes quickly shifted to the window as another rumble gently shook the house, it vibrating to the tips of my fingers. I could see raindrops, one by one hitting the panel and the sheer curtains that flowed in the wind, the lightening miles and miles out distinctively in the clouds.

I turned with a quick and fluid motion, the spot next to me empty and cold. My fingers ran over the pillow, feeling every crease of the feathers underneath the fabric. From here I could smell him and if it weren't for that very fact alone, I would have wondered if last night was a dream.

A soft noise caught my attention, my body whipping around to see a pair of red eyes standing at the end of my bed, my body warming as my heart beat was so slow – almost non-existent. I smiled impishly and he returned it and then suddenly I was at the end of my bed, gripping onto his shirt, pulling him to me. He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist, our lips barely touching, everything so slow until my body moved in quick motions, his body suddenly pinned underneath mine as I straddled him on the top. He wasn't surprised but neither was I.

"How do you feel?" He asked, our hands intertwining. I looked at them for a moment, the coldness of his hands unrecognizable and gone. Instead he felt warm and our skin tingled together. My stomach knotted and quickly I brought his hand to my cheek, feeling the warmth. My chest was vibrating, purring at the new sights and scents of him. I knew exactly what this was, why I could see the dust specks and count the rain that fell onto the window. Why I could see lightening miles away and certainly why I could overpower him with sheer strength. His venom was lingering in my blood, clutching onto my veins and transforming me. I turned to the vanity that hung on the wall, the specks of red undeniable.

It was only temporary; there wasn't enough venom in my body to fully change me. I would be human again. I looked back down to him, watching as his free hand touched my waist, his fingers dipping underneath my shirt as my hands ran down his arms, rubbing them gently as he watched me cautiously.

"We are the same temperature." I finally replied, leaning down to nuzzle my head underneath his chin. I could hear him chuckle, feel it in his chest. My hands reached up and touched, just over his mute heart, my lips leaning down to kiss.

"It will wear off soon." He told me, rubbing my sides.

"Then we should use our time wisely." I told him, glancing up with mischievous eyes. He growled under his breath, but I was quicker, rolling us over so that he was on top of me. My fingers cut his shirt, the fabric falling down like strips of paper. He pressed his lips to mine, hesitantly at first just before my hand swiped the back of his neck, forcing him closer to me. Our lips were smooth and fluent; I could hear the growl in his chest as my fingers moved towards his pants. He grabbed them swiftly, pulling his face away to kiss down my neck. I moaned slightly, pushing his chest as we rolled again but he moved me on his own accord, putting me back underneath. My eyes traveled to the window, the raindrops becoming harder to see, the dust nearly invisible now.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I looked up to him, my eyes focusing as they adjusted to the now dark light of the room. He smiled and rubbed my cheeks bringing his lips over to kiss just under my eyes. "Brown eyes." He murmured. I frowned, touching his cold wrist as his fingers trailed my lips. His red eyes were piercing, his brows lined with worry. I touched his cheeks, leaning up and kissing him, my arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"Nothing is wrong." I whispered, the thunder growing louder as it neared. "Everything is perfect."

He grinned, wrapping my legs around his waist and hoisting me up to straddle him once again. I touched his face, mesmerizing every perfection and left not one bit un-kissed. His fingers went through my hair, placing it behind my ear as his cold breath hit me. I felt my tears welling up and before he could see them I wrapped myself into him, hiding my face in the crook of his neck. He held me gently, pushing me down against the pillows as his icy fingers ran up and down my spine, his lips pressing down and kissing the top of my head.

"I've missed you so much," He whispered into my ear. "Every second… I thought only of you. I craved you, Bella. I've never have had to hold so much restraint… All I wanted was to be with you. Damn everything else to Hell." I looked up to him, touching his jaw as a tear escaped. "Everyday was harder than the last."

"Are we safe now?" I asked him, my voice catching in my throat. Edward was indifferent but he didn't falter his gaze. His silence was more than an answer.

"I would never put you in harms way, Bella. If this wasn't safe, I wouldn't be here." His voice was hard and I pushed away slightly. He grabbed my wrist and brought me closer, kissing the top of my head. "Victoria is hiding. And she is doing it well. Which is why we sent you to Wyoming. But the attack recently made me realize that keeping you in the United States is unsafe. There are rogues everywhere. And not just vampires. Wolves are known to be connected with some of our kind, for a price. There are eyes everywhere. I had to get you out of the country."

"There aren't any here?" I asked.

"No. At least… No wolves. They stay on the western hemisphere." He said, brushing my hair back away from my face. "My friend Jamul lives here in the Philippines. He is the only vampire here, he is certain. I made sure no one was tracking you and Rosalie. Which is why you went East in your trip and stopped in Berlin. We were throwing anyone who was following off your tracks."

"Victoria is really that concerned with me?" I whispered.

"She is a spiteful woman, Bella. If I knew she would do such a thing I would have ended her when I had the chance. I didn't, because I thought that would be suspicious. Victoria is involved in the lives of many vampires. If she just fell off the map… It would be odd. But if I knew she was capable of this, I would have risked it." He said, leaning forward and kissing my nose. "When we find her… I will end her."

The sound of his voice, the deepness of it sent a cold chill down my spine. My stomach rolled and I brought myself into his chest. Even if she were trying to kill me, even if she were trying to get even… Killing her seemed so cold. But in Edward's world, killing was like taking out the trash in the modern world. It was so very common, vampires would kill for no reason other than entertainment. It was what they were designed for and though I knew that, it made me ache with agony.

"Where is Peter? And Paul?" I asked quickly, changing the subject.

"They are still in Hilo, with Sam. They are protected." He told me, kissing my temple. "Worry only of yourself, Bella. Everyone else is safe. I promise."

"Alice?" I whispered.

"All of them have moved. Carlisle and Esme to Norway, Jasper and Alice to Japan. And Rosalie is on her way to Africa to meet Emmett." He said.

"She left?" I felt my heart drop. Edward nodded his head, watching me cautiously. And even though I had not told her goodbye, something inside of me felt a twinge of happiness. She was going to Emmett, to Africa no less. A place where Emmett swore he would return to in order to help families out there. I pressed my lips together, smiling at the thought. But, I realize – Everyone was scattered. The Cullen's were broken up, each of them in corners of the world.

"It's not because of you that they are not with each other. I know that is what you are thinking." He said, my head turning to him quickly. "Alice and Emmett will be changed. They are going off the map because of the transformation. They need to be in remote places, uncharted territory. Carlisle will inform Aro soon that both Alice and Emmett have passed on and they will need new donors."

"And they will feed off those humans?" I asked.

"No. The humans will be set free." He said. "Carlisle will give them all they need in order to survive."

"Is that safe?"

"No. But Carlisle has done it several of times. He does not believe in donors and every donor that he or Rosalie or Jasper was given has been set free spare Alice and Emmett. Carlisle checks on them once every year and always they are thriving. Some reuniting with their old families and some even creating new ones." He told me, his fingers falling down my cheek. "Carlisle gives what has been taken from them. He is a hero. And though it is risky - if he is caught he will be chased by Aro, but he feels it is worth it."

"Do you believe it is worth it?" I asked, my voice soft and light. His smile was faint, but I knew it was sincere, his hands cupping my cheeks as he nodded his head.

"I owe Carlisle. Same with Alec." He told me, his eyes tendered and soft though.

"What do you mean?" I asked, touching his hands that rested on my face. He smiled slightly, though it faltered. He reached forward and kissed my lips, holding me there for seconds as it deepened. I moaned against his mouth, the question all but forgotten as he turned me around, covering us in blankets.

-TSIPWR-

To: Isabella Swan

From: Alice Cullen

Subject: Flip Side

June 18th 2011

3:29 PM

I miss you everyday. I'm sure you've heard my news by now. Tomorrow is the day and I want you to know everything is running smoothly. I know how much you worry. I'll see you on the flip side.

All my love,

Ali

-TSIPWR-

"She will be okay. Jasper has it under control." Edward said from the doorway. I read the email over and over again and by the time I tried to reply, her account had been deleted. The tears welled up, but I kept them at bay. I knew she would be okay, I knew Emmett would be okay. But how long would it be until they are okay around me? I sat out in the cushions over the covered porch, watch the rainfall into the sea, sprinkling the sand. I shut off my lap top and walked to the ledge, feeling the wind blow soft rain onto my cheeks. Edward was behind me instantly, wrapping my hair to one said as he kissed my neck. He began touching my hands and bringing them up to cradle around my waist. I turned in his arms, the rain now hitting my neck as I leaned forward, pressing my head into the crook of his neck.

"When will you change me?" I whispered, knowing very well that he heard me.

"Why do you want to be changed?" He asked.

"Why not?" I questioned, looking up to him.

"Your human life is very important, Bella. You should not be so eager to be stuck for eternity." He told me with a slight smile, kissing my chin.

"Do you not want me for eternity?" I asked, my chin rising away from his lips. He growled his annoyance, his hands pressing to each side of me, pinning me against the porch.

"You know how I feel." He whispered, kissing my ear. "I want you. Forever. And if there is anything after death, I want you then as well. But it will be a long time before we reach death, if not at all. Enjoy these moments of blood washing through your veins, your heart beating… Your warm skin." He whispered. "Because I will."

I looked up to him, leaning on my feet to press my lips against his. My arms wrapped around his neck and my legs hoisting up around his waist. He gripped my back and the warm air began brushing past my skin, instantly our bodies pressed into the bed, the mosquito netting shielding us off from the world. He pressed his groin into mine, my hips reacting and pressing harder. He hissed, his fingers running through the back of my hair as he lips skimmed against mine. He stopped his movements, frozen above me as his eyes fixated on my own. He was motionless, his body unmoving and I had wondered what he was doing until suddenly – I felt it.

The shocks of ecstasy washing through me like a dam breaking a wall, crashing carelessly and hastily downwards. I gripped onto him tightly, moaning his name as my head fell back into the pillows. He was sending them to me, just like the night on the hammock in Hilo and back at the bar in Jackson. It made me weak and ravenous. I wanted him so badly.

"There was never anyone else." He told me with a low growl, kissing my neck. "It was only you. Every time." My shirt was in shreds, my bra gone and into the black hole underneath us. He was kissing my breasts, squeezing them in his hands as he tongue swiped across my nipple. Another wave of pleasure coursed through me, like electric shocks in rows, one right after another.

"Edward…" I cried.

"All those times you felt this…." He pressed his hips into mine, my lips pressing together as I suppressed the moans. "Every time I was gone…" He stopped and cradled my chin, his lips to my ears. "I tortured myself at the thought of you… I imagined you being there. I almost felt it… But it wasn't enough. I needed you."

I cried in bliss, finding his lips to hush his words. Another wall racked against me, my shorts gone instantly as I clawed my way closer to him.

"Edward, please…" I begged.

"What is it you want my Bella?" He purred, kissing down my body. "Tell me. Tell me what you did when I was away. Tell me how you sustained yourself." My cheeks heated red and when I was silent he forced another rack of ecstasy at me, my fingers squeezing at the sheets, the sound of fabric ripping.

"I… I touched myself." I told him, his lips against my inner thigh as he kissed to my knee. "I wanted you so badly… I couldn't help it."

"That was the plan." He whispered, bringing himself back up within a blink of an eye. "This…" He whispered as he touched my bite mark on my neck. "It is not a mating mark. No yet, at least. But the mark knows. The venom knows. It knows how powerful we are together. This is why you feel this way. This is why I can make you feel this way. But trust me… When I do mark you as my mate… It will be insatiable."

"Edward…" I moaned.

"You will ache even more that you are now… Feel the way you are breaking. When I mark you as my mate you will crumble. You will plead for me to take you and you will know that you are mine. Just as I am yours. Do you understand?" He whispered and I nodded my head. "It will be unbearable at times, Bella. But the mark is strong. Not in just the sense of sex but of how we are conjoined. We will be tied together. For all of eternity. That is it's stregnth."

Tears prickled down my eyes, onto the sheets, my arms gripping his shirt as he leaned down and kissed me gently.

"I will not mate with you tonight. In either of the senses. Because when I do I want you to know that there is no harm your way. I want you to trust me." He said.

"I do trust you." I whispered.

"Do you?" He asked. "I was careless in Hilo. I should have ended Victoria when I had the chance."

"Edward, that's not your fault."

"But it is. I want to know there is no danger in our way. I'm afraid… If we go that far… That I will have no control. For months afterwards I will want nothing but your body. Tonight, I have taken it too far." He whispered, staring down my naked form. "But I couldn't help myself." He smirked, leaning down to kiss my lips. "When I'm inside of you, I'll lose control. Sex is one thing. Sex with you will be altering, Bella. I can already feel it. I need to know you're safe before we take that step."

"Okay." I said, against my better judgment. His reasoning was understandable, but the twinge inside of me was still palpable and he knew it as well, just as his fingers trickled down my body, touching my thigh.

"You are aching, aren't you?" He whispered. I nodded my head. "I can take care of that." His sly smile was gone instantly and I felt his hair against my thighs, his sweet and cold kisses against my hips. He was soft and delicate, but hard and rough in the places I needed him to be. Very suddenly – his tongue darted out between my folds. I felt my body jolt, my lips pressing together as his fingers spread me.

He was quick and eager and as I moaned my approval he growled against me, the vibrations reaching in my inner core. He sucked and tasted, touching me so wonderfully blissful that when I reached my peak, I saw nothing but stars.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, WELCOME NEW READERS. I don't know who is pimping me out but I have been getting a shit ton of emails and I thank whoever it was who did this! So make sure you new readers, make sure you make yourself known. I would love to hear from you. <strong>**As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter (and the slight lemon.)  
><strong>

**Until next time my little does,  
><strong>

**_ii_  
><strong>


	42. Troubled Heart

The air was dry in the small town just beyond my new home, the people walking around with sweat on their brow, barefoot on the hot concrete. The street market near a row of homes was stock full of people, costumers and sellers all bidding, yelling and waving their arms, trying to set a right price. I walked down the street, alone but not far from a pair of wandering red eyes. With a small round wicker bag placed firmly to my side, I stopped at a few carts, glancing around the food that was being thrown at me, the toothy smiles begging me to buy.

The heat was scorching, my hair pulled back high as I tasted small samples of fruit and fish that were handed on small twigs. I either moaned in approval or smiled thinly in disgust, moving on to the next cart. I stopped at a cart, filled with colorful fruit as a beautiful young woman, maybe a few years older than me, smiled brightly, her bracelets clinking together as she moved.

"Maayong Hapon." She said to me. I smiled and bit at my lip, my cheeks reddening slightly.

"I'm sorry… I don't speak…"

"Forgive me. I should have known you weren't from here," She said, "I meant good afternoon. Are you interested?" She asked, waving her hands. I tilted my head, glancing around the fruits until I felt a tug at my white tank top and once I looked down I met a pair of small brown eyes.

"_Undang_!" The woman said harshly, batting her hands away from the young child. "Sorry… My daughter is very rude."

"No, she's okay." I said with a smile, leaning down next to the young girl. "What's your name sweetheart?" The little girl glanced up at her mother and then back at me, smiling a big toothy grin, her two front teeth missing.

"_Lailani._" She replied softly.

"Lailani? That's a beautiful name." I told her. "My name is Bella."

"_Bella_," She sounded out with her tongue, giggle afterwards. Her laugh was infectious and soon I was laughing with her, smiling at the touch of her hands that grabbed my own. Her pink skirt moved with her body, and soon I realized she was holding a backpack behind her. Her mother whispered to her, Lailani taking off her back pack and holding it to her mother. The woman opened it up, setting the fruits into the baskets, showing them on display. "Will you buy some fruit, Bella?" She smiled again with a giggle.

"Did you pick those?" I asked her. She nodded her head shyly, smiling to the ground. "Well I would love to buy them. Just because you picked them."

"This is a whole basket worth of mangos, miss." The woman said slightly as if had made a wrong decision. I nodded my head with a smile, opening up my wicker bag.

"I know. I'll take them all." I handed her my money and she stopped, glancing up at me. I had given her nearly ninety dollars extra than the cost and to my surprise, the young woman had tears in her eyes. She blinked, the tears gone as she counted the coins and attempted to hand back change. "Keep the change." I told her, smiling. Her shaky hands dropped my mangos into a bag, her lips large with a smile as she handed it to me.

"Salamat… Salamat, angel." She whispered and I nodded, looking down at Lailani with a wink. When I turned around I was surprised by a body, dark red eyes staring down at me with a comforting smile.

"That was charitable." Edward said, taking the bag from me. "And just for a few mangos." We walked down the street together, hand in hand as my body leaned against his.

"I couldn't help it. The little girl got to me." I said to him.

"She is a ploy, Bella. You were baited. And they succeeded." He said to me. I looked up to him, my lips slightly gaping, though nothing came out. "She uses her little one to draw in tourists. You've just been conned out of nearly a hundred dollars."

The thought, though, did not bother me. The young girl, even a con artist, was still as radiant as the sun. Her smile was large and beautiful and I knew every cent was worth it. She may have baited me, but I did not feel an ounce of regret. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled, not a care in the world holding me down.

"A hundred dollars that is easily replaceable. I may never see that young girl again. Therefore, I hope the money is used towards supporting that family." I told him, grabbing onto his cold arm.

"You have a big heart." He sighed, kissing the side of my head. "A kind heart… A trustworthy heart. It has landed you into trouble before; it will get you into trouble again."

"I'll take my chances." I told him with a smirk, letting go and heading towards more carts, more desperate people shouting at me to buy their things. Within an hour I spent nearly six hundred dollars, but the troubled heart of mine did not seem to care.

-TSIPWR-

Paradise could not even touch Cebu.

Everything was beautiful. From the soft sheets of my bed, to the crystal blue water of the ocean everything was doused in a little bit of perfection. The rain had ceased for a few hours, giving me enough time to enjoy the beach. I stripped down to my black bikini and rubbed myself with sun block, Edward had even bought me a floppy straw hat for protection. The beach was different than Hilo. The sand was whiter, the ocean smoother, the spark in the air leaving nothing but the soft smell of salt water. I looked back to the house, smiling at the man in the window moving my pointer finger towards myself just before diving into the water.

When I lifted for air, I pushed my hair back not surprised to feel the icy hands on my waist, pulling me close to his chest.

"Are you trying to break my resolve?" He asked.

"It's just a bikini." I said. "But if it's working…"

"This should not be considered a form of clothing. This is scraps of paper." He scolded, turning me around in his arms. He wore nothing but swimming trunks, his skin glinting softly from the sun reflecting off the water drops. I smiled and pushed my chest up to his, kissing the droplets away from his neck.

"I could wear nothing at all…" I said, feeling his chest rumble.

"That would be a very bad decision." He grumbled.

"Or a very good one." I laughed, biting on is ear lobe. I pulled away from him then, diving back into the water. I could hear him jumping behind me, at my side as I opened my eyes, touching the white sand at the bottom of the ocean floor. We came up together, his hands always on me, never leaving.

"You like it here." He stated, running his fingers through his auburn hair. I looked back to him over my shoulder, nodding my head. He was instantly in front of me, grinning as he kissed my chin. "Stop avoiding me."

"Stop looking at me like that." I said, pointing at his grin.

"You do like it though, right?" He asked.

"Edward, I wouldn't care if we were in bunkers in South America." I said with a laugh. He raised a brow but I grabbed his hands. "Anywhere with you is fine with me. Back in Hilo… Jackson… Paris… Italy… Anywhere. I don't care."

"I just want to make you happy." He said, his voice faltering. This was the times where his human showed. His human, was rarely present and only showed up on a few occasions. Edward the Vampire was strong and course. He carried himself well, his emotions were nearly nonexistent. But these moments, his moments of weakness, his moments to please… His human was apparent, was bright. It made me realize that at one point, long, long ago – he had a beating heart. Blood coursed through his veins, his lungs filled with air and with purpose. Human or not. Vampire or not. He was the same to me.

"You make me happy. Don't you realize that yet?" I whispered, grabbing his sides. He nodded his head, leaning forward and kissing me softly. He was beautiful. He was everything I ever wanted. He was mine.

I grabbed the back of his neck, bringing him forward as his fingers gripped at the strings of my bikini. I moaned my approval, opening my mouth and inviting him in. He was resistant at first, but suddenly I felt the ice of his tongue and I knew his walls were crumbling. He kissed me hard, his hands gripping my bottom and bringing my core just against him.

"Edward…" I cried out, hearing the rumble of thunder in the distance.

"There's a storm on its way." He told me, pulling away as he kissed the side of my mouth. "I'm going to feed you. And then I will take away that knot in the pit of your stomach." His voice was deep, meaningful. I felt myself quench and my hand grab his as he lead me into the house.

At the island in the kitchen he cut up the mangos I had bought earlier, washing them in the sink and placing them on a platter. He walked around the side towards me, telling me to open my mouth; I did so, feeling the juicy piece of fruit on my tongue. I bit down, the taste exploding as I licked my lips. I moaned my delight and Edward's jaw went hard, his teeth clenching as he fed me another piece.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." I smirked, but he only shook his head.

"I need to learn how to control myself around you." He said simply, giving me another piece.

"I think you've done a pretty good job so far." I smiled, squeezing at his waist. He smirked and shook his head, feeding me another piece, wiping away the juice that fell from my lips.

"Maybe so. I haven't killed you yet." He chuckled as I raised a brow at him; pinching his side though I knew had no affect on him.

"Have you heard from Jasper?" I asked him. He nodded his head, cutting up more of the mango before returning to me, handing me a napkin. "Is she okay?" I whispered.

It had been a few days since the email from Alice. I never asked about her, knowing that when the time was right Edward would tell me. But my dreams consisted nothing of Alice, of her big green eyes and her bright smile. I had dreams of us back in Forks, wandering the woods together. We never spoke, but we held hands in the way best friends would, squeezing occasionally just to let the other one know that they were alright. But the only squeezing that had been done recently was from my end. It racked my nerves, but I tried to be hopeful.

"She is still in her _ven stage_. It is what we call the transformation process. She is going as well as we can hope for. Jasper even said her skin is turning whiter and her hair is growing slightly." He said, feeding me another piece of mango. "Nothing seems abnormal. Yet."

"Yet?" I asked.

"We will just have to wait it out. Rosalie and Emmett are still preparing for his turn. They are visiting small towns and helping with the poor before they leave into the jungle." He told me.

"The jungle?" I questioned.

"Deep, deep in the jungle. Emmett is a strong man. Even as a human. The jungle is secluded. No humans wander that far. It will be less of a risk, considering he will be at his most powerful when he is a newborn." He told me, grabbing a hold of my hands. "So far everything is running its course. No need to worry."

"I'm not worried." I lied but he only smirked at me.

"I'll run you a bath." He said to me, disappearing for a few moments. I turned towards the island, quiet for a moment as I said a soft prayer for Alice, hoping she will make it through her transformation unscathed. Edward returned within seconds, grabbing hold of me as we made our way upstairs. The Jacuzzi bathtub was filled with water, soft flower petals and soap decorating the top.

"Are you going to join me?" I questioned, pulling at a string of my bikini. Edward only shook his head, showed me the towels and headed out.

I smiled to myself and stripped down, pulling my hair up into a bun as I entered into the tub, sighing into content as I drifted slowly into peacefulness, the sunset covered by the dark clouds that covered our paradise in rain.

-TSIPWR-

The lights went out quickly, the wind brushing hard against the windows and as I stepped out of the tub, I grabbing my towel, wrapping it around me tightly and headed for the door. Upon opening, the bedroom was lit with candles all around the room, the window shut tight as rain fell hard against the glass.

"Edward?" I called out, but there was no sign of him. I walked to my dresser, pulling off my towel and leaving me exposed as I rummaged through my clothes. Very suddenly a pair of cold hands touched my waist, my mouth producing a gasp as I felt lips against my neck.

"Edward…" I whimpered, feeling his hands cup my breast. "You're really not… helping your resolve…"

"I don't care." He snarled kissing my jaw. I moaned in his arms feeling his hand snake down my body, past my navel and towards my core where he pressed his fingers to my clit. I grabbed his arms, squeezing tightly as I pressed my forehead to his shoulder. "You are beautiful, Bella. I want to soak myself in you every moment I see you. But I know I can't… Not just yet…"

I bit my lip, finding myself heated to my very center. I felt a sense of loss, knowing that even if he did help me uncoil, he himself would not find a release. And I had realized that maybe if he could send his intentions out to me… Maybe I could to him. I focused in on my pleasure, zeroing in on my heat and imagined throwing it at him. I had wondered if there would be the same affect… If he could feel it just as I could in the bathroom at the bar.

Then… He chuckled.

"I know what you're doing." He whispered, kissing my neck.

"W-What is that?" I mewled.

"I can feel it, Isabella… Not even when you are trying." He whispered hoarsely. "Of course, it is not as powerful as when I send them to you but I can still feel it."

"I want you…" I cried, my hand moving behind me as I touched him through his pants. "I want you so badly."

"You have me." He said. I turned in his arms and shook my head.

"No. I want you, Edward. I want you inside of me. I want you to mate me. I want it. It's all I want. _You_ are all I want." I moaned, grabbing his face in my hand and kissing him firmly. He groaned against my lips, shaking his head.

"I told you…" He began.

"I know. I know." I nodded, bringing my forehead into the crook of his neck.

"I need to know your safe." He began, bringing his hand to the small of my back. "I know that seems pointless to you, but to me it is worth more than you know. Mating is like an animal being in heat. No matter what, nothing douses the fire. Nothing. All I will want is you. Over and over again. I will not think of anything but you and your body. How it feels to be inside of you… And… I can't distract myself. I need to be aware of everything. Because your safety means more to me than what I feel like I want to do with you. I want you, Bella. So badly. Just as much as you want me, and even beyond that. Just trust me. Trust this."

"I do." I whispered, nodding my head. "I trust you, Edward. I really do."

"Then know that tonight I will worship your body with nothing but my tongue." He purred, pressing his fingers to me once again. I yelped in surprise but smiled at his grin, feeling him lift my body and press me into the bed, once again shooting me off into the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT. <strong>The reason some of you could *not* review was because I deleted a previous author's note chapter and it set everything since then back. **You will now be able to review!** As I hope you do, considering I love the feedback. Once again, thank you everyone who has stuck with me so far and the new readers who are just now enjoying this story.

More to come for our beloveds.

Until next time little doe's,

_ii_

_P.s. My heart and thoughts go out to all of those who were affected by the tragedy in Newtown. Every single soul taken is in a better place and will be resting peacefully. Hug your loved ones tighter and never let any moment go wasted. Love to you all._


	43. Equal

I could see the vibrations of the glass in the window shaking with the roll of thunder that was fading away in the south. The wind was beating hard against the walls, the lights attempting to flicker on only to fade back down. Bella murmured my name in her sleep, twisting in my arms as her warm body pressed into my coldness. I felt everything. The brush of her thighs against me, her breasts pressed into my chest as I felt myself trying to contain my hand motions. She sighed contently, her forehead sprinkled with the sweat due to the hot air clinging into the room. I wrapped my arm around her, rubbing my hand across her forehead and down her cheek. Her body chilled, her lips puckering as I laughed, crossing my thumb past her bottom lip.

She settled back into a peaceful sleep, just as the lights flickered to life. The bedside lamp shined against her bare body and it took every small amount of strength I could gather up not to touch her. The ceiling fan began blowing, the air conditioning quickly changing the temperature of the room as Bella now tugged on the covers over her body. I leaned down to kiss her temple, just before my phone began vibrating against my pocket.

I made my way to the balcony just outside of the bathroom, the slight sliver of sun peaking just above the ocean as the phone in my hand pressed to my ear.

"The plan worked. Victoria is in Canada with the rogue." Alec said quickly.

"Who did you hear this from?"

"Eleazar. He was hunting in the woods, came across the rogue – Riley. Said he could smell Victoria's blood on him. Fresh." Alec replied.

"She is dead?" I asked, hopeful.

"No."

"Then she is Riley's donor."

"Riley is a rogue, Edward. Donors mean nothing to him. I'm sure Victoria is just a distraction. But I am sure she is dangling something over his head. Something… He wants." Alec said.

"What are you trying to say?" I snapped.

"He is a tracker, Edward." The words forced my fingers to crunch against the metal of the railing, it creaking in protest as it twisted within seconds. My jaw was taut, my chest broadening and my eyes turned and narrowed at the door. I could hear Bella waking, her lips producing soft mewls as she stretched her hands over her head. I felt her from here, her light touching across me and forcing me to relax. I sighed and slumped my shoulders, leaning against the slightly broken railing.

"Are you certain?" I asked.

"Yes… You know how trackers are. They will go after anything they want. And they will find it. One way or another." Alec said.

"Why does he want Bella?!" I growled.

"It's a scent, Edward. No one can explain it. Victoria some how coaxed him to her and he liked what he saw. Victoria is orchestrating the whole thing. She knows how to play this game." He said strongly. "The only way we can stop this is eliminating the both of them."

"The first plan worked. We can devise another, we can send another human in Bella's clothing… We will keep them off our trail." I began.

"It will only delay the inevitable; we need to take action – now. Eleazar has them in his domain, we can ambush." Alec hissed through his teeth. "The more we send humans in her clothes, the more risks we make. They will catch on, Edward. And Riley will find her. Trackers always find their mark."

"I can't leave her yet. I just got here." My voice was in shambles – I was being weak.

"Do not be so selfish, Edward. Don't you understand? If you want her, you need to break free of these chains. You will always have someone after you. Whether it is Victoria or Aro. But you can take one out effortlessly. It won't take long if we take action soon." He stressed, my eyes closing as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"How long?" I asked through my teeth.

"However long it takes." He simply stated.

"_How long_, Alec." I snarled.

"I'll give you less then a week. Riley will stick around. Her scent is still lingering." He said. "When the sun sets next Saturday, I will meet you in Denali. Destroy this phone."

The line disconnected, the storm rumbled quietly in the distance as I brought my phone to my palm, squeezing it in my grip as it crumbled to pieces.

-TSIPWR-

"Good morning," The doe-eyed girl whispered sleepily, pressing her forehead into my neck. We stood out on the deck, my body had not moved until I heard her coming to me. She was wrapped in the white sheet, her bare toes pressed to the wet wood as her rosy cheeks were filled with blood. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her closer to my chest.

"Good morning." I whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. You kept me very cooled. Thank you." She said, leaning forward onto the tips of her toes to kiss me. I smiled against her warm lips, my fingers tracing along the veins that pulsed with blood under the skin of her wrists. She mewled and brought her arms around my neck, pressing harder against me.

"You only just woke up. Aren't you at least hungry?" I asked her with a chuckle. She shook her head and played with the hair at the nape of my neck. "You are delirious." I grinned and she laughed, pulling away to stare out to the ocean. Her fingers reached out, touching the edge of the railing where the metal curved inwards and outwards, shards sticking as pieces were broken and fallen off.

"What happened?" She whispered, trailing her fingers along the black rod of the railing that stuck out in the opposite direction than it was supposed to.

"Nothing." I whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Let's go make you some breakfast."

"Edward." She stated firmly, looking back to me. "Did you do this?"

Her jaw was tight, her brows furrowed and her lips curved with worry. She was as feral as a kitten, though she knew how to use her claws. I smiled at her weakly, touching her arms but feeling her pull away. The action was nothing to get upset over, but I felt the hole in my chest become heavier than usual, the primal monster inside of me growling at her lack of affection.

"Please don't pull away from me." I begged, closing my eyes.

"What's going on? Why did you do this? Did something happen?" She asked, leaving me no room to wiggle out free from her questions. "Edward, answer me."

"It's being taken care of, alright? Do not worry." I told her, grasping her chin gently into my hands.

"I'm tired of everything being kept from me. Please… Just let me in." She begged, bringing her warm hands to cover mine. "Do you not see me as an equal?"

"Of course I do." I growled.

"Then you will tell me why you are so angry. Tell me why you had to do this to my beautiful deck railing." She gaped, looking back to the deck.

"_Your _deck railing?" I smirked impishly.

"Well this is my new home, right?" I asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Then so, it is _my _deck railing. And I do not appreciate you destroying it." She said strongly and I grinned, bringing her closer to me as I kissed her openly on the mouth. Her lips were warm against mine, her breath minty and cool as I could feel her heat against mine. "Stop…" She said, setting her hand onto my chest. "Edward please tell me what is going on."

"I don't want you to worry." I sighed, pressing my forehead against her own. Bella brought her head down, pressing it to the crook of my neck as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"I'm already worrying." She whispered. I kissed the side of her head eagerly, my lips slipping down to her ear as I kissed her lobe.

"You have to promise me when I tell you this you will not be hurt. Or angry." I said to her, feeling her tiny fingers grip my shirt. She nodded her head and murmured a soft yes. I kissed her temple, and pulled her to me. "I have to leave again. I do not know for how long. Victoria and Riley are in Canada. Alec and I agreed to meet, to eliminate them."

"Eliminate?" She sighed deeply.

"Kill them, Bella. It is the only way." I told her.

"When do you leave?" She whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"Saturday." I said softly.

"_Saturday_?" She said breathlessly, "That… That wasn't very long." Her voice was meek and soft, her interior breaking, tears streaming in her eyes.

"I don't want to leave you, Bella. But… I have to make sure your safe. If I do not go after them soon, they will disappear again." I brushed her hair behind her ear. "I'll come back. It will be a short trip. And Esme and Carlisle will come to stay with you."

"It's not the same." She said, holding in a staggering breath. I brought her to me, holding her in my arms as she shivered. I nodded my head as my fingers trailed down her spine, kissing her hair attentively.

"The sooner this is over, the sooner we can be together. In the way we both want." I whispered, watching as her head came up, her big brown eyes uncovering the truth behind it. "I know what you want, Isabella." I said softly, my voice tentative and seductive. "You want me in the same ways I want you. Withering and moaning my name…" My fingers brushed down the side of her face, her breathing hitching as her eyes close. "We will be together wholly. But I have to do this. Do you trust me?"

She sharply nodded her head, her hands gripping harder at my waist. At the time my hands had trailed down to her sides, running up along her breast and her hips. Her breathing was off balance, her pupils dilated with her lust that over came her. I used my sexual frustration to channel into hers, I sent the vibrations racking through her body as she gripped me tightly.

"You are… Doing this on purpose… So I won't ask anymore questions…" Her voice was soft and breathless. I smirked at her eagerness to catch on and was enamored with her brightness.

"You are very smart." I whispered, kissing her jaw line. "You need to know nothing else. I promise." Her neck was pulsing with the beat of her heart, her eyes rolling back as my lips pressed hard to her mark. "This is not a ploy to get you to stop questioning… You should know that when you are around me it is hard to control my urges…" I growled against her neck, hearing her throat let out a guttural moan. "I want you forever, any way I can take you… For now it will be only to please you and nothing more."

"Edward…" She cried as I gripped onto her a little tighter, whisking her away to the bedroom. Everything of the phone call was forgotten, the broken railing disappearing from my mind when I had the vision of Bella's naked form in front of me.

* * *

><p>Short update, trying to squeeze in a few before the holidays.<p>

As far as I know you all ***SHOULD*** be able to review now. Sometimes when deleting a chapter it sets everything back and it was just a huge mess. So sorry to anyone who could not review, but know that if there is a problem like that again you can always review as a guest.

If you are on twitter and have not followed me well then - what the fuck is wrong with you? ;) slash **Isisivy**

I will try and get another chapter in before the holidays but no promises. Things are going to start rolling soon, though. So glad you are still on this journey with me. Happy Holidays to all, enjoy lots of food, love & family time.

xoxo

_ii_


	44. Explore

The air was thick with heat, though the moon was high in the dark sky just above the ocean that glistened with light. I felt cold fingers run across the skin of my warm neck, tucking the hair that stuck to my skin behind me. Outside on the large deck, the circular canopy bed swung from the wind, the noises of crickets chirping soothing me efficiently. We were surrounded by mosquito netting, just like the bedroom, but it opened slightly so the night sky was prominent with bright stars. Surrounded by pillows, I used Edward's shoulder as a rest place, my arms tucking over his waist. He was tentative, kissing my forehead as his fingers drifted up and down my side.

The days were longer, the nights were shorter and timed seemed to tick faster than usual. It was only just a few days ago that Edward announced his departure and that Esme and Carlisle will be with me for who knows how long. The news was surprising, but I gulped down my words and my tears as I wanted to do nothing but spend every waking moment I possibly could with him.

The past week had been spent exploring an abundant of places, including the cities and the jungles, trying new foods and seeing new places and meeting new people. I immersed myself in Cebu, always reminding myself to be grateful for what I have, that others don't. Edward and I even helped a small neighborhood build back the homes that were lost in a storm just months ago. It felt so gratifying to give back to people who had it harder than I did and always helped me put things in perspective.

When we weren't in the towns, we were in the forests. The drizzle of rains enveloped the green scenery around us. Droplets fell from the leaves, birds sitting on branches as they shook off the rain. We spent hours just walking around and finally we had found a saving grace from the heat. Tucked in the green of the forest was a large waterfall crashing into a small pool of water underneath it. Untouched, solitary, beautiful. I was quick to climb the rocks to the top, peeling off my tank-top that stuck to my hot skin. Edward was there within a blink, shirtless and waiting. I smirked and grabbed a hold of his back, the two of us jumping down, clutching and screaming as we hit the water.

I smiled at the memory and tucked my face into his neck as I remembered the water surrounding us, the fish scattering as we swam deeper to the sand at the bottom where the sea life walked around, lit up by the sun that shined through the water. I felt hands grabbing my waist, pulling me close as we went up for air. I took in a deep breath, pushing my hair back as Edward disappeared under, grabbing my ankles to bring me down. We followed each other, even getting out to jump off the fall again. He gripped my waist, spinning me around as waves formed and washed onto the land, scaring away the small herd of deer that were grazing just a few feet away.

I gripped his hair, tugging tightly as our lips touched, a roll of thunder echoing through the woods. The sprinkles of rain started, hitting our skin that was out of the water. We looked up, the canopy of trees protecting us somewhat until the rain turned hard, the leaves bouncing down and animals headed for cover. I looked back down to Edward, reaching for his chin as I kissed him hard. He kissed me back, the passion equally balanced as it deepened. My body was on fire, his touch cooling me down as I moaned into his mouth. He growled his approval, his lips running down my neck as I gasped for air, gripping his hair just as his teeth sunk into my skin.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward awoke me from my thoughts, my eyes lighting with the moon that looked down at us. I grinned and tilting my chin to look up at him.

"Us." I said, my fingers coming out to trace his smile.

"What about us?" He asked, tucking my hair away from my face. I moved closer to him, gripping him harder as my head rested back down onto his shoulder.

"Everything. How far we've come. Remember when we first met? In Italy? You were so… Up and down. I didn't understand you." I said, thinking back just little over a year ago.

"I did not know how to act around you. I have been around many humans, but when I was around you I felt different. It made me nervous." He said as I looked up to him.

"You were an asshole." I laughed, watching him smirk as he nodded his head.

"I was." He agreed.

"In Hilo, sometimes you didn't even look at me." I said, looking back out to the moon. "I wouldn't see you for weeks and if I did see you, you always had Victoria or another woman on you." My fingers ran down the exposed skin of his chest, my lips pressing together as I tried to suppress the memories as Edward sighed a heavy breath.

"I'm not justifying my actions in any way. I did not know how to work around you Bella. I still don't. Victoria was a cushion, I knew how she worked. You were different," He said, gently gripping my chin so I could look at him. "I'm known to do things without thinking them through. I did not mean to hurt you."

"I know." I said.

"Do you?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"I do. I really do. I'm sorry for bringing it up… I was just thinking too much." I said, leaning forward to kiss the corner of his lips. He was wary, watching as I pulled away.

"I think too much as well. I think of the times you snuck off with Peter, or Jacob…" He hissed, bringing his body up to hover over mine. My heart was racing, my lips pressing together as I watched his red eyes gleam above me. "I am not a jealous person, Isabella. My sexual partners were allowed to be with whomever they wanted and I would not give a care in the world… But when I saw you on that beach with Peter…"

My mouth gaped open slightly, my cheeks reddening with a blush, I had to look away.

"You saw that…" I murmured slowly, biting onto my lip. The night on the beach was the night I lost my virginity with Peter… I thought we had been alone. I looked back to him and he nodded, his red eyes piercing into me. "You were watching?"

"I heard you two from down the street. Imagine my shock when I saw it with my own eyes." He growled, his fingers touching the skin of my collarbones, etching as if he was trying to remember it. "I have never felt so much rage. So much… Jealousy." He whispered, his voice hard and menacing as I felt small underneath him. "I wanted to rip his throat out."

"You wouldn't do that." I assured him.

"I would. I would have walked right out there and ripped out his spine, right from his body and thrown him to the sharks." His voice vibrated with hatred, his eyes burning with a dark light that scared me to my very core. "I was so overwhelmed; I didn't even register Maggie walking up on me. She was his savior. Had she not caught me, I would have done it, Bella. Nothing would have stopped me."

"That's… Not very reassuring. You can't get so angry." I told him, but he ignored me.

"And then when I found you on that boat… _With Jacob Black_." He spit his name like venom. "I had a plan. I was organizing my way about it. I was going to get you out as quickly as possible, as far away as possible and then return to kill him."

"Edward…"

"You stopped me." He said. "I didn't expect you to wake up. But when you did… When I saw the look in your eyes… It made me realize what a monster I am."

"You're not a monster, don't say that." I told him, gripping his cheeks in my hands. We lifted up, my legs straddling his hips as my fingers ran through his hair.

"When it comes to you, Bella… I'm unpredictable." He began, "I want nothing but you. I do not share. And I know I was rude. I know I confused you, but to me I justified my actions because I knew how I felt. I'm sorry for what I did, how I went about it. But… I can't be sorry for the way I feel."

"You do not have to be sorry for that." I whispered, touching his forehead as I wiped hair away.

"I want nothing but you… Always you. And I know I let others touch me, but when I saw others touch you… I lost it. I know I hurt you. But I won't anymore. You are mine. And I am yours. It will never change." He grounded out with such clarity that I could not doubt him.

"I love you. I love you. I'm not mad… I'm yours. Forever." I whispered, kissing him quickly, feeling his hard chest against mine. His growl vibrated my body, my lips producing moans as he pressed my back to the bed, his hips to mine as I gripped his muscles that flexed under my nails. His snarl was potent, it was a warning and I knew he wanted exactly what he promised he would wait to do.

He held back, his fingers touching under the fabric of my clothes, his lips ravishing my neck as his teeth skimmed my mark. He growled more like a hungry animal, his eyes turning black even though he had only just fed a few days ago.

"I'm sorry," He said, apologizing for his need to feed. I shook my head, moaning as I kissed his mouth just before turning my head and revealing my mark, approving the bite. He kissed me gently and whispered the three words I loved to hear the most. He gripped me under him, his mouth opening as his teeth shined against my skin, digging in as the blood dripped down, the vibrations echoing in my body as I bit my lip, feeling my every being drift off ecstasy.

* * *

><p>I have been getting a few reviews and messages about the plot holes and mistakes and how I need a Beta. I'm just going to say on here, so everyone knows, I do not want a Beta. I started this story on a whim. I wanted to update quick and short. When I write a chapter, it is usually short and under 2,000 words. It really isn't sensible to send a 1,300 word chapter to a beta and wait for them to give it back. I want to update when I'm done, which means I am my own beta. I understand I overlook mistakes and for that I apologize. As for the plot holes, I am writing this story just as you are reading it - never know what is going to happen next. I never wrote down a plan or brainstormed. I am writing what comes to my head the moment it does. I feel a little more freedom instead of restricted to a one plan road. So sometimes I forget things and plotholes happen. Everytime I catch them or someone points it out, I go back and fix it.<p>

So thank you to the people who are appointing me to a beta, but no thank you. I'm glad you are invested enough in the story to make it better. I hope you still stay with me!

Other than that, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and enjoyed your holidays! Sorry it took me so long to get back in here, but I've been enjoying my time with my family! I'm back now and can't wait to write more.

xoxo

_ii_


	45. Terms

**Surprise, surprise. Guess whose back? I took a year off from writing to focus on other things but truth be told I missed the shit out of these two. I don't know how long the rest of the story is going to be. But I'm going to tie it up for you guys, that way we aren't left hanging. **

**I do really apologize for just dropping this story. I had things going on and I couldn't focus on everything. I appreciate all of you and your love for this story. I am so grateful for you. And with being said, lets recap shall we? **

**We left off with Bella and Edward is Cebu. Before Bella was living with Rosalie in Jackson, Wyoming and Edward and Bella had no contact with each other because of the attack back in Hilo. An intruder in the home forced Rosalie to fly Bella across the globe to Cebu, Philippines at Edward's request. Edward is keeping Bella hidden from Victoria and Riley and is getting ready to leave to catch them. I am fast forwarding this four months just to keep the pace. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>There was a tropical storm brewing out in the West. Even with the sun still shining, not a cloud in sight, I could sense it a miles away. I guess that's what happens when you live on an Island for a certain period of time, you know when a storm is looming in the distance, clinging onto anything it can before it makes an appearance.<p>

It has been four months since I arrived in Cebu. Four blissful, warm, intoxicating months that I wouldn't trade for anything. This Island was my home, more so then the house back in Jackson. One thing I never did when I moved to a new place was fully get settled in. After leaving the Cullen's, I felt there was no use. I would be moved eventually. Half my room in Jackson was in boxes due to the fact that I didn't see the point in unpacking. Even if I had been there for as long as I did. But here in Cebu, everything had it's own place. Pictures on the walls, utensils in the kitchen, clothes in my dressers. For the first time since Deer Isle, it truly felt like home.

I found myself nearly everyday standing in my closet, smiling subtly at my dresses and pants that hung next to larger suits and jackets. My stomach would knot into tingles as I reached out to touch the fabric, just a constant reminder that I was not here alone.

My relationship with Edward had grown to impossible lengths - I didn't know that it was possible to love someone so much. I had figured the worst was behind us, those six months apart were the most loneliest months of my life. But I found out quickly, because we had become so close, if Edward would have to leave for a week it would be twice as hard. He did that from time to time, for reasons I cannot fathom. I was never told much about his trips and only knew it had something to do with Victoria and Riley. I would always be left in the dark, under the protection of Carlisle and Esme who would stay with in Edward's absence.

The first time he left, it was to capture Victoria in Canada but once Edward and Alec had gotten there, she knew what was going on and her and Riley fled. Edward thought that perhaps there was a rat among them, someone who was feeding Victoria information considering she is very well known in the Vampire community. She knew Edward was after her because of her stunt to kill me. So she ran with Riley and every time I saw the black duffle bag by the front door, I knew he was leaving. And every time he would come back frustrated, fingers digging in his colorful bronze hair and his eyes as black as an Eclipse. He would hold off eating, and was always short with me those first days, but would always apologize afterwards while laying me down and taking my blood.

_I just want to keep you safe. And I can't even seem to do that_.

It's what he would say, but I always forgave, Because Victoria wasn't here, she didn't know my whereabouts and I was only happy that he was home.

I watched from the porch as the storm clouds in the west brewed closer, the wind picking up and rushing my hair back as the waves began crashing violently onto the beach. I pressed my lips against my mug of tea as I thought of Victoria. Her plan to kill me had almost worked, if it wasn't for Sam to intervene and take on my attacker, Riley. She was a spiteful woman, one who Edward regrettably everyday reminded me that he should have just ended her and if he had, our lives would be so much easier. The turmoil in my life was all orchestrated by her and she knew exactly what she was doing.

The thought of her caused me to grip my tea mug a little tighter, the handle cracking under the pressure and it crumbled to the ground. "Crap." I groaned inwardly, knelling down to begin picking up shards of glass. This new found strength was something I was still getting used to. It started a month ago when I woke up from a night from Edward feeding. It was expected to happen when I woke up, his venom still lingering in my body. But usually, it fades within the hour and pulls me back to a fragile human.

Not this time.

Days afterwards my vision was still clear, my senses on overdrive and my strength that could challenge a wrestler. It was nothing compared to a vampire's abilities, but I was definitely stronger. And even more so - tiny specks of red dotted the color of my brown eyes. No human could notice it, but Edward did. He had called Carlisle, more concerned that I was.

"_You have been feeding on her for so long, your venom is sticking to her tissue. It's transforming her little by little_." Carlisle told us over the phone. Edward was nervous - I could tell just by his face. When he asked Carlisle why this never happened to Victoria since he fed on her for quite sometime, Carlisle did not have an answer but one. "_It is conceivable that because the nature of your relationship, the venom prefers Bella's blood._"

For two weeks afterwards Edward did not feed. I thought he was being ridiculous for he had been feeding on me for almost a year and I have only transformed this small amount. I begged him to take my blood, enticed him with my body, tried anything I could. He finally succumbed.

He wasn't too keen on the idea of me entering the eternal damned life he lives. Something about my soul being too pure to taint. He admitted he was selfish, that he wants me forever, but would hold it off as long as possible. But with this new strength I have, Edward had found it deep inside of himself to not be as... _Gentle_. I could take harder grips, stronger kissing and more vigorous activities. He never fully took me - but we were working towards it. It was another one of his ideas, to keep me innocent for as long as he could, even though I had lost my virginity a long time ago.

Another thing that was being held off was him marking me as his mate. His hero complex to save me from Victoria was the reason it was taking so long. He wanted her out of the picture. He reminded me countless of times of when we do mate - when he gives me that mark and I give him his - we will not want to leave our room for months. And that, with the threat outside of our home, would be too much of a distraction.

I didn't mind waiting, but the nights when we would be together, when he would touch me and kiss me and my mark would burn with desire - those were hard to handle. I could see the fight in his eyes. He wanted it too. But he was too set on making sure that our enemies were taken care of. It was frustrating, but Edward never let me go to bed with a knot in my stomach. He would take care of my needs and touch me right where I wanted him so desperately. He was attentive but wild. He set me on fire.

"What are you thinking about?" The smooth voice asked behind me as I leaned down picking up the pieces of my mug. Very swiftly red eyes were before me, boring into my soul as his smirk brightened. "Your blush is running all the way down to your toes. You only do that when you are thinking of something entirely inappropriate."

"It's not _my_ fault." I challenged. "You made me this way."

"I made you this way?" He blanched as I held shards of glass in one hand, side stepping him.

"Yes." I stated, waving my hand in his direction. "If you didn't entice me with your sexual advances, I would still be at least somewhat innocent."

"Peter broke that innocence the first moment he got." Edward glowered at me, following me into the house. No matter how many times I told him I didn't see Peter like that, Edward would always be jealous of that part of me that Peter would always have.

"Well, if I'm not innocent then you should have no problem having sex with me." I eyed him up and down as I turned to throw the destroyed mug into the trash can. Cold arms encircled me around my waist, a hard chest pressing against my back and Edward in all his glory pressing into my bottom. A soft guff of air left my lips as his hands began traveling south.

"It's one thing to have sex with a human. It's another to have sex with a damned monster." He whispered huskily behind me.

"You're not a monster." It left as a moan, my resolve breaking ever so slightly. Edward smiled as his fingers traced along the edge of my shorts.

"You know why we can't do that yet." He whispered, kissing the back of my head. "Must you bring it up?"

"You started it." I challenged with a huff.

"I'll end it." He said, his hand laying flat against my stomach and pushing me back against him. I cried out softly, biting onto my lip to keep quiet. "You drive me mad. Sometimes I wonder how I lasted this long." I couldn't speak. This made him smirk. "I've rendered you speechless." He was gloating.

I spun in his arms, pushing him back and to the counter. He was surprised, my surge of strength always heightening when we were intimate. I could never dominate him, I just wasn't that strong yet. But I had a idea that Edward enjoyed me being in control sometimes. Not all the time - but on rare occasions he would let me take the lead.

I kissed him hard, opening my mouth to allow him inside. He gripped my sides, pressing harder than usual - something I could stand. He out a breathy moan as I grinded myself into him, his eyes flickering open as a warning growl emitted from his chest, rumbling against my lips.

"You are breaking me." He warned.

I pulled away with a smile, turning around and walking out of the kitchen. "Good."

The wind had blown the storm just above our home, the rain pelting at the roof but the sound blending in unison with the droplets of water from the shower that hit the tile beneath my feet. I had rinsed out all the soap from my hair, my arm reaching out of the waterfall shower to grip the towel and wrap it around my body. In front of the mirror I brushed my teeth, one hand on the counter as my eyes flicked up to my reflection. I was paler, something else that had changed. My skin was still warm, my blood pumping through my veins every ticking second. But I couldn't deny the changes in my body.

A crash of thunder had rumbled above me, a noise from the kitchen gaining my attention. I stepped towards the door, hearing Edward speaking on the phone. Like my eyesight, my hearing had become significantly better. I couldn't hear far, but from the bathroom nearly across our home I could hear Edward pacing in the kitchen.

"I am already trying to protect her from a rogue and you want to bring her here? A newborn, no less? Are you insane?" Newborn? _Alice. _My fingers skimmed my lips ever so slightly, my feet creaking above to the floor as Edward immediately quieted. He knew I was listening.

I stepped out of the room, the glow of lightening splattering the walls. "I'll call you back." He said, slamming his phone which cracked under pressure. His back was turned towards me, the muscles underneath his black v-neck rippling with every movement. He was stressed, his fingers running angrily in his hair. He let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head.

"If you are in nothing but a towel, I don't know if I will be able to control myself." He warned.

"Was that Jasper?" I asked. Edward chuckled and shook his head, turning around swiftly as his eyes glowered.

"What did I just say to you?" His chest rumbled with a pointed look at the towel which he could shred within seconds. My body and my mark was responding, but my mind was wavering, forcing me to keep my focus.

"Was that Jasper?" I said, my voice never faltering.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"Is he coming here?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You know why, Bella." Edward said, his body a blur and within a millisecond he was front of me. "Why don't you take that towel off for me?" He purred, his red eyes burning with desire. He gripped the plush towel in his fingers but I brushed it away. The fire blazing now - he hated being denied. _Such a man_.

"Stop distracting me." I bit. "Is she ready?"

"Ready? Of course not. She doesn't even have a year under her belt, Isabella." He laughed humorlessly, stalking away with a brooding face.

"But Jasper thinks she will be okay?" I asked.

"Jasper is an idiot. He has too much faith in her. Just because she made it into town once without an incident. Do you know how many times I went into town without an incident? Everyday. But the moment a human wandered to close to me at home..." His eyes were menacing against the crack of the lightening. "She isn't ready. Three years. Tops."

"Three years?!" I choked out. "That's... That's too long." I shook my head.

"It's necessary. To keep you safe." He nodded.

"She is my best friend, Edward. She won't hurt me." My hands were against my upper chest - feeling my heart rate fly. God, I missed Alice. Nearly as much as I missed Alec. Her transformation was a success, Edward kept tabs because of my constant questions. She only had one accident, coincidently enough that accident had been because someone was walking too close to their home in Japan. Alice shut out for weeks after that. Jasper had to drag her out to the woods to make her hunt.

The two of them were on a vegan diet. Only animals, mainly deer. They would never have human donors and Edward had once told me that when I was changed, _if_ I was changed, we would do the same. _Nothing will ever be as sweet as you. No one can compare. So it is useless._

Emmett was changed as well and he had been doing far better than anyone had expected. His strength was overwhelming, Rose had wrote to me, but he hadn't slipped up. But they were deep in the forest of Africa, hunting big cats and antelopes. I had asked Rosalie when she thought he could be around me, but her response was vague._ I will know when it is time_. More than likely, she didn't want to hurt me feelings by telling me she didn't want him around me for years. But I hoped it wouldn't have to come to that - and maybe within a few years I could be changed so this would not be an issue.

"It's too dangerous. I'm already protecting you from others. I don't need to babysit Alice." He said, gripping underneath the bed and pulling out a duffle bag. My stomach dropped.

"You're leaving." I said.

"Esme and Carlisle are gone in Brazil visiting some friends. That's why Jasper called me. Alice has been pestering him to visit you." He said, folding clothes neatly into his bag.

"You know where Victoria is?" I whispered, her name forcing Edward to stiffen.

"Alec has an idea where they will be going. We are going to try and cut them off. They are heading to Russia." He said, zipping up his bag. I stayed silent, chewing on my lip as I sat at the edge of the bed, clutching the towel around me.

"So what? You leave me here unprotected?" I challenged. I could handle myself. I knew I could. But Edward had issues with leaving me alone without a vampire guardian. This forced him to clench his jaw. He knew what I was up to.

"I know what you are doing." He answered my suspicions. "It's too dangerous, Bella. Leaving you here with Jasper and Alice is careless! One wrong move... One drop of blood and that will be it. Don't you understand I would never forgive myself? And I would rip Alice to shreds no less."

"Edward!"

"It's true." He huffed. "I... I will think of something."

"When are you leaving?" I asked, pressing my lips together as I kept my back to him. The bed barely moved but I knew he was behind me.

"In two days." He whispered against my bare shoulder. "I do these things to protect you."

"If you changed me, I wouldn't need protecting." I challenged. He growled with the thunder, our home rumbling beneath us.

"You know why I can't." He said.

"Yes, I know. You're sad excuse on saving my soul." I waved him off. I stood from the bed, swinging around and facing him. He was on his knees watching me with dark eyes. "You say you want to protect me but you won't change me. You leave me like this and I'm vulnerable. They are bound to find me, Edward. And I know they will kill me. So before they do just indulge me and let me see my best friend."

If looks could kill...

I could hear the fabric of our comforter ripping under his fingers and very quickly, very eagerly he was in front of me with a low snarl emitting between his teeth.

"They will not kill you." He hissed, gripping onto my shoulders. "Don't you dare say that. I will always be here to protect you, Isabella. They won't touch you."

I searched his eyes my fingers allowing the plush towel to fall, the sound whooshing until it hit the floor with the faintest thud. He straightened, his eyes never wandering from my own but I knew his resolve was breaking. He wanted to look so badly.

"You can't do this to me." He said sadly. But I didn't regret it. I used his arousal against him. I didn't do it often - and it was never out of spite. Always out of love.

"Please, Edward." I begged and he let out a sound that almost sounded like a whimper. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer. "I love you. So much. But I miss her. And if Jasper thinks she's ready... Then she must be. You can't leave me here alone."

"You're not being fair." He protested weakly, his fingers sliding down my bare breasts.

"I know." I said honestly. "This is the only way to calm you down. To make you think rationally." I gasped as one cold hand gripped my breast in his palm. _Plan backfiring_...

"I can play too." He smirked, his thumb going over my nipple forcing it to pebble.

"You can't... You can't leave me alone..." I grounded out, his free hand running south of my body.

"What was that?" He grinned, my eyes glowering up to him. I was putty in his hands. But his grin had dissipated and his eyes were serious. "You mean so much to me. And I couldn't..." He stopped himself, as if to gather a thought. "My terms, Bella. They will come tomorrow and I make the judgement call. If I think she is ready I will leave them here. But if not there is no way in hell..."

"Okay." I smiled, containing the urge to jump for joy. Edward slipped his hand down, groaning at the feel of my heat against his fingers.

"Shit. You are so warm and ready..." He growled. He didn't curse much. Only when he was extremely turned on. I took pride in making him say such dirty things. It made me moan with approval.

"Thank you, Edward... You don't know how much...Oh, God..." He worked those long and powerful fingers against me, circling around my most sensitive points. "Alice will be so... happy."

"Shut up about Alice and just fucking kiss me." His mouth was over mine within seconds, my back hitting the back of the bed.


	46. Human Emotions

Cold lips pulled me from heavy sleep, my mind turning slowly as I tried to make sense of what was going on. The scent of lavender filled my nose, the sounds of waves crashing onto the beach pulling me to life. I smiled as I felt open mouth kisses on my stomach, up to my ribcage and dotted back down to my navel. My hand reached down, feeling the course auburn hair underneath my fingertips. He smiled against my skin, his hands scooping underneath my back, pushing me to him.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He said as I opened my eyes, his face buried into my stomach. My fingers ran down to the nape of his neck across his bare back as I sighed contently.

"Yes you did." I told him. He smirked, his head turning upwards as his chin rested against me.

"You've been sleeping for well over ten hours. I was getting lonely." He admitted. He still had a smile on his face, but I could see the desperation behind his eyes. This time last year, Edward barely spoke to me. Never would he have admitted that he missed me just because I was sleeping. So much has changed and with the passing time I have grown increasingly aware of Edward's need to be near me. And I felt the exact same way.

"Has it been that long?" I stretched underneath him, feeling completely rejuvenated. The room was casted in a soft sandy light, the sun shining so brightly out the open window, the white curtains blowing from the warm breeze. I was so incredibly content, that I hadn't realized that I was completely naked. This was another thing that had changed, I used to always be aware, always covered myself up. It was just a preference of mine, but with the months spent here with Edward, it felt wrong _not_ to be naked. I was so comfortable in my own skin around him and he took pride in that.

"You were talking in your sleep." He said, his eyes glinting from the sunlight that brightened the room.

"Probably something embarrassing." I rolled my eyes, usually my sleep talk was nothing but nonsense and Edward always seemed to get a kick out of it. I looked down to him and he was no longer looking at me and shook his head as he begun smoothing his cold fingers just underneath my breast, drawing small shapes.

"You were talking about Alec." The name made my heart stutter and Edward's expression was serious and I couldn't quite place why. He didn't say anything after that, his fingers continually drawing invisible lines over my skin as I sunk back into the bed. I reached forward, my fingers running through his silky hair. It was moments like these that I wish I could look into his mind and see what he was truly thinking.

I hadn't spoken to Alec in sometime. It had been back in Jackson, the last letter I received from him telling me to try and move on without Edward. After Edward and I were reunited, I stopped receiving letters. I had brought it up only once and Edward was vague on his answer, Alec was on the run and the only contact he kept with Edward was on his terms, calling him on a pay phone or a disposable phone. I wasn't sure exactly why he was on the run, Edward was even vaguer with that answer.

"What did I say?" I whispered, watching as he looked up to me. He shifted slightly, his arm moving underneath the small of my back, lifting me slightly.

"Something about pinwheels and little boys who are jerks and how Alec is your favorite boy in the... I think it was... _Whole infinite universe_." He said slyly and I smiled, absentmindedly reaching up and touching my pinwheel necklace. I didn't recall my dream, but I knew exactly where my words were from. A story Alec told me when I last saw him in Ireland during Thanksgiving. "You miss him." Edward said seriously, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Of course I do." I said honestly. Edward shifted again, his hands flat on my back.

"Would you wish you were with him?" He asked, his voice imitating that of a little boy, one who wasn't quite sure if he wanted to hear the truth.

"I think your human is showing." I said slyly referencing his very human-like emotions, but Edward was not amused.

"_Isabella_."

"If you're asking if I would rather be with him than you, then the answer is no. I miss him. I always will. He is for all intent and purposes my father." I said. "I wish I could see him. I wish he could visit. I don't know whats going on with him and it makes me worried."

"He's fine. He can handle himself." Edward said sternly as if he weren't satisfied with my answer. As if he were expecting more to it. "You know, you never say my name in your sleep anymore."

"Did I use to?" I wondered, now interested.

"Yes. Back in Hilo. You said it from time to time when I first brought you there. But it wasn't until you came home from Jacob's and I met you in the shower... You were moaning my name by that point." He smirked and I blushed, shifting slightly underneath him as I bit my lip.

"I'm surprised you heard me. You were always gone." I whispered.

"I was there more than you think." He challenged. "But now? It's more nonsense. Doesn't make any sense. Did you stop dreaming about me?"

"I don't need to when you are here when I wake up." I smiled. He seemed content with that answer, nuzzling his face back into my stomach. My fingers went back into his hair as I closed my eyes, "At least it's better than me moaning Peter's name." My voice was playful, but the moment his name came from my mouth I felt a hand around my ankle, tugging my body down as I squealed, now face to face with my jealous red-eyed vampire.

"_Not_ funny." He growled but I only smirked, wrapping my arms around his neck. "If you ever... I would kill him."

"It wouldn't be his fault." I quipped. "I can't control my dreams."

"I don't care. He's been on my list ever since I caught the two of you." He wound his arms around me, bringing me to his chest.

"It was so long ago. Why are you still hung up on..." He stopped me with a forceful kiss, his tongue prying my mouth open as I did so willingly, feeling him finding my own, the two twisting together. I was light headed, nearly on the brink of passing out.

When he pulled away, I whimpered, my fingers digging into his marble skin only leaving slight indentations, but disappearing quickly.

"The thought of him and you..." He growled, shaking his head. I smiled and reached up, pecking him on the lips.

"Who am I with right now?" I asked and his crimson eyes looked fiercely into my brown ones.

"Me." He said.

"Who do I kiss everyday?"

"Me."

"Who sees me naked every night?"

"_Me_." He growled.

"And whose mark is this?" I challenged.

"Mine."

"_Yours_. Not his." This seemed to calm Edward efficiently, his body bringing me up with ease as I straddled his lap, my hands pressing into his face as I kissed him with a smile.

"Sometimes I have to remind myself you are a vampire. You act so human with your emotions." I sighed, kissing the tip of his nose.

"I may be a beast, but I am still a man." He kissed my neck, nipping gently at my skin. I moaned contently, my fingers running down his back. "It's in my nature to be territorial."

"There is no reason to be." I responded. He laughed in response.

"If you could only see the way men look at you. You are a magnet. I'm fighting wolves off with my bare hands. If I could kill them all, I would." His lips trailed underneath my neck, under my chin.

"You can't kill them." I said breathlessly as he only snorted. He kissed down my neck, along the mounds of my breast, his hair tickling underneath my chin as I let out a loud laugh, gripping his shoulders as he smirked, meeting me face to face.

"What about all the women who look at you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I can't help that. It comes with being what I am. Your prey is drawn to you." He shrugged, running his fingers through my hair.

"I could kill every woman who looks at you." I challenged.

"That would be a sight to see." He smirked, leaning forward and kissing my chin. I began to pull away but he growled his disapproval.

"What?" He asked.

"I need to freshen up." I laughed.

"No, stay in bed." He huffed but I stood from the bed, pulling my hair up into a messy bun as I reached the bathroom. I took care of myself, brushing my teeth and washing my face. My eyes spotted a few dry drops of blood from my bite mark and I wiped it away with a warm wash cloth, rinsing it out as the red dripped down the drain.

I grabbed my short light blue silk robe, sliding it on and crossing the bow across my waist. When I walked into the room, Edward was by the balcony staring out into the ocean. He was in nothing but his black boxer briefs, leaning against the white wooden frame. His back rippled with muscles, his auburn hair in disarray from my fingers. He was beautiful and I could watch him all day, the way he moved, the way he spoke - everything about him was electrifying.

"It's a beautiful day." I said as I reached him, staring out to the sun that rays glittered the ocean, the sand smooth and white as the waves crashed soothingly onto the shore.

"We could go swimming. Go to town. Out for dinner." He mentioned, but my eyebrows furrowed.

"We are having company over, remember?" I said, watching as he avoided eye contact. "Edward, you promised."

"I hoped you would have forgotten." He laughed humorlessly. I crossed my arms over my waist as fallen pieces of my hair blew in the wind.

"Just because you gave me a few mind blowing orgasms last night, does not render me incompetent." I told him, watching as his head turned towards me.

"I believe it was eight, if I was counting correctly." He replied smugly, stepping forward and pushing me back against the railing of the deck. I giggled at his touch, his fingers dancing underneath my robe as he began to rip it. "Why do you wear this damn thing?"

"Don't you dare, Edward!" I growled as he let go, smirking playfully. "This is my favorite robe. If you rip it I will be beyond angry with you." I said sternly, pushing him back and away from me. He calculated me, watching my movements as I didn't falter. I was running out of clothing - most of it being thrown out due to him constantly ripping. He could never just pull them off delicately. In the heat of the moment, I didn't mind. But then after awhile, when I came down to only two pair of panties, I had to draw a line.

"Let me kiss you." He pleaded and I smiled, tilting my chin up. He hated when I pushed him away. If I didn't have strength over Edward, then I definitely had emotion. He stepped forward, his hand sliding behind the small of my back and pushing me to him. My fingers danced across his bare chest, his lips reaching down just to barely skim over mine. I pushed forward, forcing him to kiss me harder.

I would never tire of kissing him. No matter how many times he kissed me, each time would feel like the first. My stomach dropped, butterflies moving in as my body nearly began to shake. He stole my breath away in every sense of the word to the point when he pulled away, I was gasping for breath. He relished in the fact that he could make me feel this way. And I didn't mind. It made everything more exciting.

"I'm going to be pulling my hair out today." He whispered against my lips. His fingers clutched me a little harder, as if he were afraid to let go. I pulled away slightly, gazing into his red eyes. "I don't know if I can do this."

"You said..."

"I know what I said, Isabella." He bit, the playful moment suddenly gone as he began pulling away and gripping his hair. "I'm sorry." He apologized with a long sigh. "What if she's fine today? What if she's great? And I leave tomorrow? What if while I'm gone you fall and you skin your knee, or you get a paper cut from opening the mail?" He began asking, leaving me no time to answer in between. "What if I come back to you dead? Because I was careless? I shouldn't have agreed to this."

"Edward..."

"I won't back out. It's... It's not fair. But what if it happens? What if I'm not here to protect you?" He asked desperately, his eyes pleading that made me almost back out of my decision. "Bella, I don't know what I would do if you were hurt. If you died... I... I wouldn't be far behind."

"Edward!" I cried out, the thought of him killing himself because of me causing a tremor through my body. "Don't say that."

"What would you do if I died?" He asked honestly. His words cut deeper than any knife. I couldn't even fathom it - couldn't even imagine the life I would live if he weren't in it.

"I'd like to think that I would be able to continue on..." I trailed off, knowing that wouldn't be true. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I shook my head. "I don't like talking about this." My voice faltered as I moved past him and back into the room. I wiped away a stray tear and felt a cold hand against my stomach, pushing me back into a hard chest. He kissed my exposed neck, but it wasn't playful like before. They were deliberate - they were slow. They sent shocks of calm through my body, easing me to relax.

"You can't even think about it, can you?" He whispered and I shook my head, clutching his arm around my waist. "You mean so much to me that a life without you would mean absolutely nothing. And I know you feel the same. It's not anyones fault, it was what was destined for us."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." I cried, shaking my head. He turned me around and into his chest as I brought my face into his neck, holding on tightly.

"I will always protect you, Bella. And that's why if I say they cannot stay while I am gone, I need you to be on board. I don't want any complications. I know how newborns work. I know the signs of a weak one. I can't lose you. I can't. _I won't_. So please, for my sake, whatever the decision is just let it be. Okay?" He asked and I nodded my head. "Look at me." He said and I brought my head up so that our eyes met. "I love you. So damn much."

His words were powerful, forceful. I couldn't doubt them. I never could. I nodded and he reached down, kissing me so tenderly that I felt it rocking through my body, leaving me speechless.

**/TSIPWR\\**

The morning had passed by with no more talk about separation or death - but it had put a dent on the joyous mood that I was supposed to be feeling. I knew Edward meant well, he didn't want to upset me - but I couldn't help but think about it. Edward had left a little over an hour ago to pick up our guests and I'm sure to check Alice out for himself.

She was my best friend, my confidant, we had been through so much. Maybe it was naivety, maybe I liked to believe she wouldn't hurt me - but Edward was right. It was in that moment that I looked down, realizing I was cutting celery with a sharpened kitchen knife. I dropped it instantly onto the cutting board, glaring at it as if it were going to explode. I _needed_ to be careful, no more touching anything that could potentially break skin.

I didn't want to cross any boundaries, step over any line. I didn't want to test fate, because even if Alice was truly my best friend, she was a vampire now. And one drop of blood could kill me if I wasn't safe. I set the knife into the sink with few of the other dirty dishes, filling it with water and bubbles and allowing them to soak. I wiped my hands on the dish towel and blew a piece of hair from my face as I made my way up the stairs, changing into decent clothing.

I tugged off my robe, grabbing a pair of shorts and a thin tank top, the humidity even in October almost making me want to walk around naked. As I pulled my hair down from my pony tail, I heard something vibrating. I turned to see a phone lightning up on the bedside table. It was Edward's.

I walked to it, picking it up just as the vibrations stopped. I scrolled through seeing a phone number under the missed calls section. I began going through all of his calls, some from Jasper, some from Carlisle - and a lot from different numbers that were not programmed into his phone. I thought for a moment, wondering who all these numbers could be and why he was speaking with so many people.

_Alec_.

Edward said he changed phones, called from pay phones - only contacted him when he needed too. I bit at my lip, scrolling up to the latest number hovering my thumb over it before slowly pushing down. The phone lit up, the call going through. I put the phone to my ear, listening as it buzzed several times.

"What the hell are you doing calling me, Edward? I _only_ call you." The voice was angry and sharp and I let out a shuddering breath. "Bella?" The voice said immediately, as if recognizing my heavy breathing. "_Ma biche_, is that you?"

"Hi." My voice was weak.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Is everything okay?" I could hear him moving, fumbling as I couldn't find the words to speak. "Bella, are you there? Damnit, what's wrong?"

"Nothing... Nothing..." I said quickly. "I just... Edward left his phone and I saw this number and I just... I'm sorry." I sighed, shaking my head. "I know it's not safe. I shouldn't have called."

"It's okay, doe." He laughed, suddenly very lighthearted. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm better than okay, really." I smiled, grabbing ahold of my pinwheel necklace. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. As good as ever." His voice was off. I knew he wasn't being completely honest.

"Is everything okay? Are you okay?" I didn't know if he would tell me the truth - odds are he wouldn't. But I had to ask.

"Of course everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be?" He asked.

"I just... I haven't heard from you." I choked out, gnawing at my lip as I felt tears swimming in my eyes. "Are you in Deer Isle?" I wondered.

He was silent for nearly a minute.

"No." He answered shortly. "I'm in Russia."

"Russia? Are you trying to get Victoria?" I quipped.

"_Ma biche_, I can't talk long. I really need to go..." He made a movement and I thought for a moment he were going to hang up.

"Wait!" I bellowed before going quiet. "I... I miss you." I cried, a tear slipping down.

"I miss you too, my little doe. You are being safe there?" He asked and I hummed my response. "Good. I need to go now."

"When will I talk to you again?" I asked.

"I'll be sure to call you soon. We can talk a little longer, I promise." He said and I nodded squeezing my necklace.

"I love you, father." The words tumbled out and the phone was so silent - I thought he may have hung up. A breath came to life and he stayed silent.

"I love you too, _Ma biche_." The phone disconnected. My breaths were shaky, my hand dropping as the phone went black. I wiped my tears and stood from the bed, a door slamming in the distance catching my attention. My head turned towards the noise and suddenly hands were around me. I yelped, my fingers clutching on the object holding me close.

"Relax." Edward whispered kissing the back of my head.

"Is she here?" I couldn't hide my excitement. I was wiggling in his arms and he began to laugh, holding me still against his chest.

"We are going to take this nice and slow. I want you to stay by my side. Can you do that for me?" He asked and I nodded. He pulled my hair away, kissing my neck. He took my hand and led me down the stairs, my heart thumping so fast I thought I was nearly going to faint. With each step my nerves were growing and I held onto Edward tightly, hitting the bottom step. Familiar giggles filtered in the back by the ocean and I sped up. Edward slowed me down, the two of us walking to the back door.

She was there, her feet in the water as she splashed around, the ends of her yellow dress becoming wet. She looked the same - just paler. When the wind picked up, she stopped and turned, her face now in view. Jasper was by her side, holding her arm as her lips gaped open, her now bright golden eyes dilating. Edward gripped me tightly, beginning to push me back. But as he did, Alice smiled wide and I knew I had no reason to be afraid.

"Alice." I breathed, pushing away from Edward who still had a grip on me. He was reluctant to let go but when Jasper nodded, Edward dropped my hand and I felt as if I wasn't quick enough. I ran off the back deck, hot sand hitting my feet and it wasn't long till I reached her. We both laughed so loudly, gripping each other in our arms. I was crying - I couldn't help it.

She was colder, harder... but she was radiating warmth from her soul and I knew that no matter what, no matter who she becomes or what she had turned into - she will always be Alice to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Incase you didn't know, I have a new story up that will be filled with outtakes from TSIPWR. Visit it and check out the first chapter!<strong>

_- ii_


	47. Predator

"Look at you," Alice picked up a strand of my hair, waved from the humidity. "It's longer." She smiled, her golden eyes trailing over my face. "You haven't changed one bit... Except for your eyes." My fingers went to my cheeks, just underneath my lids. "I see red." She whispered and I nodded.

"They've been changing. Not much. Little by little." I shrugged. "No one notices."

"No, they are just specks. Even with my new sight, they are only slightly visible." Her pupils dilated around the gold, as if focusing on the spots.

"Look at your eyes." I said with a smile. "I don't think I've seen such a gold color."

"Comes with the food." She shrugged with a smirk. "You look like you've gained weight." She said and I looked down at my stomach quickly, as if completely embarrassed. "No, no. It suits you. You were just bones before." She giggled and I smiled, loving the sound of it.

"Look at your hair." I pointed.

"I know! Isn't it so shiny and perfect? I could never get it like this when I was human." She laughed, running her fingers through her tresses.

Alice and I sat on the deck out in the back, the sun was slowly descending, the break of red painting the sky just beyond the horizon as the waves lapped onto shore. Storm clouds were rolling in, but we didn't seem to care. We sat on the plush white seating, a giant canopy drifting around us. She had been here all day, proving that she truly had been tamed. For the first hour, she wouldn't let me go - so close to my skin, my blood. And she didn't even flinch.

Of course, that didn't deter Edward whatsoever. He tried to give us privacy, but I knew he wasn't far. Always around, ready to leap if he needed to. And Alice knew this, but I don't think she was offended. It came with the territory. In the first few hours we had laughed, I had cried, we had reminisced in the memories back in Forks, of how everything used to be and how much everything has changed.

And she had definitely changed.

There was something so beautiful about her now - and Alice had always been a force to be reckon with. She poured beauty. But now, it was as if every crevice of her was shined and spotless. Her skin was paler, smoother, like silk. Her spiky black hair was a little longer, shiny and soft as her face had no make up, her natural beauty masking all the imperfections from her human form. Her legs were crossed, her posture straight and she only moved when necessary. She didn't twirl her hair like she used to, pop on gum or tap her toe.

She was perfection. Flawless. She was different. But I could still find my old Alice in there, because no matter what Alice was, it never replaced who she is.

"Remember that time when Emmett put the grasshoppers in our bathrooms?" She laughed, her hand reaching over to my knee. I glared at the memory of opening my bathroom door, the tile covered in grasshoppers which took weeks to clean out. "Then when we put the snakes in his bed?" I laughed and nodded, it was a sweet revenge. Emmett's worse fear was snakes and perhaps it was cruel, but he had it coming.

"Rosalie confessed he peed his pants. She made him go outside and wash himself off." I smirked.

"Oh my God! Shut up!" Her eyes widened in shock and I shook my head. "I can't wait to see him, I will definitely be rubbing _that_ in his face."

"Have you talked to him?" I asked hopefully but Alice shook her head.

"Not since the transformation. He went first. And before he did, he called and we talked for a bit. I think we've just been a little too busy." She shrugged, her head perking at the storm rolling in our direction.

"I miss him." I confessed, Alice turned back to look at me with a small smile.

"He's been doing great, so I hear. No mess ups." Her voice was perfectly smooth, no indication of a falter. But her face had contorted slightly as if she was wincing in pain, but she was smiling sincerely within seconds. Even if she was a different species now - I could still see the old Alice.

"Mess ups happen." I shrugged. "You didn't mean to do anything, Alice."

It was incredibly quiet and I could see the tremor in her small body as if she were crying. She hadn't known that I knew of her slip up, something Edward told me last night. But she didn't seem to care that I knew. The storm was blowing in faster, the wind chimes behind us making a beautiful song. Alice had finally looked up to me, her head shaking.

"It was a girl. Did you know that?" She asked. I didn't move. "She was our age, Bella. And she just... She got lost from her hiking group... I wasn't expecting..."

"We don't have to talk about it." I whispered, moving forward to place my hands on her shoulders. "And you don't have to explain anything to me. I know you, Alice. I know you are sorry. You would never intentionally hurt a fly."

"I killed her, Bella. I cracked her spine in two and drank her dry. It was all intentional. I wanted to do it." She whispered agonizingly, shaking her head.

"You can't scare me." I said, though my voice was betraying me as the images filtered across my brain. Alice chuckled and shook her head, pressing her lips together.

"You'll understand soon enough." She simply told me. I sat back down in my chair, reeling in from her cryptic words. The silence grew again but it was not tense - instead the sounds of thunder were almost soothing.

"Did it hurt?" I asked her.

"Incredibly so." She nodded. "Not something to look forward to."

"I think I will take my chances." I stated, looking to the window at the red eyed man who smiled at me. Alice looked to see what I was staring at, though I knew she didn't need to.

"He loves you to pieces. But not even he could withstand you, Bella. Not when you smell something you like." Her eyes were menacing and when I looked to her, it looked as if someone had stripped the old Alice from her. "The strength is amazing. The sight, the sounds, the smells, the speed. It's so thrilling. And being with Jasper... In ways I couldn't before. It's so fulfilling, so wonderful. There's always a good side to the evil."

"You are not evil." I grounded.

"I suppose you would say that. You always see the positive in people." She smiled.

"You do too." I snorted. "Just as much as I did."

"Things change." She smiled with a shrug. "Enough with the heavy. Let's not talk about it. Tell me about you. What have you been doing here?"

"You're looking at it." I laughed. "If I'm not sleeping, I'm swimming, if I'm not swimming I am trying to beat Edward in chess."

"Sounds... incredible." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"It's not much... But I like it." I smiled with a shrug. "And being with him is the only thing I want."

"Have you two done the deed yet?" She waggled her eyebrows and I nearly choked. _There was the old Alice_. "Come on, I want all the dirty details."

"Alice." I grounded, knowing both Jasper and Edward could hear us.

"Don't mind them, they will always be nosey. Come on, tell me." She whined, gripping my hands. I laughed and shook my head.

"If you must know... We haven't. He has decided to keep my innocence in tack for now." I told her.

"Innocence? But Peter..." I quickly put my hand over her mouth, shushing her. A crack from inside gave me the indication that he had heard. Alice laughed, shaking her head. "Always jealous, that one."

"We do not speak of that name while we are here." I smirked, leaning back in the chair. "Someone gets extremely upset."

"I bet. Considering _Peter_ got to you first. I bet _someone_ is very bitter about it." Alice said condescendingly, catching me off guard before I could stop her.

"Ladies." A voice said from the side.

"Oh, Edward, lovely for you to join us. We were just _chit-chatting_." Alice mused as Edward's expressions darkened. I smirked and bit at my lip. She loved to antagonize him.

"I heard. May we move this inside? There is a storm heading this way." He said, his head nodding to the ominous clouds rolling in our direction.

"I do love standing in the middle of a good storm." Alice's arms opened wide as the gusty winds began to pick up, pushing her hair back wildly.

"Well some of us are still preciously fragile." Edward said. "So please, come join us inside." Alice muttered a curse under her breath and shot me back a smirk as she headed indoors. I walked to Edward, my arms wrapping around his middle as I bit at my lip.

"She's trying to get a rise out of you." I whispered, pecking his chin.

"I know. I'm trying not to retaliate." He said, pulling me inside.

"She is doing better than I expected." I said hopefully to him but he didn't comment, the house shaking underneath of us from a vibration of thunder.

"Of course I am." Alice sighed, laying herself over Jasper's lap on the couch. "I am an amazing student, right sweetheart?" She asked and Jasper nodded.

"Alice has showed some great restraints." Jasper agreed and Edward grumbled, pulling away from me but always staying close. "And to be surrounded by so many people..."

"Did you go to Tokyo?" I wondered, sitting on the leather chair in front of them.

"Of course! I thought I was nearly going to pass out. Everyone was out on the streets, Bella!" Alice was up within a blink of an eye, edging herself on the couch. "They barely drive cars... They were just out in the open."

"With that many people around? Quite difficult for a newborn." Edward challenged.

"Didn't you hear the news, Edward? I am one of a kind. I don't follow the natural rules of things." She smiled and he grumbled once again, sitting on the arm of my chair. "My instincts were to kill, but I kept them under control."

"You did amazing." Jasper nodded.

"And I was able to visit all of the places I wanted to, explore the city. It was so... beautiful. Everything about it." She sighed longingly, her chin resting in her palm. "I'd love to take Bella there sometimes."

"I'd love that." I smiled, looking up to Edward who seemed unamused with Alice's comment.

"I'm sure you would, after being cooped up in this place!" Alice smirked.

"You are increasingly more annoying as a vampire, how is that possible?" Edward bit and Alice smirked with a shrug as Jasper chuckled.

"It's a gift, I suppose. Come on, Bella... Let's go talk some more." Alice gripped my hand and pulled me to my feet. We had gone upstairs as I showed her around the place. We laughed some more together, talking about our times in Forks, traveling out in the woods, movie nights in the basement, going to the parks.

"You know I despised Edward for taking you from Forks. I hated him for the longest time. Even when you were in Hilo." She growled, pushing her arms against her chest as we sat at the dinner table. "But he seems to be... Different with you. I can tell by how he touches you. Like he always needs to be. Like he doesn't feel right when he's not. Jasper was like that when I was human. I can tell also because _he_ _won't leave us alone_." She said loudly, though she didn't need to. Edward could hear us perfectly clear from the living room with Jasper.

"He's protective." I shrugged. "It doesn't bother me any."

"As long as you are happy here." Alice stated as I brought my plate from my dinner to the sink. I smiled and nodded at her. "I hope you can come join me in Tokyo sometime." Alice sighed against the counter. "The culture... The experience... I feel like you would like it there, Bella."

"I know I would." I smiled, wrapping up the remaining of my dinner and placing the left overs into the fridge.

"I even tried calamari for good measure." Alice laughed and I turned to look at her confusingly. "I did it before I turned. I even used chopsticks. Jasper made fun of me the whole time, but I swear I got it down eventually."

"Will you guys go back to Forks?" I asked.

"Maybe. The house is empty. Carlisle and Esme are always traveling and who knows how long Rosalie and Emmett will be gone for. I know before I go back to the US I was to travel to different places. Rome, London, Barcelona. Oh! You should come with us! Oh, it would be so much fun."

"I can't go anywhere, Alice." I told her as I reached the sink, grabbing the dirty plate and grabbed the sponge and sticking it into the cold bubbly water that had been sitting here since morning.

"And why not" She scoffed, pushing off and sitting at the table.

"Because Victoria is still out there. They think she is heading to Russia and that's too close for comfort. Alec and Edward are going to try and block her off, but if she gets away who knows where she will go." I shrugged. "She is getting closer everyday."

"All the more reason for you and Edward to come. You will have three vampires protecting you. No way would we let her scrawny ass touch you." She laughed as I smirked back at her, putting the clean dish into the rack. I began grabbing a few things at the bottom of the soapy sink, cleaning off the silver wear.

"Edward wants me to stay... So I'm going to stay." I sighed. "Not because I have to."

"Sure." She laughed.

"Really. If him and Alec think it's safe for me to be here then... I will. I don't want to cause trouble." I said. "Plus, it's not like I'm locked back up like in Jackson. I'm in paradise, and I... Ouch!" I dropped the metal object in my hand, hearing it clank to the bottom of the sink. I brought my hand up to inspect, red staining my skin.

I had no time to react - no time to even look to see her expression. A loud snarl echoed in the room just as I was slammed in my chest, my head spinning as my body flew backwards. I hit a surface, crashing of items falling and shattering on the ground. My eyes were blurry, my body moving again as hard hands gripped my shirt, my eyes finally focusing in on black onyx looking back at me - the look of a predator.

It all happened so fast, because within mere milliseconds she was gone, my body falling back to the ground with a thud and a crash forced me to flinch. A threatening growl vibrated around me, and through the tears I could make out a body hovering near me protectively. My eyes focused on a blur running towards my direction, my head dipping into my chest as a crash of what sounded like two boulders collided together.

Alice began screaming and I was curling in myself, the smell of iron causing me to gag as it felt like I was in the middle of a war zone, the house falling apart around me. The crashes were vibrating my body and soon enough they were fading - and I felt a mist of water covering my skin.

I didn't move. I didn't breathe. I tried to reel in what exactly had happened in the last minute. My palm clenched and I could feel the cut. The stinging brought me to the harsh reality of what was happening - she had slipped up. And I had caused it. I was beginning to shake and I tried to call for her, but my voice faltered. My eyes opened, my head rising as I blinked away tears, my vision coming into focus. I was alone - the kitchen clouded with dust and the table was broken into pieces. I began to lift, my hand sliding against broken glass as I looked down to see the vase of flowers littering underneath me in pieces.

The kitchen floor was being sprinkled with rain, the wall in front of me gone. Completely gone. As if a wrecking ball went right through it. Rain was washing in with the wind as it began pattering the floor, the wind blowing my hair back. The kitchen was ruined - all of it. I began gasping for breaths, looking around at the mass destruction.

I stepped over broken glass, shards of mahogany wood, brick from the wall and stepped out of the gaping hole. The waves were violent now, crashing onto the beach with no remorse as lightening struck down into the ocean. My body was drenched with rain and I stepped down onto the sand, trying to find someone, trying to find anyone.

Edward...

"Edward..." I whispered softly, instantly feeling an arm around my waist.

"I'm here, I'm here." His voice was so smooth, so welcomed. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly to me. "It's okay, you're okay. I've got you."

"Wh..." I began gasping, trying to catch my breath as I gripped his shirt underneath my fingers. "Alice..."

He didn't respond. He only picked me up and headed for the stairs and to our bedroom. It was a blur - it was all a blur. The plush blankets underneath me we dampening from my clothes, the lights around us flickered as thunder clapped fiercely over our home. And when he let me go, I finally saw his face. I cried out, his right cheek had a gaping wound, like a crack in concrete. I gripped his chin, inspecting it through tears. "You're hurt!" I cried out.

"I'm fine. I'll heal. I need you to lay down." He said but I wasn't listening, to busy trying to smooth the wound, trying to heal it with my touch. "Bella..." He whispered but I wouldn't listen. "Isabella!" His voice finally caught me off guard. "Isabella. I'm fine. I need to clean you up and see if you need stitches."

"Stitches?" I asked and disappeared into the bathroom. I had finally realized what had started this all, my eyes trailing down to my open palm that was covered in blood. But not only that, my whole left arm was covered in dry matted blood, my eyes widening as my stomach began to churn.

"Don't look at it." He whispered as I turned away. With a cold cloth he began wiping the blood. My stomach rolled, hot tears streaming down my face as my eyes trained on the window.

"Where is Alice?" I asked softly after a big breath of air. He didn't answer. "Edward... Please."

"Gone." His voice was unmoving, unwavering. My head quickly spun to him.

"Gone?" I cried.

"Yes. Jasper took her before I could kill her." He said, wiping off the blood on my palm. I quickly brought my hand away, holding it to my chest.

"Did you hurt her?" I asked.

"Give me your arm." He growled.

"Answer me."

"I did what I had to do." He pried my arm away from my chest, cleaning more blood away from the wound. He didn't look at me and continued binding my wound. "This will sting." He whispered, pressing the cloth of antibacterial against my arm. I bit on my lip, holding in my cry. "It needs stitches." I turned and looked at him with wide eyes. "The initial cut isn't deep enough. But the one on your arm is. Stay still." He placed a large bandaid on top of the cut on my palm before grabbing a small black box on his side.

I looked away as he was preparing the needle, eyes wandering to the ground. I wondered momentarily what Alice was doing, if she was okay, if she was hurt, if she regretted coming and seeing me. The reality of it all hit me so quickly, the I nearly lost my breath.

"Open your mouth." Edward drove me from my thoughts. I turned to look at him with widened eyes. In his hand was a rolled up cylinder cloth, his eyes unwavering. "I have no anesthetic. Bite on this."

I looked at it suspiciously before accepting it. I held it in my hands and took a deep breath before setting the cloth in between my teeth. My fists balled together and I felt the tears welling up again.

"Isabella, look at me." He said softly as I looked at his crimson eyes. "I'm going to make this as quick and as painless as I can. Please just stay still for me, okay baby?" He asked and I nodded. He pulled my arm close and within no time, the needle was enter my skin. I closed my eyes tightly and whimpered softly as my teeth clamped around the cloth. I could feel the hard thread closing the wound with each swift movement. It only took less than a minute but my arm was throbbing.

He poured some antibacterial on it, causing it to sting more before place a butterfly bandage over the top. I didn't look and only felt my eyes closing. I was so tired.

"My strong girl." Edward cooed, placing his hand against the back of my head, leaning forward to kiss my check. I felt my wet clothes peeled from my body and replaced with a warm blanket around me. My hair was pushed back as my head gently hit the pillow beneath me. Edward's voice was coaxing me to sleep and it didn't take long for me to go under.

||TSIPWR||

A crash in the darkness had suddenly woken me up, my body quickly reacting to the sound. The room was still clouded in darkness giving me the indication that the sun still hadn't come up. My eyes fixated on the darkness around me, my arm throbbing from the pain of the stitches. I rubbed my eyes and turned to see the bed empty beside me. My heart ached.

"I don't care what is going on with Victoria, I'm not leaving Isabella." A familiar growl echoed down in the house. I didn't want to move, I didn't want him to think I was listening. "I need you to handle it, Alec. See if you can cut them off. But I have to stay here." A growl erupted through our home as another loud crash caused me to flinch. "Handle it! I will be there in a few days!"

I turned quickly back on my side, holding in my tears. Reality was washing over me like lapse of waves, suffocating me. It was clear that Edward was talking to Alec who could possibly be on the track of getting Victoria and Riley. And without Edward there, more than likely the two would get away again - continuing this long game they were playing. Continuing every night Edward wouldn't move forward with me, continuing me being a fragile and stupid human - one who needs to come into realization that she can't trust everyone.

Alice was an example of that. My trust in our friendship overplayed my ability to sense danger. Edward knew it, he always knew it. But he was doing it to please me. Setting his worries aside to accommodate his idiotic human girlfriend. And no matter how much I wished Alice was normal again, she would always be a danger to me when I was still like this. Edward would never trust her with me and I wouldn't see her until I was changed, if I ever was - something that cannot be done until Victoria was out of the picture which was being held off because Edward was here instead of on his way to Russia to stop her.

And that was all crashing down on me, the reality setting in that I wasn't safe, that there was danger everywhere. I tried to contain my cries but they powered over me, the whimpers escaping between my lips. The bed moved instantly, an arm around my waist and pulling my back against a hard chest. Edward kissed the back of my head, his hand stroking my bare stomach to calm me.

"I'm sorry." I cried, dipping my head into the pillow.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He said genuinely, kissing the back of my head.

"I shouldn't have pushed you to do this. You were right. She wasn't ready. And I guilted you into it." I cried.

"I can't resist you when you plead to me. I always want you to be happy." He smiled against the back of my head, trying to lighten the mood. I turned in his arms as my naked chest pressed into his, my eyes resting on his now smooth cheek.

"You warned me." I said lowly.

"I know. And I should have put my foot down. But I guess I was naive too. I should have said no." He whispered, leaning forward and kissing the tip of my nose. "You mean everything to me... And when the moment I smelled the blood, I knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. Bella, I almost killed her."

"Edward..." I cried out but he shook his head.

"I didn't. Jasper intervened before I could do anymore damage..." He stopped, judging my reaction. I wanted to ask what he did - if he hurt her badly, but he continued. "I would have. If anyone hurt you... I would kill them. No matter who they are. When I saw her over you, I didn't see Alice. I saw her as a threat that I needed to eliminate. And this could all have been avoided if I just..."

"It's not your fault. I should have known... But I thought... I mean... It's Alice. I never knew..." I cried out but Edward shushed me, wiping my tears.

"You have to understand that emotionally she is still Alice. But physically and mentally she is not. She's a predator now, Isabella. That's what happens when you change. And it takes a long time to resist the urge to kill humans." He whispered, his fingers skimming over my cheek. "She will learn with time."

"I won't be able to see her again, will I?" I asked, my voice faltering. Edward sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"You will see her again someday. But not for a long time, Isabella. Not while you are human. I can't... I will not take that risk again." He said sternly, but his voice wavered - he knew I didn't want to hear that. But I nodded and duck my head into his chest, gripping onto him tightly. I didn't want to talk about it anymore - I didn't want to think about it. But that's all I could do. So fresh in my mind - I needed a distraction.

I tilted my head slightly, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his neck. His hands slipped down, resting on my waist as I kissed up towards his jaw. My fingers slipped underneath his shirt, pressing into his cool ridged abdominals, moving upwards as his chest began vibrating in warning underneath my fingers.

"Isabella..." He trailed off.

"Please." I whispered against his chin. "All I can think about is what happened... I... I need an escape."

"You can't use me to forget about the problems at hand." He whispered, catching my wrists. "That's no way to deal with them."

"I'm not using you." I reeled back. "I love you. And I know you love me. And right now I'm scared. And you are the only thing that makes me feel better and I want to feel it. Please... Make me feel it." I pleaded, pressing my lips into him. "I need you to touch me. I need to feel your love."

"You already are." He whispered, keeping his lips tight so I couldn't push the kiss forward. I whimpered against him, my leg hitching over his hip and pressing my core to his covered center. He growled against my lips, trying to push me back but faltering.

"Please, Edward. I need more._ I need you_." I pleaded, finally feeling what I had been hoping for. He gripped my waist and swiftly pulled me underneath him, hovering his body over me. He opened his mouth enough for our tongues to intertwine, moans lifting in the air as centers pushed to each other. I pulled my hands out from underneath him, over his back and my nails scraped, pushing him to me. "I love you." I cried against his lips, feeling him still above me. He looked down, lips parting slightly. His crimson eyes had darkened with onyx as my fingers reached up and touched his jaw.

"You are my home." He whispered, leaning down to kiss my forehead, my eyelids, my cheeks, my lips, down to my neck. I moaned as he kissed over his bite mark, his tongue sweeping out and across it. But he surpassed it, his body swiftly moving down my own leaving kisses in his wake. Over the mounds of my breasts, over both nipples, causing my mouth to open in a gasp, down my waist and around my navel. He bit at my hipbone and grabbed my thighs, bringing them up and over his shoulders.

My eyes closed as my stomach twisted in anticipation. I felt him down there, kissing my inner thighs, teasing me to no end. I wanted to scream at him, but my lips stayed shut until I finally felt the softest kiss to my center. I ached for him, my voice cracking as I whispered his name. My eyes opened, watching as he spread me with his fingers, blowing to tease me and finally opening his mouth to suck on my most sensitive bud.

I cried out as my head tilted backwards, gripping the sheets beneath me. His tongue worked at a genuine pace to keep me wanting more, my body squirming under him. His hands reached up, keeping me in place as his tongue circled my center and lapping back upwards. My hands reached down gripping into auburn hair as I called out his name, over and over again, trying to move my hips forward and urge him on.

But he teased me, nipping and biting, sucking and licking - and when I was so close, so very close of teetering over the edge, he stopped.

"Wha..." I couldn't even think before his lips were back up with mine, his tongue climbing inside my mouth and sharing the taste of me. "Edward..." I tried to move but he didn't budge, kissing me with such delicate passion that my head was spinning. His hand moved down south, cupping my center as I moaned quickly. His fingers entered inside of me swiftly, pumping into me with no remorse. He pulled away slightly only to stare down at me, his hooded eyes mixed with lust and hunger. My jaw slacked open, his fingers pushing me back to the edge.

And when I looked up to him, his gaze so intense and direct - I knew what he was saying. The flow of love between us was undeniable and at one point I felt like I was going to crack underneath it all. Because despite everything, despite what happened in the past whether it be a year ago or mere hours ago - I had him. And he had me. We had each other and that was all that mattered.

I nodded my head to his stare, feeling the deep twist in the bottom of my stomach, a moan erupting from my lips as he dipped his head down, sensing my oncoming orgasm, his lips pressing over his bite and slowly opening his mouth, his teeth clamoring over it as the wound opened.

And within seconds, I was washed under a wave of pleasure that was so indescribably beautiful, so gloriously adoring - that when it felt like I was falling from Earth, I felt his arms around me and I knew it would never be better than this.


	48. Secrets

I could barely lift my feet.

The weight of them forced me to look down, my skin prickling with a foreign coldness that sent chills down my spine as voices rang around me. My eyes laid on the chain cuffed around my ankle, every movement making a sound of metal scratching the ground. My mouth went dry, my movements stopping until suddenly I fell down to the chain, yanking on it to tear it away. The metal began digging into my skin, drawing blood that dripped around the cuff. Snarls erupted, a hand grabbed my shoulder forcefully and pulled me up.

"One million!" A voice shouted and as I quickly turned my head, all the colors blurred together, my mind racing as I gripped on tightly to the teddy bear that was now suddenly in my hands. I heard crying behind me, my chin tilting from the dizziness to see where the sound was coming from. A woman, with bright green eyes stood next to a younger boy who was being peeled away by a black force.

"Stop!" I shouted as the boy began screaming, the woman crying out with her hands moving forward. "Leave him alone!" The black force pulled the boy forward, a similar chain following behind him as he passed in front of me where the shouting and snarling was coming from. Bright lights forced me to want to bring my hands up, but suddenly I was cuffed around my wrists, the raggedy teddy bear still in my hand.

"Gregory Evanson." The black force that held the boy said, my eyes squinting to see what was happening. It sounded as if a firework went off, voices booming in the air as thunderous claps began going off.

I felt like I was going to faint, like I was going to vomit right here in front of everyone. The woman behind me was screaming the boys name and underneath the blinding light, I could see his feet shuffling away. And without any warning, any indication of what was happening - I was pulled by my shoulder again but this time was forced forward into the blinding light.

"Isabella Swan." The black force said, my eyes adjusting to the light that was dimming. And finally I could see before me - the dozens of people who were in the audience and I had suddenly felt very self-conscience. "Isabella Swan." The force said once more in echo. The pale faces in front of me were frozen, their eyes closed. All of them. As if they were sleeping. "Isabella...Swan..." The voice was lower now, the room eerily quiet, the large grandfather clock in the background ticking so loud that it was giving me a headache. The rest of the room was so soft that I could hear my own heart pumping in my chest.

And suddenly, the eyes opened - and they were all red.

Gasping for air, I sat straight up, clinging on the whatever was beneath me. I heard a voice to my right, but I couldn't make it out. I was heaving for air, my hands flying up and gripping my chest as cold hands soothingly touched my back.

"It was just a nightmare, it's over!" The voice said, bringing me back to reality. "It's over, it's over. _Shh_. Relax."

"What... What..." I turned around, hitting a strong arm as a hand rubbed small circles on my back. I gripped the fabric of a sleeve, my eyes adjusting to the backdrop of my bedroom blended that blended together, clarity filling my view. I turned to look at Carlisle who had a grip on me, trying to pry my hand off as carefully as he could. I let go and let out a staggering breath, leaning forward as I put my head between my knees.

"That's the third one this week." He said, his voice slightly muffled by my head being down.

"Stop diagnosing me, please." I said, bringing my head up and rubbing my eyes.

"They are getting worse, Bella." He stated, handing me a glass of water. I grabbed it with shaky hands, bringing the rim to my lips as I took large gulps. He was right - it was my third one, and they were getting worse. At first, I couldn't tell what the nightmares were. And even now I couldn't figure out the meaning. But I knew deep down inside that something was brewing, that these dreams meant something.

But they didn't happen often. Three times in a week isn't as much as you would think it was. Trying to make more sense of them, I took a nap everyday, trying to force them back. But they would only come at night, very strong and very suddenly. My bedroom door opened, my sweaty palms wiped against the sheets underneath me as Esme set a bowl of soup down at my side.

"Maybe we should tell Edward." She said, her voice dripping with concern.

"No. He can't be thinking about this when he is so close to Victoria." Carlisle said. "Everyone has nightmares. This is a phase and soon they will be gone. This is more than likely a symptom of... what happened."

"Carlisle is right." I cut him off quickly, not wanting to speak of the incident with Alice. "I don't want to burden Edward. He will be too worried."

"Okay." Esme agreed with a smile, brushing away my hair that stuck to my forehead. "I made you fresh vegetable soup."

"I'm not hungry. I'm sorry." I looked at her sympathetically but she shook her head with a smile.

"Maybe we should talk about it." Esme said. "Get it off your chest? What are they about?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my bed, my fingertips running to my temple to try and sooth the pounding in my head. I didn't like thinking of the nightmares that kept me awake and if I could just forget them - I would. But perhaps Esme was right.

"It's one of those dreams that feels like you're there." I begin, but quickly snapped my mouth shut. Because the harder I thought of what the dream was, the faster I was losing it. I couldn't remember all of it. Which was frightening because they have all been the same - every time. How could I forget?

"Bella?" Esme asked, concerned.

"I remember chains..." I squinted my eyes, gripping my sheets. "Around my feet and my ankles." I willed my brain to remember but it wasn't happening. "And... A teddy bear... And a boy... And a bunch of red eyes. Everything else is black... I can't remember."

I look to Esme who was staring up at Carlisle in concern, as if she was off-putted by my words. As if I had upset her. She quickly looked down to me, a weak smile on her lips as she rubbed my back. I looked to Carlisle who was unmoving, showing no reaction to Esme's odd expression.

"I think I just want to take a shower." I peeled the sheet off my body, scooting down and heading towards the bathroom. I had no energy to ask why Esme acted that way and instead I wasted no time in stripping down, reaching for the silver faucet in the stone shower and turning it on cold. I felt so hot and suffocated and when I brought myself under the freezing shower, I relaxed. I gripped the wall in front of me, my forehead resting against my arm as I took in deep and slow breaths.

It had been two weeks since the incident with Alice. I had emailed her several times, but never got a response. I suppose that was to be expected. Edward told me not to worry, that Alice was more than likely too ashamed to speak to me. But I didn't want her to be, I wanted her to know that I didn't blame her.

A tumble of changes came with the incident. Edward was more cautious with me, more gentle. He blamed it on the stitches in my arm, but I could see it in his eyes. I could see the restraint but I could also see the passion that fueled him. The incident with Alice only geared him up more to find Victoria and Riley, to eliminate all of the threats.

But he didn't leave my side once in that week. As I was reeling in from what happened, he was taking care of me. My emotions were on a haywire, I felt as if I was breaking. And I wasn't quite sure why. Maybe the overload of emotions, maybe the fact that Alice was no longer speaking to me, maybe the unforgettable thought that Edward would soon be leaving.

I lifted my right hand and played with the gold ring on my fourth finger. Etched across it was "_We are split in two, but are never far._" Feeing it gave me a sense of ease as I imagined Edward doing the same to his matching ring that had the markings of a compass on it. I had bought these back in Berlin, when Rosalie and I were headed to the Philippines and was so caught up in Edward that I had forgotten them at the bottom of my bag.

_"Can I give you something?" I said softly from across the living room. Edward was sitting on the leather chair, reading the newspaper in a pair of jeans and a white v-neck, a bit of chest hair peaking out and causing me to bite my lip. He brought down the newspaper and looked across at me as I sat on the couch, my legs folded underneath me. _

_"You got me something?" He asked surprisingly. I nodded my head and stood up, standing in front of the leather chair and sitting down on the coffee table in front of him. In my sweater pocket I pulled out the crumbled up white gift bag and opened it up. Edward looked intrigued, the newspaper long gone as he leaned forward. _

_"I got these back in Berlin. When Rose and I were on our way here." I pulled out the rings and handed him the big one. He pulled it up and inspected it, my hand reaching out to show him mine. "I asked her to give that one to you. I didn't realize I was actually on my way to see you." I laughed at the memory, watching as he rubbed the ring under his finger. "Was it completely stupid?" I wondered out loud. His head snapped up, his brows furrowing. _

_"Of course not. Why would you say that?" He seemed shocked by my question and I shrugged._

_"You just don't look like you like it. I know you're a guy, I don't know how much jewelry you wear..." Edward stopped be quickly as he gripped the table on each side of me, dragging it towards the chair. We were face to face, our noses barely touching as he gave me the softest smirk._

_"I will wear this with the utmost pride. And I love that you thought of me." We both looked down, watching as he slid it onto his finger. "You never cease to amaze me, Isabella."_

_"That's a good thing." I said, sliding my ring onto my finger. "Always keeping you on your toes."_

_"That you are." He smiled, gripping my hips and pulling me onto his lap. _

_That was the first night we were intimate since the night of the incident. Edward had held himself off of me for as long as possible until he couldn't take it anymore. The next day after that, I found the black bag packed by the door and I knew he was leaving. _

_"Split in two, but never far." He whispered to me with his forehead against mine, sweeping me into a kiss that caused my heart to swell with so much love and devotion that I realized in that moment how much I needed him to come back home._

_"Please, come back to me." I whispered breathlessly. He smiled and kissed my nose, holding me tightly._

_"I always do." _

He left a week ago and from time to time we would talk on the phone, but it would never be long. Just enough to brief me on what is going on and to slip in a few I love you's. Maybe we were pathetic, maybe we couldn't stand to be away from each other for a week. But I know that wasn't true - we had done much longer than that.

I hissed quickly at the sudden burn on my neck, my hand going up to my bite mark as the burn began to fizzle into a relaxing warmth against the cold shower. This was another way we communicated. Even though it's not a mating mark, the mark acknowledges our bond. And when an overwhelming emotion comes over him, I could feel it in the form of the mark. He could send me any emotion he wanted. A chill meant fear. A warmth meant love. And burning hot meant desire. I could send the vibes to him, they were not as strong since I had not marked him, but he can feel it inside.

Forcing myself out of the shower I twisted my hair into a braid and slid on whatever clothes was nearest to me. Carlisle and Esme were no longer in my room, a cold bowl of soup sitting on my bedside table.

"Should I do it again?" Esme's voice filtered into my ears. They were far, her voice soft like the lowest setting on the volume button, but still manageable to make out.

"No. They seem to be going as quickly as they came. And you haven't done that in so long. Who knows if you... No. They seem to be going as quickly as they came. And you haven't done that in..." There was a long pause. "Okay, point well made."

I was confused by their conversation. Why had Carlisle repeated himself? What was it that Esme could do?

"I think we need to speak to Edward about this." Esme said, and caused me to shift, not another voice speaking after that. They knew I was listening.

"Bella?" Esme asked from the other side of the bedroom door. "I'm going to the store, would you like to come with me?"

"No thanks." I said, biting at my lip as her footsteps faltered away and out the front door. I headed where Carlisle was, across the house and to the office where he spent most of his time. "Carlisle?" I asked, knocking on the door.

"Yes, Bella?" He asked, lifting his head from his papers. He was wearing glasses, though he didn't need to. He told me back in Forks he wore them to seem more human, but would forget to sometimes take them off when he came home, or would randomly put them on when there were no humans around because it was instinctive.

"Have you spoken to Edward?" I wondered, sitting down onto the leather chair across the desk. The wall behind him was decorated in books, something Edward did when we moved in.

"Not today. I did speak to Alec. They think they are getting close to Victoria and Riley." He nodded as he went silent afterwards. The silence stuck but Carlisle had moved his chair standing up and smoothly walking to my side as he leaned against the desk and pulling my arm up where he inspected my stitches. "Have you been cleaning it properly?"

"Three times." I rolled my eyes. "He always reminds me." Carlisle chuckled with a nod.

"Edward has always been thorough. Stitches can easily become infected if not taken care of properly. I'm surprised he did it so cleanly with the items he had." Carlisle mused on his doctor rant and I nodded along, he got the point soon enough that I wasn't listening. "Something is troubling you. Is it the nightmares?"

"Have you spoken to Alice?" I cut him off. Carlisle lifted from the desk and headed back to his chair, nodding his head as he flipped through his papers.

"They are back in Japan. She is doing... well." He paused as if he was going to say something. He caught me staring, urging him on and he sighed through his nose. "She knows you have been trying to contact her. She's just not ready."

"It wasn't her fault." I said, shaking my head. "I shouldn't have been so careless. I even promised myself not to touch anything sharp." Carlisle chuckled at this, pulling off his glasses.

"Bella you are a magnet for trouble. You always have been." He said with a glint of a smirk, but I didn't find it funny.

"Carlisle, she needs to know that I'm not mad." I stated, leaning my forearms against the desk.

"She knows. But that doesn't ease her own guilt." He said.

"What can?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing now. Most newborns go through this stage." He began. "Their first kill is particularly the worst. During it, it's a mindset. They don't even think of what they are doing. It's instinct to kill. And Alice is no exception. Like I said, when they are hunting their senses take over. But after all is said and done... That's when the guilt comes in." His golden eyes flickered up to me. "It's overpowering. We are monsters, Bella. But we aren't animals. We still have our human compassion. And that is where the guilt comes from. I remember my first kill, I even remember Edward's."

My head came up. "Edwards?"

"Yes, even Edward's. The first kill affects us in different ways. And for Alice, because she was such a sensitive human, those senses became stronger when she changed. And then what happened with you? To her best friend of all people... You need to give her time before she is ready." He said, looking back down at his papers. "She just can't handle it right now."

"Is it all like that?" I asked, his head perking. "Do all vampires feel guilty?"

"No. Rogues feel nothing at all." He said with a soft shrug. "I believe they have a different system than normal Vampires. Like a different breed. More vicious, a force to be reckon with."

"Riley is a rogue." I said simply but Carlisle looked surprised. "I overhead Edward speaking about it."

"Yes, he's a rogue. And there are others like him." He paused, his eyes looking from the his papers to me. "Something to look forward to."

"I won't be like him." I told Carlisle sternly.

"No one knows for sure, Bella. Not even Edward. When you change, it's up to the hands of a higher power. One even beyond my control. No ones how you will turn out. Or even _if_ you will. There has been incidents where humans don't even make it out of the _ven_ stage and instead, they die." He said, his voice startlingly low.

"You can't talk me out of it." I said lowly, matching his tone. Carlisle smirked with a shake of his head.

"I'm not trying to. Just making you aware of the stakes." He muttered.

"I know the stakes. I know the risks." I told him, leaning back into the leather chair. "It will be a miracle if it does happen, if I even get that far. Edward is intent on keeping me human."

"Do you know why?" He wondered, his head tilted.

"My soul." I said. "It's important that he keeps it as innocent as possible for as long as he can."

"He's committed, I'll give him that." Carlisle laughed, but I wasn't amused. "Bella, has Edward told you his beliefs? What he thinks happens beyond this life?" He asked and I shook my head. We had never touched on the subject - I never thought much into it. "Edward believes that once you are turned, if you die, there is nothing afterwards. Nothing but darkness. Your own personal hell, forever alone in the pits of an eclipse. I'm not sure why he came to this conclusion, but he truly believes there is no life after the damned pass."

"Damned? Carlisle, you aren't damned." I said.

"I believe that when or _if_ I do die, there will be something to go to. That keeps my mind at ease. But Edward... He's different." He said.

"So that's it? That's why he won't change me?" I asked.

"Put yourself in his place." Carlisle said soothingly, standing from his seat. "If you believed as Edward does, would you be able to take away his soul?"

The question was left hanging in the air, leaving a palpable energy in the house. And when I left the office, everything seemed to click. Edward wasn't keeping me human to keep him from a guilty conscience because he ruined my soul. He was keeping me from a damned life, one that had nothing but hell afterwards. He was protecting me, like he always was.

The next few days passed like a blur. The nightmares were no longer there and I caught up on some much needed rest. I hadn't talked to Edward, but Esme was keeping me busy with tasks around the house, engaging me in board games and even some painting. Carlisle always stayed in his office and I wondered at one point what he was doing in there. His secrets were hidden, but he didn't hide the fact that he was keeping them.

When the phone would ring he would leave the house. My new hearing ability was no doubt the reason. Something was going on, I could sense it. I could see it in the way Esme looked at me, the way Carlisle left the house randomly. If I didn't know any better, if the mark wasn't burning at least once a day, I would have thought something happened to Edward. But his connection to me eased my anxiety.

By week two I was going mad from the fifth puzzle Esme forced me to do and I locked myself in my room. The sun was shining and I sat on the balcony, my fingers touching the railing that was crumbled from Edward's fingers. A ringing in the distance caught my attention and I turned to the room where my phone lay on my bed.

I stood from my spot and quickly reached for it over the silk sheets. An unknown number.

"Hello?" I asked.

"It's me." His voice was a beckon of hope and I felt weightless, falling onto the bed.

"Where are you?" I should have said something else... Should have asked how he was... But I wanted him home. I wanted him home with me. The line was silent and I let out a short breath. "Edward?"

"They're dead." He broke the silence easily, my voice catching in my throat as I stood up. "Both of them."

"What?" My hands began shaking, my voice cracking as I stumbled on my breath. "Both of them?"

"We found Riley in the woods. He was covered in Victoria's blood. He admitted he killed her and threw her into a river." I winced at the thought of it. Victoria was a terrible person, I would be the first person to admit it, but what a horrible way to go.

"Did you find her body?" I asked, feeling uneasy as I said it.

"No. Alec believes it's already made it's way to the Caspian Sea." He said, the phone breaking out contact.

"Edward..."

"I'll be home soon. And when I get there... It's you and me." His voice was low, sending a shock of pleasure through my body. My mouth slacked open and he chuckled, my mind focusing on my pleasure and zoning in on him. Edward groaned deeply. "Touché. You are getting better at that."

"Don't say things you don't mean, Edward." I told him sternly. "Don't get my hopes up."

"The threat is gone, Bella." He growled. "This is what I wanted. And now that it's taken care of... There is nothing stopping us. You're not backing out on me, are you?" His voice was filled with amusement.

"Of course not."

"Good. Because I told you... Once it initially happens. I don't know if I will be able to stop. And neither will you. So get everything you think you will need for a month and pack it in the house. Because you aren't leaving." He said playfully and I shuddered at the thought of being one with him, my lip pressing hard between my teeth.

"They're really gone?" I wondered, as if it weren't real. Because we had been waiting for this moment for so long... Because it was finally happening and it wasn't sinking in.

"Yes." He replied slowly. "And I'm on my way to you."

* * *

><p>Riley and Victoria... Thoughts? What do you think will happen? Thanks for reading!<p> 


	49. Bonded

I cup my hands tightly around my ears, pushing to the point where everything around me were soft muffles. I sighed in contentment because it was a great release, my thoughts finally coming together, piecing and stitching like sewing a wound. But the release was short lived - because closing off my hearing may have escaped me from the shrill screams, but my mind was no better. Damned if I do. Damned if I don't. My thoughts were racing, shuffling like files in a computer, trying to store every bit of information as possible.

_How did I get here? _

_How could this have happened?_

Why is it every time I am happy I am ripped away from it, only able to enjoy small pockets of that happiness until the darkness shrouds over it, shutting everything down?

The cold, hard surface underneath me was wet from old pipes dripping above me. My hands stayed tight and I began to rock, back and fourth. I felt myself slipping in and out of unconsciousness, my eyes wearing down but my mind begging not to sleep. Because I could only think of one think, the only thing that mattered.

_Edward_.

My heart began to hurt at the thought of his name, my lips forming a whimper that escaped, muted by the screams of my cellmates. _Where was he? Is he okay? Where did they take him? _

_Why are they doing this?_

I held myself in tighter, pressing my lips together as tears rolled down my cheeks. I tried to take myself back, take it all the way back to the beginning of yesterday. I wanted to close my eyes and wake up in my bed in Cebu, with Edward by my side. The sounds of the rolling ocean, the smell of sandalwood in the air, cold fingers running down my bare side. I wanted it back. I wanted it all back. This is just a dream. It's just a dream. _It's not real. _

But reality is a dull knife in the back. It will remind you to always turn around.

llTSIPWRll

_Forty-Hours Ago_

"You are the sweetest thing I have ever tasted." Edward moaned his approval, kissing just underneath my navel. I giggled at his fingers which danced along my smooth skin, ice trailing from it's wake, willing me forward and my lips to his. "You don't know how long I have waited for you."

"You are always so affectionate when you have been gone." I noted, running my fingers through his soft auburn hair.

"I'd like to think I am always affectionate." He glowered at me. I smiled and nipped his chin, my hands dipping beneath his arms and over his bare back.

"You are. But you are exceptionally affectionate when you come home." I assured him, feeling his lips dip down to my neck, pressing along the aching mark.

"Because it feels like when I am apart from you, half of me is missing. There is a gaping hole. And I'm never myself until I return home. And when I see you..." His hand flattened against my stomach, running across and to my chest, his own swelling as he countered the reaction he had on me, my body lifting slightly to feel more. "...When I touch you..." He gripped just underneath my breast, squeezing very gently. "When I kiss you..." He leaned down, his lips hovering over mine with a smile. "It is incredibly overwhelming. Like I can't get enough."

"You are addicted to me." I laughed, feeling some of his weight on top of me. Edward was always very careful with me and at first it had sparked an annoyance inside of me, but now - now I know he has to be. But he never skimmed, he was never afraid of letting go as much as he needed to. And I loved the feeling of him - the feeling of his weight over me, his hard and cold body holding me tightly.

"My own personal brand of heroin." He breathed and I tilted my head up towards him, his red eyes gleaming with an excitement that sent shocks of energy through me. I knew another reason why he was so affectionate - because tonight would be our night. The threat of Victoria was gone and we no longer had to worry about my safety when it came to her.

When Edward said he had not found the body - I was doubtful. Victoria was clever and I had told Edward he was underestimating her. But when he arrived home he pulled up an article all in Russian, but the picture was clear as day. It was a picture of Victoria, one that looked like it was taken as a high school yearbook picture. She was smiling brightly, her green eyes blazing and her red hair furiously curling around her. The sight made me sick to my stomach, because to someone else she seemed like an innocent young woman. But to me... She made my life a living nightmare. Edward easily translated it for me.

_Dead American Woman Found in Ural River._

There was a long description underneath her picture that Edward refused to read but I had snuck his phone into the bathroom and translated the article my self, curiosity getting the best of me.

_Abrasions. _

_Broken bones._

_Gaping wounds, in the form of bite marks._

_Head nearly decapitated. _

I felt my knees go weak and suddenly regretted reading into it. The rest of that night I had willed myself to forget about Victoria and her painful death and focused on what was important - that the dangers were lifted and Edward and I could move on. The air was lighter around us, we were carefree and playful. There was no sense of dread hanging around us like before. For once we could feel safe and completely lose ourselves into each other.

"Are you still..." I paused him with my lips, clawing my fingers to his side.

"Don't start with me." I sighed, nipping at his lips before resting my head back down on the pillow. He hovered over me with a smile, his pointer finger hooking and running across my cheek. "Do you want this?"

"Of course I do. I just want to make sure you want it." He said softly.

"I do."

"I do too."

"Good." I sighed.

"Tonight." He promised with a kiss that sent a shock of electricity through me, charging every nerve into a haywire, making me feel as if I were invincible. Tonight was our night. Tonight we would finally take ourselves to the step that had been chained for so long. We broke it. We fought through it. We deserved this.

We would complete _the bond_. It is what his kind calls mating by the mark. With the venom he puts in and how my body reacts to it, I will have enough energy to mark him as well. This will be the bond that locks us together. This will be the moment of truth - the moment that will seal our fate. The nerves were high, but I was ecstatic with happiness that filled every pour. Of course being one with him physically sent me in a wave of soon-to-be pleasure, but the idea of us marking each other. Of me marking him. Forever. It made my stomach flip with anticipation.

"I will be yours." I said softly, brushing away his auburn hair.

"I will be yours." He looped his arms underneath me with a smile, bringing me close to him as our chests touched.

"You will be stuck with me forever." I smirked, nipping at his nose.

"That's not so bad." He gave me a lopsided grin, our fingers find each other and intertwining. "I could think of worse companions."

"Like who?" I wondered.

"Like... Alice." Edward shuddered above me. "Sometimes I wonder how Jasper can even manage her." He laughed and I pinched his abdominals as my nose scrunched up.

"Watch it." I warned, "She could probably rip you to shreds now."

"I'd like to see her try." He challenged. "She barely scratched me last time." He said and his words didn't sit right with me.

"It looked like she split your cheek in half." I said, my finger ghosting over his marble cheek.

"To me, that is like scraping the top of your knee. It only stung. I'm sure when you turn, you could do worse." He said and I gasped, shaking my head.

"I wouldn't ever hurt you..." He stopped me with a smile, lifting my body up and onto his lap as I straddled him efficiently.

"Not intentionally... But when you are turned and we are intimate... Things happen." He said, a glint of excitement in his eyes. "We will be rough. Because we will be allowed to."

"You will be rough with me?" I asked, my voice quivering in anticipation.

"I won't be gentle." He growled, kissing at my neck.

"Turn me now." I gasped, feeling his hips run into mine. He chuckled darkly, hands splayed across my back as he rocked me against him.

"Not yet. I have to mate you first." He kissed my mark that sizzled with desire. "Tonight, we will take it one step at a time. _The bond_ is something to be enjoyed mentally and emotionally. The physical comes afterwards."

"And for a long time?" I said hopefully.

"I will keep you in this bed for weeks. And we will do nothing but be one together. And after we have come down from the high, we will embark on your change." He cradled my cheek in his hand. "Everyday spent with you, I have been prolonging the future. Logically, I do not want to change you. But emotionally, I do. I want to be with you forever. And no one else. And the thought of losing you makes me unbelievably weary." He said as I wrapped my hands around his neck, listing to his proclamation. "Even with Victoria gone, my world is not safe for you. And I know that for you to be fully apart of it, you need to be changed."

"You won't fight me on this anymore?" I whispered.

"No." He said, kissing my lips. "This is what needs to happen. You need to be changed to be with me in my world. It won't be now. But it won't be long."

llTSIPWRll

"Please! Please! Where is my daughter?! Where is she?! What have you done to her?!" The voice screamed down the dark hall, a body in a red cloak passing by in a blur, ignoring the woman's pleas. I was numb to the screaming now, my hands at my sides as I stared at the darkened ceiling above me.

Droplets fell around me, the screaming subdued as nothing but scratches on the floor and pitiful whimpers echoed down the hall. At one point - it had gotten so quiet I could hear my own heartbeat. I closed my eyes and imagined the plush white blankets underneath me, the sounds out my window - the hands all around me.

Warm tears trickled around my lids as they slid down my cheek, my lips pressing together as I felt the mark on my neck tingle slightly.

It was the only connection I had with him.

It was so much stronger now - not like it used to be. I could feel him. I could feel every motion he made, every breath he took - every ounce of emotion that filled his body. It was intensified and the electricity was burning between us. He wasn't far, I knew that was for sure. Somewhere in this building - I could feel it. I could feel every bit of him.

And he could feel me. Because we were bonded by our marks and it was the only shred of hope we had. The only connection knowing that we were alive. Not okay. Just alive. Breathing. Moving. And the ache I felt was agonizingly torturous. It was inappropriate. But that was how the bond worked. And we were split before we could move forward, everything crumbled around us.

But I still felt it.

But the fear consumed it.

And I didn't want to feel afraid. Because I didn't want him to feel it. But I knew I didn't have to wonder if he felt my fear.

Because I could feel his.

llTSIPWRll

_Thirty-Two hours ago._

I stood in front of the mirror, chewing at my already chapped bottom lip. My hair was naturally waving down the front of my chest, dipping in front of the top of the black silky nightgown. It was short, stopping just below my bottom, but it squeezed to me tightly and I knew Edward would like it. I leaned forward and ran water down my arms to cool my heated skin. I was flushed from my chest, down to my legs.

Nervous couldn't even touch how I truly felt.

And I knew it wasn't sex yet, but it felt just as - or even more so important. This would be the bond that attached us forever and afterwards there was no going back. I was ready - I was so unbelievably ready. But that didn't relax the nerves that shot through me.

I heard a noise from the bedroom, my head turning to the closed door. He was waiting for me patiently and I turned to the mirror, my eyes fixing on my reflection. I gave myself a pep talk, taking deep breaths to relax my hammering heart as I stepped back and to the door where I slowly opened it.

The room was empty, or so it seemed. The doors of the balcony were wide open to the starry night sky as the wind carried the sheer white curtains in the air, dancing towards the bed. I turned to the bed that was hidden by the canopy, but there was no mistaking the dark red eyes that watched me behind them.

I could see through the sheer fabric, that he was unclothed and I had suddenly felt overdressed. My toes inched towards the side of the bed, still covered by the canopy as I watched him stare at me with a hooded gaze. I picked up the straps of my dress and pushed them down my arms, the fabric swooshing to my feet and leaving me naked.

My fingers divided the canopy, an opening allowing me full sight of him. I took in a deep breath and gauged his reaction. He did not move, didn't breath. His eyes gazed into mine, my leg lifting slightly as my knee touched the bed, the canopy falling down my back as I was fully entered underneath it.

I inched closer and very swiftly, he was in front of me. He gripped my hands and held me still, kissing my neck and down my front. I closed my eyes, as my cheek rested at the top of his head, my lips parting as he placed an open kiss to my nipple, then scattering across my breasts. He gripped my backside, pushing me to him as my arms fell around his neck.

"I want you for eternity." He sighed against my skin, lifting me full onto the bed.

"Then take me." I told him, feeling my body hit the bed gently, his lips ravishing every inch of skin. My mouth dropped when he hit my thighs, kissing and nipping at my hot center that begged for him. I held back a moan, closing my eyes tightly as the silk sheets crumpled underneath my fingers. "Edward..."

"You are beautiful." He was face to face with me, his fingers touching at my cheek. "And I would never want anyone else but you. It has always been you, Isabella. Always."

"Please..." I cried, tears slipping down my cheeks. He shushed me gently, coaxing me to relax as he kissed my tears away.

"Shh. Feel it." He whispered, gripping my back and pulling me up to him. "Feel everything." I felt his chest against mine, his hands on my back, his erection against my stomach - I felt his chest where his once beating heart was and my eyes flickered up to him. "Do you feel this?" He asked, the electricity between us so palpable that I could grasp it in my hands. "This is only the beginning of forever."

"Forever." I nodded, pressing my lips against his. He laid me down back onto the bed, his fingers running up and down my side.

"My venom will fill you, Isabella. It will be the most that has ever been inside of you." He said, kissing at my neck.

"What do I do?" I asked in a brief panic.

"You will know." He assured me. "Trust your instincts."

Instincts? I bit at my lip, feeling him kissing around my collarbone. I whimpered under my breath, his hips motioning against mine, his shaft rubbing against my core. I felt my stomach twisting, my fingers raking down his back. "It won't be enough to change you. But it will make you strong enough to mark me."

"Please." I muttered. He was kissing up my jugular, down the side, inching so close to the mark that burned so intensely that it was nearing painful. He was so close, his mouth open as his tongue swept across my neck. "Edward!" I called out, feeling his teeth snap shut around the mark.

llTSIPWRll

I began writhing on the floor, my eyes closing shut as the girl next to me moved to the far end of the cell. My fingers dug into the stone underneath me, my lips pressing together to hold it all in.

He was in pain.

_I could feel it._

I could feel every second of it.

_Edward!_

Like blasts of glass shards penetrating my body, over and over and over and over again. My fists slammed against the floor, my throat burning from the screams and then suddenly - it was gone.

I was breathing heavily, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Someone help! She's gone crazy!" My cellmate screamed, but I twitched on the floor, the heat of the blood rushing back down my body as sweat beaded my forehead.

"Edward..." I said pitifully as I began to crawl. I hit the bars, grabbing them forcefully and trying to shake my way out. "Edward...!" I called out again, feeling my vision blur. And there was a bloodcurdling scream and when I felt light headed - I realized it was me.

llTSIPWRll

_Thirty-one hours ago_.

My head fell back, my hair swaying against my skin as my nail scratched down pale skin. My eyes flickered open, seeing him staring at me longingly. I brought my hands to his chest, pushing him down and he quickly fell from the force. The venom was filling my veins, pumping into my blood stream.

He didn't take - he just gave.

And it was my turn to give back. I kissed his abdominals, sweeping my lips up to his chest and to his neck as my fingers danced down his arms. He began speaking, something I wasn't paying attention to - I was trusting my instincts, I was letting them lead me and I felt like I was as stronger as ever.

My mark was burning intensely, his venom dripping around it as his body beckoned at me like a light. Some parts were brighter than others. His hands reached up, gripping my hips as I grounded out against his hard erection. He glared at me but I only bit at my lip, gripping his hands and pressing them to my breasts.

I knew what I had to do - but my body was yearning for him. He hissed at me and I responded with a kiss, purring against his lips. Reaching down his chest my lips touched his pecs, tingling farther and farther I heard him groan above me.

I was getting so warm. My body was shaking - my mark was sizzling. And as my lips hovered over where his heart used to beat - I knew.

And in that moment - I saw everything. I saw a little girl with pigtailed braids and a torn up teddy bear - I saw a beautiful man with bright red eyes who beckoned her to him. I saw him holding her hand and singing her to sleep. I saw the love and adoration in his eyes and I saw the fear when she was gone.

I saw him at the mansion in Italy and in his bed in Hilo. I saw him in the ocean and in his car and I saw him on the chair in Cebu, reading his paper. I saw him naked in the shower, pulling me in with him. I saw him when he was happy, scared, angry, protective - I saw everything inside of him in and out and when I heard him gasp, I knew he saw everything too.

My teeth came out and I broke the skin easily. I felt a hand against my side and a low moan as everything around me melted. I heard my name being called.

"_My little doe. So beautiful._" The voice said, the giggle following afterwards. "_I promise I will always protect you. I will always love you. Forever."_

A loud growl pulled me from the vision, my back hitting the bed as I felt my legs prying apart. My eyes opened to Edward who gripped my hips and very swiftly - very smoothly, I felt him enter me. I tilted my head back and screamed out in pleasure, the sensation of him inside of me causing me to shudder.

My eyes opened to him above me and I tried to move but he growled at me in warning. And I knew, that this was part of it. That we were to be conjoined in every sense of the word. He stayed still above me, staring down into my eyes as he pecked at my lips. My eyes trailed to the broken skin of his chest, just above his heart - no blood, but a mark of teeth that was now white like scarred tissue.

Leaning down he brought his forehead to mine, his hips gently moving as my mouth gaped open. I wasn't prepared - but it was so incredibly blissful feeling him apart of me. My heart beat at a rapid pace, my mark pulsing with his as his fingers tangled into my hair.

"Isabella..." He muttered softly, but his lips had not moved. I could hear him in my head - I could feel him inside of me - and not just physically. I could feel his very existence running through my veins, coursing inside of my bones - pulsing with my heart. And he could feel it too and the feeling was so intense that I was slipping away from him.

"My mate." He whispered longingly.

"Edward..." I cried out but he shushed me, singing me to sleep.

llTSIPWRll

The silence welcomed me like an old friend, my lips dry and my eyes closed. I didn't know how long I had been down here - long enough to see ninety-six women, men and children come and go.

I wondered if I would die in here.

If my bones would cover the corner of this cell and then slowly turn to dust. I wondered if I would ever see all who I loved again. I wondered where they were, what they were thinking, if they were safe.

_Isabella. _

I let out a choking sob.

_My mate._

I tried to absorb it, tried to feel him inside of me but I was so weak. No matter what I had been through - I was still human. And weeks without food and days without water... I was breaking so slowly.

_Edward._

I tried to throw my thoughts to him, tried to send them all his way. I love you, I love you, I love you... I said it over and over again because I needed him to feel it. And when the mark on my neck pulsed with a soft beating warmth, I knew he did.

llTSIPWRll

_Twenty-two hours ago._

My eyes flickered open to the room painted with a soft orange. The sunset was filtering in, the gulls cawing out the window as a soft patter of rain hit the roof. An ache deep in my belly awoken me quickly and I bit my lip at the intensity of the ache. My mark burned with a deep desire and I squeezed my legs shut, feeling the wetness dripping. My cheeks flushed with red and I looked to the side of me, reaching out for Edward who wasn't there.

"Edward.." I whispered, rubbing at my eyes as the ache made itself known. I slid off the bed and wobbled to the bathroom where I moaned gently at the jolt of energy inside of me. "Edward..." I moaned again, ready to call for him once more because the ache was unbearable - I was wanton. And I wanted every inch of him as the memory of him inside of me brewed. I nearly fell to my knees as the mark on my neck felt as if it were blistering my skin.

But all too suddenly - like a snap of a band, it was gone.

A clash downstairs urged me out of the bathroom and the burn had faded into dark and cold. I gripped my nightgown and shimmed it on as a something fell over me - a sense of worry, a sense of dread.

"Edward?" I called out, stepping onto the floorboard that creaked underneath me.

My mark was sending chills of ice down my body - something I had never felt before. Fear. It was all fear and when another sound down the stairs wracked through the home I quickly fled down them, walking down and into the destruction of my home.

I cried out, the living room in pieces - the couch split into two, the piano crumbled into pieces, the walls stripped from wallpaper and paintings and flower vases shattered on the ground.

"Edward!" I screamed, tears forming in my eyes as I dashed out the backdoor. The sky was blood red from the sunrise, the wind picking up as I felt a presence near me. I whipped around, a unknown man quickly grabbing my shoulders and holding me tight in his grip. The venom still lingered in my body, the man struggling to keep me captive as I resisted him. He screamed at me to stop, threatening my life but I wouldn't budge.

"Stop moving or I will kill him." The voice said and I instantly stopped, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Where is he?!" I cried out, feeling my body pressed into the wall.

"Felix! I will kill you!" I heard Edward behind me. "Bella! Are you okay?"

"Edward!" I cried out, my cheek pressing into the wall as I tried to turn to look at him.

"Stop moving!" The man warned again. He suddenly took in a deep breath, his voice shuddering behind me. "Newly bonded. Yet - not physically. Entirely." He chuckled behind me, petting my hair. "I can take care of that need inside of you, Bella."

"Do not touch her!" Edward growled ferociously.

"Can't you smell it, Demetri? She is so wet." He chuckled, touching down my front. I resisted against him just as a loud thunder clap echoed in the house - one I soon realized was a snarl from Edward.

"Get your hands off of..." He stopped mid-sentence, his voice shaking off as I felt pain rack through my body. I screamed at the shock of it, my body flying down onto the floor as I turned to see Edward just feet away from me, shirtless and twitching on the ground.

"Edward..." I muttered his name, blinking through tears as I tried to make sense of what was happening. Just above him stood a girl with blonde hair wrapped tightly in a bun on top of her head, her bright red eyes staring down at Edward who continuously shook on the ground, his eyes clenching in pain. And soon I realized - she was doing it with her mind.

"Stop! Stop! Please, stop!" I cried out, the girl breaking her eye contact just as Edward let out a loud breath of air. He was quickly up, but he was weak and a blonde haired man had him pinned down on the floor before he even had a chance to get to me. The man behind me, Felix, grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me up.

"Still as weak as you were as a child." He growled and I turned quickly to look at him, getting a glimpse of his broad features that were strikingly familiar.

"Well, then." A voice beyond me said, the front doors opened as a the thin man walked in the door. I knew him instantly - knew exactly who he was by the long black hair and red dagger eyes. "Isabella." Aro said to me with a sicking smile. "I would love to say it is splendid to see you again, but under the circumstances..."

"She had nothing to do with it!" Edward groaned from the floor, the man Demetri pushing him farther in.

"I'm sure she didn't. And I'm sure she has no idea what we are speaking about," Aro said as he glanced to me. I looked at him in utter confusion - still trying to reel in everything that was happening. "You really don't know, do you?"

"I don't care what you want..." I cried, shaking my head. "Please, just don't hurt him. Whatever he did... Take me."

Aro stifled a laugh and stepped forward, glass crushing underneath his shoes. Edward struggled to get up and the blonde girl had looked back to him, Edward writhing in pain again that shook me to my core.

"Jane." Aro waved his head, Jane nodding and stepping away as Demetri kept his hold on Edward who stared agonizingly up at me. "Miss. Swan, I do believe that there hasn't been much explained to you. And I appreciate that my people follow my rules. And those who break them reap the consequences. Wouldn't you even like to know what he has done?"

"Take me." I grounded out once more.

"Bella..." Edward said through a groan.

"How extraordinary. You would give up your life for someone like us. A vampire. A soulless monster." Aro said with a smile, his hands rubbing together.

"You don't know a thing about his soul." I moved against Felix's grip who held me tightly, my eyes pinpointing on Aro. He looked thoughtful for a moment, his eyes wandering to my neck. He looked down to Edward who laid on his stomach, weak and motionless.

"Turn him around." Aro said and Demetri did as told, turning Edward's limp body onto his back. I felt the tears stinging at my eyes and I inched closer, Felix giving me a warning growl in my ear. "How marvelous! You two have bonded." He laughed, stopping just in enough time to swiftly move towards me, catching me off guard.

"Aro!" Edward growled.

"But he hasn't fulfilled the need yet, has he? Is it agonizing, yet? I can already smell your arousal." He laughed as Edward snarled protectively behind us. I turned my face away. Aro gripped my chin and pulled me to look at him, glaring into my eyes. "Such a beautiful girl you turned out to be, little doe." He smirked and my eyes widened at the name. "Isn't that what he used to call you?"

"Alec?" I breathed.

"Not Alec." Aro laughed, shaking his head as he turned around. "I'm disappointed in you, Edward. You truly have told her nothing, have you?" He tsked as he turned back around to me. "The plane is waiting. Sedate her."

"Wait!" I screamed, Aro stepping as Demetri pulled Edward from the floor, dragging him away. "Edward!" I cried out as the woman followed behind them, a sharp twinge of pain entering into my arm and soon - I felt blackness.

llTSIPWRll

I had wondered, briefly, how long I had truly been here. There was no point on dwelling on it - I was just curious. But the days and nights blurred together down in the familiar dungeon of cages that were rowed together, humans lifelessly waiting with no shred of hope. Donors. Slaves. That's what we were.

I was back where I started.

And I wondered if I was ever destined for happiness.

Sitting in the dark room, the scent of mold and rust filling my nose and the sight of nothing but darkness had told me that my assumptions were true. This was my life - forever.

Hours turned into days. Days into weeks. I was a zombie, head ducked in my chin and sleeping in the corner. I was so weak. I heard screaming - but that was nothing knew. You become accustomed to it - it's almost as if it is a beckon of hope, knowing you aren't the only one suffering.

I was on the edge slipping fast and I knew it. And when I was so far beyond help, I had even sworn I saw a light. The screams were louder, the bright white light growing by the second. There was a sense of good that washed over me, but I ignored it. There was no use in getting my hopes up. And when I felt arms around me, I simply slipped back into the darkness, allowing whatever it was to carry me off.

* * *

><p>Confused yet? Lots of explaining on what's going and background stories will be completed in the next few chapter. We will find out everything. Anyone has any guesses what may be going on? Love to hear your thoughts. Until next time, little does.<p> 


	50. Tortured

I could feel the sand beneath my feet, as if I was actually there. I could hear the sounds of the waves lapping onto the shore, every time becoming closer and closer as the wind picked up. I could smell coconuts and sandalwood, the smell of paradise. I wanted to reach out and grab ahold of it, my eyes closed tightly and I willed myself to just bring it in and never let go. But something had caught me first, a pair of strong, cold arms enveloping me. And the first time in a long time, I felt at home. A white light casted around me, his goodness and his love wrapping me up, bound so tightly that I was afraid I couldn't breathe. But it was all worth it. Just the feeling of being in his arms.

And when I woke up on the floor of the darkened cell, I knew that the feeling of arms and the sense of good was nothing but my mind playing tricks on me. I was going crazy being captive, my mind retreating back into memories to help keep myself sane but it only made it worse. It only made me crave it so much more when in reality I needed to detach myself from it. I would never relive them again, I would never experience them again. This was my life.

The throbbing pain of how surreal it was made me sick to my stomach, but I couldn't move. I was motionless on the ground, the air thick with silence. In my thoughts I had realized I hadn't felt the gripping pain that Edward was feeling and I wondered briefly if he had given up, just as I have. The thought was soon given a response and I felt a very low pulse of warmth. It was weak and nearly noticeable. Even _I_ could send him one stronger than that.

_What are they doing to you?_

He was tired and weak. I had no idea what they were doing and the thought actually did make me vomit, the little contents in my stomach spewing onto the ground at the very thought of Edward being tortured. In the midst of my sickness, feet began scrambling as a door opened wide, a man in a dark cloak and a torch in his hand began down the staircase. People began whimpering as he passed by each cell, my arm gripping over my stomach as I began to sweat. The sound of footsteps moved closer and closer and then stopped.

The lock on my gate caused me to freeze and I turned quickly to see him already standing in my cell. My voice hitched in my throat and I wanted to scream. The man brought his hands up to his hood, pushing it down and revealing the curly locks of blonde hair and the familiar face that I could never forget. And I wanted to say his name, I wanted to say it and cry from pure elation. But his eyes told me differently. Told me to keep my mouth shut. The last time I saw those eyes - they were gold. But now they were red. Not like blood, but a dark crimson. As if they were in the midst of changing.

Jasper nodded his head for me to follow and I froze in my spot, trying to calm my shaking hands. He did it once more, clearing his throat. He didn't look like the calm Jasper I once knew. He looked like one who would break my bones for defying him. He even looked like one of them. And without hesitation I moved forward, allowing him to lead me down the darkened hallway and then up the stairs that led to the door.

The light from the windows immediately gave me a headache, everything sensitive from being locked away in darkness, even my skin feeling tingly from the sensation of the warmth hitting it. But I didn't slow, I was right on Jasper's heels, a little shred of hope dangling on a string, waiting to catch freedom. But there were so many guards around, so many eyes to catch us if we were to even try to escape.

I tried to move forward a little faster, to get another look at his face. I wanted to see it, to see if I could detect anything, decipher any code. Why was he here? Why was he in a cloak? Where is Alice? Where is Edward? Does he know he is being tortured somewhere?

But Jasper stayed ahead, turning the last corner before stopping at the tall black doors. He turned the knob and opened it wide, my eyes never leaving his as he gave me space to walk through. I turned my head, the room almost like a library with dark black curtains, a chandelier, shelves upon shelves upon shelves stacked with books, large cases accompanying them as well across the room. My eyes then casted over a form standing in front of the windows, a goblet in his long white fingers, his black hair shining from the sun filtering into the room.

I quickly turned back to Jasper who gave me one more emotionless look before shoving the door shut in my face, the sound of the lock shortly afterwards. I turned back to Aro who was now gone, my breathing hitched as I moved forward, trying my hardest not to show any weakness, but the pounding of my heart making it difficult to do so.

"Sweet, Isabella." His voice made me curl, a hand reach out from behind to tuck my hair back. "Are you enjoying your stay?" He asked smugly. I didn't respond and only looked straight ahead, only meeting eye contact when he stood in front of me. "Drink?" He asked, bringing up the goblet. I didn't need to look at his red stained lips to know what it was. "No? Too bad. This was a beauty. Young. Around your age."

"What do you want with me?" I asked sternly.

"Oh, temper, temper. Need I remind you, you are in my home?" He teased, his body within seconds behind the large mahogany desk, the goblet setting down in front of him. "Tonight is a big night, Isabella. And I need you on your best behavior. And looking your best as well."

"Why?"

"Because we already have bidders." He laughed, his words confusing me. "Never mind." He waved me off with his hand. "Because I said so. Is that a better answer for you? For the time being I am your master and you do as I say."

"For the time being?" I asked.

"You don't expect to stay here, do you? Or are you enjoying it downstairs?" He wondered and I shook my head quickly. "That's what I thought."

"Where am I going?" I wondered.

"That is still very much up in the air. But I have a guess. Whoever is more willing to pay for you and trade a stock, I suppose." He said and I felt the breath leave my lungs. He was _selling_ me. He was giving me to a vampire to be a human donor. A real one. Nothing I have ever experienced before.

And all this time I thought I would just rot away in that cell. How peaceful that seemed now.

"I can't... I don't know how to even be a donor." I said, shaking my head. It was true. I was never taught - and even though it may seem like a simple task, I remember over a year ago visiting Italy with Alec, going to Aro's parties and seeing all the human donors. Not the ones who were enjoying themselves, the ones who get a thrill off of being fed on by strangers. But the ones who were forced into it, the ones who held out their arms and cringed at the feeling of their master taking their blood.

I knew that would be me.

"Well I don't blame you. You did not have the best of teachers." He said, his voice flat. "But you will learn to become a decent donor. That is if you live that long." He said, his voice thick with determination that I in fact wouldn't live that long due to my upbringing.

The moment our home was invaded in Cebu I knew my chance of survival was minimal. And as the days went on, trapped in the basement, I almost wished for it. But now, standing in front of him, the hard thwack of reality hitting me, I knew I probably would not make it to see next week. And everything just sort of came crashing down, knowing this is how it would end. At the hands of a creature I did not know, but had spent with it's kind for my whole life.

There was nothing that could hold me back now - nothing I couldn't say or do, because ultimately if I walked down a path I wasn't supposed to and ended up dying, it wouldn't matter. Because that noose was already wrapped so tightly around my neck, I was just waiting for someone to push the stool from under my feet.

"Where is Edward?" I asked, my voice unmoving, my eyes staring right into his.

"He doing his time." Aro said with another wave of his hands, swiping the goblet from the desk and taking a swig.

"I want to see him." I said with no hesitation.

"You will see him tonight." His words had surprised me, but I wasn't backing down. I had nothing to lose.

"No. I want to see him. Now." My words were strong and stern, echoing in the room as it fell silent. Aro sat across the desk, deep in his own thoughts as his long fingers tapped along the golden goblet, strings of diamond decorating around it. He smiled, more to himself, muttering words under his breath before his crimson eyes turned to mine, his head bowing slightly.

"Come." He stood from his plush red chair and swiftly moved beside me, my feet swiftly meeting behind his as he leaded me out of the room. Servant's rushed by, all human, all pale and covered in bite marks, ones taking his goblet and replacing it with another and as we walked along the stone walls and the beautiful but deadly architect of Aro's palace, we stopped shortly in front of a large wooden door. A servant ran out, handing Aro a key who he swiftly unlocked. It creaked open into nothing but darkness and my breathing hitched at the thought of the basement, instinctively taking a step back. "I do not have all day, Isabella."

Aro was already in and I slowly followed, looking to the young boy servant with hazel eyes, purple rings deeply embedded in his skin. The darkness was becoming lighter, a humming at the end as we came to a stop, a man in a red cloak standing in front of a stone door.

"Make it quick, Isabella. All the things Edward has done to me, I should not give him the pleasure in speaking to you again. But, why not give hope before snatching it away? Plus, you are so utterly hard to resist," He smiled as he swiped my cheek with the curve of his finger. I looked away, disgustingly as he backed away into the shadows. The man in the cloak began unlocking the several large metal locks that adorned the door. All different shapes, some slid, some clicked, some pushed and pulled.

That could keep me in. But surely not Edward?

The door hitched open with a click, a very poor blue fluorescent light beckoned its way out, the man swiping his hand forward in front of me before I could move.

"You have only a few minutes. Make it quick." As the door began to slide open, I wondered what his chances were in survival. The door would open and Edward would immediately want to aid to my rescue and we could escape - it was only just one guard. The lights caused me to squint, the stench of years worth of dust invading my nostrils. The light was soon becoming an ally, my eyes wandering over the stone walls going up and up as if we were in a tower.

"I-Isabella?" I heard chains, my eyes quickly darting behind old boxes, hay lying across the stone ground.

"Edward..." I whispered, stepping around the boxes, the view of him finally hitting me.

I wanted to hit something.

I wanted to cry.

I wanted to hold him.

His arms were up above his head, chained to the wall as his feet were anchored by large steel balls. His pants were tattered, his chest was bare and his face - _oh, God_, his face. I then knew why he was chained up... His eyes were the blackest I have ever seen, bruises of purple and black and yellow coloring underneath his onyx irises. They were starving him.

He had no strength.

He was dying.

"Oh my God..." My voice cracked as I buckled to my knees, tears streaming down my cheeks as I didn't bother to wipe them. I wanted to speak - I wanted to tell him everything, because I felt now was my only chance. But looking at him, seeing him this way - I was rendered speechless.

I had never seen him so vulnerable, so weak.

So _human_.

I moved closer, my knees skimming along the stone as my fingers reached forward. Edward quickly snarled his disapproval to me and I launched backwards, landing on my bottom in shock.

"D-Don't... Come near me..." His words were like knives in my chest, stabbing with each breath. "I... I haven't eaten in... Months... And you... As always... Are too tempting." He tried to make a joke out of it, tried to get me to smile but I was broken in my spot, the tears staining my cheeks. We sat quietly for a moment as our eyes met, me pleading to him to get enough strength, just this once - to get us out of here.

And as if he knew exactly what I was thinking, his eyes looked up, towards the tower. I followed his gaze, seeing a few feet up a barred window without glass, red eyes glaring down at us. _Jane_. She was waiting for the moment to attack and I am sure she was the one who has been torturing him. I looked back to him and felt a sob want to escape but swallowed it down.

"Are you okay? H-Have you been safe?" He asked and I didn't know how to respond. No, I wasn't okay. No, I wasn't safe. I haven't been safe. But the words couldn't come out and I could only nod my head. Edward laughed weakly, it coming out as a cough - something very human that Edward never did, an attribute to his weakened state. "You are a horrible liar... Always have been."

"I can't lie to you." I wiped my cheek with my dirty fingers, sucking in a deep breath.

"You never could." He gave me a weak smile - it was all he could manage. "You know what it is? It's your nose. It scrunches when you lie." He said, my fingers running up to cover my nose. I had never noticed. He stopped, taking in a sharp breath of air. I felt my chest constrict - I wanted to go to him. "I'm fine."

"You're _not_ fine." I cried, shaking my head.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, giving me a sly smile. "I've never been better." His jokes were short-lived because I didn't engage in them. He was trying to make this a light situation - and it wasn't working.

None of it was light. And I would not let him ruin these last moments we have just to make me feel better.

"I'm going to be sold." I said, the air leaving my lungs with the words, stinging at my insides. Edward took in a sharp inhale of breath, his head hanging lowly as his chained hands began to clench. I could see the fight, because he knew if he tried to make any kind of moves, Jane would be there to stop it. So he only hung his head. Slowly, he brought his head up, his eyes searching mine. "You know I won't make it." I whispered.

His jaw went tight, as if he was suppressing something - fighting back a growl, or even worse - a cry. His chains began to move as he tried to reach out but he stopped quickly, only nodding his head at my comment, staring into my eyes.

"I know." He said softly. "I won't be far behind."

His words caused an ache in my body and this time a sob really did escape from me. My hands covered my face as my shoulders began to hunch and shake, a loud gasp of air trying to take hold, but it was like there wasn't enough oxygen because in this moment it was so real - Edward was always so certain we would always be together - we would always be protected. But now, even _he_ is accepting our deaths. And it was all too real for me to grasp.

"Isabella... Look at me... I need you to be strong." His voice was a beckon of light that forced me to him, my body heaving as it began wearing into shock.

"I can't even... I can't even touch you... I can't even hug you goodbye! It isn't fair!" I screamed out, to no one in particular, but hoping everyone could hear it.

"I know, baby. I know it's not. And I'm sorry." He cried, watching as I struggled on the ground to collect my composure. "I should have known... I should have been safer. And I am so sorry. This shouldn't have happened."

I wiped my tears forcefully, trying to clear my vision - trying to get a suitable breath that could carry me to him because a part of me, the selfish part, wanted to throw myself at him. I wanted him to be the one to do it, to kill me, because it was inevitable. If it wasn't Edward, it would be someone else not that much later down the road. And I would prefer it done by Edward. But I knew if it happened, he would never be able to live with himself. And his last moments would be of the memory of him killing me. And I couldn't do that to him. No - I had to be strong. I needed to be. I needed to get myself together and tell him what I could - tell him how much he means to me because this would be the last time I could.

"Bella, if I could change the last few months, I would. I would make sure we were safer, we were secure. I would never put you in harms way, you know that." He began and I nodded. "But I am too selfish to tell you I wish you never met me. Maybe a better man would say that, to save you from this, but I can't. Because you are the only light in my life. And I wouldn't regret a single thing. Even if that lead us here."

The air was thick after his words, it weighing heavily on my shoulders before slowly sinking into my skin, nuzzling into my pours. It almost felt as if he were touching me himself - his words enveloping me and holding me close, because it was one of the only comforts we had left. But there was one more, one that was indefinitely better than the rest.

I closed my eyes and focused on his body, sending him the warmth through our conjoined marks. He lips parted instantly, his head dropping as it overcame him. My love. Every inch of it. I wanted him to have it all because it was all for him. No one else. He would be the only one to experience it. And soon enough, I felt his - pulsing and radiating every nerve, every sense. I wanted to wrap myself in it, crawl underground and hold it tightly and if I could die with it - I would die with a smile on my face.

"I love you." I said with such clarity, trying to force myself to stay in my spot, but feeling myself inch closer.

"I can feel it." He said with a deep sigh of relief, his eyes rolling back as his head hit the stonewall behind him. "And I will feel it everyday until my last breath. And I will make sure you feel mine."

"I feel it no matter what." I told him honestly and he smiled. He noticed I was getting closer, but had not stopped me. We were only two feet apart and I could see his muscles tightening, his eyes glistening as his tongue swiped out to his lips. And I wish I could give myself to him, but I knew we would be stopped before it even started. "Is this too close?" I whispered and he shook his head, holding intense restraint - but I knew he wanted what I did.

Just one last touch.

My arm outstretched and Edward watched my hand carefully, a war rampaging in his head but his light outweighed the dark and when my fingers skimmed his cheek, he let out a throaty sigh, my fingers burning with electricity as I felt his skin to mine. He nuzzled his cheek into my palm, soaking in every moment, his head turning slightly to press a cold kiss to it. I couldn't stop my tears, I couldn't stop the ache in my heart, the one that tore with every breath I made knowing that this would be it.

A door slammed behind us, the noise so quick that I didn't even have time to react until I felt my body being lifted. I screamed at the hands grabbing me and a terrifying snarl erupted the tower, followed by a large crack of cement crushing to the ground, scattering in every which way. Edward had efficiently pulled his chains from the wall and was positioning to attack as quickly as possible - but Jane was quicker.

The last thing I saw was Edward's body convulsing on the ground, the pains erupting in my own as well just before the door slammed in front of me.

* * *

><p><em>Pretty short chapter, sorry for not posting last week! I have been extremely busy. Sorry to all of those who thought the end of the last chapter was someone saving her. <em>

_But, what does Jasper have to do with this?_

_Aro said that she would see Edward again, later. Why?_

_And what the hell did Edward do to even get them in this position?_

_All questions I know, but I love to hear what you think._

_Until next time little does._

_ii_


	51. Memories

"There you go." I felt a soft tickle against my cheek, hands tugging onto the fabric around me as I stood still in the middle of a white room. The woman in front of me set a pair of black ballet flats onto the marble floor, coaxing me to step into them. I followed her orders mindlessly. I was going through the motions but I wasn't fully there and I could feel myself wavering on the edge, trying to grip on some kind of sanity.

But I could only hear the cracking on concrete, the sound of a snarl and the sight of Edward withering on the floor in agony. He must have stopped resisting just as I left, because I could no longer feel the pain, something that came with our mating mark. Any ounce of feeling, any bit of love, hate, worry, pain, sadness - we both felt it.

I could feel his weakness. And I was sure he could feel mine. Physically we were both exhausted, both pushed to the breaking point. Mentally - it was even worse.

My hands began to shake and the woman with the red eyes in front of me noticed this. Heidi, I think her name was. She had golden brown hair that curled down her back, her skin smooth and pale, her legs long and slender to match the nude pumps she was adorning. If I wasn't out of my mind, I would have been slightly intimidated by her perfections, but I was too tired to care or to even notice.

"See what a little make-up can do?" She smiled with one last swoop of her make-up brush across my cheeks. After I was taken out of the room they held Edward in, I was immediately rushed to the opposite side of the mansion. I was then greeted by Heidi who whisked me to the bathroom and threw me into the large jacuzzi tub. I had to scrub, shave, cleanse - and I had no idea why. But the shock of what happened with Edward was still fresh and I couldn't find it in myself to care as to why I was being pampered.

Because the moment I was out of the bath, I was dried off and primped up. My hair was blow-dried and was left to its natural waves, something Heidi didn't want to touch. My nails were painted, my lips were glossed and I was squeezed into a short, peach sundress with a grey cardigan. I felt her hands on my waist, turning me around and towards the mirror.

"Not half bad, huh?" She asked behind me with her radiant smile.

I hadn't seen my reflection in so long.

I could only imagine what I must have looked liked before this. Tattered clothing, dirty face, grimy fingernails, knotted hair. It took her nearly two hours to just get me to look like this.

She had hid my imperfections so well, to the point, where I could have passed as normal. That I wasn't caught up in a life where I was in love with a vampire who was hoarding secrets, ones that had bottled up and led us here. I knew deep down inside, that I should be mad at him, that I should be furious for him keeping secrets, ones that were so big that ultimately altered our lives and was suffocating every ounce of air we had inside of us.

But I couldn't be mad. Because if these were my last days, I wouldn't want to spend those precious moments wondering what he was hiding and why us being together was so wrong. Standing in the mirror, staring into the brown eyes of the girl who looked back - the same girl, I came to terms with my future and only wished that I had a little more time. I reached my hand up and touched my mark on my neck, hidden from the makeup that Heidi had put on top of it. I wanted to wipe it off, I wanted to see it. But Heidi gripped my hand and pulled it to my side as she turned me around, fluffing my hair.

"I never get to doll you guys up. It's always straight from the cells." She said, brushing my hair to the side.

"You guys?" I repeated in question.

"The donors." She smiled, looking at me through the mirror. "You are different. They all know that. That's why tonight is going to be a special night."

"Why is tonight so special?" I wondered. I knew I was being sold - why would Aro make such a big deal out of it? Was it another one of his parties? But before she could answer there was a knock on the door and I turned to see Jasper in the doorway. Heidi grinned widely and strode to him, one hand on mine and leading me to him.

"I have come to collect her for Aro." Jasper said. Heidi nodded as we reached him and I watched as her hand touched his chest and slowly climbed to his shoulder.

"She is all ready for you." Her voice was low and soothing and Jasper didn't even blink. He smiled at her not-so-subtly pass at him and pulled out handcuffs from his back pocket. "Surely you will not be putting those on her! That will mess with her whole outfit."

"It's Aro's orders." He said. "Arms out." Heidi groaned and rolled her eyes as I hesitantly pulled my arms out. Jasper slapped the large black cuffs around them. He nodded to Heidi who patted my back soothingly.

"You are the special guest, my dear. Enjoy yourself." She kissed my cheek and walked back into the room, leaving Jasper and I in the doorway. He didn't say a word and instead his hand went to my back and urged me forward. My arms where at my front, my wrists squeezing the cuffs as if to test them. I had no chance, even if I were to slip out of them, I knew that. But my survival instincts were kicking in and I was desperate to find a way out.

"You won't get away fast enough." Jasper said, as if reading my mind. His words were familiar, reflecting Carlisle's when I first arrived with him in Washington. I stopped moving my hands and instead followed behind him, walking through the corridors. Jasper had opened a door, a spiral staircase descending down and into darkness. I hesitated, but Jasper was becoming impatient, giving me a warning growl to continue. My voice caught in my throat and we headed into the darkness, where he soon lit a torch.

It was a straight dirt hallway, all the the way down, the only light was in Jasper's hand. Rats ran along the sides of the walls, staying as far away from Jasper as possible. Even their instincts told them to stay away. I looked over my shoulder, the only thing behind me was darkness, as if it were following me. Closer and closer. I felt my heart begin to race, my eyes watering as faint sounds began to get closer.

It sounded as if we were at a sporting game, underneath the bleachers where fans kicked and screamed. I looked up at the ceiling, dust falling off with every vibration of noise. The flames on the torch made a _swooshing_ sound as Jasper climbed a small staircase, opening a wooden door, it creaking with life.

"Come." He said, lifting his hand out. I grabbed it hesitantly as he helped me on the boarded stairs and through the door, the noise becoming increasingly loud. There was a crash and a snarl, one that caused my heart to jump in my throat, my hands shaking as the chains around my wrists began to rattle.

"What's going on... Where are we?" I asked, my voice betraying me as it shook with fear. Jasper moved down with a new pair of cuffs, cuffing my ankles together as one long chain connected from them, to the ones around my wrists, giving me limited room to move.

"It will all be over soon." He said, staring up at me with bright maroon eyes. He was willing me to relax - I could feel it. But it wasn't enough. Because within seconds a door on the side slammed open and Felix was in view. "She is ready."

"What? What's going on?" I tried to move back as Felix became closer, but the chains were resisting my movements. Felix grabbed the back of my neck and pushed me in front of him, my head turning just slightly to see Jasper one last time, unmoving and unaffected. There was a large curtain on the side of us, as if we were on a stage - the audience blocked from view but their voices carrying loudly.

"What's that noise?" I asked, watching as Felix looked down at me with bright red eyes.

"Don't make any sudden movements. You don't want to excite them." His voice was low and unnerving, my lips pressing together as the curtains began to open. And the moment they did, a loud and hard thwack echoed in the room, hundreds of voices hissing and calling out.

I was blinded at first by the bright lights that were casted above me, my eyes closing instantly as I tried to block it away with my hands, but my cuffs not allowing me that far.

My heart was racing, my throat was dry - and when I was becoming accustomed to the light, I could see specks of red all in front of me. Thousands of them. I felt myself let out a large gasp, trying to step back but Felix held me tightly. The vampires in the audience responded to my sudden outburst and some even attempted to climb the stage. Felix growled menacingly, forcing them to back off.

I was trying to move back, trying to get away - I could feel something creeping up my spine trying to inch it's way in my brain, but there was something blocking it. Tears began to fill my eyes, because this place was familiar - it was _too_ familiar. It was causing goosebumps and violent tremors in my body, my mouth going dry as the vampires in front of me snarled and bared their teeth.

"Isabella Swan." Felix said above me - another tremor entering in. I could feel flashes of white in my mind, it breaking apart the barrier that was so resistant for me to remember exactly where I was. I looked around frantically, looking for a sign - something to tip me off. And when I caught Aro up in the balcony - I saw a pair of dark eyes next to him.

Edward was being held by the arms by two men, one held his chin and forcing it down and right at the stage - right on me. When our eyes connected he resisted, trying to move but the men were too strong for him. My eyes turned back to the audience who were screaming my name and just behind them - a large Grandfather clock ticking.

And it was as if all these clues had joined together, had broken down the wall that was trying so hard to keep everything out. And I soon remembered my dream - the dream that had kept me up for weeks before I was taken. The very same one over and over again, of me standing on this very stage, in front of an audience filled with blood-thirsty vampires.

And I soon realized it was not just a dream - but it was a memory.

I let out a loud sob and the vampires reacted, calling out numbers and signs. Felix held me tightly by the shoulder, his fingers pressing into my skin and digging into the bone. I cried out, hearing Edward above me snarl out, trying to attempt to get to me - trying to rescue me. But he was too weak and the men were too strong.

"Five million and four shipments!" A woman called out.

"Ten million and seven shipments!" Another voice rang out, this time a man's.

Aro watched in delight as everyone began bringing out numbers to him, desperately trying to win over his affection. And there was no other way around it.

I was being auctioned off.

And due to the familiar surroundings, I had broken a memory. And when I was little - I was in the same position. I don't know how, I don't know when. And the sudden revelation caused pounding headaches to drum inside of my skull. Numbers were still being thrown out, Felix had lessened his grip but had not moved. I watched through tears as the vampires were fighting, some even physically challenging each other, my body flinching back at the sight of limbs being thrown across the room.

"Forty million dollars." A voice rang out within the middle of the room. Everyone went slight except for slight chatters, a man with long dreadlocks and an evil smile with deadly red eyes stared up at me. Aro clasped his hands together and stood.

"And shipments?" He asked eagerly.

"Ten." The man said as Edward began to snarl, finally ripping from the grip of the men who held him down. I watched as Edward moved quickly from his spot and and jumped through the air, trying to reach the stage. Felix blocked me and within seconds a large crash pounded in the room and Edward was screaming on the floor.

"Stop! Stop it!" I cried out, trying to move from Felix's grasps. Jane stood on the opposite balcony, staring down at Edward who convulsed on the ground, the vampires around him making a circle as they watched. "STOP IT! Please!"

Aro lifted his hand and Jane released her sight on him. Edward let out a large breath, the man the with dreadlocks soon hanging over him as he whispered in his ear. Whatever he said, this caused a reaction in Edward who soon tried to move towards him but was stopped quickly by Jane once again. Men swooped in and pulled Edward by his arms, dragging him to the side.

"Laurent, you agree to forty million dollars and ten shipments of human donors in exchange for Isabella Swan?" Aro asked from the balcony. The man, Laurent, stared directly at me, a grin forming on his lips.

"I agree." His voice was low and rumbling, causing me to look away. Very suddenly I felt a cold hand on my cheek, my eyes quickly turning to meet the crimson ones that stared down in hunger.

A snarl erupted from behind us.

"Don't you touch her!" Edward growled, but Laurent's hands had whisked down my chest, touching the side of my breasts as he smirked widely.

"I have been waiting for this for a long time, Isabella." He whispered. "I will be seeing you soon."

As quickly as he came, he disappeared, leaving me gasping for air as I tried to come to realizations that I was just sold to a man who would soon be the reason of my death - the one who will kill me. I looked quickly to Edward who was being rushed out of the room, Aro staring down at him with satisfaction.

"Come." Felix said behind me, pulling me from the stage. Jasper was waiting in the wings, just as a group of people, humans, stood behind him. All chained together, all dirtied and tattered - just as I was before. Felix gripped the first one as Jasper took me and soon the auction was continuing, starting with a young boy.

_TSIPWR_

I didn't know how, but I had fallen asleep. Even in the midst of the danger, the deception, agony and the fact that my world - my life, was dangling so precariously on a string, I was able to sleep. Perhaps I knew that many nights to come until my death, I would not be able to sleep from the constant anxiety and the fear of the future.

I gave myself this last indulgence. I had no dreams, no nightmares. Tomorrow I would be given to Laurent and my fate would be determined on how long he can withstand to kill me for my blood. And instead of dreaming on how it would happen I was encompassed with darkness that gave me peace.

And in the midst of this peace, I heard something opening - a door. It jolted me awake and the creaking of my cell opened. Was it morning already? Was I truly already going to be taken to Laurent? It seemed too quick, I didn't have enough time to relish the sleep all in. I curled quickly on the corner of my cell, my dress staining with the grime underneath me but I could care less - I didn't want to go. I much prefer to die starved in this cell then at the hands of a stranger.

"Isabella..." The voice rang out and I quickly turned my head. A body was down beside me and I there wasn't a doubt in my mind as to who it was.

"Alec?" I said loudly, my voice cracking as his hand shot out and covered my mouth. The people in the cells next to me began to move, curious as to what was happening. He lifted his finger in front of his lips to silence me and I watched as he pulled out something from his pocket.

I didn't move - knowing that perhaps this was my dream. I tried to will myself awake but I was only thrusted back into this moment, watching as he pulled out a needle, tapping it slightly as liquid dripped from the tip of it. He grabbed my arm and quickly pressed the needle into the skin of my inner elbow, pulsing the liquid inside of me.

"Alec..." I whispered - suddenly feeling very tired again. My head lolled back, hitting the ground as my eyes began to roll in the back of my head. Darkness pulsed around me and Alec soothingly touched the injections, shushing me to fall asleep. I grabbed his hands, squeezing it tightly as the last thing I heard was a loud rumbling that vibrated beneath me.

* * *

><p>Still so many questions. I can promise you that next chapter will reveal all. And the confusion will be put to rest.<p>

Only a few more chapters left until the end. Thanks for sticking with me this far.

Until next time, little does.

_ii_


	52. The Truth

Opening my eyes was the hardest part of it all. Everything was blurring together, colors mixing and mashing, items shaping and turning. I was growing sick just from the sight of it. I blinked my eyes closed and heard a soft swoosh sound over and over again, repeating itself like a chant. I could feel rubber on my face and my hand raised to inspect what it was but fell short onto my chest.

The darkness that succumbed me drained everything I had. And for a moment, I thought that this was the end.

Apart of me was almost hoping it was.

I tried again, my arm lifting and moving towards my face, my fingers nimbly finding the foreign object that ran around my end and into my nose. I pulled at it, ripping it off as a sizzle went off in my ear like air escaping from a tire. My eyes opened again, the colors not as vibrant and everything was slowed from it's quick motion. I could finally make out the machine next to me, my hand reaching to feel the coldness of the metal.

I looked to the front of me, a sliding wooden door closed shut and next to it a wall with a painting of an Angel that was in the shape of a cross. I pulled myself up, the bed beneath me creaking in protest as I slowly moved my shaking feet to the floor. The coldness of the wood caused me to flinch, my palms pressing into the bed to raise myself up but I was too weak.

The gravity pushed me down as quickly as it could, my body hitting the floor with a loud thud. I squeezed my eyes tight and reached for the dresser not too far from me, my fingers looping into the handles as I began to pull myself up. My palms touched the top, my body leaning on support until my legs could straighten. I didn't move for a few minutes until I was confident that I could walk. I took one step at a time, my foot sliding against the floor as my fingers reluctantly let go of the support of the dresser.

I stumbled to the door, it cracking in response to my weight, my shoulder against the wall as I slid the door open and into an empty living room. There was an old green couch in the middle, a broken and worn coffee table in front of it as plants decorated every corner. I took another sliding step out and looked to the open door that revealed the bathroom. Mice ran along the tub, sprinting away at the sight of me.

My fingers gripped the corner of the wall, holding myself as I moved closer into the living room. I could hear the sound of children, my eyes turning to the window that was covered by a white sheet. I made my way to it slowly, holding onto anything I could to help keep me up, finally gripping the sheet. It ripped in protest but I was at the wall before I could fall, moving the fabric aside to look out the window.

The rustic town was still full of life, raindrops falling from the buildings from the passing storm, street vendors closing down their carts at the sight of the setting sun. Children ran around the square, over the fountain as a woman came out and yelled at them in Italian. She looked more worried than angry, the children immediately at her side as they ran into a building. I looked up at the large tower with a ticking clock, it chiming once it hit seven. The sun casted a dark shade of red and orange over the small unknown town. The last of the people scattered, slamming their doors and closing their windows, dropping blinds over them. My eyes squinted in confusion at their sudden retreat, but only seconds after emerged shadows from the darkness, hidden by red cloaks.

I dropped the sheet quickly and pressed my back into the wall. I covered my mouth and quickly lost my balance, falling down onto my bottom. Shadows passed by the window, only stopping for a mere second before continuing on. I held myself against the wall and waited for the inevitable crash, the shattering of glass and my body being taken in chains.

But it never happened.

The vampires, had somehow, missed me and continued on. My head fell back against the wall and my eyes closed in relief, but a sudden sound from the front had me on high alert, my eyes scanning the form in the doorway.

The red eyes stared at me with such a haunting familiarity that I wanted to break down and cry. The memories flooded my vision like a beacon of light and I remembered him on the floor next to me in my cell and I soon realized that it was not a dream.

"I didn't expect you to be up." Alec said with a large brown bag in his arm. He closed the door behind him and set the bag down on the island, swiftly moving to me as he crouched low to my position. "They are gone,_ ma biche_. I will not let them hurt you anymore."

With a cry my weak arms had found their way around his neck and he quickly grabbed me, sensing I was going to fall. He chuckled into my hair and rubbed my back, soothing me with soft and quiet shushes that almost lulled me to sleep.

"I thought I dreamt it all." I whispered into his shoulder, his sweater absorbing the tears that fell from my eyes.

"No dream,_ ma biche_. I'm really here." He told me, running his fingers through my hair. "Are you hungry?" I quickly shook my head, grabbing on tighter as I felt him let go. "It's okay, Bella."

"There are vampires here." I warned him, suddenly remembering the threat not even two minutes ago.

"They are long gone." He assured me, pulling me away to stare at my face, tucking in strands of hair that hung down in front of my eyes. "I told you I would not let them hurt you anymore."

"Why couldn't they smell me? I was right here." I asked, feeling his arms around me as he walked me to the couch. Gently he set me down and covered me with a quilt before disappearing behind me, only to return with a glass of water. I took it gratefully, not realizing until he offered how thirsty I really was. My weak hands betrayed me and it nearly slipped from my grasp, Alec catching it swiftly and putting it to my lips as I gulped it down until the very last drop.

"Do you remember what happened, Bella?" He asked me, setting the glass onto the broken coffee table. He knelled down in front of me, his hand on my knee as he looked up with red eyes. "Do you remember anything?"

"It's really fuzzy. I remember you in the cell. I thought you were an Angel." I said with a soft laugh, tucking my hands under the blanket. Alec smiled and shook his head, rubbing my knee.

"I injected you with a medicine that slows your heart down and induces you into a coma." He said, watching my reaction.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, for one, to get you out of the cell unnoticed. A humans heart is one of the biggest indicators as to where they are at." He began. "The medicine that we put you under was also coated with something that Carlisle had come up with himself, something he had been working on for a long time. Not only can it cover the sound of a heartbeat, but the smell of blood. You were like a ghost. Nearly non-existent."

"Why couldn't they hear my heart just now?" I wondered.

"Because the medicine is laced with a few drops of venom. It over takes the scent of your blood. They could have merely thought that there was a vampire with a donor in this room. They would have come in anyways, but we had a distraction already planned." He explained. He then went silent, staring down at his hand on my knee as if he was trying to battle with what to say.

"Alec?" I asked.

"Bella, you know I will never let anyone hurt you. Your safety is my main priority and I am so sorry that I have failed over the last few months." He said sadly, his head hanging in shame.

"Alec." I shook my head, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "It's not your fault."

"It is my fault. I shouldn't have taken you to Italy. We should have stayed in Deer Isle." He said shamefully, looking up with regretful eyes. "There are so many things..." He stopped himself and pressed his lips together in a hard line, shaking his head as he stood from his spot.

I was going to go to him - to comfort him, to make him know that it was not his fault as to what happened. But as I thought of it, my brain puzzled together as to why he was so ashamed because of what happened. Aro sending me off to Carlisle and Carlisle sending me to...

A jolt of energy hit my chest, causing me to gasp out. How could I have forgotten? _Edward_. My hands desperately reached out, as if they were to find him just in front of me and when they came up empty, they curled around my waist. Alec said something in the background, something about my memories coming back together. I could remember Edward, I could remember him in the tower, so weak and still so loving. I could remember the stage and the eyes and Edward in pain in the middle of the floor. I remember seeing him for the last time, whisked away in the arms of men who held him down.

How could I have forgotten?

"Memory loss is a side effect." Alec said, now next to me. He rubbed my back as I wheezed out my breaths, shaking my head. "And when it comes back, it's all at once."

"Where is he?" I cried out, the tears spilling down from my eyes. Alec was silent, still rubbing my back as I quickly turned to him. "Where is he, Alec?" He only looked at me with no words, no emotion - and I knew. "You left him there?"

"He was heavily guarded, Bella. We only had one shot. And we had to get you out first." He said and I quickly stood, nearly falling back from my weakened knees but my hands gripping on the arm of the couch to hold myself.

"Why?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Why what?"

"Why did you save me?" I cried, blinking through the tears.

"Are you truly asking me that?" Alec stood from his spot, trying to move to me but I only stepped back. "I vowed not only to myself but to Edward that I would keep you protected. You come first. You _always_ come first, Bella."

"He was dying!" I screamed, shoving my hands against his chest. "They were killing him!"

"They were going to kill you!" Alec retorted.

"I don't care!_ I don't care!_" I shook my head, forcefully wiping the tears at my cheeks, leaving red marks in their wake. "He was so weak."

"_You_ were weak, Bella. You were on your last leg as well. You were sold to a man who would have devoured you that same night. I had to get you out first." He told me, trying to grip my shoulders.

"Why? Why is all about me? Why does everyone want to protect me? What is so special?" I asked him and Alec did not say a word, stepping back as he looked into my eyes forcefully. "You are going back to get him, right?"

"We are devising a plan. First I need to get you out of Italy." He said and I quickly shook my head at the though, letting out a staggering breath.

"No. I'm not leaving. Not without Edward." I told him sternly.

"Bella, do you not realize that you and I are both on the most wanted list? Italy is crawling with vampires who are desperate on finding us. And if we get caught, then that's it. They won't take a chance. They will kill me and you will be taken to Laurent." He said, stepping forward. "Carlisle, Jasper and I are working on a plan to get him out. But I need you to cooperate with me. Trust me."

"Jasper is working for them." I said.

"He's an insider. He's only feeding us information." Alec said confidently.

"But why?"

"Now is not the time to worry. Trust us in keeping you safe. And everything will go along smoothly." He said, passing by me.

"Tell me why this is happening." I said suddenly, catching Alec off guard who swiftly turned around, his eyebrows burrowing in confusion.

"What?"

"Tell me what exactly happened to lead me here. Why is Edward in trouble? Why does Aro want him and you dead? Why am I always in danger and being moved around? What is going on?" My voice was stern and unyielding and Alec shifted, trying to find something to derail me from this question.

"Bella, I-"

"No!" I screamed. "No. I don't want to hear any excuses. I have lived my life under the wings of vampires and I knew all of you had your secrets, even Edward. And I am done being passed around, being waved off just because you all think I can't handle it. I need to know. And I need to know now. Before even thinking of getting on a plane."

Alec was quiet, regarding my words and processing them. He looked away as his fists clenched, his eyes shutting tightly as he took a deep breath and finally turned to face me.

"I can force you, you know." He said and I nodded.

"I know. But you won't."

He stepped closer to me, watching my reaction as I held my place. I wasn't going to budge, not this time. And he knew - I could see it in his eyes. He was afraid of the truth, of me knowing it. But I could no longer be clouded with the confusion any longer. I needed clarity.

"If I tell you, you promise you will leave with me?" He asked softly and I nodded. "No arguments. I explain to you everything that has happened and you get on that plane. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Go sit down. I'm going to make you some tea." He said and turned away. I did as I was told, bringing my feet underneath my legs as I sat down on the dusty couch. I could hear him in the kitchen as my arms wrapped protectively around my waist. I didn't know what I was in for - didn't even know if I really wanted to hear the truth. But it wasn't something I wanted, but more so I needed. I needed the guidance and the light, I needed to know exactly what my life was been unraveling to and why every time when things went bad - I was right in the middle.

The teapot began crying out, breaking me from my thoughts and swiftly Alec was at my side, handing me a mug of green tea. "Here."

"Thank you." I said, taking a careful sip as he brought a wooden chair from the corner and towards the couch. He sat down, his bones and body stiff as he watched me set down my tea.

"I don't know where to start, Bella." He told me honestly, leaning his elbows down on his knees as he put his hands into his face. "There are so many things to cover and we just don't have the time."

"Make the time." I said, watching as our eyes connected. "I need this, Alec. I need to know."

He watched me, listened to me and for once heard the desperation in my voice. It was not curiosity that fueled me - but the mere fact that my life has been nothing but a sham, something that has been entirely different than what I was told. Alec sat back in his chair and nodded, clearing his throat before speaking.

"You are not from New York." He said softly, my eyes guarding him as I felt my breathing begin to pick up. "Your not even from the United States." He laughed emptily and shook his head. "Your from a small town, here in Italy. Stagno. About four hours outside of Volterra. Very small. Not very rich." He said, rubbing at his chin.

"My parents?" My voice cracked.

"Your father left your mother before you were born. Left her nothing. I didn't know her very well. I only met her once. She looked like you." He laughed and shook his head, thinking back to a memory. But the smile soon faded and he pressed his lips together. "Like I said the town you were from was not very rich. Your mother had no means of money. And when you were four years old she could no longer provide you with the care that you truly needed. And she as well could not provide for herself."

"It is known for the poor to give up their children to Aro in exchange for money." He began, his words like a knife in my heart. I could only think back to Emmett and the story Alice had told me - how his parents had sold him to Aro to be auctioned off. I felt the tears slip and I quickly brushed them away, taking in a large breath. "She was given a small fortune in turn for you. She did not make it very far."

"Did she..." I began, my voice trembling.

"She committed suicide. Her fortune hidden away. Possibly the loss of her child was something not even she could bear." He said, looking up to me. "Even to her, losing you was enough to send her over the edge."

"Then why did she give me up?" I asked through tears.

"Aro was secretive of who knew his secret. And when humans did know, it was because they had younger offspring. He spoke mainly to the poor, gave them a way out of a life in poverty in exchange for a child. He always gave them a sense of hope and told them that their children would be cared for and loved - that they would have a better life." He said softly. "Desperate people go to desperate measures, Bella. It's the way of life."

"And what was I given? A cell at age four?" I said through tears, wiping them away.

"Not for long." He said, his eyes locking back with mine. "You were at the next auction, the pigtailed girl with the teddy bear." He said, pressing his lips to suppress a smile. He was remembering, not of where I was, but how I looked. "You would not let that thing go."

"Was I sold?" I wondered.

"Yes." He said. "You were shown in front of hundreds of vampires. All of them wanted you. But one stood out from the rest. Offered ten times more than what anyone else had offered. Laurent was a vile man. And still is to this day. His fixation on you truly has not lessened."

"Laurent?" I cried.

"Yes. Laurent. And he would have had you too, if it weren't for Edward." His name caused my head to whip up, my lips forming his name but not coming out. Alec nodded and watched my reaction, watched as I blinked away the tears at the thought of Edward being there - so early in my life. And I couldn't even remember. "He saved you, Bella. I do not know how. But he convinced Aro to release you to him. Perhaps he had a better deal, or even possibly had something over Aro. But either way, he even convinced Aro to give you to him that night. Which is very uncommon. Aro keeps children until they are well into their teens before releasing. But, if you convince him enough - he will make exceptions."

"Edward was an exception?"

"I still don't know how that bastard did it." Alec laughed, shaking his head. "But he took you that night to his home and raised you. Even then, he loved you. And I could see it in his eyes. I had visited him once in Italy while you were with him. You were such a happy child, so energetic and full of life. And he loved you more than anything in the world, I could tell by just the way he looked at you. He was your guardian, your watcher. He would never let anyone or anything hurt you."

"Did he..." I trailed off, trying to form words. "Did he love me... Romantically?"

"I suppose in a way he did. But while you were young, it was only in the way of loving any child. He protected you and he knew one day, when you grew up, that if you only felt the same, would he pursue you." Alec said. "He knew you were his mate. The moment he laid eyes on you. It something inside of us. It is where love at first sight comes from. We just know."

"From there on out, I didn't know much of what was going on. Two years later, I was out traveling North America at the time when everything started to go down hill." He began, "I was in Vancouver when it all happened. That someone had tipped off to Aro that Edward was not using you the way that he should be. That he was raising you instead of feeding on you."

"Is that... Bad?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella. The point of a human donor is to feed. Is to not kill senselessly. To always have blood around when you need it. Aro made it law. And Edward was breaking it." He stopped and looked to me, his eyes hard as stone. "He was broken when they came for you and took you away. It turns out that one of the women who frequented around him had told Aro about you. It wasn't long until Edward disposed of her. That's when he called me, begging for my help. I flew to Italy the next day and met with Edward in secret. We made a plan for me to buy you from the auction and to raise you as my own and when the time had come to, in secret, pass you back to Edward." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"Edward was getting under Aro's good grace, helping him with auctions - doing the work. He was Aro's right hand man and he would do so until you were of age and then would flee with you into the night." His voice was soft, as if the thought was overwhelming.

"Alec, why don't I remember any of this?" I whispered, trying to sort it all out. What he was telling me was as if it were from a story - one I had not read. I had no recollection of it at all.

"When you were taken back to Aro, you were subjected in the cell for much longer than before. You saw things that kept you screaming in the night. He kept you down there for months before emerging you and allowing you to be auctioned off. And the little girl who was once filled with life was soon dark and scared. You were timid and shy - you didn't go to anyone. And when Edward saw you, he knew what had to be done."

"You were very easy to bid on. Laurent had not been there and not everyone was as willing as to compete with me. I was able to take you that night with the promise of seven shipments that same evening." He stopped, pressing his lips together. "I took you to Edward for a final goodbye. And for once, I saw the light of the little girl come back just at the mere sight of him. You were so happy..."

Alec stopped and paused, trying to form the words from his head and to his tongue. I saw he was debating, saw he was fighting something inside. And quickly I reached out and touched his hand, trying to help him find his way.

"Bella, some vampires are gifted. More so than others. It's very rare and almost never seen. Jane is one of them. She has the gift to induce pain just by a simple look. And there are others... Some who can bend earth, water, fire and air. Some can move things with their minds - others can erase memories." He stopped, glancing up to me. "Esme is one of those vampires. Gifted to block any types of memories from the mind."

"Esme?" I asked softly.

"Edward thought it would be best for her to wipe the memories from your head, to spare you the pain that you had to endure. He wanted you to start fresh, as if nothing had ever happened. He didn't want you to remember the agony and the pain of what you went through. He wanted you to have a normal childhood." He said, stopping to watch my reaction. The tears spilt over my cheeks, my heart pounding in my chest as I tried to make sense of what he was telling me.

"Why would..." I stopped, shaking my head - trying to form the words.

"He wanted you to be happy. Even if it was at the cost of you forgetting who he is." He explained. "When she did it, he held you in his arms and he told you how much he loved you, how much you meant to him. And how he would always protect you." Alec said as I let out a loud gasp, trying to get the air in. He was quickly at my side, rubbing my back. "Not once in my life have I ever seen such a sacrifice. I will never forget it."

He wiped my tears and brushed my hair away, tucking it behind one shoulder as he leaned in and kissed the side of my head.

"Everything was a success. You had forgotten everything, but a few minor details." He said.

"Minor details?" I asked through tears.

"Your teddy bear gave you nightmares. More than likely a huge reminder of the pain. Not even Esme could cover it up. So we had to throw it out." He sighed, continuously rubbing my shoulders. "You know where I got your name from,_ ma biche_?" He asked and I shook my head. He smiled. "Edward called you his doe. And for some reason, you could not get it out of your head. No matter how hard we tried."

"He called me that?" I asked softly and Alec nodded.

"I figured if I couldn't make you forget, then I would just roll with it. And it worked." He laughed, standing from his spot and walking to the now darkened window. "And that's where we started, doe. Our life together. Our wonderful life." He stopped with a smile, remembering our times together, everything we had done in the years. But the smile soon faded and he shook his head. "When Edward invited me out that summer, to bring you along - I knew something was wrong. But I had agreed to Edward when it was time, it was time."

"Time?"

"I thought nothing good could come from you, Edward and Aro all in the same room. Edward swore he had it under control and needed to show Aro that you meant nothing to him now. And when we went to the party... I don't know if Aro was tipped off, or if it was just the way Edward looked at you. But the next day I was called in and was told by Aro himself you were to be taken." He shut his eyes tightly, trying to forget the memory that so obviously pounded into his head, engraved forever. "I didn't know what was going on, or what had happened. And when they took you... I had finally felt the same anger that Edward did so many years ago. And it wasn't until Edward told me of his plan weeks later that I finally knew where you went. Carlisle owed Edward a debt, and he agreed he would be the one to take you for the time being, until Edward was ready for you."

"And Edward thought he had it under control." Alec laughed humorlesly, clasping his hands together. "Everything was on short notice and he was impatient. He couldn't wait to have you. He didn't even think of his actions, of having other women around - Victoria. He did not think of the consequences of what _could_ happen. He was careless because he was so deeply in love with you and needed you at his side, at least to watch over. And when everything went to shit again, we were all responsible for cleaning up the mess."

"I don't understand..."

"Victoria is very much still alive, Bella. She planned her death. It was all a hoax. And when Edward and I killed Riley, we thought she was gone too. I looked everywhere. I even swam for the body. And then the newspaper came out with the picture of her, and we were both mindless about it. She has connections with a Russian newspaper and they all set it up. And when we thought she was dead, she fled to Italy. Enraged that we killed Riley, she told Aro everything she knew." He said lowly, his eyes casting downwards."It wasn't much, but to Aro - even the slightest indiscretion is enough reason for death."

"Where is she now?" I asked, reeling in the shock that Victoria was still, as ever, a threat. The anger boiling inside of me came down to the very fact that the reason I was here and instead of my home in Cebu, was because of her. My fists clenched and my breathing rapidly increased - no one gave Victoria the credt she deserved. And she played on that, knowing everyone thought of her as weak just because she was human. But even as human, everything she touched left destruction in her wake.

"Off the grid. In hiding. She knows it won't be long until one of us finds her. When she opened her mouth, she knew what road she was walking down." He said.

"And Aro won't protect her?"

"She has nothing of value to him anymore. Victoria is very well known around the vampire community. Everyone has had a taste of her. Vampires are like humans, they want the new and not the old. He wouldn't get much from her and in return of her secrets, granted her freedom." He dropped the curtain down and turned back to me. "We wouldn't know any of this if it weren't for Jasper."

"Aro knows Jasper is with Carlisle." I said.

"You see, Alice has a power as well, Bella." Alec began.

"_Alice_?" I balked.

"Yes. She is clairvoyant. She hasn't mastered it, but she gets very intense feelings and gut instincts. Once she controls it, I do believe she will be able to see visions. She told Jasper to go. Aro also thinks that Carlisle had something to do with Alice's "Death". Which is why he thinks Jasper is with him, to seek his own vengeance against Carlisle. Aro happily allowed him into the group since he is so intensely focused on tearing Carlisle, Edward and myself down." He finally said, glancing over to me as he made his way to the chair in front of the couch. He reached forward, grabbing my hands and held them tightly in my own, bringing them up to kiss them softly.

"You know everything, Bella. And I know it's a lot to absorb in. But we are being hunted. And we don't have much time to wait around." He said, watching as I stayed motionless in front of him.

"And what about Edward?" I asked, taking in a deep breath. "What do we do about him?"

"Bella, I said we are working on it." He said, but it wasn't good enough. Because I knew they weren't working on. Maybe in the back of their minds but I knew their biggest concern - it was me. And I was so tired,_ so tired_, of being everyones concern. Being everyones project. I no longer want to be weak. No longer want to be fragile. For once, I need them to shift their concern onto Edward, because I _no longer_ wanted it. For once, Edward deserved the protection. And like a light shining down on me, I knew what I needed to do. I stood from the couch and stared down at Alec who looked up to me.

"You promised, Bella. Do not take back that promise." He whispered.

"I need yo to not worry about me, Alec. And I need you to worry about him. Because if he goes, then I do. He is my mate and I can't -" I stopped, gripping onto my mark. "I can't feel him... I can't even feel him." I cried, shaking my head. I felt no connection and I gathered, _I_ _hoped_, it was because of his weakness. That he was too tired to send me any kind of sign he was still alive. I clung to that notion. "Not once in his life has anyone looked out for him, to make sure he was okay. It's always been about me. And I am tired of it."

"Bella, the best thing to do is to get you out first-"

"No. I can't. I'm sorry." I shook my head. "I _need_ to save him."

"And how do you plan on doing that, exactly?" Alec stood, staring down at me with intense eyes.

"I'm going to Volterra." I said with definitive nod. "And there's only one way to do it. And that's where you come in." I said and he looked down at me confusingly. But all too soon his eyebrows furrowed and he quickly shook his head.

"_No_." He said sternly.

"Alec, this is the only way." I said.

"Absolutely not. The plan is to get you out of the country safely so I can come back and get him." He challenged, stepping away from me.

"Don't you get it? That's what they are expecting. If they are scouring every town, what makes you think they aren't doing so to airports or train stations? They know you will try to get me out first." I said, stepping up to him. "We need to get one foot in front of them. You _need_ to change me."

"Do you understand how dangerous that is? Turning takes time, time that we do not have." He sneered. "And even if we did make it that far, how could we even get to Aro without you leaving a trail of blood in your wake?"

"I can control myself." I said.

"No, Bella. Not when you are a newborn. You can't. You think you can but it would be one of the most challenging obstacles you would ever have to go through and trust me - _you will lose_. You cannot fight instinct." He told me.

"This is the only way, Alec! If I have to fight my hunger for him, I will. I will be powerful. No one could stop me from getting him." I said, watching as he began to resist. "We cannot control the transformation stage, but once I'm there we can make it straight to Volterra. They won't be expecting this, Alec. The will have no idea."

"We will all get killed." He said all too quickly.

"Not if we ambush. Plus - they are planning to kill us anyways. What would be the difference if they caught us now as if we were to catch them off guard? We would have the upper hand." I grabbed his sweater, tugging it towards me. "I need you to do this. If not for Edward, then for me. It was going to happen anyways, you know that. I'm tired of everyone having to protect me because I'm human. If we do this... It will be different. And I need this. Not for myself, but for Edward. To repay him in the ways he has protected me."

"He will never forgive me for changing you, Bella." He said, looking down at me.

"He will be grateful when he's saved. Trust me on this. Please, Alec." I begged. "You know just as well as I do... You have no plan for him."

"Bella... I..."

"Please."

"Could I do it? Could I change you?" He asked, gripping onto my cheek. "I don't know if I could. I don't think you are ready for the agony of the transformation, Bella. It will be the worst thing you have ever experienced. And that is only the ven stage. The real problem is resisting the thirst."

"It's not about being ready, Alec. It's about saving Edward." I whispered, watching as he stared down at me - conflicted. And shortly after he let out a breath of air, one where he knew that I was right. The only way to surprise Aro is to do the unexpected. Alec's resolve was break and I could see, even if he was hesitant, that he knew that this was the only way. He was silent for a few minutes, debating on the potential consequences of both options. I could see the conflict in his mind, that he mnew deep down that this was the right choice. That if we were to save Edward in any way, he could not be worried about me tucked away hidden somewhere. He then pulled and turned away, letting out a choking sigh before turning back to me.

"Are you sure of this?" He asked.

"More than anything in my life." I whispered. He stopped and nodded his head, turning back and to the window.

"We do hav another option, Bella." He began.

"Alec."

"Hear me out. There is a science of turning. You have to have the right amount of venom in your system for it to over take your blood cells." He began, rubbing his chin in thought as he tried to determine the best course of action. "When Edward feeds on you, you wake up powerful. Correct?" He asked and I nodded. "You have already changed by your senses and the specks in your eyes. That's the most powerful venom latching onto you."

"I don't understand where you're..."

"Just...Listen." He stopped and muttered to himself, turning back to the window. "It will be risky, but I think we can pull it off." He turned back to me, his eyes widen at the thought. "If we can get just the right amount of venom in you, enough to make you strong enough to just save Edward... Then by that night your blood cells will take back over."

"Why are you so insistent on keep me human? Why are you all?" I let out a exasperated sigh, throwing my arms in the air. "Keeping me human is _dangerous_."

"Bella, you are not mine to turn. If we do this correctly, then once we get Edward out you will have enough blood restored for him to feed. And he will _need_ to feed." Alec said.

"He's too hungry. He will kill me." I shook my head.

"Not if there is venom laced with your blood. It will make him stronger, faster." Alec said with a nod. "And then you two can go and you can be changed by his hands."

"You said it's risky."

"Because no one can determine if the venom will be too much and will just take the body over completely. I have seen too much, I have seen too little. I have seen people who thought they were changed, having all the attributes and were human back by nightfall. It's... Nearly impossible to determine. And we won't know until it wears off, _if_ it does. But it's better than completely turning you." He said with nod, reaching into his cell phone. "I will call Carlisle. And we will get a plan in motion. Either way, expect to be turned by tomorrows sunset."

* * *

><p>So, now you know everything. Everything has built up to this. This chapter is also extra long for the very fact that there will be no update next week.<p>

Until next time, little does.


End file.
